Angel of Darkness
by L.Maurel
Summary: Sein letzter Fall hatte Ray dermaßen zugesetzt, dass eine Erholung dringend notwendig war. Doch vielleicht hätte er sich vorher mehr mit der Landesgeschichte des idyllischen Ortes in Mitten der Kaparten vertraut machen sollen. Und seine angeborene Neugierde und Hilfsbereitschaft sind dem Ziel der Entspannung auch nicht zuträglich. (Vortsetzung: Engel der Glückseligkeit)
1. Kapitel 1: Das 'Raubtier' ist erwacht

_Bei dieser Fanfic handelt es sich um einen Repost und zugleich eine Fanfic, die ich selbst nie geschrieben habe._

_Vor einigen Jahren hatte ich angefangen, die Fortsetzung zu dieser Fanfic zu schreiben. Aus persönlichen Gründen konnte ich zwischendurch sehr lange nicht schreiben und habe die Fortsetzung daher nur auf dem Papier weiter geführt und letztlich bei einem Umzug verschlampt. Vor kurzem habe ich zumindest die Übersicht wieder gefunden, sodass ich diese Geschichte wohl demnächst fortsetzen werde._

_Bei einer Suche im Internet, musste ich dann jedoch feststellen, dass das Original "Angel of Darkness" nicht mehr zu finden ist. Tatsächlich habe ich selbst die Fanfic bereits 2009 herunter geladen, damals vermutlich noch von animexx. Sie ist jedoch nicht mehr zu finden und auch der Name der Autorin ist in meinen unvollständigen Aufzeichnungen nicht mehr vorhanden._

_Sollte ihn jemand kennen bitte ich um eine Nachricht, damit ich ihn nachtragen kann. Die Fanfic ist zwar mindestens 10 Jahre alt, aber sie gehört meiner Meinung nach zu den besten, die ich je gelesen habe._

* * *

**Angel of Darkness**

_**Das ‚Raubtier' ist erwacht**_

Es war alles so sinnlos, wozu sollte er sich da was vormachen. Langsam und unendlich erschöpft legte Kai Alexander Hiwatari die in Leder gebundene Erstausgabe zur Seite. Dies war das Ende. Er konnte es einfach nicht mehr ertragen. Diese grausame, gnadenlose und alles verzehrende Einsamkeit, die sein Dasein verzerrte. Selbst seine geliebten Bücher konnten sie nicht mehr vertreiben. Im Laufe der Jahrhunderten hatte sich einiges an Bücher angesammelt und zierten nun die bis zu den Decken reichenden Bücherregale in seinem Arbeitszimmer. Sie regten zwar seinen Intellekt an, brachen ihm jedoch das Herz.

Er würde bei Tagesanbruch schon wieder keinen Schlaf finden. Jedenfalls nicht den heilsamen Schlaf der Erneuerung. Er würde die ewige Ruhe suchen, möge Gott sich seiner Seele erbarmen. Sein Volk war in alle winde zerstreut, verfolgt und beinahe ausgelöscht worden. Dabei hatte er alles versucht. Er hatte all seine geistigen und körperlichen Fähigkeiten aufgeboten, jede Technologie erforscht. Er kannte alle Heilkräuter und Giftpflanzen. Er wusste um jede Waffe der Menschheit, hatte gelernt selbst zu einer zu werden.

Als ihr Anführer war es seine Aufgabe Mittel und Wege zu finden um diejenigen zu schützen für die er verantwortlich war. Zu viele der Männer gaben einfach zu schnell auf und verwandelten sich aus Verzweiflung in Untote. Es gab keine Frauen mehr die für den Fortbestand des Volkes sorgten und die Männer vor der Finsternis bewahrten. Die Männer glichen mehr und mehr Raubtieren, während sich die Finsternis in ihren Seelen ausbreitete.

Für jeden von Ihnen war es absolut notwendig ihre zweite Hälfte zu finden, den Gefährten welcher ihn aus der Dunkelheit führte. Aber sein Vol würde es schaffen. Dafür hatte er gesorgt. Erst vor ein paar Jahren auf einer seiner Reisen durch die Welt, erfuhr er von einer anderen Rasse die auf diesem Planeten lebte. Auch diese wurde von den ach so lieben Menschen fast ausgerottet. Sie mussten sich verstecken, jedoch war ihre Tarnung nicht einfach zu durchschauen und sie konnten sich wieder einigermaßen erholen. Das beste an dieser Entdeckung war das sie in der Lage waren sich seiner Rasse anzupassen. Eine Umwandlung war in den meisten Fällen erfolgreich. Bei Menschen war dies unmöglich. Die Menschen waren geistig nicht stark genug. Sein Volk war also gerettet, aber für ihn gab es keine Rettung mehr, für ihn war es zu spät. Tiefe Trauer überwältigte Kai und drohte ihn zu erdrücken. Er konnte es nicht mehr aushalten allein zu sein.

»Das Problem ist nicht das Alleinsein, sondern die Einsamkeit. Man kann sich auch inmitten einer großen Menschenmenge einsam fühlen, nicht wahr«

Erschrocken, horchte Kai auf. Wer war das? Blitzschnell schirmte er seine Gedanken ab und schärfte seine Sinne um den Eindringling aufzuspüren. Aber es war keiner da. Er war allein. Er konnte sich nicht irren. Er war der Älteste und Erfahrenste von allen. Niemanden konnte es gelingen seinen Schutzzauber zu durchbrechen und näher an ihn ran kommen ohne das er es bemerkte. Verwundert dachte er über die Worte nach. Die Stimme hatte angenehm geklungen, ob männlich oder weiblich konnte er nicht sagen. Aber die Person war jung, intelligent und warmherzig. So viel konnte er schon feststellen. Er öffnete seinen Geist um die telepathische Spur zu verfolgen.

»Ja so empfinde ich es auch« stimmte er zu. Kai hielt den Atem an. Er wünschte sich den Kontakt. Ein Sterblicher der Interesse an ihm zeigte? Er war mehr als neugierig.

»Wenn ich in den Bergen bin und manchmal sogar mehrere Wochen da bleibe fühle ich mich nie einsam, obwohl ich allein bin mit der Natur und den Tieren. Komme ich dann in die Stadt zurück empfinde ich die Einsamkeit ganz deutlich«

Kai spürte plötzlich Verlangen in sich aufsteigen. Diese Stimme, welche seine Geist erfüllte, war so warm und melodisch, so sexy. Seit Jahrhunderten hatte Kai keine Gefühle mehr gekannt, und jetzt hörte er einfach die Stimme eines Sterblichen und war mehr als überrascht von dem flüssigen Feuer welches durch seine Adern floss.

»Wie kommt es das du mit mir sprechen kannst«

»Tut mir leid ich wollte nicht aufdringlich sein aber ich habe deinen Schmerz und deine Trauer gefühlt und konnte nicht anders. Ich dachte vielleicht brauchst du jemanden zum reden«

Kai war erfreut das es jemanden gab den sein Leid kümmerte aber auch erstaunt dass es jemand schaffte eine solche Verbindung zu ihm aufzubauen.

»Der Tod ist kein Ausweg. Aber ich kann dich auch sofort in ruhe lassen, wenn du das willst«

»Nein« gab er auch sofort als Antwort. Er wollte diesen Kontakt nicht verlieren. Jedoch war seine Antwort auch ein Befehl, von einem Wesen, welches gewohnt war Befehle zu erteilen und es auch gewohnt war, dass diese befolgt werden.

»Erwartest du immer dass man deinen Befehlen Folge leistet«

»Natürlich« Er war irritiert.

In diesem Moment stürzten so viele Empfindungen auf ihn ein. Er konnte es nicht fassen. So viele Jahrhunderte wanderte er nun in der Dunkelheit einsam und trist. Dann hörte er eine Stimme und seine Gefühlswelt erlebte einen Höhenflug. Diese Stimme, sie faszinierte ihn und brachte in ihm den Wunsch auf die Person der sie gehörte unbedingt kennen zu lernen.

»Du bist ein echter europäischer Aristokrat, habe ich recht? Sehr reich und genauso arrogant«

Kai konnte sich ein Schmunzeln, nicht verkneifen.

»Ich bin Chinese. Ich glaube damit wären wir unvereinbar. So ungefähr wie Feuer und Wasser«

Die Person war also ein junger Mann, aus China. Eine Weite Reise hatte er also hinter sich.

»Oh jedem Lebewesen kann man Gehorsam beibringen. Man braucht nur die notwendigen Methoden anwenden«

»Eingebildet bist du ja kein bisschen, oder«

Kai spürte das sein Gesprächspartner Müde war und gab ihm einen kleinen Denkstoß. Wenn dieser einschlief konnte er einfacher in seinem Geist herum schnüffeln. So konnte er einiges über diesen für ihn interessanten Chinesen herausfinden.

»Lass das«

Kai staunte über die geistige Geschicklichkeit. Ein Sterblicher, der in der Lage war seinen Geist vor ihm abzuschirmen. Seine Neugier auf diese Person wurde immer größer. Ohne auf die Uhr zu sehen wusste er das er noch ca. 5 Stunden Zeit hatte bis die Sonne aufgehen würde. Die Morgen- und Abendsonne konnten ihm nichts anhaben. Ganz vorsichtig prüfte er die geistige Blockade seines Gesprächspartners. Er musste Lächeln. Sie war stark, aber nicht stark genug um ihn aufzuhalten. Langsam begann sein muskulöser und athletischer Körper zu schimmern nur um sich dann in einem dichten feuchten Nebel aufzulösen und unter der Tür durch ins Freie zu gelangen. Draußen sammelten sich die einzelnen Nebelschwaden und verwandelten sich in einen schönen majestätischen Vogel. Danach machte er sich auf den Weg zum Gasthof. Er liebte es zu fliegen, wenn der Wind an ihm vorbeirauschte. Dieses schöne Gefühl der Freiheit.

Kai hatte die telepathische Spur bis zum Gasthof verfolgen können. Er war noch immer ein wenig durch den Wind durch diese Emotionen die auf ihn einstürzten. Er konnte es noch immer nicht recht begreifen. Ein sterblicher, der in der Lage war mit ihm eine telepathische Verbindung aufzubauen. Kai hatte durch diese Verbindung schon herausfinden können dass der Chinese warmherzig war, intelligent aber auch stark. Kai konnte schon sein eigenes Blut durch seine Adern rauschen hören. Tod und Verdammnis mussten noch eine Weile warten, bis er seine Neugier befriedigt hatte. Er landete auf dem Balkon welcher zu dem Fenster des Objektes seiner Neugierde gehörte und verhielt sich ganz ruhig. Er wollte nicht das der junge Chinese auf ihn aufmerksam wurde und verschmolz mit der Nacht. Im Zimmer brannte noch Licht, anscheinend konnte der Bewohner nicht schlafen. Kais rote funkelnden Augen fanden ihn auch gleich und musterten ihn ausgiebig. Er war jung und zierlich gebaut, sanfte körperliche Kurven mit einer schmalen Taille. Lange schwarze Haare welche ihm momentan offen über den Rücken vielen und einen festen, wohlgeformten und knackigen Po unter seinen Boxershorts erahnen ließen. Kai störte sich nicht daran das dies ein junger Mann war. In seinem langen Leben hatte er viel gesehen und erlebt. Er nahm es so hin wie es war. Er hatte so lange Jahrhunderte allein und einsam in seiner Dunkelheit gelebt, dass es ihm jetzt, wo er endlich wieder Gefühle hatte egal war das diese von einem jungen Mann verursacht wurden. Es konnte nur ein Problem geben, nämlich das der junge Chinese nicht auch auf das gleiche Geschlecht stand, aber die Möglichkeit das es doch so war bestand durchaus. Er würde es noch herausfinden.

Sein Volk war auf dem besten Wege sich zu erholen. Natürlich war immer noch jedes Baby wichtig. Kai konnte sich also voll und ganz seinen eigenen Bedürfnissen widmen und betrachtete sein Gegenüber aufmerksam, seine zarte Haut, die schmalen und zierlichen Hände. Man könnte wirklich den Eindruck gewinnen er sei ein Mädchen. Während er am Fenster stand und gedankenverloren hinaus schaute bürstete er sich sein langes, seidig schimmerndes Haar. Kai spürte einen heftigen Schmerz, den Schmerz des jungen Mannes welcher aus dem Bedürfnis nach Schlaf resultierte. Wie gern würde er ihm helfen. Er verfolgte jeden einzelnen Bürstenstrich. Die Bewegungen waren einerseits unschuldig aber auch wahnsinnig erotisch und Kai spürte Erregung in sich aufsteigen. Die Freude die ihn überwältigte, konnte er nicht in Worte fassen. Das er nach Jahrhunderten in Dunkelheit und Leere jetzt überhaupt in der Lage war etwas zu empfinden überwältigte ihn. Kai ließ ihn keinen Augenblick aus den Augen, verfolgte jede einzelne seiner Bewegungen. Er war so anmutig und begehrenswert. Immer wieder, glitt Kais Blick zu seinem Hals. Er konnte den kaum erkennbaren Pulsschlag spüren. ‚Er ist mein!' Dieser Gedanke kam ganz Plötzlich aus seinem Unterbewusstsein und erschreckte Kai. Sofort verdrängte er ihn und schüttelte den Kopf. Was dachte er sich da zusammen, es war unmöglich.

In dem Moment sah sein Gegenüber in seine Richtung und Kai blickte in ein paar im Mondlicht golden schimmernde bernsteinfarbene Augen. ‚Bernstein. Seine Augen habe die Farbe von Bernstein oder geschmolzenem Gold.' Erst in diesem Augenblick war es Kai klar geworden was genau geschehen war. Er konnte Farben sehen, schöne, lebendige und strahlende Farben. Er erstarrte. Das war nicht möglich, oder doch? Sollte das Schicksal ein Erbarmen mit ihm gehabt haben und ihm einen Engel geschickt der ihn vor der Dunkelheit retten sollte? Die Männer seines Volkes verloren die Fähigkeit etwas anderes als triste Grautöne zu sehen mit der Fähigkeit Gefühle zu empfinden. Nur eine Gefährtin konnte das Unmögliche möglich machen und ihrem Mann die Farben und Gefühle wiederzugeben. Diese war dann für einen Karpatianer das Licht in der Finsternis, seine zweite Hälfte. Ohne sie nahmen die animalischen Instinkte überhand so lange bis die Finsternis siegte. Konnte es sein, dass das Schicksal diesen jungen Mann als seinen Gefährten bestimmt hatte?

Kai sah wie das Licht im Zimmer ausging und das Objekt seiner Gedankengänge sich ins Bett legte.

»Bist du noch wach«

Kai antwortete nicht. Es gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht das er den Kontakt so sehr brauchte. Er wollte nicht die Kontrolle verlieren, niemand sollte eine solche Macht über ihn erlangen, schon gar nicht ein zierlicher Sterblicher dessen telepathische Fähigkeiten ausgeprägter waren wie sein gesunder Menschenverstand.

»Ich weiß du kannst mich hören. Es tut mir leid, wenn ich zu aufdringlich war und dich belästigt habe, ich werde es nicht wieder tun. Ich will aber eines klar stellen: versuch deine Tricks nicht mehr bei mir«

Kai war zum Lächeln zumute, jedoch ging dies in der Gestalt des Vogels nicht. Darüber war er auch sehr froh. So weit kam es noch das er blöd grinsend und lächelnd in der Gegen rum stand. ‚Ha der liebe Junge hatte ja keine Ahnung, wozu er alles Fähig war.'

»Du hast mich nicht gestört«

Kai wollte seine Stimme hören, er brauchte sie. Es war wie eine Sucht.

»Wieso hast du den versucht mich zu kontrollieren«

»Es liegt in meiner Natur« Das war seine einzige kurze aber auch prägnante Antwort.

»Aber versuche es nicht wieder bei mir, OK«

»Wie soll ich den gegen meine Natur ankommen, Chibi«

Kais Augen konnten gut die Dunkelheit durchdringen und er konnte das Lächeln seines Gesprächspartners sehen. Es fühlte eine Leere in ihm aus und brachte sein Blut in Wallung.

»Wie kommst du dazu zu glauben ich sei klein? Hör zu, ich bin müde und würde gern schlafen. Ich entschuldige mich nochmals für mein Eindringen in deine Privatsphäre. Es hat mich gefreut dich kennengelernt zu haben«

»Aber« fragte Kai leise.

»Leb wohl« Es klang endgültig.

Kai erhob sich in die Lüfte um nach Hause zu fliegen. ‚Oh nein, das war kein Abschied.' Er würde es nicht zulassen das dieser Junge aus seinem Leben verschwand. Es war ihm egal das er dem männlichen Geschlecht angehörte wie er selbst. Es war ihm egal dass es möglicherweise welche gab die eine solche Beziehung nicht akzeptierten oder sogar gutheißen würden. Er würde diesen Jungen bekommen und er würde sein Gefährte werden, da war sich Kai sicher. Die Zeichen waren eindeutig. Das einzige was ihm sorgen bereitete war der Status als Sterblicher. Natürlich gab es die Legende, dass man einen sterblichen umwandeln konnte, er kannte diese auch. Vor Jahrhunderten, wo die Frauen seines Volkes immer weniger wurden, hatte man es versucht, es hatte nie geklappt. Nur der stärkste seines Volkes konnte einen Versuch starten und hoffen das dieser gut gehen würde.

In seinem Haus angekommen, wanderte im Schutz der Dunkelheit eine Weile lang hin und her. Er dachte nach, aber immer wieder wanderten seine Gedanken zu ihm. Er dachte an die zarte seidige Haut. Fragte sich wie sie sich wohl unter seinen Fingern anfühlen würde. Er dachte an das schwarze seidige Haar und stellte sich vor, wie es wohl sein würde, wenn eben dieses, seinen erhitzten Körper bedecken würde. Bei diesen Gedanken fühlte er Erregung in sich aufsteigen, jedoch nicht die naive leichte Erregung seiner Jungendzeit. Oh nein, es war eine wilde unnachgiebige Sehnsucht. Zu seinem Erschrecken musste Kai feststellen das er ein besitzergreifender Mann war, tödlich in seinem Zorn und maßlos in seinem Drang zu beschützen. Er musste sich von dem Jungen fern halten. Diese Gefühle konnte er mit dem jungen Chinesen nicht teilen. Er war ein Sterblicher, er würde diese Gefühle einerseits nicht verstehen und andererseits sie möglicherweise nicht überleben. Er, Kai, war kein Mensch. Er war ein Wesen welche zu einer Rasse gehörte die über animalische Instinkte verfügten. Diese wurden von Generation zu Generation weitergegeben. Es war besser den Kontakt auf intellektueller Ebene zu belassen. Nachdem Kai diesen Entschluss gefasst hatte machte er sich auf, die Fenstern und Türen noch mal zu überprüfen, ob diese auch zu waren. Danach sicherte er sie noch mit einem Schutzzauber gegen Eindringlinge und begab sich in sein Schlafzimmer. Er benötigte den erholsamen Schlaf der heilenden Erde momentan nicht, also wieso nicht die Annehmlichkeiten der menschlichen Welt nutzen. Im Bett angekommen, schloss Kai die Augen und verlangsamte seinen Atem.

Zu seinem Leidwesen musste er jedoch fest stellen, dass sein Körper ihm den Gehorsam verweigerte. Er war noch immer erfüllt von erotischen und verführerischen Bildern und Vorstellungen über diesen geilen Körper des jungen Chinesen. Er sah ihn vor sich, wie er auf dem Bett lag, sich lasziv räkelte und seinem Liebsten die Arme entgegenstreckte. Kai begann leise zu fluchen, in seinen Phantasien war dieser Liebste nicht er selbst sondern ebenfalls ein Sterblicher. Bei dieser Vorstellung stieg eine unbändige Wut in ihm hoch. Eine tödliche, unbezähmbare Wut welche ihn am ganzen Körper erzittern ließ. Kai rief sich den jungen Mann in Erinnerung. Seine Haut die wie Satin glänzte, das schwarze Haar das wie zarte Seide aussah. Jedes noch so kleine Detail rief er sich ins Gedächtnis, nichts ließ er aus.

Seine Finger umfassten seine Knöchel, und er konnte die zarte und weiche Haut spüren. Sein Atem stockte und sein Körper reagierte sofort. Langsam aber zielsicher ließ er seine Hand am Bein des anderen hochfahren. Er streichelte zuerst die Wade dann strich er zart über das Knie und den Oberschenkel. Kai spürte sofort als der andere aufwachte. Er spürte aber auch wie erregt dieser war, aber auch das er Angst hatte. Um dem Kleinen zu verdeutlichen mit was für einer Macht er es hier zu tun hatte begann er sanft die Innenseite seines Schenkels hoch zu streichen.

»Aufhören«

Kai konnte deutlich den Herzschlag des Anderen spüren, er konnte fühlen das er sich nach ihm, Kai, nach seinem Körper sehnte.

»Hat dich je jemand anders so berührt wie ich« Kais Stimme triefte vor dunkler und gefährlicher Sinnlichkeit.

»Wieso tust du das? Ich habe mich schon dafür entschuldigt, dass ich dich gestört habe«

Wie unter einem Zwang ließ Kai seine Hand höher gleiten, zum Schritt des jungen Chinesen. Er strich sanft über dessen Erregung.

»Du wirst mir antworten, Chibi. Ich habe noch genug Zeit um zu dir zu kommen und dass was ich gerade begonnen habe zu Ende zu bringen«

»Warum tust du das«

»Widersetze dich nicht. Antworte mir«

Kais Stimme war sehr sanft, jedoch auch von Sehnsucht erfüllt während er mit seiner Hand unter die Boxershorts des Chinesen fuhr und seine Finger sanft über dessen Erregung strichen.

»Ich bin im Moment sehr sanft zu dir«

»Du weist sehr genau, dass du der Erste bist«, kam die geflüsterte Antwort. Daraufhin schloss Kai die Augen, er kämpfte mit sich selbst. Mit Mühe gelang es ihm die Dämonen die in seinem Inneren tobten zu bezwingen.

»Schlaf Chibi. Es wird dir heute Nacht nichts geschehen« Kai öffnete die Augen und brach den Kontakt ab. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass er schweißgebadet war. Sein Körper brannte und zitterte vor Leidenschaft. Es war zu spät. Das Raubtier war frei, tödlich und hungrig und Kai konnte nur hoffen und beten das der junge Chinese tatsächlich so stark war wie er annahm.

Selbsthass überwältigte ihn. Jedoch hatte er schon vor Jahrhunderten gelernt, dass es nichts brachte seine animalische Seite zu unterdrücken. Diesmal wollte er sie auch nicht unterdrücken. Er fühlte sich zu dem jungen Mann hingezogen, es endete aber nicht auf der sexuellen Ebene. Nein, es ging viel tiefer. Sein Urinstinkt war geweckt worden. Kai fühlte das der junge Chinese diese Verlangen erwiderte. Aber egal was er dachte oder tat, sie beide konnten dem Schicksal nicht entkommen. Sanft berührte Kai noch mal den Geist des Jungen. Er weinte zitterte immer noch vor ungestillter Lust. Kai tat es schon leid, die Kontrolle verloren zu haben. Er konnte fühlen wie verstört der Junge war und er schien starke Kopfschmerzen zu haben.

Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken nahm Kai ihn in seine Arme, strich ihm beruhigend über den Rücken und die langen Haare.

»Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich geängstigt habe Chibi. Es war unrecht von mir so was zu tun. Du bist in Sicherheit. Dir wird nichts passieren. Schlaf jetzt«

Zart strichen seine Lippen über die Schläfen und Stirn. Genauso sanft berührte er auch seinen Geist. Es sah so aus als hätte der Junge mit seinem Geist eine krankhaft böse Gedankenspur verfolgt und jetzt bestand sein Geist, aus einen immensen Haufen an schmerzhaften und klaffenden Wunden. Kai wusste das es dringend notwendig war, dass diese Wunden so schnell wie möglich geheilt wurden. Kai atmete mit dem jungen Chinesen und ließ sein Herz mit dem, des Jungen im Gleichklang schlagen. So lange, bis dieser sich beruhigt hatte. Mit einem sanften Befehl versetzte er ihn in Tiefschlaf. Sie schliefen gemeinsam ein, Kai in seinem eigenen Schlafzimmer und der Chinese in seinem Zimmer im Gasthof.


	2. Kapitel 2: Der erste Kontakt

**Angel of Darkness**

_**Der erste Kontakt**_

Durch ein lautes klopfen an seiner Tür wurde Raymond Kon aus seinem schönen Schlaf der Gerechten geweckt. Gott, er fühlte sich wie erschlagen und er musste sich zwingen seine Augen zu öffnen. Es war als würde er gegen eine fremde Macht ankämpfen müssen nur um so etwas triviales wie die Augen zu öffnen, durchführen zu können. Er hatte das Gefühl als hätte man ihn betäubt. Nach einigen Anstrengungen hatte er es endlich geschafft seine Augen zu öffnen und sah auf die Uhr welche sein Nachttisch zierte. ‚WAAASSSS! Das darf doch wohl nicht wahr sein. 19 Uhr. Oh Gott ich hab den ganzen Tag verpennt.' Langsam streckte Ray seine Glieder als schon wieder dieses nervende Klopfen ertönte.

„Was gibt's", fragte er und bemühte sich seiner Stimme einen festen Klang zu verleihen.

Er hatte Angst. Eigentlich sollte er das ja gewöhnt sein, aber diesmal war es anders. Es gehörte zu seinem Job, mit Hilfe seiner telepathischen Fähigkeiten Kriminelle, oder besser gesagt Mörder aufzuspüren. Er wurde gerufen wenn die Polizei nicht mehr weiterkam. Meistens war dies im Falle von Massenmörder. In den letzten beiden Jahren hatte er vier dieser Sorte verfolgt und sie konnte dingfest gemacht werden. Jedoch war er jetzt mit seinen 22 Jahren ziemlich fertig. Seine Gabe zu benutzen um der krankhaft bösen Gedankenspur eines Massenmörders zu folgen war wahrlich kein Zuckerschlecken. Er arbeitete bei einer geheimen privaten Organisation, welche das FBI, den CIA sowie andere Geheimdienste der Welt beratend zur Seite stand. Jedoch war er der einzige in der Organisation der nicht als Agent ausgebildet worden war sondern nur aufgrund seiner Fähigkeiten dort schaffte. Der Grund dafür war das er nicht in der Lage war jemanden anzufassen ohne Schmerzen zu haben. Er empfand nicht nur die Gedanken der jeweiligen Person sondern auch deren Gefühle und zwar ziemlich verschärft.

Der Großteil der Menschen war nicht in der Lage seine Gefühle und Gedanken unter Kontrolle zu halten. Meistens konnte Ray sich beherrschen und einen kurzen Händedruck über sich ergehen lassen. Manchmal waren die Gefühle bei einer Berührung so schlimm das ihm übel wurde. Ray hatte Angst, furchtbare Angst. Er war zwar hergekommen, mitten in die Berge fernab der Zivilisation, um sich für ein paar Wochen zu erholen, aber jetzt war er in Gefahr. Es blieb ihm wohl nichts anders übrig als seine sieben Sachen zu packen und von hier zu verschwinden. Obwohl er eigentlich wusste das ihm dies nichts bringen würde. Dieser Mann von heute Nacht verfügte über Fähigkeiten die mehr als das 1000 Fache stärker waren als seine eigenen. Einerseits war Ray fasziniert jemanden zu treffen der über die gleiche Gabe verfügte als er selber. Bisher war ihm noch niemand gleiches begegnet. (Sr sollte darüber froh sein, er hätte es nicht überlebt *fies grins*). Aber andererseits hatte er Angst da dieser Mann seine Macht skrupellos einzusetzen wusste. Und obwohl Ray gern hier bleiben würde um einiges von ihm zu lernen, sagte ihm sein Instinkt er sollte besser so schnell wie möglich verschwinden und sich in Sicherheit bringen.

„Raymond geht es Ihnen gut?" Edgar. Ray hatte das Geschwisterpaar Edgar und Melanie Melchior gestern Abend im Speisesaal kennen gelernt als diese angekommen waren. Die beiden unternahmen mit acht weiteren Touristen eine Rundreise durch die Karpaten. Ray hatte nicht die Absicht sich mit dem Geschwisterpaar oder den anderen näher zu befassen.

„Es geht mit gut Spencer, ich hab mir, glaube ich, nur einen Virus eingefangen. Ein wenig ausruhen wird mir gut tun", erklärte Ray dem vor der Tür stehenden. „Kommen Sie den nicht zum Abendessen?" Ray hörte den enttäuschten Unterton heraus, ignorierte ihn jedoch vollkommen. Er hatte gespürt das Spencer auf ihn stand. Es ärgerte Ray das dieser Typ, obwohl er ihn erst Gestern kennen gelernt hatte, solche Ansprüche stellte als würde Ray ganz selbstverständlich auf ihn abfahren.

„Nein, tut mir leid." Ray würde sich jetzt auf keine Diskussion mit diesem eingebildeten Typen einlassen. ‚Was ist bloß heute Nacht in mich gefahren?' Diese Frage lies Ray nicht los.

Normalerweise vermied er es in näheren oder sogar körperlichen Kontakt mit Fremden zu kommen. Aber dieser Fremde hatte eine solche Traurigkeit und Einsamkeit ausgestrahlt, dass Ray gar nicht anders konnte. Die Isolation des Fremden war viel schlimmer als seine eigene und Ray hatte fühlen können das der Fremde sie nicht mehr lange ertragen konnte. Ray hatte die Gedanken an Selbstmord des Fremden vernommen. Bei einer solchen Verzweiflung konnte er nicht widerstehen. Dieser Fremde hatte ähnliche Fähigkeiten. Was Ray jedoch in Schrecken versetzte war die Tatsache das dieser seinen, Rays, Körper kontrollieren konnte ohne anwesend zu sein. Keiner sollte eine solche Macht über einen anderen Menschen haben. ‚Hätte ich mich bloß nicht eingemischt.' Tja, jetzt war es zu spät. Also stand er auf und begab sich ins Bad um sich bei einer warmen Dusche zu entspannen. Eine halbe Stunde später war er fertig. Jetzt noch abtrocknen und die langen die Haare föhnen. Dies nahm eine weitere halbe Stunde in Anspruch. Als er dann doch endlich fertig war zog er sich ein weises in chinesischem Still geschnittenen Hemd sowie eine schwarze ebenfalls chinesische Hose an. Als er fertig angezogen war begann er seine Sachen in den Koffer zu packen. Er musste hier weg. Als alles aufbruchsbereit war, nahm er den Fahrplan zur Hand und setzte sich auf das Bett. Nach kurzem suchen hatte er auch gefunden was er brauchte. Zum Glück saß er schon, denn was er las hätte ihn bestimmt umgehauen. ‚Teufel auch! Ich hätte nicht so ein abgelegenes Städtchen in den Bergen nehmen sollen.' Zwar gab es hier einen Bahnhof, jedoch fuhr der nächste Zug erst in zwei Tagen. Natürlich konnte er jemanden bitten ihn zur nächsten Stadt zu fahren, aber Ray war nicht wirklich davon angetan eine so lange Zeit mit jemandem in einem Auto auf so engem Raum zu verbringen. Ein Seufzen entrang sich seiner Kehle. Das war's dann wohl. Mit seiner Idee so schnell wie möglich zu verschwinden. In zwei Tagen war es schon zu spät, das wusste er so sicher wie er wusste das er Raymond Kon hieß.

Plötzlich vernahm er ein spöttisches Lachen.

»Willst du wirklich vor mir davon laufen, Chibi?«

Ray Herz begann schneller zu schlagen als er die Stimme vernahm, eine ihm sehr bekannte dunkle und samtige Stimme.

»Bilde dir bloß nicht ein ich hätte Angst, Mr. Macho. Ich bin hier Tourist und bin nur auf der Durchreise«

Ray saß immer noch auf dem Bett und das war im Moment auch gut so. Er wäre bestimmt hingefallen als er eine sanfte Berührung an seiner Wange spürte.

»Und wo soll es als nächstes hingehen«

»Hm. Nach Russland. Ich wollte schon immer Moskau und Sankt Petersburg besichtigen«

»Kleiner Lügner, du wolltest nach China zurückreisen. Sag mal spielst du Schach«

Ray wurde durch diesen abrupten Themenwechsel vollkommen aus dem Konzept gebracht.

»Ähhh...Schach. Ob ich Schach spiele? Ähhhh...ja? Spielst du auch«

»Selbstverständlich. Spiel mit mir« Das war wieder eine Aufforderung und keine Bitte.

»Wie, jetzt«

Ray fand die Stimme der Fremden faszinierend. Einerseits wurde er von ihr hypnotisch angezogen und andererseits zu Tode erschreckt.

»Ich muss mich erst noch Stärken, und du hast bestimmt auch Hunger. Geh runter in den Speisesaal und iss zu Abend. Wir treffen uns dann um elf Uhr«

Schon wieder. Ray war schon etwas genervt. Dieser Typ kannte wohl die Wörter ‚Bitte' und ‚Danke' überhaupt nicht.

»Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich mich mit dir treffen will«

»Nicht? Hast du Angst« Eine provozierende Frage, schließlich wollte Ray nicht als Angsthase dastehen.

»Ich mag zwar leichtsinnige Dinge tun, aber ich bin auf keinen Fall ein Narr«

»Sag mir wie du heißt« Ray spürte wie in ihm der Drang aufkam diesem Befehl zu gehorchen. Er benutzte all seine Kraft um seinen Geist komplett leer zu machen. Er bekam danach zwar fürchterliche Kopfschmerzen aber das war es ihm Wert.

»Warum kämpfst du gegen mich an. Du fügst dir damit nur selber Schmerzen zu. Ich kann fühlen wie diese Art der Kommunikation an deinen Kräften zerrt. Außerdem kann ich deinen Gehorsam auch auf andere Weise herbeiführen«

»Warum erzwingst du etwas. Du könntest es auch locker haben wenn du nur einfach danach fragen würdest« Ray merkte wie der andere mit seiner Verwirrung kämpfen musste.

»Tut mir Leid, Chibi. Ich bin es nur gewohnt zu bekommen was ich will ohne viel Mühe zu haben«

»Du solltest wirklich etwas gegen deine Arroganz unternehmen. Auch wenn du Macht besitzt heißt das noch lange nicht das du diese auch demonstrieren musst« Ray war jetzt ziemlich verärgert. Was dachte sich dieser Typ überhaupt wer er war.

»Du darfst nicht vergessen das die meisten Menschen keine telepathischen Fähigkeiten besitzen. Demnach können sie einen telepathischen Anstoß gar nicht wahrnehmen«

»Wenn es nur bei einem Anstoß bleiben würde. Aber du gibst ihnen Befehle, zwingst ihnen deinen Willen auf. Du machst aus den Menschen Marionetten. Hab ich nicht recht?«

»Du weist mich zurecht« Jetzt klang eindeutig Ärger in den Gedanken des Fremden mit. Noch keiner hatte es gewagt ihn zurecht zu weisen.

»Versuch nie wieder mich zu irgend etwas zu zwingen«

»Glaub mir Chibi, ich brauch es nicht zu versuchen. Es wäre für mich ein Kinderspiel dich gefügig zu machen« Diesmal klang eine leise Drohung in seiner Stimme mit.

»Wie ein kleines Kind das seinen Willen durchsetzten will. Ich geh jetzt runter zum Abendessen. Dir würde ich empfehlen deinen Kopf in einen Kübel kaltem Wasser zu stecken um ihn abzukühlen«

Ray fühlte sich leicht benommen. Eine solche Konversation war schon anstrengend. Bevor er sich erhob um runter zu gehen vernahm er noch mal seine Stimme.

»Verrat mir bitte deinen Namen, Chibi.«

Jetzt war Ray baff. Der große Herr hatte sich tatsächlich heruntergelassen und ihn, Ray, um etwas gebeten. Er hatte nicht befohlen und auch nicht verlangt den Namen zu wissen. Ray musste lachen.

»Raymond Kon«

»Also gut, Raymond Kon, geh essen und ruh dich aus. Ich komme um elf wieder. Wegen unserem Schachspiel« Damit brach er den Kontakt ab.

Ray sollte jetzt eigentlich erleichtert sein. Jedoch das genaue Gegenteil war der Fall. Er fühlte sich plötzlich einsam und verlassen. Diese hypnotische Stimme hatte eine Leer in ihm ausgefüllt. Der Fremde hatte etwas tief in Ray berührt und Gefühle wie Sehnsucht, Verlangen und Leidenschaft geweckt. Und dabei hatte er ihn nur auf telepathischer Ebene berührt. Auch Ray sehnte sich nach jemandem, nach einer Person die ihn verstand, die diese Leere in ihm ausfüllte und die Einsamkeit vertrieb. Er mochte diese hypnotische stimme, ebenso wie den aristokratischen Charme des Fremden. Ja sogar seine Arroganz gefiel ihm, wie er sich mit einem seufzen eingestand. Wie er wohl aussah? Aber das würde er früh genug herausfinden. Jetzt wollte er erst mal essen gehen. Als Ray im Speisesaal ankam musste er zu seinem Leidwesen feststellen, dass alle Tische besetzt waren. Er wäre liebend gern für sich geblieben. Normalerweise vermied er es sich unter so vielen Menschen zu zeigen. Es bedeutete immer einen enormen Kraftaufwand für ihn sich vor den Gedanken und Emotionen der anderen zu schützen. Während Ray sich noch umsah, bemerkte er wie sich Edgar von seinem Tisch erhob und ihn zu sich winkte. Ray wollte keinen Aufstand machen, also setzte er ein falschen Lächeln auf, schirmte seinen Geist ab und bewegte sich auf den Tisch zu.

„Oh Raymond. Schön Sie zu sehen. Kommen Sie, setzten Sie sich. Darf ich Ihnen Mr. Und Mrs. Sunday vorstellen? Sie kommen aus den Vereinigten Staaten." Ray grüßte höflich, vermied jedoch jeglichen Körperkontakt. Er setzte sich hin und wartete dann auf sein Essen, welches auch alsbald kam. Edgar und seine Schwester waren ihm mehr als lästig. Ray hatte schon gestern bemerkt, dass beide auf ihn scharf waren. Seine Kopfschmerzen nahmen aufgrund der Anstrengung stetig zu. Er hatte das Gefühl in seinem Kopf würde Tausende und Abertausende von Minen hochgehen. Völlig überraschend kam für ihn der folgende Körperkontakt. Edgar hatte seinen Arm auf Rays Schulter gelegt und sah ihn lüstern an.

„Ray, was halten Sie von einem kleinen Spaziergang an der frischen Luft?" Ray wurde von einem furchtbaren Schmerz durchzuckt, schüttelte die Hand ab, kam jedoch nicht mehr dazu zu antworten.

Kai hatte sich, nachdem er den Kontakt zu Ray abgebrochen hatte aus dem Haus begeben. Er brauchte Nahrung. Gemächlich ging er durch die Straßen auf der Suche nach jemandem geeigneten. Hier und da grüßte er die Leute. Kai war bekannt in dem kleinen Städtchen und die Menschen respektierten ihn. Nach längerem suchen fand er einen jungen Mann. Er sah kräftig und gesund aus. Eine Weile unterhielt Kai sich mit ihm, dann sprach er den Befehl aus, legte den Arm um den Jungen Mann um ihn zu stützen damit dieser nicht hinfiel. Er führte ihn in eine dunkle Ecke des nahe gelegenen Waldes um sich zu stärken. Kai gab acht seine Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu halten. Er trank nur so viel wie nötig. Er wollte den jungen Mann nicht gefährden, er kannte und mochte ihn. Dieser würde sich wenn er aufwachte ein wenig müde fühlen, würde sich jedoch nur noch an die angeregte Unterhaltung welche er mit Kai geführt hatte erinnern. Nachdem er fertig war verschloss er die Öffnung sorgfältig. Er wollte keine Spuren hinterlassen.

Plötzlich durchfuhr ein Schmerz sein Bewusstsein. Ray! Kai ließ den jungen Mann vorsichtig los und folgte der telepathischen Spur. Er konzentrierte sich auf Ray. Kai hatte diese Fähigkeit schon Ewigkeiten nicht mehr genutzt und sie war ein wenig eingerostet aber er konnte trotzdem noch gut ‚sehen'. Und was er sah gefiel ihm nicht. Ray saß am Tisch im Speisesaal, in Gesellschaft von weiteren vier Personen, Er hatte starke Kopfschmerzen. Plötzlich legte der Mann welcher neben Ray saß seine Hand auf dessen Schulter und fragte nach einem Spaziergang. In Kai explodierte eine solche Wut. Ein Mensch hatte es gewagt Ray, seinem Ray Schmerzen zuzufügen. Ob dies mit oder ohne Absicht erfolgt war spielte für Kai keine Rolle. Wie der Blitz eilte er zum Gasthof.

Ray schlug die Hand von Edgar weg. Sein Kopf drohte zu explodieren. Aber was er am meisten spürte war SEINE Wut. Er kam immer näher. Die Luft im Raum wurde plötzlich unerträglich drückend. Draußen zog ganz plötzlich ein Sturm auf. Äste schlugen gegen die Mauern des Gasthofes; die Fensterläden klapperten. Man konnte einige der Kellner dabei beobachten wie sie sich bekreuzigten und beklommen in die finstere und sternenlose Nacht hinaus schauten. Im Speisesaal war es urplötzlich still geworden, die Gäste hielten den Atem an. Ray konnte beobachten wie Edgar ganz plötzlich nach Luft schnappte, sich an die Kehle griff als wollte er sich aus einem Würgegriff befreien. Einige der Kellner kamen vorbeigelaufen und wollten ihm helfen, die meisten Gäste reckten ihre Hälse um mitzubekommen was da los war. Ray dachte er würde den Verstand verlieren, seine geistige Blockade war so gut wie nicht mehr vorhanden. Er fühlte Schmerzen, Angst, Panik. All diese Emotionen stürzten aus dem Raum auf ihn ein und er hatte nur noch einen Wunsch, endlich raus aus diesem Laden bevor er zusammenbrach.

»Lass ihn frei.« Ray wusste er konnte ihn hören. »Bitte, tu mir den Gefallen und lass ihn frei.«

Edgar sank plötzlich in die Knie und schnappte nach Luft. Er fühlte sich eine Ohnmacht nahe. Einem Reflex zufolge wollte Ray auf ihn zugehen um ihm aufzuhelfen.

»Fass ihn nicht an.« Der Satz war ganz leise gedacht dafür klang er umso bedrohlicher. Ray wollte nur noch weg. Er fühlte wie sein Magen rebellierte.

„Raymond." Eine ruhige, sanfte Stimme. Sie umhüllte Ray wie eine Oase der Ruhe inmitten dieses Chaos. Dunkel, samtig und unendlich beruhigend.

Als Kai den Speisesaal betrat wurde es eigenartig ruhig. Er strahlte Stolz, Arroganz und eine absolute Autorität aus. Er war groß, von athletischer Statur. Jedoch waren es seine graublauen Haare sowie seine dunkel Roten Augen welche die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zogen. Mit diesen Augen konnte er genau wie mit seiner Stimme jeden in seinen Bahn ziehen. Zielstrebig ging er auf den Tisch, wo Ray stand zu, die Angestellten machten respektvoll Platz.

„Oh, Mr. Hiwatari. Es ist uns eine Ehre Sie in unserem Bescheidenen Haus begrüßen zu dürfen." Die Wirtin war vollkommen außer Atem vor Überraschung einen so hochrangigen Gast in ihrer Hütte zu haben. Kai bedachte sie mit einem flüchtigen Blick. „Ich bin hier um Raymond abzuholen. Wir sind verabredet. Er hat mich zu einer Partie Schach herausgefordert." Keiner wagte irgend einen Einwand zu erheben.

„Ich wünsche ihnen viel Vergnügen," wünschte die Wirtin mit einem Lächeln. Langsam ging Kai auf Ray zu und hob ihn auf seine Arme um ihn raus zu tragen. Kai konnte fühlen was in Ray vorging, er merkte das dieser kaum mehr in der Lage war sich auf den Beinen zu halten. Ray hingegen wollte nicht angefasst werden und als der Fremde ihn auf seine Arme hob kniff er die Augen zusammen und erwartete den Schmerz. Jedoch geschah nichts. Kai hatte seinen Geist abgeschirmt. Ray fühlte nichts außer Ruhe. Er konnte weder die Gedanken noch die Emotionen des Fremden wahrnehmen. Das war ihm bis jetzt noch nie passiert.

„Wo bringst du mich hin?" fragte er als er merkte wie sie sich immer mehr von der Stadt entfernten und in den Wald eintraten. Verstohlen musterte Ray den Fremden. Er sah gut aus, sehr gut sogar. Seine silberblauen Haare reichten ihm bis zur Schulter und waren im Nacken zusammengebunden. Die markanten und edlen Gesichtszüge, von denen Ray nicht wusste ob er sie einem Engel oder einem Teufel zuordnen sollte. Die aristokratische Nase und die feingeschwungenen Lippen gaben dem Gesicht einen Touch Erotik.

Am auffälligsten jedoch waren seine Augen. Dunkle Rubinrote Augen. Ray wusste nicht wie er sie am besten beschreiben sollte. Einerseits hatte man das Gefühl in diesen Augen währen die gesamten Feuer der Höhle gefangen. Andererseits konnte man darin einen Stolz erkennen der einem Phönix alle Ehre machen würde.

„In mein Haus. Wir haben schließlich eine Verabredung, oder hast du das schon vergessen", antwortete er auf Rays Frage. „Übrigens, ich bin Kai Alexander Hiwatari."

Ray sah ihn kurz an.

„Sag mal hast du mich jetzt gerettet oder entführt?"

„Ein bisschen von beidem, glaube ich."

„Lass mich runter Hiwatari, ich kann selber gehen." Ray hatte schon gemerkt, dass es rein gar nichts brachte, wenn er wie wild herumzappelte um frei zu kommen. Seine Befreiungsversuche machten seinem Begleiter anscheinend nichts aus. Plötzlich umklammerte Ray seinen Hals, er bekam Angst als er mehrere Schatten bemerkte die ihnen anscheinend folgten.

„Kai", korrigierte er Ray mit einem sanften Lächeln. „Hast du die Wölfe gesehen?" Als Ray zaghaft nickte fuhr Kai mit beruhigender Stimme fort. „Keine Angst, Chibi. Die tun dir nichts. Sie sind genauso wie ich hier zu Hause. Wir leben in Frieden miteinander."

Ray war dann doch etwas erleichtert und beruhigt.

„Wirst du mir weh tun?"

„Keine Angst. Ich gehöre nicht zu denen die sich an unschuldigen Lebewesen vergreifen."

„Aber Edgar hättest du um ein Haar umgebracht."

„Er hat dich angefasst und dir Schmerzen zugefügt."

„Aber das war doch nicht mit Absicht."

„Verteidige ihn nicht, Chibi. Jemand der dir Schmerzen zufügt, ob mit Absicht oder nicht, hat in meinen Augen keinen Existenzgrund mehr." In der Zwischenzeit waren sie am Haus angekommen. Soweit Ray in der Dunkelheit erkennen konnte war es sehr groß und hatte zwei Stockwerke.

„Willkommen in meinem Haus." Gleich darauf, folgte Kais nächster Satz. „Betrittst du mein Haus aus freien Stücken?" Überrascht sah Ray zu Kai. Die Frage hatte feierlich geklungen und Ray konnte so etwas wie Angst in Kais Gesichtszügen bemerken.

Trotzdem traute sich Ray nicht zu antworten. Er hatte das Gefühl mit dieser Antwort einen Teil seines Schicksals zu besiegeln.

„Bringst du mich zum Gasthof zurück, wenn ich mit Nein antworte?" Gespannt wartete er, aber Ray konnte sich die Antwort schon denken. Als Kai den Kopf verneinend schüttelte sah sich Ray in seiner Annahme bestätigt. Also nickte er zustimmend.

„Sag es. Aus freien Stücken", forderte Kai ihn auf.

„Aus freien Stücken", antworte Ray leise. Danach schob Kai die schwere Tür auf, und sie betraten das Haus.


	3. Kapitel 3: Kais Schwester

**Angel of Darkness**

_**Kais Schwester**_

Mit einem lauten Knall, der Endlosigkeit symbolisierte, fiel die Schwere Tür ins Schloss. Ray begann unwillkürlich zu frösteln, und Kai welcher dies bemerkte legte ihm ein Cape um die Schultern. Danach führte er seinen Gast über die in Marmor ausgelegte Halle in die Bibliothek. Sehr schnell war das Feuer im Kamin entfacht und er bot Ray an sich in den Sessel davor zu setzen. Ray sah sich seine Ungebung genauestens an. Die Sessel sahen aus wie eine Antiquität, jedoch hatte es den Anschein als wären diese nie benutzt worden. Der Boden war mit feinstem Parket ausgelegt, die drei Wände waren gefühlt mit Regalen die bis zur Decke ragten. Diese wiederum waren voller Bücher, alter und sehr kostbarer Bücher wie es den Anschein hatte. Die meisten waren in Leder gebunden. Vor dem Sessel befand sich ein kleiner Tisch auf dem sich ein Schachbrett befand. Sowohl das Schachbrett als auch die Figuren waren aus feinstem Marmor.

„Trink das", kam es plötzlich von Kai. Anscheinend hatte dieser das Zimmer verlassen und Ray was zu trinken geholt. Dieser war so in Gedanken gewesen das er es nicht mitbekommen hatte.

„Ich trinke keinen Alkohol", erklärte Ray.

Daraufhin musste Kai lächeln. Dieses kleine Detail über Ray hatte ihm sein ausgeprägter Geruchsinn schon längst verraten.

„Das ist kein Alkohol, sondern ein Kräutertrank gegen deine Kopfschmerzen." Ray erschrak. Es war leichtsinnig von ihm gewesen in diese Haus zu kommen. Kai konnte hier alles mögliche mit ihm anstellen und keiner würde ihm helfen können. Wer weiß was er in dieses Getränk hineingemischt hatte. Vielleicht war sogar ein Betäubungsmittel drin.

„Nein danke."

„Trink", Ray versuchte sich dem Befehl zu widersetzen, dabei durchfuhr ihn ein stechender Schmerz und er schrie auf. Kai eilte auf ihn zu.

„Warum weigerst du dich und kämpfst immer wieder gegen mich an", fragte er kopfschüttelnd.

„Warum willst du mich dazu zwingen", fragte Ray mit Tränen in den Augen.

„Du hast Schmerzen und ich kann diese lindern." War das wirklich so einfach? Ray war von zweifeln geplagt. Hatte Kai wirklich nur das Bedürfnis ihn zu beschützen oder wollte er nur wider seinen Willen durchsetzen.

„Es ist meine Entscheidung, so etwas nennt man freien Willen", erklärte er stur.

„Ich kann den Schmerz in deinen Augen sehen, ich kann ihn in deinem Körper fühlen. Ich soll dir aber nicht helfen, obwohl ich es könnte nur damit du dir etwas beweisen kannst?" Kai war nun echt verwirrt. „Ray, wenn ich dir etwas antun will, dann müsste ich, dich garantiert nicht erst unter Drogen setzten. Lass mich dir helfen." Sanft, fuhr er mit dem Daumen über die sanfte Haut von Ray Wange zu dessen Kinn hinunter und hob es ein wenig an. Mit der anderen Hand, griff er sich das Glas und setzte es an Rays Lippen. Ray trank das Glas aus. Das Getränk hatte einen leicht bitteren Geschmack. Schon nach kurzer Zeit jedoch konnte Ray eine Linderung seiner Kopfschmerzen wahrnehmen.

„Und jetzt erzähl mir was über dich. Wie kommt es das du mit mir Kontakt aufnehmen konntest, und meine Gedanken lesen kannst?" Kai setzte sich Ray gegenüber in den zweiten Sessel und wartete gespannt auf dessen Antwort.

„Schon immer. Als ich klein war dachte ich jeder Mensch würde diese Fähigkeit besitzen. Als Kind war es recht interessant, jedoch wurde es lästig und schmerzhaft. Es ist schrecklich jeden Gedanken, die geheimsten und intimsten Geheimnisse von jedem, den du triffst zu kennen. Ich hatte keine Ruhe, ich fühlte und dachte immer etwas, jede Minute, jede Sekunde meines Daseins. Mein Vater bezeichnete mich als Monster, als Dämonenkind. Meine Mutter hatte Angst vor mir. Ich lernte sehr schnelle niemanden zu berühren und mich an einsame Orte zurückzuziehen, bis ich es schaffte eine Gedankenbarriere aufzubauen. Nur so konnte ich verhindern den Verstand zu verlieren." Ray hatte bis jetzt mit niemandem über seine Kindheit gesprochen. Aber Kai war kein Fremder mehr. Ray hatte das Gefühl als wäre dieser, seine andere Hälfte. Kai fühlte wie Wut in ihm aufstieg. Wie gern würde er jetzt mit Rays Vater einige Minuten allein sein, er würde ihm zeigen was wirklich ein Dämon war.

„Vor ein paar Jahren nahm ich einen Aushilfsjob bei einer Beraterfirma in Hongkong an. Die Firma beschäftige Agenten welche bei der Aufklärung von Fällen den Geheimdiensten oder der Polizei halfen. Ich war jedoch dafür zuständig den Kaffee zu kochen, Kopien zu machen, die Post zu verteilen. Kleinigkeiten eben. Eines Tages kam die Meldung über einen Mord herein und es gab nur einen Agenten der hätte raus fahren können, sein Assistent war krank und so kam es das ich mitfuhr. Ich sollte nur das Protokoll aufschreiben. Als ich dort an kam, konnte ich im ganzen Haus, das Böse fühlen. Ich konnte die Gedanken des Mörders fühlen. Sie waren im ganzen Haus präsent. Ich bot meine Hilfe an den Fall zu lösen. Ich dachte mir, wenn ich schon diese Fähigkeit habe dann kann ich sie ja zu etwas nützlichen einsetzen und helfen. Also nahm ich telepathisch seine Spur auf und half der Polizei ihn zu fassen. Seit dem sind zwei Jahre vergangen. Die Gesellschaft hat mir angeboten weiterhin auf diesem Gebiet tätig zu sein und ich hatte angenommen."

Kai war erschüttert. Er konnte den Schmerz und die Wunden in Rays Geist fühlen.

„Wie oft hast du das gemacht, Mörder verfolgt?"

„Bis jetzt viermal. Der letzte war so krank und abartig Böse, dass es mich fast meinen Verstand gekostet hat. Deswegen bin ich auch hergekommen um mich zu erholen. Ich habe mir auf unbestimmte Zeit Urlaub genommen da ich nicht weiß wann und ob ich in der Lage bin weiter zu machen."

„Du bekommst diese Kopfschmerzen, wenn du telepathisch Kommunizierst? Trotzdem hast du Kontakt zu mir aufgenommen, obwohl du wusstest was es für Konsequenzen für dich haben würde?"

Ray wusste nicht wie er ihm das erklären konnte. Kai glich einem verwundeten Tier. Die Schmerzen und die Einsamkeit die er ausgestrahlt hatte waren so immens gewesen das es Ray die Tränen in die Augen getrieben hatte. Er hatte gefühlte, dass Kai unter der gleichen Einsamkeit gelitten hatte wie er selbst. Jedoch hatte er auch die Entschlossenheit seinem Leben ein Ende zu setzen gefühlt. Und das konnte er auf keinen Fall zulassen.

Kai atmete langsam aus. Rays Charakter erstaunte ihn. Da war so viel Güte und Hilfsbereitschaft. Auch wenn Ray ihm die Frage nicht beantwortet hatte so kannte Kai die Antwort schon. Es lag in Rays Natur zu helfen.

„Also, wie gut spielst du Schach", fragte Ray herausfordernd und brachte das Thema wieder auf den Grund seines Hierseins.

Eine Stunde später lehnte Kai sich in den Sessel zurück und beobachtete Ray wie er konzentriert auf des Spielbrett starrte. Das Kinn hatte er auf seine Hand gestützt. Er sah unheimlich süß aus, wie er so da saß. Zum anbeißen. Ray versuchte die fremde Strategie zu durchschauen. Er hatte es ihm Gefühl, dass Kai ihm eine Falle gestellt hatte aber er kam nicht dahinter. Ray spielte langsam und bedacht und hatte es ein paar mal geschafft, Kai in Bedrängnis zu bringen, bloß weil dieser zu siegessicher war.

„Ha, du bist gerissen Kai, dass muss ich schon sagen. Aber all deine Klugheit wird die jetzt nichts mehr nützen", kam es nach einer Weile schadenfroh von Ray.

„Mister Kon, hatte ich schon erwähnt, dass der letzte der es gewagt hatte mich im Schach zu schlagen im Kerker landete und dreißig Jahre lang gefoltert wurde?"

„Ha, du hast Witz Kai. Du dürftest ja dann zum Zeitpunkt der Untat gerade mal zwei Jahre alt gewesen sein", neckte Ray ihn weiter. Kai stockte der Atem. Er fühlte sich in Rays Gesellschaft sehr wohl und dieser schien ihn zu akzeptieren.

Jedoch schien Ray zu glauben er wäre ein sterblicher junger Mann mit besonderen Fähigkeiten. Langsam beugte er sich vor und beendete seinen Zug, danach wartete er ab. Er sah Ray an und beobachtete wie sich dessen Gesicht verzog als er begriff was gerade geschehen war.

„Ich glaube Mister Kon. Was wir hier sehen können nennt man ‚Schachmatt'", sagte Kai mit sanfter Stimme.

„Ich hätte wissen sollen, dass jemand der mit den Wölfen durch die Wälder zieht mir einiges an Verschlagenheit im Voraus hat", bemerkte Ray lächelnd. „Schönes Spiel Kai. Es hat mir wirklich Spaß gemacht. Sag mal kannst du mit Tieren sprechen", fragte Ray jetzt mehr als neugierig.

„Ja", kam die knappe Antwort. Kai genoss es richtig in Rays nähe zu sein. Er fühlte sich so richtig wohl wie schon lange nicht mehr.

„Sag mal Kai, hättest du Edgar wirklich getötet?"

„Sei vorsichtig mit deinen Fragen, Chibi", warnte Kai mit leiser Stimme.

„Weißt du was ich glaube Kai? Ich glaube du bist so sehr daran gewöhnt deine Macht einzusetzen, dass du gar nicht mehr darüber nachdenkst ob es richtig oder falsch ist." Ray war gespannt, was Kai darauf erwidern würde. Letztes mal war er wütend geworden, dass er es gewagt hatte ihn zurecht zu weisen.

„Er hatte kein Recht dich zu berühren und er hat dir Schmerzen zugefügt", erklärte Kai mit kalter Stimme.

„Er wusste es aber nicht. Das hat er nicht mit Absicht getan. Und außerdem hattest du auch kein Recht mich zu berühren. Das hat dich aber nicht davon abgehalten es trotzdem zu tun." Ray sah Kai dabei an und das kalte Aufblitzen in den rubinroten Augen entging ihm nicht.

„Ich hatte jedes Recht. Du gehörst mit. Mir allein." Kais Stimme war leise und sanft, jedoch konnte Ray eine deutliche Warnung heraushören. „Außerdem habe ich dir keine Schmerzen zugefügt."

Ray bis sich nervös auf seine Unterlippe. Jetzt nur nichts Falsches sagen.

„Kai", begann er leise „ich gehöre niemandem außer mir selbst. Ich bin ein menschliches Wesen und kein Gegenstand den du besitzen kannst. Außerdem werde ich nicht hier bleiben. Ich reise Morgen mit dem Zug ab." Kai lächelte leise vor sich hin. Auch wenn Ray es nicht zugeben wollte, er würde nicht abreisen, er würde hier bleiben. Hier bei ihm. Ray fasste sich an den Hals.

„Es ist schon spät. Ich sollte gehen." Ray war hin und her gerissen. Er konnte sein Herz klopfen hören. Was wollte er eigentlich von Kai? Er wusste es selbst nicht so genau. Ray wusste selber nicht mehr was er denken sollte in seinem Inneren herrschte das totale Chaos. Er war von Kai fasziniert, wie er so dasaß in seinem Sessel und ihn beobachtete. Irgendwie sah er richtig bedrohlich aus. Er hatte Angst. Aber wovor hatte er denn Angst? Er hatte Angst, dass Kai ihn gehen lassen würde. Aber er hatte auch Angst, dass Kai ihn nicht gehen lassen würde. Na toll. Beides war nicht gut.

Während seiner Überlegung war Ray aus dem Sessel aufgestanden und hatte sich Richtung Tür begeben. Auf dem halben Weg drehte er sich noch mal um.

„Kai ich weiß überhaupt nicht was du willst." Nicht das er, Ray, gewusst hätte was er wollte. Er wusste nur, dass dieser Abend einer der Schönsten seines Lebens war und er es betrauern würde, sollte er Kai nicht mehr sehen. Langsam erhob sich Kai aus seinem Sessel und war einen Sekundenbruchteil später bei Ray.

Sanft strich er ihm über die Arme und lies seine Hände auf dessen Schultern ruhen, liebkoste die ganze Zeit sanft die zarte Haut am Hals. Eine Wärme wie Ray sie noch nie gefühlt hatte bereitete sich in seinem Körper aus.

„Versuch nicht mich zu verlassen, Chibi. Wir brauchen uns gegenseitig." Langsam beugte sich Kai herunter und streift mit seinen Lippen sanft über Rays Lider. „Du bist derjenige der mich spüren lässt, wie es ist, lebendig zu sein", flüsterte Kai und küsste Rays Mundwinkel. Dieser erschauerte bei dieser sanften Berührung.

„Kai ich weiß, dass du einsam bist und, dass diese Isolierung an dir zerrt. Ich bin auch einsam", begann Ray, fühlte jedoch gleichzeitig wie eine enorme Sehnsucht in ihm hochstieg. Eine Sehnsucht nach Kai, nach seinen Berührungen. Er beherrschte sich jedoch. Er wollte nicht schwach werden. „Ich will aber nicht einfach mit jemandem schlafen nur weil ich einsam bin. Ich hoffe das verstehst du Kai."

„Glaubst du wirklich, dass du nur deswegen mit mir schlafen würdest", lachte Kai leise und liebkoste zärtlich Rays Hals. „Ich zeige dir, aus welchem Grund wir uns lieben werden." Damit legte Kai seine Lippen auf Rays und küsste ihn. Für den Anfang war es nur eine sanfte und zärtliche Berührung, jedoch dachte Ray in Flammen zu stehen. Der Boden unter seinen Füssen schien zu erzittern. Kai presste Ray besitzergreifend an sich und intensivierte den Kuss. Ray wurde eine ganz neue Welt eröffnet. Eine Welt die nur aus Empfindungen zu bestehen schien. Er klammerte sich an Kai, hielt sich an ihm fest um nicht im Sturm der Gefühle, der ihn erfasst hatte, unter zu gehen. Er fühlte wie Kais Zunge über seine Lippen strich und er automatisch, als hätte er nur darauf gewartet, seine Lippen öffnete und Kai den Zugang gewährte. Die Gefühle die er empfand als Kai seine Mundhöhle erkundete, mit seiner Zunge spielte waren unbeschreiblich. Als ihnen die Luft wegblieb und sie den Kuss lösen mussten, wanderten Kais heiße Lippen weiter nach unten über Rays Ohr und seinen Hals bis hin zu der Stelle wo sein Pulsschlag zu hören war. Zart liebkoste er diese stelle, strich mit seiner Zunge darüber und fachten Rays Verlangen noch mehr an. Seine Knie wurden ganz weich und er drohte um zu kippen. Nur Kais Armen war es zu verdanken, dass er noch aufrecht stand. Kais Zunge fuhr weiter über Rays Hals und hinterließ eine heiße Spur.

Plötzlich spürte Ray einen stechenden Schmerz, jedoch stachelte er Rays Verlangen nach Kai komischerweise nur noch mehr an. Er nahm seine Umgebung gar nicht mehr war. Seine Ganzen Sinne waren nur auf einen fixiert, auf Kai und im Moment zählte nur eines, dass er Kai wollte. Dieses Begehren überschwemmte seinen Körper mit Wellen der Hitze und der Lust. Kai legte Rays Kopf ein wenig zur Seite um besser an dessen Hals zu kommen und legte seine Lippen fest auf die zarte Haut. Es schien als wolle er Ray verschlingen ihn ganz in sich aufnehmen.

Ray hörte wie Kai etwas in seiner Muttersprache flüsterte und hob den Kopf. Danach fühlte er wie eine warme Flüssigkeit über seinen Hals hinunter floss. Kai folgte ihr mit seiner Zunge. Er legte seine Hand um die Taille des jungen Chinesen und zog ihn näher an sich heran. Kai konnte spüren wie sein eigener Körper nach Erlösung schrie. Er musste ihn einfach haben. Er sehnte sich nach ihm mit jeder Faser seines Körpers. Ray hielt sich an Kais Hemd fest. Ihm war schwindelig. Es tat ihm leid, er wollte vor Kai nicht als Schwächling dastehen, aber er konnte sich nicht mehr aufrecht halten.

Kai bemerkte dies und fluchte leise, dabei vermischte er beide Sprachen miteinander. (Er spricht mit Ray chinesisch). Er war wütend, wütend auf sich selbst.

„Es tut mir leid Kai", kam es leise von Ray. Kai legte beschützend seinen Arm um Ray.

„Es braucht dir nicht Leid zu tun, Chibi. Es ist meine Schuld. Ich habe die Dinge übereilt." Er hatte die Kontrolle verloren. Der Drang ihn zu besitzen war so stark gewesen, aber Kai wollte dass Ray sich ihm freiwillig hingab und er konnte fühlen dass diese noch nicht soweit war.

„Mir ist schwindelig", flüsterte Ray leise und riss Kai aus seinen Gedanken.

Er hatte Kontrolle verloren und seine animalischen Instinkte hatten überhand genommen. Dies hatte jetzt dazu geführt dass er Ray als sein Eigen gekennzeichnet hatte. Zu sehr hatte er sich danach gesehnt von Rays Süße zu kosten. In Kai stritten Verstand und sein Instinkt. Nach einer Weile siegte der Verstand, er hob Ray au seine Arme und trug ihn zum Sessel und setze ihn sanft hinein. Ray verdiente es umworben zu werden, um Zuneigung aufzubauen und vielleicht auch Liebe. Erst dann wollte er ihn an sich binden. Ray war ein Mensch, ein Sterblicher und Kai wusste dass seine Handlungsweise falsch und gefährlich war.

Plötzlich nahm er eine Störung war. Seine Gestalt war nicht mehr beschützend über Ray gebeugt sondern bedrohlich. Seine Gesichtszüge finster und verschlossen.

„Bleib hier." Und schon war er weg. Er bewegte sich so schnell dass Ray das Gefühl hatte seine Gestalt würde vor seinen Augen verschwimmen.

Kai schickte seinen Wachen einen telepathischen Ruf. Gleich darauf heulte draußen ein Wolf, danach ein zweiter und ein dritter. Ihre Stimmen vermischten sich zu einem einzigen Geheul. Als dieses verstummte wartete Kai. Sein Gesicht war finster. Nebelschwaden zogen durch den Wald und kamen bei Kais Haus an. Dieser hob die Hand, öffnete die Tür und die Nebelschwaden sammelten sich in der Halle bis der Boden nicht mehr zu sehen war. Danach sammelten sie sich und verbanden sich bis menschliche Gestalten sichtbar wurden. Kais Augen funkelten Gefährlich.

„Warum stört ihr mich in dieser Nacht", ein Mann trat hervor. Er hielt eine blasse Frau an der Hand. Diese war sehr aufgeregt und schien Schwanger zu sein.

„Kai, wir brauchen deinen Rat und bringen Neuigkeiten."

Ray saß derweil in der Bibliothek aber er konnte Furcht spüren. Die Gefühle der Besucher überfielen ihn und befreiten ihn aus seiner Trance. Jemand war verzweifelt und weinte. Der Schmerz traf Ray völlig unvorbereitet und fühlte sich an als hätte man ihm ein Messer mitten in sein Herz gerammt. Er sah eine Schöne junge Frau in ihrer Brust steckte ein Holzpflock und ihr Kopf war abgetrennt. In ihrem Mund steckte ein widerliches Zeug. Für Ray sah es wie ein Ritualmord aus. Ihm wurde übel aber er bekämpfte es, hielt sich die Ohren zu als könnte er dadurch die Gefühle, Emotionen sowie die Bilderflut welche auf ihn einstürzten stoppen. Verwirrt und orientierungslos stolperte er aus der Bibliothek, er brauchte frische Luft. Nichts wie weg von den grauenvollen Bildern, von dem Schrecken und der Verzweiflung welche die Besucher ausstrahlten. Mit unsicheren Schritten tapste er durch den Flur als sich ihm ein Mann in den Weg stellte. Unsicher sah Ray ihn an. Er war jünger als Kai, schmaler gebaut und hatte lilafarbenes Haar. Er lächelte Ray herausfordernd an und wollte nach ihm greifen als ihn eine unsichtbare Kraft an der Brust faste und gegen die gegenüberliegende Wand schleuderte. Wie aus dem Nichts tauchte Kai auf und zog Ray beschützend an sich. Ray konnte Wut spüren, jedoch war diese mit Trauer gemischt. Vorsichtig griff er nach Kais Arm, versuchte dadurch dessen Wut ein wenig einzudämmen.

Ein schockiertes Keuchen war zu hören und Ray stellte fest, dass die Aufmerksamkeit der gesamten Gruppe auf ihm ruhte. Es waren vier Männer und eine Frau. Die Augen der Gruppe war auf Rays Hand fixiert, so als hätte er die größte Sünde dieses Zeitalters begangen indem er Kais Arm festhielt. Kai jedoch stellte sich beschützend vor Ray und schütze ihn damit vor den Blicken der anderen. Er machte auch keine Anstalten Rays Hand abzuschütteln. Nein, er drängte Ray näher an die Wand um ihn besser abschirmen zu können.

„Er steht unter meinem Schutz." In seiner Stimme lag sowohl eine Herausforderung an die anderen als auch eine Warnung.

„Wie auch wir alle, Kai", antworte die Frau aus der Gruppe. Ray hingegen dachte um zu kippen. Wut und Trauer stürmten auf ihn ein. Er gab einen Protestlaut von sich. Er wollte das nicht mehr fühlen. Kai sah ihn kurz an und legte einen Arm um ihn.

„Schirmt sofort eure Gedanken ab", befahl er den Besuchern. „Er ist sehr empfänglich dafür. Ich bringe ihn zum Gasthof zurück, danach reden wir."

Damit schob er Ray aus dem Haus und führte ihn zu einem altertümlichen Auto. Ray setzte sich hinein und Kai fuhr los. Sie fuhren schon eine Weile und Kai beobachtete Ray von der Seite, betrachtete den roten Fleck an dessen Hals. Es war nicht seine Absicht gewesen dieses Zeichen zu hinterlassen, doch nun stellte es einen Besitzanspruch auf Ray dar.

„Ich werde dir helfen heute Nacht einzuschlafen", erklärte er ruhig.

„Du Kai, wer waren diese Leute?"

„Meine Familie", kam es nach einer geraumen Weile von Kai und Ray spürte, dass er die Wahrheit sagte.

„Wie kann nur irgend jemand so etwas Schreckliches tun?" Ray war es unbegreiflich wie krankhaft böse manche Menschen doch waren.

„Erwarten sie jetzt von dir, dass du den Mörder verfolgst?" Kummer und Sorge schwangen in Rays Stimme mit. Er wollte nicht, dass Kai was passierte, jedoch konnte er auch Kais Trauer spüren. Er fühlte aber noch etwas anderes, Schuldgefühle und den Wunsch nach Rache.

Kai dachte darüber nach. Also wusste Ray, dass jemand aus seinem Volk brutal ermordet worden war. Es war seine Aufgabe als Anführer den Mörder zu verfolgen und seiner gerechten Strafe zu zuführen. Aber er wollte nicht, dass Ray etwas zustößt.

„Ich werde dich nicht mit da hineinziehen, Chibi", erklärte er bestimmt. Ray jedoch war sich sicher. Sollten die anderen Kai dazu überreden den Mörder zu verfolgen würde er, Ray, ihn nicht im Stich lassen.

Am Gasthof angekommen gab Ray Kai noch ein kleines Abschiedsküsschen auf sein Kinn und verließ das Auto. Danach stieg auch Kai aus dem Wagen und versteckte sich im Schatten. Er horchte in der Umgebung, doch seine Sinne sagten ihm dass er allein war. Er verwandelte sich in Nebel und konnte so locker durch das alte ungesicherte Fenster in Rays Zimmer gelangen. Er wartete bis Ray sich umgezogen hatte, das Licht löschte und sich hingelegt hatte.

»Du wirst schlafen« Dieser Befehl war unmissverständlich und erwartete Gehorsam.

»Kai« Rays Stimme halte leise und belustigt durch Kais Kopf. »Irgendwie wusste ich, dass es so kommen würde« Jedoch, wehrte er sich nicht, sondern beugte sich Kais Befehl.

Kai deckte ihn noch zu, dann sicherte er die Tür mit einem Zauberspruch. Dieser war so stark, dass selbst die Angehörigen seines Volkes nicht durchkamen, von einem Sterblichen ganz zu schweigen. Er verriegelte die Fenster mit dem gleichen Spruch und gab Ray noch einen Kuss auf dessen Stirn, bevor er ihn verließ.

Als Kai sein Haus betrat sahen ihn alle schweigend an. Nur Emiliy lächelte zaghaft und legte ihre Arme schützend um ihren Bauch.

„Ist er in Sicherheit, Kai?" Dieser nickte nur und war dankbar für Emilys Fürsorge. Er wusste, niemand würde seine Handlungsweise in Frage stellen. Auch wenn er sich für seine Verhältnisse relativ sonderbar benahm.

„Wie konnten die Attentäter Kira ungeschützt vorfinden", war auch schon die erste Frage. Er hielt sich nicht mit langen Vorreden auf, dafür war die Situation zu Ernst. Alle sahen Kai betreten an. Wie oft hatte ihnen Kai eingebläut sorgfältig und umsichtig für ihre Sicherheit zu sorgen. Jedoch waren sie im Laufe der Zeit ziemlich nachlässig geworden. Emily war die erste die versuchte den Fehler zu entschuldigen. „Kira hat erst vor zwei Monaten das Baby bekommen und sie war immer so müde", erklärte sie halbherzig.

„Und Tyson? Wo war er? Wieso lies er seine erschöpfte Frau schutzlos zurück?" Bryan, der Mann welcher sich Ray in den Weg gestellt hatte, übernahm die Antwort auf diese Fragen. „Du weißt das Tyson ein Schürzenjäger ist, Kai. Er brachte das Baby zu Emily und ging danach auf die Jagd."

„Und hatte somit vergessen Kira mit dem richtigen Bannzauber zu schützen", sagte Kai voller Abscheu. „Wo ist er jetzt?"

„Er war wie von Sinnen Kai. Wir brauchten alle unsere gemeinsamen Kräfte um ihn zu bändigen. Er schläft jetzt in der Erde. Das Baby ist bei ihm. Sie werden dort Heilung finden," erklärte Max, Emilys Gefährte.

„Wie hätten Kira nicht verlieren dürfen." Kai verdrängte die Trauer die sich in ihm breit machte mit aller Macht. Dafür war jetzt keine Zeit. „Max kannst du Tyson unter Kontrolle halten?"

„Kai ich glaube es wäre besser wenn du mit ihm reden würdest. Er ist zerfressen von Schuldgefühlen. Er hätte sich beinahe gegen uns gewandt", erklärte dieser.

„Ian, ist Tasha in Sicherheit? Sie ist Momentan in sehr großer Gefahr so lange sie hochschwanger ist. Wir werden sie ebenso wie Emily schützen müssen", erklärte Kai bestimmt. Ian seufzte. „Sie steht kurz vor der Niederkunft und ist im Augenblick in Sicherheit. Kai ich glaube der alte Kampf lebt wieder auf."

„Du könntest Recht haben Ian. Unser Volk ist in alle Winde zerstreut. Gott sei Dank erholen wir uns langsam von den ganzen Tiefschlägen und Verfolgungen. Das heißt aber nicht dass wir nachlässig unseren Gefährten gegenüber werden." Kai wandte sich an den Stärksten der Männer in der Gruppe von Besuchern.

„Andrej, du hast keine Gefährtin die dich behindern könnte", aus Kais Stimme konnte man einen liebevollen Unterton heraushören. Dieser drückte die Zuneigung welche er seinem jüngeren Bruder gegenüber aus, die er schon lange nicht mehr in der Lage war zu empfinden. „Genauso wenig wie Bryan. Ihr beide werdet dafür sorgen, dass die anderen davon erfahren. Seid aber vorsichtig, trinkt nur wenn ihr vor Entdeckung sicher seid und schlaft in der Erde. Ihr dürft kein Risiko eingehen und auf keinen Fall Verdacht erregen."

„Kai, wie lange müssen wir so leben", fragte die inzwischen sehr blass gewordenen Emily. „So lange, bis ich die Mörder gefunden haben", entgegnete Kai kalt. „Jetzt zum zweiten Teil. Mein Gefährte ist erstens ein Mann und zweitens ein Sterblicher", herausfordernd betrachtete er die Gruppe und wartete auf ihre Kommentare.

„Kai, wenn er dir bestimmt ist dich vor der Finsternis zu bewahren und zu schützen, dann sei es so." Die Antwort kam von Andrej seinem Bruder. Er verstand und akzeptierte es. Dafür war Kai ihm mehr als dankbar.

„Er ist ein Sterblicher. Trotzdem konnte er eure Anwesenheit fühlen, noch bevor ihr gemerkt habt dass er da ist. Ihr seid zu oft mit sterblichen zusammen und vergesst eure Fähigkeiten die euch das Leben retten. Er konnte eure ungeschützten Emotionen lesen und wusste von dem Mord über eure Gedanken. Dafür gibt es keine Entschuldigung."

„Wie kann das möglich sein", fragte Max völlig überrascht. „Kein Sterblicher verfügt über solche Fähigkeiten."

„Anscheinend doch. Seine telepathischen Fähigkeiten sind sehr ausgeprägt und er kann Gedanken lesen. Er wird ab jetzt öfter hier sein und bekommt den gleichen Schutz wie alle anderen auch."

Die anderen schauten sich erstaunt an. Alle dachten sie an die Legende mit der Umwandlung. Für viele Karpatianer war dies nur ein Mythos, wo nur der Stärkste ihres Clans eine Umwandlung an einem Sterblichen durchführen konnte. Aber Kai war schwer zu durchschauen. In all den Jahrhunderten hatten sie gelernt seinem Urteil zu vertrauen. Er beschützte sein Volk, schlichtete Streitigkeiten. Er jagte auch die Männer die sich entschlossen der Finsternis nachzugeben und zu Vampiren wurden. Diese waren dann eine Gefahr sowohl für die Sterblichen als auch für die Karpatianer. Und nun das. Ein sterblicher Gefährte. Kais Freunde waren schockiert und das konnte man ihnen auch ansehen. Es war ihre Pflicht das Leben von Kais Gefährten vor das eigene zu stellen. Und wenn Kai erklärte dieser würde unter seinem Schutz stehen dann meinte er das bitter ernst. Sollte Kais Gefährten etwas zustoßen dann würde die Rache mehr als fürchterlich sein. Denn eins war sicher; Kai war ein gefährlicher und gnadenloser Gegner.

Kai fühlte sich für Kiras Tod verantwortlich. Kira und Tyson waren nicht wirklich Gefährten gewesen. Tyson war ein Schürzenjäger und Kira eine Schöne Frau. Sie hatte ihn gereizt und er wollte sie haben. Kira hatte ihrerseits Tyson gewollt und begehrt weil er so gut aussah und nicht weil ihre Seele nach ihm verlangte. Sie hatten ihn beide angelogen und Kai hatte es gewusst. Er hatte die Verbindung genehmigt und jetzt war seine kleine Schwester tot. Er hätte Tyson nie mit ihrem Schutz betrauen dürfen. Kai hatte über die Situation Bescheid gewusst. Tyson hatte auch während der Ehe andauern Affären. Er ging nachts alleine Weg auf die Jagd. Kira war durch diese Ständigen Affären eine verbitterte Frau geworden. Kai hatte gehofft, dass beide ihren wahren Gefährten finden würden. Aber Kira hatte sich immer mehr in sich selbst zurückgezogen. Tysons Affären hatten an Häufigkeit zugenommen. Es sah fast so aus als hätte er Kira dafür bestrafen wollen, dass sie ihn an sich gebunden hatte.

Kai schloss die Augen und versuchte den grausamen Tod seiner Schwester zu verarbeiten. Sie musste sofort tot gewesen sein, denn sonst hätte er ihren Schmerz und ihre Angst auch im Schlaf gespürt. In seine Trauer mischte sich jedoch auch Wut und tödliche Entschlossenheit. Die Mörder würden dafür bezahlen. Oh ja. Langsam senkte er den Kopf und drei blutrote Tränen rollten seine Wangen hinunter. Seine Schwester, sie war die Jüngste unter allen gewesen. Und es war seine Schuld, dass sie jetzt tot war.

Ganz plötzlich spürte er wie sich in seinem Geist etwas regte, wie Wärme und Trost ihn umfingen wie eine Umarmung.

»Kai? Brauchst du mich?» hörte er Rays noch verschlafene Stimme in seinen Gedanken. Er war überrascht. Der Schlafzauber den er benutzt hatte war der Stärkste den er bei einem Sterblichen je angewandt hatte. Trotzdem war sein Kummer zu Ray durchgedrungen. Seine Freunde hatten den telepathischen Kontakt gar nicht bemerkt. Also war Ray in der Lage seine Gedanken auch im Halbschlaf unter Kontrolle zu halten so, dass es keine telepathische Strahlung gab. Es gab sehr wenige in seinem Volk die es für nötig befunden hatten sich diese Fähigkeit anzueignen. Sie waren selbstzufrieden und gingen selbstverständlich davon aus, dass Sterbliche sowieso nicht in der Lage waren ihre Gedanken aufzufangen.

»Kai?« Er bemerkte die Sorge in Rays Stimme.

»Kai ich komme zu dir.«

»Es geht mir gut Chibi. Schlaf jetzt weiter«, versicherte ihm Kai und verstärkte den Schlafzauber. »Kai, bitte pass auf dich auf«, flüsterte er noch, bevor er wieder ins Land der Träume abdriftete.

Kai wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder den andren zu.

„Schickt Tyson Morgen zu mir. Das Baby geht an Denise. Sie hat vor ein paar Jahren eines verloren und wird sich gut um dieses kümmern. Spencer wird gut auf seine Familie aufpassen. In der Zwischenzeit wird keiner von euch seine telepathischen Fähigkeiten einsetzen, bis wir nicht genau wissen ob unsere Gegner die gleichen Fähigkeiten haben wie Ray."

Diese Aussage führte dazu das alle erst mal einen Schock bekamen. Es war schier unmöglich, dass ein Sterblicher über eine solche Macht und Selbstbeherrschung verfügte. Vorsichtig wandte sich Max an Kai.

„Kai, bist du dir sicher, dass nicht er derjenige ist. Er könnte für uns alle gefährlich werden."

„Hältst du mich für so unfähig und nachlässig? Glaubst du ich bin faul geworden und habe mir die Macht zu Kopf stiegen lassen? Hältst du mich für so dumm, dass ich seine Gedanken lesen kann aber nicht bemerke ob er uns gefährlich werden kann oder nicht?" Kai war jetzt ziemlich stinkig geworden.

„Ich warne euch. Ich werde mich nicht von ihm zurückziehen. Eher trete ich als euer Anführer zurück. Eins sage ich euch. Sollte einer von euch ihm Schaden zufügen, dann kriegt er es mit mir zu tun. Wollt ihr das ich die Führung abgebe? Ich bin diese Verantwortung sowieso langsam leid."

„Kai." Protestierte Bryan scharf. Auch die Anderen wehrten die Frage vehement ab. Sie wirkten wie ängstliche und hilflose Kinder, die ohne Kai aufgeschmissen wären. Nur Andrej lehnte mit verschränkten Armen an der Wand und beobachtete seinen großen Bruder mit einem spöttischen Lächeln. Er wurde dabei von Kai vollkommen ignoriert.

„Die Sonne geht gleich auf. Zieht euch in die Erde zurück und schützt euch gut. Wenn ihr wieder erwacht, prüft die Umgebung. Sucht nach Hinweisen die uns zu den Tätern führen könnten." Kais Tonfall duldete keinen Widerspruch. Er besaß die absolute Autorität und alle respektierten und beugten sich seinen Entscheidungen. Des weiteren respektierten sie auch seinen Schmerz und seine Trauer. Die lebenslustige Kira musste sterben weil sie und Tyson ein sadistisches Spiel miteinander getrieben hatten. Kai wusste er war ebenso für den Tod seiner Schwester verantwortlich wie auch Tyson. Er hasste Tyson und er hasste sich selbst dafür.


	4. Kapitel 4: Rays Absturz ins Verderben

**Angel of Darkness**

_**Rays Absturz ins Verderben?**_

Nur langsam konnte Ray die Schläfrigkeit abschütteln. Sonnenlicht strahlte durch das Fenster. Ray entschied, dass zum wach werden eine Dusche gut tun würde. Er schob die Decke beiseite und sah sich mit seinem entblößten, also nackten Körper konfrontiert.

„Kai, du nimmst dir definitiv zu viel Freiheiten heraus," murmelte er vor sich hin. Bevor er ins Bad ging suchte er, den für ihn zur Notwendigkeit gewordenen, Kontakt zu Kai. Als er jedoch merkte dass dieser schlief zog er sich sofort zurück und ging ins Bad. Es reichte ihm zu wissen, dass Kai in Sicherheit war. Ray fühlte sich Heute anders als sonst. Er war glücklich. Endlich konnte er sich normal mit einem Menschen unterhalten, jemanden berühren ohne Schmerzen. Obwohl bei Kai hatte er eher das Gefühl ein Raubtier zu zähmen. Jedoch war es schön in der Gegenwart eines anderen Menschen sich so entspannen zu können. Kai schien ein große Verantwortung zu tragen. Vielleicht bekleidete er ja ein hohes Amt in diesem Städtchen. Aber ihm schien seine Fähigkeit nichts auszumachen. Ray wünschte sich zu sein wie Kai. (Meine Meinung dazu: Man sollte sich niemals etwas wünschen wenn man nicht bereit ist dies voll und ganz zu akzeptieren... Also Vorsicht mit deinen Wünschen Ray, sie könnten in Erfüllung gehen.) Wie schön es wohl sein würde in einem Raum voller Menschen zu sein und keine Schmerzen zu haben, in der Lage zu sein sich vollkommen vor den Empfindungen und Gedanken der Menge abzuschirmen. Kai schien dies zu können.

Als Ray fertig war mit duschen, föhnte er noch seine Haare trocken, zog sich an und begab sich nach unten. Er hatte Hunger aber er wollte nicht im dem Gasthaus essen. Also ließ er sich ein Lunchpaket zusammenstellen und begab sich auf Wanderung. Er wollte sich ein wenig die Gegend anschauen. Es war schon drei Uhr nachmittags und er hoffte relativ schnell einen geeigneten Platz zu finden wo er das Essen verspeisen konnte. Er war ziemlich hungrig.

Über die Landeskultur war ihm fast nichts bekannt. (Aber mir erst recht.) Er wusste nur das die Bevölkerung sehr arm war und ziemlich abergläubisch. Er hatte auch von einem Volk, den Karpatianern, gehört, jedoch war darüber fast nichts bekannt. Sie sollten sehr gebildet und kultiviert sein. Reich sollten sie angeblich auch sein, aber angeblich sollten sie sehr zurückgezogen in den Wäldern leben. (Wenn ich mit 1000 noch in meinen besten Jahren bin, hat sich bei mir bestimmt auch einiges an Vermögen angesammelt, oder was meint ihr?) Ob Kai ihr Anführer war? Das würde zumindest seine Macht und Arroganz erklären. Was Ray noch beschäftigte waren seine Gefühle Kai gegenüber. Einerseits wollte er immer mit ihm zusammen sein, er fühlte sich wohl in seiner Gegenwart und der Kuss gestern war berauschend gewesen. Ray überlegte ob es ihm nicht was ausmachen sollte. Schließlich war Kai ebenfalls ein Mann. Er Ray war doch nicht Schwul, oder? Aber er wollte auch ehrlich mit sich selbst sein. Er hatte ja nur sich, da bleib ihm nichts anderes übrig als ehrlich zu sich zu sein. Er hatte gar keine Möglichkeit gehabt herauszufinden was er für sexuelle Neigungen hatte. Wie auch wenn er jedes Mal schmerzhaft zusammenzuckte wenn ihn jemand berührte. Wenn er jetzt bei Kai so ein gutes Gefühl hatte und es ihm gefiel von Kai berührt und angefasst zu werden, wieso sollte er es dann nicht zulassen? Er war bisher auch anders als die anderen gewesen. Ob er jetzt eins drauf setzte und Schwul war oder wurde, würde eh keinen kümmern. Also warum sollte er auf die angenehmen Gefühle verzichten? Von Kai bekam er etwas was er in seinen 22 Jährigen Existenzdasein noch nie erfahren hatte. Geborgenheit, schmerzfreie Existenz, schöne und angenehme Gefühle ohne Schmerzen.

Was ihn aber an dem Ganzen doch etwas störte war Kais bestimmende und einnehmende Art. Das machte Ray ein wenig Sorgen. Er war bis jetzt immer auf sich allein gestellt, unabhängig. Er hatte für sich selbst gesorgt und war es nicht gewohnt, dass jemand mit einer solchen Bestimmtheit in sein Leben eingriff. Entscheidungen für ihn traf. Er hatte das Gefühl als würde Kai noch nach den verstaubten Werten des 19. Jahrhunderts leben.

Seine Gedanken wanderten jetzt wieder zu dem Mord. Es wunderte ihn schon, dass die Wirtin nichts gesagt hatte. Schließlich erzählte sie jede Neuigkeit haarklein jedem der es wissen oder auch nicht wissen wollte. Konnte es sein das keiner die junge Frau vermisste? Oder war der Mord bei der Polizei gar nicht gemeldet worden? Aber warum sollte dieser vertuscht werden? Wollte Kai die Mörder auf eigene Faust suchen? Dieser Gedanke machte Ray Sorgen, große Sorgen. Er wusste wie gefährlich ein solches unterfangen war. Er wollte nicht das Kai etwas zustieß.

Ohne das Ray es bemerkt hatte kam ihm plötzlich Edgar entgegen.

„Ray! Wie schön Sie zu treffen!"

Ray blieb stehen. Er hatte keine große Lust mit diesem Schnösel eine Unterhaltung zu führen aber die Höflichkeit gebot es ihm wenigsten guten Tag zu sagen.

„Guten Tag Edgar. Wie ich sehe haben sie sich gut erholt von diesem schrecklichen Erstickungsanfall. Wenn dieser Kellner Ihnen nicht hätte helfen können..." Er hoffte der andere würde sich jetzt schleunigst auf den Weg machen. Er irrte sich jedoch.

„Ich weiß dass es so aussah aber ich habe mich nicht an einem Stück Fleisch verschluckt." Edgar sah jetzt ziemlich pikiert aus. Ray dachte er würde sich beleidigt fühlen, so als hätte Ray angedeutet dieser könne nicht mal richtig essen. Dieser eingebildete Schnösel.

„Nicht? Es sah aber so aus..."

„Nun ja Sie waren ja nicht bis zum Schluss da. Sie mussten sich ja von diesem Neandertaler wegschleppen lassen." Ray hob eine Augenbraue. War da etwa ein vorwurfsvoller Ton in der Stimme seines Gegenübers? Was bildete dieser sich ein?

„Edgar, Sie wissen gar nichts über mich. Vielleicht war das mein Lebensgefährte oder sogar mein Ehemann. Woher wollen Sie das wissen. Ich fühlte mich Gestern nicht wohl und er hat mich weggebracht."

Hoffentlich verschwand dieser eingebildete Affe recht bald. Ray hatte Hunger und er wollte endlich ein geeignetes Plätzchen finden um zu essen. Er hatte keine Zeit um sich mit diesem Schnösel herumzuschlagen.

„Woher kennen Sie diesen Kerl den überhaupt?" Schon wieder mischte der sich in Sachen ein die in nichts angingen. Ray verlor langsam die Geduld.

„Die Bewohner dieses Städtchens sagen, er sei der reichste Mann der Umgebung. Ihm sollen die Schürfrechte an den meisten Bodenschätzen gehören. Also muss er ein kluger Geschäftsmann sein. Wo haben Sie ihn den kennengelernt?"

„Wissen Sie Edgar, dass geht Sie eigentlich nun wirklich nichts an. Aber um Ihre Neugier zu befriedigen ich habe ihn in Hongkong kennengelernt. Er hat vor ein paar Jahren Geschäfte dort erledigt." Ray nahm war, dass er momentan allein mit Edgar im Wald war. Dieser bedrängte ihn wirklich. Eine Frechheit war das. Er konnte dessen Erregung wahrnehmen.

»Ray, fürchtest du um deine Sicherheit?« Kais Stimme klang schläfrig, so als wäre er gerade eben aufgewacht. Ray machte sich jetzt wirklich Sorgen. Zwar kannte er Kai noch nicht lange, aber er kannte dessen Drang Ray um jeden Preis zu beschützen.

»Kai ich kann das auch alleine regeln. Mach dir keine Sorgen.«

„Edgar, um eines klar zu stellen. Sie belästigen mich, und ich lass mich von Ihnen nicht einschüchtern. Ich werde auch nicht davor zurückschrecken und Anzeige erstatten, sollte dies nicht aufhören."

Ray hielt den Atem an und wartete auf eine Antwort. Er konnte fühlen das Kai auch gespannt auf die Antwort von diesem Edgar wartete. Ray konnte sich nur wünschen das dieser vernünftig genug war zu verschwinden, denn er konnte sich noch an des Gespräch von gestern Abend mit Kai erinnern. Dieser hatte zugegeben keine Skrupel zu haben Edgar ins Nirwana zu befördern, sollte dieser Ray noch mal anfassen.

„Bitte sehr, Ray. Verkaufen Sie sich nur an den meistbietenden. Angeln Sie sich ruhig eine reichen Mann. Er wird Sie nur benutzen und dann fallen lassen. Das ist es, was Männer wie Hiwatari tun." Edgar murmelte noch einige nicht gerade schmeichelnde Wörter in Rays Richtung und stampfte wütend davon. Ray war froh ihn endlich los zu sein.

»Siehst du, ich kann auf mich selbst aufpassen,« bemerkte er mit Freude.

Plötzlich hörte Ray einen Schreckensschrei aus der Richtung in der Edgar verschwunden war. Der Schrei wurde zu einem leisen wimmern dem ein tiefes Brummen folgte, anscheinend von einem Bären. Dann hörte Ray etwas massiges durchs Unterholz brechen. Kai lachte leise und belustigt auf. Für Ray klang diese Lachen ausgesprochen männlich.

»Du hast einen sehr fragwürdigen Sinn für Humor« entgegnete Ray mit einem leisen Lächeln.

»Ray, ich brauche meinen Schlaf. Also hör auf dich in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen«

»Sehr witzig, Mr. Macho. Wenn du dir die Nächte nicht um die Ohren schlagen würdest dann bräuchtest du jetzt keinen Schlaf. Wie schaffst du es überhaupt deinen Geschäften nachzugehen, wenn du den ganzen Tag über schläfst?«

»Computer«

Diese Vorstellung war für Ray so ziemlich erheiternd. Er konnte sich Kai vor einem Computer sitzend überhaupt nicht vorstellen.

»Dann geh schlafen, Mr. Macho. Ich kann sehr gut auf mich aufpassen«

»Ich würde es aber lieber vorziehen wenn du zum Gasthof zurückkehren würdest und dort wartest bis ich aufstehe.« In seiner Stimme war nur eine sehr winzige Spur seines üblichen Befehlstones zu hören. Anscheinend bemühte er sich Ray gegenüber um bessere Umgangsformen. Das zauberte ein sanftes Lächeln auf Rays Lippen.

»Das wird aber nicht geschehen. Also finde dich damit ab und leb damit«

»Chinesische Männer scheinen ja sehr Schwierig zu sein«

Danach setze Ray seine Wanderung fort. Nach einer Weile hatte er auch ein schönes Plätzchen gefunden, auf einer kleinen Wiese unter einem Baum. Er setzte sich und verspeiste endlich das mitgebrachte Essen. Danach schloss er die Augen und lies sich von der Sonne verwöhnen. Diese Ruhe tat unendlich gut, Ray entspannte sich immer mehr und schlief langsam ein.

Als Kai aufwachte streckte er seine Sinne um die Umgebung auszukundschaften. Er konnte nichts ungewöhnliches feststellen. Niemand hatte sich seinem Haus genähert. Er streckte sich um die Müdigkeit aus seinen Gliedern zu vertreiben. Noch eine Stunde bis Sonnenuntergang, also verließ Kai die heilende Erde um eine Dusche zu nehmen. Eigentlich brauchte er das ja nicht aber Ray zuliebe wollte er sich schick machen. Er suchte nach ihm und fand ihn schlafend auf einer kleinen Wiese unter einem Baum. Mann oh Mann. Es war zum Haare raufen. Der kleine Chinese hatte null Peilung von Sicherheit. Schnell war er mit duschen fertig, zog sich an und machte sich, mit einer Geschwindigkeit die seinem Volke zu eigen war, auf den Weg zu Ray. Die warmen Strahlen der untergehenden Sonne vertrieben nun vollends die restliche Müdigkeit aus Kais Gliedern. Obwohl er eine speziell für ihn angefertigte Sonnenbrille trug fühlte er sich schon eine wenig unwohl. Er hatte das Gefühl als wenn jeden Augenblick tausende von Nadeln in seine Augen stechen würden. Er war schon fast bei Ray als er den Geruch eines fremden Mannes witterte.

Tyson! Er sah wie dieser sich mit einem Verschlagenen Gesichtsausdruck über Ray beugte. Jedoch wich er zurück als er sich mit der Aura von Kais Macht konfrontiert fühlte. Tyson drehte sich zu Kai um und tiefe Trauer spiegelte sich auf seinem Gesicht wieder.

„Kai..." begann er leise und senkte den Kopf. „...ich weiß, dass du mir nie vergeben wirst. Du hast gewusst, dass ich nicht Kiras wirklicher Gefährte war und hast doch ihrem Drängen nachgegeben. Ich bin ein Feigling. Sie hat mich mit Selbstmord gedroht, sollte ich sie verlassen. Ich war feige und blieb bei ihr."

Tysons Entschuldigungen verursachten bei Kai Übelkeit. Sollte Kira tatsächlich damit gedroht haben in die Sonne zu gehen, dann hätte Kai informiert werden müssen. Er war der einzige der sie von ihrem selbstzerstörerischen Trip hätte befreien können. Obwohl Kai nie Blut mit Tyson getauscht hatte so konnte er dessen Gedanken sehr gut lesen. Er konnte was es ihm für eine krankhafte und perverse Befriedigung ihm die Beziehung zu Kira bereitet hatte, dass sie so besessen von ihm war. Wie er es genossen hatte seine Frau, die gerade ein Kind zur Welt gebracht hatte, schutzlos allein zu lassen nur um sie bei seiner Rückkehr mit dem Geruch einer anderen Frau auf der Haut zu quälen.

Langsam wachte Ray auf und strich sich aus alter Gewohnheit ein paar Strähnchen aus der Stirn. Dabei wusste er gar nicht wie verführerisch und sexy diese Geste war, sonst hätte er es wahrscheinlich sein lassen. Wieder trat ein verschlagener aber auch lüsterner Ausdruck auf Tysons Gesicht. Ray fühlte Kais Warnung, aber er fühlte auch selber dass mit diesem Mann etwas nicht stimmte. Also hielt er sich lieber zurück.

„Andrej und Bryan haben mir erzählt er steht unter deinem Schutz. Ich konnte nicht schlafen und wusste er ist allein hier draußen. Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht." Natürlich wusste Kai, dass dies gelogen war. Tyson hatte bestimmt schon seinen, Kais, Geruch an Ray wahrgenommen und wusste was dies bedeutete. Das hielt ihn aber nicht auf. Er versuchte seinen Hass auf Tyson unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

„Dann bin ich dir wohl zu Dank verpflichtet," entgegnete er kalt, aber beherrscht.

Ray stand auf und Tyson sah sich einem zierlichen, schönen Chinesen gegenüber in dessen golden schimmernden Bernsteinaugen nichts als Mitgefühl zu entdecken war.

„Dein Verlust tut mir leid", sagte er leise. Während er sprach war Ray darauf bedacht so viel Abstand wie nur möglich zu Tyson zu wahren. Dieser Mann war der Ehemann des Opfers. Ray konnte seine Schuldgefühle die quälend auf ihn einstürmten sehr deutlich spüren. Jedoch, machte sich Ray auch Sorgen um Kai. Irgend etwas stimmte mit diesem Mann nicht, jedoch konnte Ray nicht einordnen was. Er war nicht böse, das konnte er spüren, jedoch war er auch nicht vertrauenswürdig.

„Danke", presste Tyson hervor und wandte sich an Kai. „Kai, ich brauche mein Kind."

„Nein. Was du jetzt brauchst ist die heilende Kraft der Erde." Kais Entscheidung stand fest, und sie war unumstößlich. Er würde Tyson in diesem unberechenbaren Zustand kein hilfloses Baby anvertrauen. Rays Magen zog sich zusammen, als er Tysons Schmerz bei diesen Worten empfing. Er wusste nicht was Kais Worte bedeuteten aber anscheinend waren sie für diesen Mann Gesetz. Sein Schmerz war ziemlich groß, er hatte gerade seine Frau verloren und jetzt durfte er nicht mal sein Kind sehen. Instinktiv jedoch spürte Ray, dass Kais Entscheidung richtig war.

„Bitte Kai. Ich habe Kira geliebt." Kais Gesicht verfinsterte sich vor Wut, seine Augen funkelten und ein grausamer Zug bildete sich um seinen Mund.

„Wage es nie wieder in meiner Gegenwart von Liebe zu sprechen. Zieh dich in die Erde zurück und heile. Ich werde die Mörder suchen und den Tod meiner Schwester rächen. Ich werde mich nie wieder von Gefühlen leiten lassen. Hätte ich ihrem Drängen nicht nachgegeben wäre sie jetzt noch am Leben."

„Kai, ich kann nicht schlaffen. Ich habe ein Recht mit auf die Jagd zu gehen." Tysons Stimme klang trotzig wie die eines kleinen Kindes, das wie ein Erwachsener behandelt werden wollte. Kais Geduld neigte sich offensichtlich ihrem Ende zu.

„Dann werde ich es dir befehlen, damit du ruhe findest. Dein Körper und deine Seele brauchen sie dringend." Kais Stimme war so ruhig und sanft wie immer. Ray hätte glauben können Kai würde aus Zuneigung und Sorge handeln, wäre da nicht das wütende Blitzen in seinen Augen. „Wie können es uns nicht leisten dich zu verlieren Tyson." Kais Stimme wurde immer ruhiger und hypnotischer. „Du wirst schlafen, Tyson. Du wirst jetzt Max aufsuchen, er wird dir helfen und dich schützen. Du sollst schlafen bist du nicht länger eine Gefahr für dich selbst und andere bist."

Ray war schockiert. Die Größe von Kais Macht die dieser so selbstverständlich einsetzte, als wäre es sein gutes Recht schockierten ihn. Er konnte mit seiner Stimme allein jemanden in Trance versetzen, niemand zweifelte seine Autorität an, noch nicht einmal wenn es um so etwas schwerwiegendes wie die Obhut eines Kindes ging. Ray war ziemlich verunsichert. Er spürte das Kais Entscheidung richtig war. Von Tyson ging etwas Unheimliches aus. Doch das ein Erwachsener Mann nicht anders konnte als Kais Befehl zu gehorchen, machte ihm Angst. Kein Mensch sollte über so viel Macht verfügen. Die Versuchung sie eines Tages zu missbrauchen war zu groß.

[Tja, Kai ist ja such kein Mensch. Und was glaubt Ray womit Kai seit fast 1000 Jahren zu kämpfen hat.]  
Tyson war gegangen und Kai und Ray standen noch immer auf ihren Plätzen und sahen sich nur wortlos in die Augen. Ray konnte fühlen, dass Kai wütend war und hob trotzig das Kinn. Blitzschnell war Kai bei ihm und legte seine Hände um Rays Hals als würde er ihn erwürgen wollen.

„Du wirst nie wieder etwas so leichtsinniges machen!"

Ruhig blickte Ray ihn an. „Versuch nicht, mich einzuschüchtern Kai. Das funktioniert bei mir nicht. Niemand macht mir Vorschriften was ich zu tun, und lassen habe." Kai lies seinen Hals los und umfasste seine Handgelenke. Aber so fest, dass Ray dachte er würde ihm alle Knochen brechen.

„Ich werde keinen weiteren Leichtsinn dulden, wenn es um dein Leben geht. Wir haben gerade ein Mitglied unseres Volkes verloren. Ich möchte nicht dass dir etwas zustößt."

Die tote Frau war seine Schwester gewesen, wie Ray gerade eben erfahren hatte. Rays Mitgefühl rang mit seinem Bedürfnis nach Unabhängigkeit. Er wusste, dass es in diesem Streit nur darum ging, dass Kai Angst um ihn hatte.

„Kai, ich bin nicht aus Glas. Und du kannst nicht hergehen und mich in Watte Packen und dann in eine Vitrine stellen, damit mir ja nicht passiert", widersprach Ray, so sanft wie möglich.

„Ich werde nicht mit dir um deine Sicherheit diskutieren, Ray. Du warst ganz allein hier draußen. Tyson hätte dich anfallen können. Oder ein wildes Tier hätte über dich herfallen können."

„Kai, es ist aber nichts davon passiert. Ich möchte nicht das du dir auch noch um mich Sorgen machst. Du hast schon genug davon. Du sollst dich nicht für mich verantwortlich fühlen. Kai ich kann dir helfen. Du weißt wozu ich in der Lage bin."

Kai zog Ray sanft an seine muskulöse Brust.

„Ray, du treibst mich noch in den Wahnsinn." Er presste ihn an sich. Seine Stimme klang zärtlich und verführerisch als er weiter sprach. „Du bist die Person die ich am meisten beschützen möchte. Und ausgerechnet du weigerst dich mir zu gehorchen. Du pochst auf deine Unabhängigkeit. Alle anderen vertrauen sich mir an, bauen auf meine Stärke. Aber du willst mir helfen, die Last der Verantwortung zu tragen."

Er beugte sich zu Ray herunter und küsste ihn. Es schien Ray als würde die Erde zu beben beginnen. Blitze schienen die Luft um sie herum mit elektrischer Spannung aufzuladen. Er hatte das Gefühl als würden Flammen über seine Haut lecken. Kai ergriff Besitz von Rays Mund, fordernd, dominant, ohne ihm eine Chance zur Gegenwehr zu geben. Nicht das Ray dies gewollt hätte. Bereitwillig öffnete er seine Lippen und genoss Kais Liebkosungen, seinen atemberaubenden Angriff auf all seine Sinne. Ray wollte nicht weiter untätig bleiben und schob seine Hände über Kais Schultern zu seinem Nacken, begann diesen zu kraulen. Rays Körper fühlte sich so weich und schwerelos an.

Kai hätte nichts lieber getan als Ray jetzt auf das weiche Gras der Wiese zu legen, ihm die Kleider vom Körper gerissen und ihn endgültig zu dem seinen gemacht. Es lag noch so viel Unschuld in diesem Kuss. Noch nie hatte jemand die Last der zahllosen Bürden mit ihm teilen wollen. Bis jetzt hatte noch nie jemand danach gefragt, was Kai für einen Preis zahlen musste, der Anführer seines Volkes zu sein. Bis zu dem Moment wo dieser zierliche Chinese, ein Sterblicher, in sein Leben trat. Er allein brachte den Mut auf ihm zu widersprechen, und Kai konnte nicht umhin ihn dafür zu respektieren. Kai genoss es Rays Körper so nah an seinem zu spüren. Er Begehrte ihn, mit jeder Faser seines Seins. Er konnte immer noch nicht begreifen wie es möglich war, dass Ray einen solchen Ansturm der Gefühle in ihm auslösen konnte. Nur widerwillig hob Kai den Kopf.

„Lass uns nach Hause gehen, Chibi."

Beide begaben sich auf den Weg zu Kais Haus.

„Ray, ich möchte dass du in meinem Haus bleibst. Wenigsten, bis wir den Mörder gefunden haben." Ray wollte schon protestieren als er inne hielt. Kai hatte ‚wir' gesagt. So als betrachte er Ray als Teil seines Teams. Das freute ihn unheimlich.

„Weißt du Kai, es war komisch. Weder im Gasthof noch in der Stadt schien jemand von dem Mord zu wissen." Zart strich Kai ihm mit den Fingerspitzen über die Wange.

„Und du hast nichts gesagt, oder?" Daraufhin warf Ray ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu.

„Natürlich nicht. Ich bin keine Klatschtante."

„Kira starb einen grausamen, sinnlosen Tod. Sie war Tysons Gefährtin..."

Ray sah in interessiert an. „Du hast diesen Ausdruck schon öfters verwendet. Was bedeutet er den genau" wollte er wissen. „Für uns sind Gefährten dasselbe wie für euch Ehemänner oder Ehefrauen", erklärte Kai. „Kira hatte vor zwei Monaten ein Baby bekommen. Sie stand unter meinem Schutz und sie wird auf keinen Fall Thema des Dorfklatsches werden. Wir werden den Mörder finden."

„Kai findest du nicht das die Bewohner wissen sollten, dass sich in ihrer Nähe ein wahnsinniger Mörder herumtreibt?" Kai überlegte sich genau was er jetzt sagen sollte und was er lieber verschwieg.

„Die Bevölkerung hat nichts zu befürchten. Es ist auch nicht ein Einzeltäter, sondern es handelt sich um eine Gruppe von Fanatikern, welche mein Volk ausrotten wollen. Die Karpatianer sind ein von Aussterben bedrohtes Volk. Wir sind gerade dabei uns wieder zu erholen, aber wir haben viele erbitterte Feinde, die uns lieber alle tot sehen würden."

„Aber warum", fragte Ray fassungslos.

„Wir sind anders, wir haben besondere Fähigkeiten und Talente. Die Menschen fürchten sich vor allem was anders ist. Das solltest du doch am besten kennen."

„Vielleicht gehörte einer meiner Vorfahren zu deinem Volk," bemerkte Ray ein wenig wehmütig. Es war eine schöne Vorstellung. Kai hatte das Bedürfnis ihn in seine Arme zu schließen und ihn vor allen Unheil dieser Welt zu beschützen. Er selbst lebte in einer selbsterwählten Einsamkeit, doch Ray hatte keine Wahl gehabt. Kai erklärte weiter. „In einem Land in dem die Menschen sehr arm sind, erweckt unser Reichtum Sorge und Neid. Für mein Volk ist mein Wort Gesetz. Ich kümmere mich um sie, um die Dinge, die unseren Status oder das Leben bedrohen. Es war mein Mangelndes Urteilsvermögen welches Kira den Tod brachte. Es ist daher auch meine Pflicht den Mörder zur Strecke zu bringen."

„Kai, warum hast du nicht die örtliche Polizei hinzugezogen", fragte Ray vorsichtig. Er versuchte das Problem zu verstehen. „Ich bin die einzige Autoritätsperson die akzeptiert wird. Ich bin das Gesetz."

„Ganz allein", fragte Ray dann doch etwas baff.

„Natürlich gibt es noch andere die sich an der Suche beteiligen werden. Doch alle gehorchen sie meinen Befehlen. Ich allein treffe alle Entscheidungen", erklärte Kai weiter.

„Staatsanwalt, Richter und Henker in einer Person", fragte Ray. Er wartete gespannt auf die Antwort. Er hatte es gespürt, wenn Kai das Böse in sich trug. Egal wie gut er seine Gedanken auch abgeschirmt hätte. Ray hätte es gespürt. Jeder verliert mal die Kontrolle über seine Gedanken. Es wäre Ray aufgefallen. Während er so darüber nachdachte, war er stehen geblieben. Jedoch viel ihm das nicht auf, bis Kai ihm sanft die Arme rieb um seinen zitternden Körper aufzuwärmen. Es war ihm gar nicht bewusst das es schon relativ kühl geworden war.

„Jetzt fürchtest du dich vor mir," sagte Kai. Seine Stimme klang müde so als hätte Ray ihn verletzt. Und so war es auch. Es war seine Absicht gewesen, Ray zu ängstigen. Ihm zu beweisen wie mächtig er war, doch jetzt wo er sein Ziel erreicht hatte wünschte er sich es nicht getan zu haben. Sein Tonfall brach Ray das Herz. Langsam sah er zu ihm auf, in sein schönes, markantes Gesicht.

„Ich habe keine Angst vor dir, Kai," flüsterte er sanft. „Ich habe Angst um dich. So viel Macht kann gefährlich sein. Ich befürchte, dass die Verantwortung die du trägst dich eines Tages zerstören wird. Du allein triffst Entscheidungen über Leben und Tod. Entscheidungen, die besser, Gott allein überlassen bleiben sollten."

Kai liebkoste Rays Gesicht, lies seine Fingerspitzen sanft über dessen volle Lippen gleiten. Er sah in seine Augen, die ihm verrieten was Ray fühlte. Kai sah Besorgnis, Mitgefühl, Liebe und eine Tiefe und reine Unschuld, die Kai erschütterte. Ray machte sich Sorgen um ihn. Er stöhnte auf und wandte sich von Ray ab. Dieser ahnte nicht einmal was er für jemanden wie Kai bedeutete. Kai wusste das er ihm nicht widerstehen konnte und haste sich selbst für seine Selbstsucht.

„Kai," flüsterte Ray und berührte seinen Arm. Kai hatte das Gefühl als würden Flammen über seine Körper hinwegfegen. Ray wusste gar nicht was für eine Versuchung er für Kai darstellte. Er hatte heute noch nichts zu sich genommen, und diese Mischung aus Liebe, Leidenschaft und Hunger war äußertest verwirrend, verführerisch und gefährlich. Wie hätte sich Kai nicht in ihn verlieben sollen? Wo er doch seine Gedanken lesen konnte und ihn so auf äußerst intime Weise kennen lernen konnte. Ray war das Licht in seiner Finsternis, seine zweite Hälfte. Er konnte gar nicht anders als ihn über alles zu lieben. Obwohl er damit ein Tabu brach und vermutlich einer Laune der Natur erlegen war.

„Kai, bitte lass mich dir helfen. Ich möchte, dass du diese Schreckliche Verantwortung mit mir teilst. Bitte Kai, schließ mich nicht aus." Die sanfte Berührung Rays, die Wärme und Aufrichtigkeit in seine Blick ließen in Kai eine bis dato ungekannte Sanftheit die Oberhand gewinnen. Er zog Ray an sich, hob ihn sanft auf seine Arme und flüsterte einen Befehl. Danach rauschte er durch den Wald zu seinem Haus. Ray wusste gar nicht wie ihm geschah. Er befand sich ganz plötzlich in Kais Bibliothek wieder und starrte ins Kaminfeuer. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern zu Kais Haus gegangen zu sein, und trotzdem war er da. Kai hatte sein Hemd geöffnet und Ray hatte einen guten Blick auf seinen muskulösen Oberkörper. Kai sah ihn unverwandt an.

„Ich gebe dir eine letzte Chance, Chibi," flüsterte Kai. Seine Stimme klang rau so als müsse er sich unter Qualen dazu zwingen diese Worte zu sagen. „Ich werde irgendwie die Kraft aufbringen, dich gehen zu lassen. Aber du musst mir jetzt, in diesem Augenblick sagen das du es willst."

Sie sahen sich regungslos an. Eine ganze Bibliothekslänge trennte sie voneinander. Kai wartete auf Rays Antwort. Ray war sich bewusst, dass alles von ihm abhing. Es war seine, Rays, Entscheidung ob er sich Kai hingab oder ihn zu ewiger Verdammnis verurteilte. Kai tat und sagte nichts. Er wartete. Ray sah zu ihm hinüber, jeder Muskel von Kais Körper war angespannt. Jedoch seine Augen funkelten Verlangend. Ray war nicht in der Lage einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Wenn er ablehnte, würde er nicht auch sich selbst bestrafen? Sich selbst ebenfalls zu demselben Schicksal verurteilen wie Kai? Irgendjemand musste doch diesem Mann helfen. Ihm ein wenig Liebe geben, allein schaffte Kai das nicht. Es gab keinen Zwang, keine Verführung. Nur seine Augen, die vor Verlangen funkelten, seine überwältigende Einsamkeit. Die anderen verließen sich auf ihn, machten sich seine Stärke zunutze. Doch sie schenkten ihm keine Zuneigung. Er, Ray, allein konnte seine Sehnsucht stillen, dass spürte Ray. Es würde für Kai keinen anderen geben. Weder Mann noch Frau. Er hatte sich für ihn, Ray, entschieden. Und Ray würde es nicht fertig bringen, ihn zu verlassen.

Kai hatte Rays Entscheidung von seine Augen ablesen können.

„Zieh dein Oberteil aus." Ray trat ein Schritt zurück und ganz langsam begann er sich von dem chinesischen Oberteil zu befreien. „Und jetzt dein Unterhemd," flüsterte er leise und verführerisch. Zitternd fuhr sich Ray mit seiner Zunge über die Lippen um sie zu befeuchte. Kais Reaktion auf diese Geste war ziemlich heftig und er war gezwungen seine Hände zu seinen Hosen gleiten zu lassen um diese zu entfernen. Sie war einengend und es tat schon weh. Er wählte die Art der sterblichen sich auszuziehen, da er Ray nicht noch mehr erschrecken wollte.

Rays nackte Haut glänzte im Schein des Feuers. Tanzende Schatten betonten seine Figur, die so schlank und schmal wie die einer Frau gebaut war. Kais Atem ging schneller, alles in ihm sehnte sich nach diesem jungen verführerischen Chinesen. Kai ließ sein Hemd zu Boden gleiten und schmiss den Rest der Kleidung gleich hinterher. Er konnte es nicht länger ertragen die Kleidung der Sterblichen auf seiner Haut zu spüren. Tief aus seiner Kehle ertönte ein Laut, halb stöhnen, halb knurren, animalisch und verlangend. Ray atmete schneller als er Kai so sah, entblößt wie Gott in schuf. Sein Körper schien nur aus athletischer Kraft und Verlangen zu bestehen.

Kai durchquerte den Raum mit einem einzigen, kaum wahrnehmbaren Schritt. Er kümmerte sich nicht um Erklärungen, sein Urinstinkt hatte die Führung übernommen. Mit einer einzigen kraftvollen Bewegung riss er Ray die restliche Kleidung vom Leib und schmiss sie beiseite. Dies veranlasste Ray aufzuschreien, und Kai konnte in den schönen goldenen Augen deutlich Angst lesen. Beruhigend strich er über Rays Rücken.

„Fürchte dich nicht vor meiner Leidenschaft, Chibi. Ich würde dir nie wehtun. Es wäre mir nicht möglich dir Leid zuzufügen", flüsterte er leise und löste Rays Zopf, sodass sein Schwarzes Haar offen über seine Schultern viel. Langsam aber bedächtig strich er über Rays Körper, streichelte ihn sanft. Fuhr kurz über die Wunde an seinem Hals, strich mit dem Daumen darüber so das diese zu pochen anfing. Danach wendete er sich Rays Brust zu. Streichelte und liebkoste ihn. Er wollte seine Sehnsucht stillen, aber auch Rays Furcht nehmen. Eine seiner Hände fuhr an Rays Körper hinunter bis hinzu seiner Körpermitte. Liebkoste ihn immer weiter, bis Ray in Flammen stand.

Ray hatte Kais Berührungen schon mal genossen, jetzt hatte er jedoch das Gefühl das diese um eine vielfaches an Intensität gewonnen hatten. Kai eröffnete ihm eine völlig neue Dimension. Er hörte wie Kai einige Worte in einer ihm fremden Sprache flüsterte und Ray auf den Boden vor dem Kamin gleiten ließ. Mit seinem Körper hielt Kai ihn auf dem Boden fest so dass der Eindruck entstehen konnte in der Gewalt eines erregten Raubtiers zu sein. Bis zu diesem Moment war Kai gar nicht Bewusst gewesen wie nahe er daran war die Grenze zum Bösen zu überschreiten. Seine Empfindungen, Leidenschaft und Lust vermischten sich und verstärkten einander so stark das er um sich und Ray fürchtete.

„Kai", flüsterte Ray leise und strich ihm sanft über seine Wange.

„Ray, ich brauche dein Vertrauen." Kais Stimme klang rau und verführerisch. „Schenke es mir. Bitte, Chibi, schenke es mir." Ray bekam Angst. Er lag wehrlos und schutzlos ausgestreckt auf dem Boden, wie ein Menschenopfer, welches irgendeiner Gottheit dargeboten wurde. Aber er hatte keine Angst vor Kai. Er hatte Angst vor sich selbst. Er hatte Angst davor sich mit Kai zu vereinigen. Er wusste nicht was ihn erwartete. Aber er vertraute Kai. Sachte begann er sich unter Kai zu bewegen, um dessen Stärke ein wenig auszutesten.

Diese Bewegungen heizten in Kai die lodernde Flamme seiner Lust noch mehr an. Er stöhnte Rays Namen und ließ seine Hand Rays Schenkel hinauf gleiten, bis er dessen Männlichkeit erreichte.

„Ray, ich brauche dein Vertrauen." Zärtlich liebkoste er ihn, erkundete seine intimste Stelle und fachte so Rays Leidenschaft an. Er neigte den Kopf und fuhr liebkosend über Rays Haut, sog seinen Duft in sich ein. Ray schrie leicht auf als er Kais Lippen auf seiner Brust spürte, die seine Nippel liebkosten, daran leckten und knabberten bis sie sich aufrichteten. Mit jeder Berührung steigerte sich Kais Erregung, während er gleichzeitig das Gefühl hatte sein Herz würde sich öffnen. Sein Gefährte. Tief atmete er seinen Duft ein, bis er sich ganz davon durchdrungen fühlte.

Zögernd bewegte sich Ray, noch immer unsicher. Kai hob den Kopf und sah Ray verlangend an während er seine Schenkel teilt. Er hielt Rays Blick fest, dann senkte er den Kopf und trank. Kai erkannte das Ray zu unschuldig war für seine wilden, gewagten Liebkosungen. Doch er wollte, dass Ray die Vereinigung mit ihm als lustvoll erlebte, und zwar durch seine Liebkosungen und nicht durch einen hypnotischen Bann. Es fiel Kai schwer sanft und vorsichtig zu sein, während seine Seele danach schrie Ray endlich ganz zu besitzen. Viel zu lange hatte er auf seine Gefährten gewartet und in Einsamkeit und Finsternis ausgeharrt. Doch Kai wusste auch, dass Ray ihm vertraute. Und dieses Vertrauen würde Ray vor ihm beschützen.

Er beugte sich hinunter und Küsste Ray, küsste seinen Mund, seine Lider.

„Du bist so schön Ray. Und du gehörst mir, mir allein." Kai Presste sich an Ray, rieb sich an seinem Körper bis beide vor Verlangen zitterten.

„Es könnte nie im Leben für mich einen anderen geben, Kai." Ray presste diesen Satz hervor da es ihm schwer viel überhaupt eine klaren Gedanken zu fassen, geschweige den diesen auszusprechen. Er strich Kai zärtlich übers Gesicht, glättete die harten Linien der Verzweiflung in seinem Gesicht und streichelte über sein weiches, seidenes graublaues Haar. „Ich vertraue dir, Kai."

„Ich werde so sanft sein wie ich nur kann, Chibi," flüsterte Kai und fuhr mit seiner Hand zu Rays Mund, bedeutet ihm, seine Finger zu befeuchten. Kai war nahe dran seine Beherrschung zu verlieren als Ray verführerisch an seinen Finger saugte und leckte. Langsam entfernte er seine Finger wieder, fuhr über Rays Hüften zu dessen Anus und schob einen Finger langsam in die Öffnung. Es tat ein wenig weh und Ray verkrampfte sich, entspannte sich jedoch gleich wieder. Seine Leidenschaft wuchs und er hob Kai sein Becken entgegen, verlange nach mehr. Kai erfüllte ihm gerne diesen Wunsch, führte noch einen zweiten und danach einen dritten Finger ein. Weitete und bereitete Ray auf das kommende vor.

Ray war aufs Äußerste erregt und Bereit für ihn, doch als er langsam in ihn eindrang fühlte Kai wie er sich verspannte.

„Entspann dich Ray. Es dauert nur einen Moment dann werde ich dich in den Himmel führen." Kai wartete auf Rays Einwilligung. Es viel ihm schwer da er sich kaum noch zurückhalten konnte. Als Ray ihn ansah schimmerte Vertrauen in seinen goldenen Augen. Niemand hatte Kai je so angesehen. Mit einer einzigen Bewegung drang er ganz in Ray ein, spürte wie sich sein Körper um ihn schloss. Ray stöhnte auf und Kai beugte sich zu ihm herunter um den Schmerz mit einem Leidenschaftlichen Kuss zu vertreiben. Er küsste ihn sanft und zärtlich, öffnete seine Geist um seine Seele mit Ray zu teilen. Seine Liebe war wild und besitzergreifend. Er verschenkte sein Herz nicht leichtfertig, gab es jedoch Ray ganz und gar. Langsam begann er sich zu bewegen, beobachtete jedoch Rays Reaktionen ganz genau.

Schließlich erwachten jedoch Kais Instinkte, forderten ihr Recht. Seine Muskeln spannten sich an und winzige Schweißperlen bildeten sich auf seiner Stirn. Er hatte das Gefühl als würde seine Haut in Flammen stehen und brenne. Er ergriff von Ray Besitz, drang wider und wieder in ihn ein, wollte seinen unstillbaren Hunger stellen. Ray presste seine Hände gegen Kais Brust als wolle er ihn von sich drücken. Dieser stöhnte protestierend auf und beugte sich zu den Mal über Rays linker Brust. Kai brannte lichterloh, er nahm Ray immer leidenschaftlicher und suchte nach der einzigen Erfüllung die er kannte. Wieder regte sich Ray, wandte sich von ihm ab und schrie leise auf aus Angst vor den lustvollen Gefühlen die ihn zu überwältigen drohten. Kai stöhnte wieder auf, presste Ray auf den Boden und grub seine Zähne in dessen weiche Haut.

In ihm tobte eine Feuerbrunst, wild und nicht zu kontrollieren. Donner grollte und ließ die Hausmauern erzittern, Blitze schlugen in den Boden ein. Kai schrie auf, während er gemeinsam mit Ray im Himmel der Leidenschaft immer höher schwebte. Höher, immer höher in dem Verlangen nach mehr. Sehr viel mehr. Kais Lippen wanderten über Rays Schulter, zu dessen Hals und blieben an dessen einladender Brust hängen, wo er den Schlag von Rays Herz ganz genau spüren konnte. Spielerisch lies er seine Zunge über die Nippel gleiten, spielte und reizte sie bis er jedoch die stelle über Rays Herzen fand. Er presste seinen Mund darauf und trank, während er Ray wieder und wieder nahm. Er war unersättlich in seiner Leidenschaft. Ray schmeckte süß und rein, wirkte wie eine Droge auf Kai und er konnte nicht mehr aufhören. Er sehnte sich immer mehr nach Ray drang wieder und wieder in ihn um ihn zum wiederholten Mal der Erfüllung nahe zu bringen. Ray erkannte Kai nicht wieder. Er schien allein von einem übermächtigen und sinnlichen Hunger getrieben zu werden. Doch sein Körper reagierte mit einer Intensität auf Kai die ihn selber überraschte. Er gab sich Kais Hunger hin, während dessen Körper wieder und wieder erzitterte und sie beide zum Höhepunkt brachte.

Rays Hingabe war es, die Kai in die Realität zurück brachte. Ray selber, befand sich in einem Trancezustand, aber Kai konnte Rays Vertrauen spüren, dass er Kai von ihm ablassen würde bevor sein Leben in Gefahr war. Schnell ließ Kai seine Zungenspitze über Rays Brust gleiten um die Wunde zu schließen. Langsam hob er den Kopf zu Ray und fluchte leise. In ihm loderte immer noch eine alles verzehrende Leidenschaft, er konnte Rays Süße riechen, auf seine Lippen schmecken. Er hatte sich und seine Rasse noch nie so verabscheut wie jetzt. Ray hatte sich ihm freiwillig hingegeben und er hatte das ausgenutzt, hatte seine Instinkte überhand gewinnen lassen. Sanft zog er Ray in seine Arme und wiegte in hin und her.

„Du wirst nicht sterben Ray." Sein Selbsthass kannte in diesem Moment keine Grenzen. Hatte er vielleicht tief in seinem inneren geahnt dass es so weit kommen würde? Hatte er das mit Absicht getan? Er wusste es nicht, aber er beschloss die Antworten auf diese Fragen später zu klären. Jetzt in diesem Augenblick musste er Ray das Leben retten. Er brauchte dringend Blut.

„Verlass mich nicht, Chibi. Ich bin nur aus einem einzigen Grund auf dieser Welt, und zwar um dich zu finden. Du musst stark sein, für uns beide. Hörst du Ray? Bitte verlass mich nicht."

Kai öffnete eine Stelle auf seiner Brust und presste Rays mund drauf.

»Du wirst trinken. Diesmal musst du mir gehorchen« Er durfte Ray eigentlich nicht direkt von seinem Fleisch trinken lasse, aber er verspürte das Bedürfnis ihn festzuhalten, seine Lippen auf seinem Körper zu spüren, während er ihm seinen heilende Lebenskraft einflößte.

Ray gehorchte nur zögernd, jedoch schien sein Körper die Flüssigkeit anzunehmen. Er hustete und versuchte seinen Kopf wegzudrehen, wurde jedoch von Kai unerbittlich festgehalten und an sich presste.

„Du wirst leben, Chibi."

»Trink.« Obwohl Ray nicht wusste, was Kai mit ihm machte schien sein tief verwurzelter Überlebenswille gegen seine Befehle anzukämpfen. Doch das machte nichts. Kais Wille war viel stärker und würde siegen. Das war bis jetzt noch nie anders gewesen.


	5. Kapitel 5: Die Mörder

**Angel of Darkness**

_**Die Mörder**_

Kai hob Ray auf seine Arme und trug ihn in sein Schlafzimmer, wo er ihn auf das weiche Bett legte. Er zerrieb ein paar Heilkräuter welche er auf Ray und um ihn herum verstreute. Danach versetzte er ihn in einen tiefen Schlaf und sah Ray eine Weile zu. In einer Stunde würde er ihm wieder was zu trinken geben. Es war zum verzweifeln und Kai war zum weinen zumute. Ray sah so schön und unschuldig aus, er war Kais größter Schatz. Und er hatte ihn misshandelt.

Obwohl er Ray vor dieser Seite an ihm hatte beschützen wollen, hatte er es doch nicht geschafft diese animalische Seite im Moment der höchsten Leidenschaft zu kontrollieren. Karpatianer unterschieden sich auch in dieser Hinsicht von den Sterblichen. Ihre Art der körperlichen Liebe war wild und ungezügelt. Zitternd beugte er sich über Ray und hauchte einen zarten Kuss auf dessen Lippen. Danach erhob er sich fluchend und verließ das Zimmer. Er wandte den stärksten Bannzauber den es gab an. Weder Ray sonst irgend jemand würde diesen überwinden können. Ray sollte schlafen.

Draußen tobte ein Sturm der in seiner Heftigkeit und ein Ausdruck für den Tumult in Kais Seele war. Er lief einige Schritte hin und her, erhob sich dann in die Lüfte und steuerte auf ein kleines Häuschen am Rande des Waldes zu. Er kannte den Weg auswendig. Er ging ihn des öfteren besuchen; immer, wenn er Rat suchte oder Jemanden zum Reden brauchte.

Er landete vor der Tür welche Robert wortlos öffnete und beiseite trat um Kai einzulassen.

„Kai", begrüßte er ihn. Roberts Stimme klang sanft und beruhigend jedoch vermochte sie den aufgeregten Kai diesmal nicht zu beruhigen. Er lief aufgeregt in dem kleinen Zimmer hin und her.

Robert war 80 Jahre alt und hatte den größten Teil seines Lebens im Dienste des Herrn verbracht. Er kannte Kai schon sehr lange und war stolz sich zu dessen wenigen Freunden zählen zu dürfen. Jedoch kannte er Kai bisher immer als eine ruhige und besonnene Person, jetzt hatte er aber einen aufgewühlten und gefährlichen Mann vor sich. Jetzt sah Robert jedoch zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben einen nervösen und wie es schien, zutiefst, erschütterten Kai.

Seine Erfahrung sagte Robert, dass es am besten war abzuwarten bis Kai selbst das Wort ergriff. Dies tat dieser dann auch, aber vorher schlug kräftig mit der Faust in die Mauer des Kamins welcher im Zimmer stand und, verursachte somit einige Risse in dem Mauerwerk.

„Heute Nacht hätte ich beinahe einen Menschen getötet", gestand Kai mir leiser und rauer Stimme.

Der Priester konnte in Kais Augen seinen tiefen Schmerz erkennen, als er ihm dieses Geständnis machte.

„Du hast mir mal erzählt, dass wir auch Gottes Kinder sind und er uns aus einem bestimmten Grund erschaffen hätte. Sie mich doch an. Ich bin mehr Bestie als Mensch. Ich kann mir leider nichts mehr vormachen. Ich würde so gern die ewige Ruhe suchen, aber ich kann mein Volk nicht im Stich lassen. Nicht jetzt wo eine Gruppe von fanatischen Mördern es wieder auf uns abgesehen hat. Sie verlassen sich auf mich. Und jetzt ist auch noch mein Gefährte in Gefahr. Nicht nur durch mich, sondern auch durch meine Feinde." Während Kais Erzählung hatte sich Robert hingesetzt und sich eine Pfeife angezündet.

„Kai, ich habe mich nicht verhört, nicht wahr? Du hast ‚mein Gefährte' gesagt. Liebst du ihn?"

„Er gehört zu mir", erklärte Kai. Liebe. Dieses Wort war völlig unzureichend um seine Gefühle für Ray zu beschreiben. Robert jedoch schien diese Antwort zu reichen.

„Doch, Kai du bist verliebt", bestätigte der Priester und erntete dafür einen finsteren Blick von Kai.

„Ich verlange, ich brauche, ich begehre. Das sind die Dinge welche mein Leben ausmachen", erklärte Kai gequält.

Der Priester bekam dadurch den Eindruck als würde Kai mit aller Gewalt die Wahrheit dieser Worte erzwingen wollen.

„Wenn das deine Meinung ist Kai, dann frage ich mich, warum du dich so Elend fühlst. Du wolltest ihn und du brauchtest ihn. So wie ich dich kenne hast du ihn dir genommen. Du hast nach ihm verlangt und ich gehe davon aus, dass du auch deinen Hunger gestillt hast. Also, wo liegt das Problem?"

„Robert ich hab dir doch mal erzählt, dass es uns verboten ist unseren Hunger mit jemandem zu stillen nach dem wir uns in anderer Weise sehnen."

„Das weiß ich doch Kai. Aber du hast mir auch mal erzählt, dass du seit Jahrhunderten kein sexuelles Verlangen gespürt hast und dass du keinerlei Gefühle mehr gekannt hast", erklärte der Priester sanft.

„Ja, ich gebe es ja zu. Ich empfinde was für ihn. Ich sehne mich jede Sekunde nach ihm. Ich will ihn unbedingt haben. Aber ich will nicht nur seinen Körper haben, ich will auch sein Blut. Und das, obwohl es mir verboten ist."

„Aber du hast dir trotzdem genommen was du wolltest, oder nicht Kai?"

„Ja, das habe ich und hätte ihn fast umgebracht", schrie Kai völlig aufgelöst.

„Du hättest fast, du hast aber nicht. Es ist auch nicht das erste Mal, dass du dich hast hinreisen lassen. Warum nimmt es dich diesmal so sehr mit?"

„Robert, du verstehst es nicht. Mich stört nicht die Tatsache, dass es geschah, sondern wie und was ich danach tat. Ich habe mich vor dieser Situation gefürchtet, seit ich ihn zum ersten Mal hörte."

„Wenn es bis jetzt noch nie vorgekommen ist, wie konntest du dich davor fürchten, Kai?"

Auf diese Frage hin senkte Kai wie erschlagen den Kopf. Der Priester schaffte es immer wieder, mit seinen Fragen Kai bis auf den Grund seiner Seele zu blicken.

„Ich wollte ihn von Anfang an haben. Ich wollte, dass er auch meine dunkle Seite kennen lernt. Ich wollte ihn um jeden Preis an mich binden, so dass er mich nicht mehr verlassen kann."

„Aha, dann handelt es sich bei ‚ihm' um einen Menschen", bemerkte der Priester.

„Ja, er ist ein Mensch, aber er hat sehr ausgeprägte telepathische Fähigkeiten. Er ist sehr schön und strahlt eine Güte aus als wäre er ein Engel. Ich habe mir geschworen ihm niemals weh zu tun und ihn zu beschützen, obwohl ich wusste dass ich diesen Schwur nie einhalten kann."

„Kai, obwohl es verboten war und du wusstest, dass es unrecht ist hast du es trotzdem getan. Ich nehme an du hattest einen sehr guten Grund dazu."

„Natürlich hatte ich einen guten Grund. Meine eigene Selbstsucht. Es geht immer nur um das was ich will. Ich habe einen Grund gefunden um weiter zu leben. Ich habe mir etwas genommen was mir nicht gehört. Und ich weiß dass ich es nie wieder hergeben kann, obwohl es falsch ist."

„Da haben wir es. Du hast gesagt du kannst ihn nicht gehen lassen und nicht das du es nicht willst. Das ist ein Unterschied Kai", erklärte der Priester.

„Es ist nur für mich ein Unterschied. Aber was ist mit ihm. Ich lasse ihm ja gar keine Wahl. Aber ich kann ihn auch nicht einsperren."

„Kai, warum vertraust du nicht darauf dass er von selbst und aus freien Stücken bei dir bleibt. Du hast gesagt du brauchst ihn. Was ist, wenn er dich genauso braucht?"

„Und wie soll ich ihn beschützen. Kannst du mir dass mal verraten Robert?"

„Kai, ich glaube, an das Gute in dir. Aber ich sehe, dass du zweifelst. Es werden um dein Volk so viele Legenden, Mythen und Lügen erzählt, dass du diese mittlerweile selber glaubst. Alles hat in der Natur seinen Lauf. Ein Raubtier braucht seine Beute zum überleben, eine Pflanze braucht Licht und Sonne dafür. Jeder braucht irgendwas. Und du brauchst ihn. Also, geh nach Hause zurück und mach ihn wieder gesund. Dann diskutiert es aus. Ich bin sicher das du das schaffst. Ich glaube daran, dass du einen Weg findest um ihn zu beschützen."

Kai sank in die Knie und empfing den Segen des Priesters. Er fand ein wenig Trost in den sanften Worten seines alten Freundes. Auch der Sturm der bisher draußen getobt hatte ließ nach. Es war als hätte auch die Naturgewalt ihren Frieden gefunden.

Bevor Kai ging wurde er noch mal von Robert zurückgehalten.

„Kai, ich bitte dich, unternimm alles in deiner Macht stehende um die deinen zu beschützen. Ihr seid alle Gottes Kinder und keiner auf dieser Welt hat das Recht ohne weiteres seinen Kindern das Leben zu nehmen."

„Ich danke dir Robert."

Damit verließ er die Hütte und machte sich auf den Weg nach Hause. Er fühlte sich jetzt ein wenig beruhigter durch Roberts Trost. Jedoch fühlte er sich in bezug auf Ray nicht unbedingt besser. In seinem Haus angekommen, begab er sich sofort in sein Schlafzimmer um nach seinem Schatz zu schauen. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten war, schlief er noch tief und fest.

Jedoch war sein Blutverlust noch lange nicht ausgeglichen. Diesmal würde er jedoch nicht von Kais Fleisch trinken. Kai öffnete die Haut an seinem Handgelenk und lies sein Blut in ein Glas fließen. Als dieses voll war, schloss er sein Handgelenk wieder, setzte das Glas auf das Schränkchen neben dem Bett und ging zu Ray.

Er setzte sich auf das Bett und nahm Ray in seine Arme um ihn abzustützen. Danach, griff er nach dem Glas und legte es Ray an die Lippen. Kai konnte fühlen wie Rays Körper sich dagegen wehrte die Flüssigkeit zu sich zu nehmen.

»Trink«, befahl er und konnte sofort Rays verzweifelten Widerstand spüren.

»Kai« hörte er Rays verzweifelten Ruf.

»Bitte Ray, du musst Trinken. Vertrau mir. Trink« Ohne eigentlich eine Wahl zu haben beugte sich Ray Kais Befehl und trank die Flüssigkeit in einem Zug. Kai konnte auch gleich beobachten, dass Ray wieder Farbe im Gesicht bekam.

„Es tut mir leid Ray. Ich wollte dir nicht wehtun. Gott wie ich mich dafür hasse. Aber das schlimmste dabei ist die Gewissheit, dass ich es wieder tun würde. Und dafür hasse ich mich am meisten. Aber ich werde niemals zulassen, dass du stirbst", flüsterte Kai und strich sanft eine Strähne aus Rays Stirn.

Er würde wieder gesund werden, dafür würde sein eigenes Blut sorgen. Denn es war nicht nur irgend ein Blut, sondern es besaß heilende Kräfte. Nicht alle aus seinem Volk hatten so starkes Blut. Aber er hatte wohl zu oft Blut mit Yury getauscht, einem der größten, mächtigsten und besten Heiler seines Volkes.

Yurys Blut hatte die größte Heilende Wirkung seines Volkes, aber der war ja nicht hier. Kais Blut würde auch reichen. Er war froh, dass Ray auf dem Weg der Besserung war. In seinen Blutrausch würde er sich nur als Teil seines Albtraums erinnern.

Und das war momentan am besten so. Eines bereitete ihm jedoch nach wie vor Sorgen. Ray war sein Licht, sein Grund am Leben zu bleiben. Aber er war auch ein Sterblicher und Kai wusste nicht was er machen sollte, wenn Ray ihn verlassen würde. Er konnte ihn nicht zwingen zu bleiben. Aber wenn Ray ging würde er alle Gefühle Kais, sein Herz und sein Licht mitnehmen und Kai wusste nicht, woher er die Kraft hernehmen sollte, um weiter in der Finsternis leben zu können.

Aber darüber konnte er sich jetzt keine Gedanken machen. Die Sonne würde bald aufgehen und es gab noch jede Menge zu tun. Als erstes musste er sich selbst stärken und seinen Hunger stillen, danach musste er sich um die Mörderbande kümmern.

Also, verstärkte er den Schlafzauber, verstreute noch zerriebene Heilkräuter um das Bett herum und begab sich nach unten. Draußen angekommen sicherte er das Haus sorgfältig ab und sandte den Tieren des Waldes einen Befehl. Sollte es vorkommen, dass sich jemand seinem Haus näherte und Ray in Gefahr brachte würde er dies sofort erfahren.

Im Wald bei Kiras und Tysons Zuhause traf er sich mit Bryan und Andrej welche Kais Ruf gefolgt waren. Kiras Leiche hatten sie nach altem Brauch verbrannt.

„Habt ihr noch was berührt?" wandte sich Kai an die beiden.

„Nein, nur die Leiche. Alles andere ist so geblieben, wie die Mörder er verlassen hatten. Aber wir glauben, dass ganze soll eine Falle für dich sein. Kiras Leiche sollte dich anlocken."

„Ich weiß. Dabei haben sie bestimmt die aller modernste Technik angewandt. Videokameras und dergleichen", sagte Kai mit finsterem Gesicht. „Diese Fanatiker glauben auch an alte Legenden, Holzpflöcke, Knoblauch, abgetrennte Köpfe. Gott wie primitiv und berechenbar die doch sind", fuhr Kai mit Abscheu in der Stimme fort. „Dabei geben sie sich solche Mühe zuerst alles über unsere Rasse zu erfahren, bevor sie uns zum Tode verurteilen."

Wenn Kai in einer solchen Stimmung war, bedeutet er eine tödliche Gefahr. Das wussten Andrej und Bryan und das bereitet ihnen Sorgen.

Kai drehte sich zu ihnen um und begann wieder zu sprechen.

„Ihr bleibt hier draußen und haltet Wache. Sollte jemand kommen, oder ich in Schwierigkeiten geraten, dann werdet ihr fliehen. Alles klar?" Die beiden nickten bedröppelt.

„Ich möchte euch noch um einen Gefallen bitten", begann Kai mit einem feierlichen Unterton in der Stimme. Andrej und Bryan hätten alles für Kai gemacht, ja sogar für ihn in den Tod gegangen. Für jeden ihres Volkes war es ein Privileg dem Anführer einen Gefallen zu tun, vor allem wenn dieser darum bat, was fast nie vorkam.

„Ray ruht in meinem Haus. Der Bannzauber ist kompliziert und ihr müsst vorsichtig sein, wenn ihr ihn aufhebt. Er soll geheilt werden und von euch lernen wie er sich schützen kann. Sollte er es so wollen, bleibt er unter eurem Schutz da. Aufgrund unserer Blutsverwandtschaft wirst du, Andrej, der neue Herrscher unseres Volkes. Allerdings sollte zu diesem Zeitpunkt Yury der Anführer werden, bis du alles nötige gelernt hast. Aber wie ich Yury kenne wird er sich weigern. Dann musst du jetzt schon das Amt übernehmen. Bryan du wirst Andrej unterstützen, so wie Yury das bei mir gemacht hat. Sorgt dafür, dass Yury euch die Treue schwört. Sollte er als Anführer antreten werdet ihr beiden ihm die Treue schwören."

Daraufhin antworteten beide Kai mit den uralten Worten für das Treueid Ritual ihres Volkes.

„Kai, hast du... ist er einer von uns", fragte Bryan vorsichtig.

Er wollte Kai nicht verärgern. Er wusste, dass Vampire versucht hatten Frauen und Gefährten umzuwandeln. Auch Karpatianer hatten das mal versucht, aber schnell aufgegeben. Die schwerwiegenden Folgen hatten sie dazu gezwungen. Die Frauen die bisher umgewandelt wurden, kamen mit den neuen Fähigkeiten nicht klar, verloren den Verstand und töteten kleine Kinder. Sogar die eigenen blieben nicht verschont. Retten konnte man diese Frauen nicht mehr. Ein Karpatianer wurde mit seinen Fähigkeiten geboren und schon in der Kindheit wurde ihm strengste Disziplin beigebracht sowie der Respekt vor allem Leben.

Bei einer solchen Macht wie sei hatten, war dies auch zwingend erforderlich.

„Ich kann mit 100% -tiger Sicherheit sagen, dass er mein Gefährte ist. Das Ritual hat ihn schwer verletzt und ich musste ihn heilen. Aber ich habe ihn nicht an mich gebunden. Er ist ein Sterblicher und es wäre unrecht gewesen."

„Wir werden diene Befehle ausführen, Kai." Bryan wirkte besorgt und sah zu Andrej. Jedoch wirkte dieser eher belustigt als beunruhigt. Anscheinend kannte er seinen großen Bruder doch viel besser als alle andern, außer Yury vielleicht.

Kai verwandelte sich in flimmernden Nebel und begab sich auf die Lichtung, wo das Haus stand. Kurz davor verwandelte er sich in eine Wolf. Er brauchte den guten Geruchsinn dieses Tieres um die Witterung der Mörder aufzunehmen. Er untersuchte jeden Baum in der Nähe des Hauses. Er konnte den Geruch von Tyson, Max und Andrej wahrnehmen. Dann folgten die Anderen Gerüche. Es waren vier Männer gewesen. Sie hatten sich hinter dem Haus angeschlichen. Kai konnte den Pfad den sie benutzt hatten genau nachvollziehen. Sie hatten sich von Deckung zu Deckung geschlichen. Drei der Männer erkannte er nicht, aber den vierten. Ein Verräter. Was hatte er den dafür bekommen, dass es die Mörder zu Kiras Haus geführt hatte.

Leise und schnüffelnd schlich er um das Haus, untersuchte jeden kleinsten Winkel. Vor der Tür machte er halt, lief ein paar mal hin und her. Danach stellte er sich auf seine Hinterpfoten, stieß sich ab und sprang mit einem gewaltigen Satz durch das geschlossene Fenster. Wie berechenbar. Die Mörder waren zurückgekommen und hatten Kameras installiert um das Bild eines Karpatianers einzufangen. Wie feige. Anstatt zu warten, dass Kiras Leiche entdeckt wurde, hatten sie sich nach dem Mord feige aus dem Staub gemacht. Waren erst danach wieder zurückgekehrt um die ganzen Geräte anzubringen. Sie würden jedoch nichts sehen, außer einem Wolf der zum Fenster reinsprang, ein wenig Nebel und wieder ein Wolf welcher das Haus über das nächste Fenster verließ.

Nur Kai, einige der anderen Jäger sowie Andrej, Yury, Aidan und Julian waren in der Lage ihre Gestalt so schnell zu ändern. Er folgte dem Pfad den die Mörder gegangen waren und kam auf eine Lichtung wo Roberts Hütte stand. Nicht weit davon entfernt befand sich die Praxis und das Wohnhaus von Dr. Jonny McGregor sowie die Behausung der Gabors. Ion Gabor, der Verräter. Seine Frau Marioara war die Hebamme des Dorfes und unterstützte Dr. McGregor.

Hier hatte er genug gesehen, also folgte Kai der Spur der andren drei Mördern. Diese führte ihn zum Gasthaus wo Ray wohnte. Er konnte sie nicht identifizieren, jedoch war er sich sicher, sollte er ihnen Begegnen würde er sie wieder Erkennen. Die Geruchsnote dieser Mörder hatte sich unauslöschlich in seinem Gehirn fest geankert. Für heute hatte er genug herausgefunden. Er kehrte zu Andrej und Bryan zurück.

„Es waren vier. Drei davon sind Fremde und wohnen in Gasthaus. Ich werde Ray morgen begleiten, damit er seine Koffer holt. Da kann ich mich ein wenig umsehen… Wir wissen nicht ob noch weitere Personen beteiligt sind, deswegen müssen wir wachsam sein. Wir werden uns von Kiras und Tysons Haus fernhalten. Sie haben Videokameras angebracht, diese aktivieren sich bei Öffnung der Tür. Wer weiß was sie noch alles angebracht haben. Wisst ihr ob Emily bei Dr. McGregor in Behandlung ist?"

„Nein, ich glaube sie geht zu Gabors Frau. Sie arbeitet mit Dr. McGregor zusammen und entbindet die meisten unserer Kinder", sagte Andrej leise.

„Auch Tasha", fragte Kai, worauf er nur ein Nicken als Antwort erhielt. „War diese Frau auch bei Kiras Geburt dabei", fragte Kai nun leise, woraufhin Bryan antwortete.

„Kira hatte ihr Baby zu Hause zur Welt gebracht. Marioara Gabor war da, bis das Baby gekommen ist. Dann ist sie gegangen. Nachdem sie ging erlitt Kira einen Blutsturz und Tyson gab ihr von seinem Blut um es auszugleichen. Danach ging er auf die Jagd und ich bleib da. Aber es war niemand in der Nähe, dass hätte ich gespürt."

„Es war Ion Gabor der die Mörder zu Kira geführt hat. Wir müssen herausfinden ob seine Frau an dem Verrat beteiligt war, den von irgendwo her müssen die ja gewusst haben dass ein karpatianischen Baby geboren wurde."

„Hey, es ist also anzunehmen dass die Hebamme damit was zu tun hat. Worauf warten wir dann noch", kam es von Bryan.

„Nun mal ganz langsam, Bryan. Wir sind nicht die Monster für die sie uns halten. Wir brauchen Beweise und solange wir keine haben werden wir nichts unternehmen. Es ist überhaupt nicht einfach mit der Gewissheit zu leben jemanden getötet zu haben." Kai spürte schon wieder die Last der Verantwortung auf seinen Schultern. Nur seine Macht und das große Verantwortungsgefühl hatten es ihm ermöglicht zu töten. Mit der Zeit hatte er seine Gefühle verloren und dann war es etwas einfacher. Jedoch musste er all seinen Willen aufbringen um dadurch nicht der Verführung zu erliegen und seine Seele an das Böse zu verlieren.

„Und was machen wir jetzt, Kai", fragte ihn sein Bruder.

„Also, als erstes müssen Tasha und Emily in Sicherheit gebracht werden. In ihren Häusern sind sie nicht mehr sicher. Also, Emily und Max gehen in mein Haus am See. Es steht leer und ist gut zu verteidigen. Tasha kann in ihrem Zustand keine große Reise unternehmen", begann Kai.

„Tasha und ihr Mann können zu mir kommen Kai. Ich werde mich um ihre Sicherheit kümmern," bot Bryan an. Er liebte seine Schwester über alles. Und auch wenn er jetzt diese Gefühle nicht mehr hatte so konnte er sich gut daran erinnern. Er würde alles für Tashas Sicherheit tun. „Bryan, das ist zu riskant. Was ist wenn jemand dich gesehen hat wie du Tyson geholfen hast und dann von deiner Verwandtschaft zu Tasha erfährt? Vielleicht ist es besser sie kommt zu mir." Kai wollte sicher gehen, dass keiner seines Volkes in Gefahr geraten würde.

„Nein", protestierten beide Männer. Sowohl Andrej als auch Bryan waren mit Kais Vorschlag ganz und gar nicht einverstanden.

„Hört zu", begann Kai sanft. „Unsere Frauen sind das wichtigste. Sie sind die einzigen die uns Nachfolger schenken können. Wir können zwar Sex mit sterblichen Frauen haben aber keine Kinder. Jedoch muss es die wahre Gefährtin sein. Ihr kennt die Anzeichen: Farbe, Gefühle, die Sehnsucht nach ihr. Die Bindung ist sehr stark. Stirbt einer der beiden dann wählt der andere normalerweise den Tod. Es gibt nur zwei Möglichkeiten: den Tod oder die Wahl ein Vampir zu werden. Das wisst ihr genauso gut wie ich," schloss Kai seine Erklärung ab.

„Aber was ist mit Tyson...", begann Bryan.

„Tyson hatte es satt zu warten. Deswegen nahm er Kira. Und meine Schwester war von ihm besessen. Sie waren bis zum Schluss beide in dieser sadistischen Beziehung gefangen und keiner fand mehr einen Weg da raus. Ich hätte die Verbindung zwischen den beiden nie erlauben dürfen."

„Kai, wir machen uns Sorgen um dich. Du und Yury seid die einzigen die alle Geheimnisse unseres Volkes kennen. Ohne euch sind wir aufgeschmissen," sagte Andrej.

„Kümmert euch um euren eigenen Scheiß, ich pass schon auf mich auf."

„Kai, du bist schon sehr lange allein gewesen. Anscheinend liegt dir nicht mehr sehr viel am Leben. Du gehst immer größere Risiken ein", fuhr Andrej unbeirrt fort.

„Sieh an, sieh an. Wie habt ihr es geschafft mir nach zu spionieren ohne das ich es mitbekommen habe."

„Der Leitwolf und sein Weibchen machen sich auch schon sorgen um dich. Sie beobachten dich schon eine ganze Weile und da ich mit dir Blutsverwandt bin akzeptieren sie mich und reden mit mir."

„Ich wusste schon immer, dass ich noch einen Wolfspelz als Bettvorleger brauchte", entgegnete Kai ironisch.

„Hör zu Andrej, Kira war unsere Schwester und ich werde nicht ruhen, bis ich die Mörder gefunden habe. Werde aber keine Risiken eingehen die mein Leben gefährden."

„Aha, sag mal Brüderchen kann es sein, dass deine neu erwachten Lebensgeister mit jemandem Namens Ray zu tun haben", fragte Andrej mit spöttischer Stimme. Die einzige Antwort die er für seine Frechheit bekam war ein Tritt, den er aber lachend wegsteckte.

„Ihr werdet euch in die Erde zurückziehen und tief schlafen, wir brauchen alle unsere Kräfte", befahl Kai „schließlich werden wir gejagt."

„Aber Kai, was ist mit dir. Wenn du einen Sterblichen im Haus hast kannst du dich nicht in die Erde zurückziehen? Du kannst uns auch nicht erreichen, wenn wir tief schlafen und du unsere Hilfe brauchst," entgegnete Bryan.

„Keine Sorge, ich bin schon in der Lage mein Haus zu sichern. Und ich werde Ray nicht allein lassen. Ich bleibe bei ihm."

Damit verschwand Kai, da er dass Gefühl hatte bei Ray zu sein. Er war schon viel zu lange fort. Bei sich angekommen ging er als erstes duschen. Er wollte den Geruch des Wolfes wegbekommen, um Ray nicht zu beunruhigen. Des weiteren wollte er den Gestank der Verräter loswerden. Die Karpatianer imitierten mit sehr großer Sorgfalt die Gewohnheiten der Sterblichen. In allen Schränken in der Küche standen Lebensmittel, die Häuser waren mit Lampen ausgestattet, in den Kleiderschränken befanden sich Kleidungsstücke. Ja sogar duschen taten sie, obwohl dies nicht notwendig war. Jedoch musste Kai zugeben, dass es den meisten vergnügen bereitete.

Ray schlief noch tief und fest. Kai saß auf dem Bett und sah ihn lange an. Er war so schön. Nur wenn Kai daran dachte, dass er ihm seine Unschuld geschenkt hatte fühlte er wie Erregung sich in seinem Körper ausbreitete. Wenn er sich dann noch ausmalte wie Ray ihm die Worte des Uralten Rituals nachsprach, dachte er, er würde platzen. Er wollte ihn, hier und jetzt. Er legte sich zu Ray aufs Bett und fuhr mit sanften Bewegungen seinen Körper entlang. Er merkte wie dieser automatisch auf seine Berührungen reagierte und Ray näher zu ihm rückte. Auch noch im tiefen Schlaf begehrte Ray ihn. Mit dem benötigten Spruch holte er Ray aus seinem Trancezustand wieder heraus.

Kai konnte spüren als Ray aufwachte und fast gleichzeitig versteifte sich sein Körper als er bemerkte wo und vor allem bei wem er war. Ray war ziemlich durcheinander. Er wusste nicht mehr was Wahrheit, Legende und Traum war. Sein Körper schmerzte an Stellen von denen er gar nicht wusste, dass er sie überhaupt hatte und er war viel empfindsamer. Kais Gegenwart löste in ihm ein unglaubliches Verlangen aus. Er konnte die Geräusche dieses Hauses hören, jedes kleine knacken und knirschen, ja sogar die Bäume die sich dem Wind draußen beugten konnte er hören. Er bekam Angst und versuchte Kai von sich weg zu drücken, was dieser jedoch nicht zuließ. Kai zog Ray noch fester in seine Arme und versteckte sein Gesicht in dessen Harren, atmete Rays Duft ein.

„Ray, wenn du meine Gedanken lesen kannst, dann weißt du was ich für dich empfinde," erklärte er sanft aber bestimmt.

„Ich möchte nicht, dass du mich verlässt Chibi. Ich bitte dich, habe den Mut und bleib bei mir. Ich mag ein Ungeheuer sein aber ich brauche dich", fuhr Kai fort.

Ray konnte Kais Qualen spüren. Er wollte aber nicht, dass Kai litt. Jedoch hatte er selber auch Angst. Er brauchte Abstand um klar denken zu können. Er brauchte Abstand von Kai. Und dieser spürte das Ray sich von ihm entfernen wollte.

„Bitte Ray, schließ mich nicht aus. Ich möchte nicht, dass du mich verlässt. Ich mag vielleicht ein Ungeheuer sein aber ich brauche dich."

„Kai, du hättest mich das Ganze vergessen lassen können. Wieso hast du es nicht getan", fragte Ray bang.

„Ich wollte, dass du mich kennen lernst. Jeden Teil meiner Seele. Ich wollte nicht, dass so etwas gravierendes zwischen uns steht. Es tut mir leid Ray, dass ich nicht sanfter zu dir war."

Oh ja, Ray konnte sich noch gut an ihr erstes Mal erinnern. Aber obwohl Kai nicht sehr sanft war, hatte es Ray gefallen. Kai hatte ihn in Dimensionen geführt die er nie kennengelernt hatte. Die Gefühle waren der reine Wahnsinn gewesen. Ray spürte wie sein Körper schon wieder nach Kai verlangte. Aber er hatte auch Angst davor. Und von daher versuchte er sich von Kai zu lösen.

„Nein, Ray. Ich werde dich nicht gehen lassen", beteuerte Kai sanft aber bestimmt.

„Kai, ich habe Angst. Ich kenne die Gesetze und Bräuche dieses Landes nicht. Ich bin so weit weg von zu Hause…", begann Ray.

„Ich weiß Ray, aber du brauchst keine Angst zu haben. Ich werde dich beschützen. Aber ich bitte dich, habe den Mut bei mir zu bleiben. Bei dir zu Hause gibt es niemanden der auf dich wartet. Du hast gesagt, dass du mit deinem Job möglicherweise aufhörst. Aber ich kenne dich inzwischen sehr gut. Du wirst nicht anders können, wenn du dadurch ein Menschenleben rettest. Du wirst dich um diese Menschen kümmern. Aber wer kümmert sich um dich? Keiner kann sich so gut um dich kümmern wie ich", erklärte Kai und begann Ray sanft zu küssen und zu streicheln. Dadurch weckte er erneut Rays Leidenschaft.

Obwohl Kai nicht sehr sanft mit ihm umgegangen war, wollte Rays Körper jetzt eine erneute Vereinigung. Er sehnte sich nach Kai, obwohl er versuchte dagegen anzukämpfen. Aber er scheiterte kläglich.

„Bitte Kai, tu mir nicht weh", flüsterte er und verdrückte ein paar Tränen welche sich in seine Augenwinkel stahlen. Danach ließ er sich fallen, gab sich ganz Kais Führung hin. Auch als Kais animalische Seite erneut die Führung übernahm, hatte dieser sie jedoch ausreichend unter Kontrolle. Er wollte Ray nicht wehtun. Diesmal verführte er Ray mit einer beinahe sanften und zärtlichen Geduld. Dieses Mal wollte Kai, dass Ray eine gute Erinnerung an ihre Vereinigung hatte. Er wollte Ray auf sanfte Art und Weise seine Gefühle zeigen, und ihn nicht noch mal erschrecken indem er wild und leidenschaftlich über ihn herfiel.

Nur langsam kam Ray wieder in die Realität zurück. Mit Kai zu schlafen war beide Male ein unvergessliches Erlebnis gewesen. Jedoch wusste er immer noch nicht was in den letzten Stunden passiert war. War er ohnmächtig gewesen? Eine Erklärung für seinen Blackout wäre das schon. Schließlich hatten ihn seine Gefühle und Kai überrannt.

Und dann dieser Traum. Er hatte schon öfters solche Träume gehabt, aber dieser schien so real zu sein. Er erinnerte sich mit dem Mund an eine blutende Wunde gepresst worden zu sein. Er wehrte sich, versuchte frei zu kommen, hustete als er spürte wie Blut seine Kehle hinunter floss. Jedoch war alles wehren umsonst, er wurde festgehalten. In seiner Verzweiflung schrie er nach Kai, wollte dass dieser ihm half. Jedoch als er sich endlich zwingen konnte die Augen zu öffnen sah er dass es Kais Hände waren die ihn festhielten und seinen Kopf an seine Brust drückten. ‚Ray du hast eine sehr rege Fantasie!' Wahrscheinlich kam das daher, dass er sich in Transsilvanien befand. Dem Land von Graf Dracula, wenn man an Legenden glaubte. Und wahrscheinlich verglich er Kai in seinem Unterbewusstsein mit diesem. Kai war genauso majestätisch und geheimnisvoll wie der Vampirfürst selbst. Unbewusst fuhr er mit seinem Finger über Kais Brust zu der Stelle an der in seinem Traum die Wunde war, und fuhr zart darüber.

Er wusste jetzt, dass Kai anders war als er selbst. Kai hatte noch eine andere Seite, eine leidenschaftliche und animalische Seite. Eine Seite die für ihn Ray gefährlich war, sehr gefährlich. Er wollte weg. Er musste unbedingt nachdenken.

„Geh nicht Ray, bitte. Bleib da."

„Kai, ich muss Nachdenken und das kann ich nicht, wenn ich in deiner Nähe bin. Wir sind so verschieden. Du lebst nach ganz anderen Gesetzen als ich. Du hättest Edgar fast getötet, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Du entscheidest über Leben und Tod. Von deinen Fähigkeiten mal ganz zu schweigen. Kai, du bist ein Kaliber zu groß für mich. Wenn ich bleibe werde ich dir immer wieder Wiedersprechen. Ich werde meine Prinzipien und Moralvorstellungen nicht über Bord werfen."

„Das brauchst du doch gar nicht. Ich liebe dich so wie du bist. Du kannst mir so oft widersprechen wie du willst. Auch das ist ein Teil von dir den ich liebe", erklärte Kai mit Überzeugung. Ray war noch nicht ganz so sicher.

„Ray, wir sind bereits untrennbar miteinander verbunden. Spürst du das nicht? Unsere Verbindung ist sehr tief. Du weißt was in mir vorgeht, kennst meine Gedanken... Selbst wenn wir voneinander getrennt wären, würdest du dich danach verzehren mich zu berühren, zu küssen…", erklärte Kai und versetzte Ray damit einen ziemlichen Schock.

„Kai, ich möchte nach Hause gehen. Ich habe mich schon zu lange mit dir beschäftigt, dass ich schon Dinge tue die ich sonst nie tun würde." So sehr Ray sich dagegen wehrte er spürte was in Kai vorging. Er konnte fühlen wie sich alles in Kai zusammenzog bei seinen Worten. Er wollte aber Kais Einsamkeit nicht mehr fühlen müssen. So gern er es auch verdrängt hätte, so kannte er Kais Herz, seine Seele, hatte sich mit ihm unterhalten ohne gesprochen zu haben. Die von Kai erwähnte Verbindung bestand. Um ihn zu beruhigen legte Kai einen arm um seine Schultern. Eine Geste die Ray noch mehr verwirrte. Wollte Kai ihn jetzt nur trösten oder wollte er ihn an sich binden. Er wusste nicht mehr was er glauben sollte. Dazu kam noch etwas viel Verwirrenderes. Eine Vielzahl von Geräuschen stürzten auf ihn ein: Knacken, Rascheln, Knarren. Immer noch mehr als verwirrt hielt sich Ray die Ohren zu.

„Kai, was geschieht mit mir? Was haben wir gemacht, dass ich mich dermaßen verändere?"

„Ray du bist mein Leben, mein Gefährte, die andere Hälfte nach der ich mein Leben lang gesucht habe", begann Kai mit seiner Erklärung. „Für die angehörigen meines Volkes gibt es nur einen/eine Gefährten bzw. Gefährtin im Leben. Ray, ich bin ein Karpatianer, bin aus der Erde geboren. Wir haben besondere Fähigkeiten." Kai machte eine Pause um Ray Gelegenheit zu geben seine Worte zu erfassen.

„Telepathie. Diese Fähigkeit bei dir fasziniert mich. Sie ist so viel ausgeprägter als meine."

„Diese Fähigkeiten haben auch einen sehr hohen Preis. Wir sind dazu verdammt unser Leben lang nach dem richtigen Gefährten zu suchen. Wenn wir ihn finden, verbinden wir unsere Seelen, durch ein uraltes Ritual, miteinander. Wir verlieren sehr häufig unsere Kinder in den ersten paar Lebensjahren, was ein sehr harter Schlag für die Frauen unseres Volkes ist. Unsere lange Lebensspanne ist sowohl ein Segen als auch ein Fluch. Für diejenigen, die glücklich sind ist es ein Leben voller Licht und Freude. Für diejenigen, die allein sind bedeutet dies Einsamkeit, Dunkelheit, Finsternis."

Ray versuchte das Gehörte zu verdauen. Das hatte er nicht erwartete zu hören.

„Wenn du mich verlassen würdest, ich weiß nicht was ich machen würde Ray…"

Kai wollte gar nicht daran denken, was passieren würde.

Ray war immer noch dabei, das eben Gehörte zu verdauen. Er wollte Kai und sein Körper verlangte nach ihm. Er war mit Kai verbunden und brauchte so wie es aussah diese Verbindung. Aber er war ein unabhängiger Mensch, es gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht dermaßen von Kai abhängig zu sein. Aber so wie es aussah bestand diese Abhängigkeit auch von Kais Seite. Ray konnte fühlen, dass er derjenige war der Kais grenzenlose Einsamkeit vertreiben konnte. Aber was genau hatte Kai ihm an Informationen gegeben?

„Willst du damit sagen du gehörst einer anderen Rasse an?"

„So könnte man es ausdrücken. Wir selber glauben einer anderen Art zu gehören. Zu sehr unterscheiden wir uns von den Menschen durch unsere Fähigkeiten. Wir können mit Tieren sprechen, haben einen ausgeprägteren Gehörgang. Sollten diese Infos an die falschen Leute gelangen wäre dies unser Untergang. Mein Leben liegt also in deinen Händen Ray."

Ray erinnerte sich an ihr erstes Mal, wie völlig anders ihre Vereinigung gewesen war.

„Kai, hättest du aufgehört, wenn ich in Panik geraten wäre?"

„Ich möchte dich nicht belügen Ray, aber ich vermute nicht."

„Hättest du mich gezwungen oder es mir befohlen", fragte Ray bang.

„NEIN…", antwortete Kai schnell. „Niemals. Ich hätte versucht dich zu beruhigen. Aber ich hätte nichts gegen deinen Willen gemacht. Und ich hätte diesen auch nicht manipuliert."

Die Antwort beruhigte Ray ungemein.

„Diese Fähigkeiten, sie sind so viel stärker als meine. Du bist viel stärker als ich. Du erinnerst mich an eine Raubkatze. Gehört das alles zu deinem Erbe?"

„Ja", erklärte Kai und atmete tief Rays Duft ein. Wie sehr er ihn doch liebte. Jedoch konnte er auch seinen eigenen Geruch auf Rays Haut sehr gut wahrnehmen und das erfüllte ihn mit Befriedigung.

„Du hast mich gebissen", erklärte Ray erstaunt und berührte zuerst seinen Hals dann seine Brust. Ein süßes Gefühl der Sehnsucht erfüllte ihn bei der Erinnerung. Und dies bestärkte ihn in der Annahme, dass irgendetwas mit ihm nicht stimmen konnte.

„Ray, du hast gesagt du vertraust mir."

„Das ist es ja was mich beunruhigt. Ich kenne dich gerade mal zwei Tage. Du tust Dinge die völlig verrückt sind. Doch ich möchte bei dir sein, in deiner Nähe sein. Ich möchte Wärme in deine kalten Augen bringen, möchte dich lächeln sehen, möchte die Finsternis und Einsamkeit aus deiner Seele vertreiben. Und ja ich vertraue dir, obwohl ich eigentlich gar keinen Grund dafür habe."

Kai war gerührt. Ray dies sagen zu hören war so… Er konnte es nicht beschreiben. Es war eins zu wissen was Ray fühlte, weil er seine Gedanken und Emotionen lesen konnte und es war etwas völlig anderes, wenn Ray seine Gefühle aussprach, diese offen und ehrlich zugab.

„Ray, wie geht es dir? Du siehst ein wenig blass aus", fragte Kai besorgt.

„Mir geht es gut. Aber ich glaube ich sollte was essen. Obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass mir der Gedanke an Nahrung Übelkeit verursacht", erklärte Ray.

„Ich würde dir empfehlen in den nächsten Tagen kein Fleisch zu essen. Viel Apfelsaft trinken und Gemüse zu dir nehmen."

„Oh, wenn du meinst. In Ordnung. Ich bin sowieso Vegetarier. So und jetzt werde ich duschen gehen."

Damit verschwand er aus dem Schlafzimmer Richtung Bad. Kai blieb noch eine Weile so auf dem Bett liegen und dachte nach. Danach suchte er die telepathische Verbindung zu Ray, er wollte sehen wie es diesem Ging. Und er hatte sich nicht geirrt. Dieser befand sich zwar im Badezimmer, kämpfte aber mit Tränen und Verwirrung. Rays Körper begann sich zu verändern jetzt wo Kais Blut durch seine Adern floss.

Der Legende nach mussten ein Sterblicher und ein Karpatianer drei Mal Blut austauschen damit die Verwandlung endgültig wurde. Das Blut welches Ray aus dem Glas getrunken hatte zählte nicht, da er es nicht direkt vom Körper zu sich genommen hatte. Kai hatte ganz und gar nicht die Absicht Ray umzuwandeln, denn dann würde er Gefahr laufen aus Ray einen wahnsinnigen Vampir zu machen. Er würde es nicht schaffen ihn danach umzubringen. Er war jetzt schon viel zu weit gegangen. Er würde halt von seiner Erinnerung leben, was es für ein Gefühl war mit Ray Blut zu tauschen. Es würde nie wieder vorkommen.

Kai wusste, dass Ray seine Worte zwar gehört hatte, sich jedoch nicht vorstellen was dies für ihn bedeutete. Ray würde ab jetzt jedes Flüstern aus jedem einzelnen Zimmer des Gasthofes hören können. Die Sonne würde in seinen Augen brennen, seine Haut reizen. Von den meisten Lebensmitteln würde ihm übel werden. Vor allem aber würde er sich nach Kai sehnen, nach seiner geistigen Verbindung zu ihm. Kai wusste, dass Ray dies jetzt schon spüren konnte und versuchte dagegen anzukämpfen und zwar auf die einzige Art und Weise die er kannte – er versuchte sich von Kai zu lösen.


	6. Kapitel 6: Das Ritual

**Angel of Darkness**

**Das Ritual**

Er folgte Ray ins Badezimmer und sah dass dieser an der Duschwand gelehnt stand. Langsam ging er auf ihn zu „Komm Chibi." Seine sanfte Stimme war wie eine Liebkosung. Er steckte seine Hand durch die Duschkabine und stellte das Wasser ab, bevor er Ray sanft am Handgelenk herauszog und ihn in ein Handtuch einwickelte. Sanft rubbelte er ihn trocken. Ray wrang seine langen Haare aus und versuchte bei Kais zärtlicher Behandlung nicht zu erröten. Obwohl er im Badezimmer nochmals seine Vorsätze durchgegangen war und sie auch mit Argumenten bekräftigt hatte, konnte er nicht anders als Kais Berührungen zu genießen. Er sehnte sich nach ihnen, obwohl er sich dies nur ungern eingestand. Kai schien sich seiner Nacktheit nicht zu schämen, so wie er stark und majestätisch in seiner ganzen Pracht vor Ray stand. Er weckte in ihm das Gefühl in zu berühren, zu streicheln.

„Komm wieder ins Schlafzimmer zurück Chibi. Hab dich schon vermisst." Klang Kais sanfte, verführerische Stimme in seinem Ohr. „Ich könnte dich die ganze Nacht lang ununterbrochen lieben, Chibi."

„Kai, das hast du auch getan. Die Sonne geht gleich auf", flüsterte Ray mit einem neckischen Unterton.

„Ich kann nicht genug von dir kriegen. Du bist mein Licht, bringst mich zum Leben, vertreibst die Finsternis aus meiner Seele."

„Kai, ist das jetzt Liebe oder Wahnsinn", fragte Ray und ließ sich bereitwillig von Kai hochheben und ins Schlafzimmer zurückbringen. Hier ließ Kai ihn sanft an sich herunter bis Ray mit seinem Unterleib genau über Kais Männlichkeit schwebte. Dies entflammte von neuem in Ray eine nie gekannte Begierde nach Kai.

Diesem ging es nicht anders. Er hatte einen unglaublichen Hunger nach Ray und verführte diesen nach allen Regeln der Kunst.

„Antworte mir Kai", forderte Ray ihn auf und fuhr mit seiner Zunge dessen Brust entlang. Obwohl keine Wunde zurückgeblieben war, folgt er genau dem Verlauf von Kais Öffnung auf der Brust als er Ray dazu gezwungen hatte zu trinken. Er küsste und leckte über Kais Brustkorb, bis er zu dessen Brustwarzen ankam. Ray hatte nur noch einen Wunsch, Kai zu verwöhnen, ihn glücklich zu machen. Zärtlich leckte er über die Spitzen, küsste und reizte sie. Als sie sich hart aufrichteten nahm er die Nippel in den Mund und saugte daran.

Er war zwar immer noch ein wenig unsicher und schüchtern aber als er dann den Beweis für Kais Verlangen spürte, warf er alle Scheu über Bord. Wild und leidenschaftlich brachte er Kai in Höhen die dieser schon lange nicht mehr erlebt hatte. Ray erforschte Kais ganzen Körper, kein Millimeter blieb unberührt. Immer weiter arbeitete er sich nach unten fuhr mit der Zunge sanft über die Spitze von Kais Penis, umfasste den harten Schaft. Er steigerte Kais Verlangen ins unermessliche und spielte mit dem Feuer. Doch Kai hatte nicht die Kraft um ihn aufzuhalten und er wollte es auch gar nicht. Im Gegenteil er wollte mehr von Rays Berührungen, Küssen. Er lies sich von Ray verwöhnen.

„Beides Chibi, beides," antwortet Kai keuchend als er sich dunkel erinnerte, dass Ray ja auf eine Antwort wartete. Er war schon geistig gar nicht mehr da, alle seine Sinne waren auf Ray fixiert. Nur Ray und seine Liebkosungen zählten noch.

Das Haus hätte über ihnen einstürzen können und Kai hätte es nicht im geringsten interessiert. Sanft lies Ray von ihm ab und fuhr mit der Zunge über Kais flachen muskulösen Bauch, hinterließ heiße und feuchte Spuren auf Kais Körper. Kai schloss die Augen und gab sich ganz seinen Gefühlen hin, zog Ray noch fester an sich und ihn sanft wieder an seinem Körper hinunter. Rays Mund war heiß und feucht und brachte Kai um den Verstand. Ein leises und tiefes Knurren verließ seine Kehle. Es klang gefährlich und deutete darauf hin, dass seine animalische Seite nach Befriedigung verlangte.

Ray ging es nicht anders, er war nur noch von Leidenschaft, Verlangen und dem Wunsch alle erotischen Fantasien Kais zu erfüllen, getrieben. Er war mit Kai verbunden, las dessen Gedanken und Wünsche. Und alles was ihn selber erfüllte war das Verlangen Kais Wünsche mit seinen eigenen zu koppeln und diese wahr werden zu lassen. Sie waren beide nur noch füreinander empfänglich, lebten in ihrer eigenen Welt aus Leidenschaft, Lust und Verlangen.

Mit festem Griff zog Kai Ray wieder zu sich herauf und küsste ihn wild und leidenschaftlich. Ray erwiderte den Kuss mit gleicher Heftigkeit.

„Chibi, sag dass du mich willst", flüsterte Kai heiser und versuchte sich zu beherrschen. Jedoch war dies schwierig, seine animalische Seite verlangte nach Befriedigung.

„Das weißt du doch Kai. Du weißt, dass ich dich will." Damit presste sich Ray noch näher an Kai. Er wollte ebenfalls mehr und konnte nicht mehr warten. Er wollte von Kai endlich genommen werden, damit diese Begierde, dieser Hunger der sich in seinem Körper angestaut hatte endlich gestillt wurde.

„Vereinige dich mit mir auf meine Weise, Ray", flüsterte Kai sehnsüchtig. Rays von dem Wunsch erfüllt endlich eins mit ihm zu werden, seine Seele mit ihm zu verbinden hatte ganz und gar nichts dagegen. Er reagierte instinktiv als er ein:

„Ja, Kai", flüsterte. Er sehnte sich nach Erfüllung. Aber er wollte, dass Kai sie auch fand. Kai ließ sich dies nicht zweimal sagen, er erfüllte Ray seinen Wunsch und drang in ihn ein. Ihre Leidenschaft steigerte sich ins unerlässliche. Kai befand sich schon nicht mehr im Diesseits. Er befand sich an einem Ort jenseits von Lust und Leidenschaft. Ein Ort der Himmel und Hölle zugleich zu sein schien.

Mit verschleiertem Blick sah Kai Ray an und ohne es zu wollen oder steuern zu können sagte er die Worte, welche aus der Tiefe seiner Seele zu kommen schienen.

„Ich, Kai, nehme dich zu meinem Gefährten. Ich werde immer zu dir gehören, werde mein Leben für dich geben. Ich schenke dir meinen Schutz meine Treue, mein Herz, meine Seele und meinen Körper. Dafür will ich bewahren was du mir gibst: dein Leben, dein Glück, dein Wohlergehen. All dies will ich bewahren und über meines stellen. Du bist mein Gefährte, mit mir verbunden bis in alle Ewigkeit und stehst für immer unter meinem Schutz."

Nun hatte es Kai getan, es war nicht seine Absicht gewesen. Aber nun war es geschehen und Kai würde dazu stehen mit allen Konsequenzen die folgen würden. Ray war für immer an ihn gebunden. Mit diesen Worten gingen Karpatianer den Bund ein, der sie unzertrennlich machte.

Ray hingegen empfand bei Kais Worten einen tiefen inneren Frieden. Er wusste, er war Kais zweite Hälfte und für ihn selber würde es sein Leben lang keinen anderen Mann geben als Kai. Er wollte bei ihm bleiben, ihn glücklich machen. Immer schneller und heftiger bewegte sich Kai in Ray um diesem auch die ersehnte Erfüllung zu schenken. Kai spürte wie sein Liebster erschauerte, wie Welle um Welle seinen Körper erfasste bis Ray glaubte es nicht mehr ertragen zu können.

Langsam senkte Kai den Kopf um Ray Gelegenheit zu geben sich zurückzuziehen. Dieser jedoch hatte nicht die Absicht ihn zu stoppen. Er hob Kai seine Brust entgegen, bedeutet ihm damit seinen Hunger zu stillen. Während sie sich immer weiter Gefühle der Ekstase schenkten und sich Kais Stöhnen steigerte Rays Erregung, während Kai sich noch leidenschaftlicher bewegte, Rays schmale Hüften umfasste um ihn noch näher an sich heranzuziehen. Ray fühlte Kais Lippen an seiner Brust welche heiße Pfeile durch seinen Körper schossen. Ray schrie auf, fasste nach Kais Kopf und presste ihn noch stärker an seine Brust. Eine solche Leidenschaft und Lust hatte Ray noch nie empfunden. Er hörte wie Kai seine Namen rief und grub seine Finger in Kais Schultern fest. Er verspürte das unbändige Verlangen seinen Mund fest auf Kais Brust zu pressen.

Gemeinsam fanden sie die gewünschte Erfüllung und schienen bis zu den Sternen hinauf katapultiert zu werden. Noch einmal legte Kai seinen Kopf an Rays Brust um seinen Hunger zu stillen, bevor er seinen Orgasmus hinausschrie.

Jedoch hatte er die Kontrolle nicht verloren und nur so viel getrunken um den Austausch zu vollziehen. Er schloss die Wunde sorgfältig, so das keine Spuren zurückblieben und betrachtete Rays Gesicht. Sanft sprach er einen Befehl aus und verspürte neues Verlangen in sich aufsteigen bei dem Gedanken an das was nun geschehen würde.

Rays Körper bebte immer noch vor Lust und bog sich Kai wieder entgegen. Kai öffnete seine Brust und presste Rays Lippen an seine Haut. Bei dieser Berührung spürte er wie reine Ekstase seinen Körper durchflutete. Er begann sich wieder in Ray zu bewegen, seine animalische Seite übernahm von neuem die Oberhand und sie kamen beide zu einem neuen Höhepunkt. Kai stieß einen Triumphschrei aus. Endlich, endlich war sein Hunger gestillt.

Zärtlich betrachtete er Ray, streichelte seinen Hals entlang und genoss den Moment. Als Kai sich sicher war dass Ray genug getrunken hatte um den Austausch zu vollziehen und auszugleichen was er ihm genommen hatte, sprach er wieder zögerlich einen Befehl aus.

Misstrauisch blickte Ray ihn an.

„Du hast es schon wieder getan. Entweder das oder ich habe die Angewohnheit in jeder Liebesnacht in Ohnmacht zu fallen." Erschöpft ließ er seinen Kopf auf das Kissen sinken. Er nahm einen metallischen Geschmack in seinem Mund wahr. Jedoch bevor er sich näher damit beschäftigen konnte wurde er leidenschaftlich von Kai geküsst. Vorsichtig zog sich Kai aus Ray zurück und legte sich zu ihm aufs Bett, umarmte ihn zärtlich.

„Ich kann mich nicht mehr bewegen", kam es lächelnd von Ray.

„Wir werden uns jetzt etwas ausruhen", kam es von Kai, der sie auch gleich beide zudeckte. Er brauchte ebenfalls seinen Schlaf. Am Abend würde viel auf ihn warten. Er musste Jagd auf die Mörder seiner Schwester machen. Er sicherte das Schlafzimmer und das Haus. Ein letzter sanfter Kuss, dann sprach er den Befehl für tiefen Schlaf aus und folgte Ray ins Land der Träume.


	7. Kapitel 7: Rays Gefühlschaos geht in die

**Angel of Darkness**

_**Rays Gefühlschaos geht in die nächste Runde**_

Schwerfällig kämpfte sich Ray aus seinem Schlaf. Jedoch war dies nicht so einfach, es war als würde er gegen Treibsand ankämpfen. Ein Verdacht stieg in ihm hoch und vertrieb mit einem Schlag die Müdigkeit aus seinen Gliedern. Sofort saß er senkrecht im Bett, verzog jedoch vor Schmerzen sein Gesicht. Oje, das war für eine Nacht zu viel des Guten gewesen, sein Allerwertester zwickte ganz schön. Jedoch wurde dieses Ziehen sofort von Empörung verdrängt. Er sah zur Seite, aber er war allein. Kai war schon weg. Er hatte es schon wieder getan. Was war den mit ihm, Ray, los? War er Kai womöglich schon hörig?

»Schön wär's«, vernahm Ray Kais lachende Stimme.

»Verpiss dich aus meinem Kopf.« Ray war noch immer etwas sauer über Kais Handlungsweise. Also, entschied er vorerst duschen zu gehen. Im Bad angekommen, fand er eine schwarze Jeans und ein dazu passendes Hemd. Also, war Kai heute schon Einkaufen. Er hatte nicht vergessen, dass Ray nichts zum Anziehen hatte. Und wessen Schuld war das? Schließlich hatte Kai ihm ja in seiner Ungeduld die Kleider von Leib gerissen. Rays Laune hob sich merklich. Als er in der Dusche stand, fragte er sich wo Kai wohl stecken mag.

»Wo bist du gerade?« fragte er und sandte Kai eine verführerische Einladung.

Sanft fuhr er mit seinen Fingerspitzen über seinen Körper. Ray konnte fühlen wie sich langsam Erregung in ihm breit machte.

»Du brauchst Ruhe, Chibi. Ich war nicht gerade der sanfteste Liebhaber«, flüsterte Kai.

»Das kann ich nicht beurteilen«, antwortete Ray mit einem neckischen Unterton. »Aber vielleicht sollte ich mich auf die Suche machen. Um mehr Vergleichsmöglichkeiten zu haben. Was meinst du?« Kai antwortete nicht darauf, aber Ray fühlte, wie sich seine Hände um seinen Hals legten. Wie machte er das bloß? »Ja. Ja Mr. Macho. Meine Knie schlottern schon vor Angst. Es wird echt Zeit, dass jemand dafür sorgt, dass du in unser Jahrhundert überwechselst.« Der Händegriff lockerte sich und die Finger strichen sanft und zärtlich Rays Hals entlang.

»Aber du liebst mich so wie ich bin.«

Dieser Satz löschte mit einem Mal Rays Lächeln. Liebe. Er wollte sich nicht verlieben. Kai hatte jetzt schon zu viel Macht über ihn. Das war keine Liebe, das war Besessenheit.

»Kai, du kannst mich nicht festhalten«

»Ray, du liebst mich. Auch wenn du es die nicht eingestehen willst. Und die Türen sind nicht verriegelt, mein kleiner Angsthase«, sagte Kai sanft.

»Und jetzt mach dich endlich fertig und komm runter. Du musst was Essen.«

»Ja Sir, wie Sie wünschen Sir«, kam Rays spöttische Antwort.

Etwas erstaunt musste Ray feststellen, dass die Unterhaltung mit Kai einfacher geworden war. Er hatte keine Kopfschmerzen wie dies bis jetzt immer der Fall gewesen war. Interessant. Ray neigte seinen Kopf zur Seite und lauschte. Irgendwo im Haus befand sich Kai und fühlte eine Flüssigkeit in ein Glas. Ray konnte es ganz deutlich hören. Ob es an Kai lag? Ray fühlte wie seine telepathischen Fähigkeiten immer besser wurden, sein Gehör verbesserte sich ebenfalls. Lag es vielleicht an diesem Kräutergebräu welches Kai ihm andauernd andrehte?

»Ray willst du die ganze Nacht da stehen und über mich nachdenken«, meldete sich Kai wieder lächelnd.

»Nacht? Hast du Nacht gesagt? Wo ist denn der Tag geblieben? Kai, wenn das so weitergeht dann mutiere ich noch zum Maulwurf. Und woher willst du wissen, dass ich über dich nachdenke? Eingebildet bist du gar nicht, was« Ray hörte Kai wieder lachen, und er konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Er mochte Kais Humor. Er wollte Kai nicht länger warten lassen also, machte er sich auf den Weg nach unten, wo er schon erwartet wurde.

Kai befand sich auf der Teerasse, wo er schon einen Tisch für zwei Personen gedeckt hatte. Als Ray sich ihm näherte drehte er sich mit einem Lächeln um und küsste ihn zärtlich.

„Guten Abend, Chibi."

Es war nur eine kurze Berührung aber Ray konnte spüren wie schon wieder Verlangen in ihm hochstieg. Kai führte ihn zu dem, antiken, Tisch und wartete bis er sich setzte. Dann stellte er ihm ein Glas mit Saft neben den Teller ab.

„Ray, bevor ich mit meiner Arbeit beginne, sollten wir zum Gasthof gehen und deine Sachen holen!" Schock. Ray war schockiert. Erwartete Kai allen Ernstes von ihm in sein Haus zu ziehen?  
„Wieso das denn", fragte er verwirrt.

„Na ja, muss nicht sein, wenn du nicht willst. Ich kann dir auch neue Klamotten besorgen", erklärte Kai ihm in einem sanften Ton. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein.

„Kai, ich werde nicht bei dir einziehen!", erklärte Ray bestimmt.

So weit kam es noch. Er brauchte seine Privatsphäre, weit weg von Kai um sich über seine Gefühle klar zu werden.

„Wir haben das heilige Ritual durchgeführt. Wir gehören zusammen. Wir sind Eins. Oder ist es in China so üblich, dass Eheleute getrennt voneinander wohnen", antwortete Kai in neckischem Ton.

„Kai, wir sind nicht verheiratet!" Obwohl Rays Stimme bestimmt klang, konnte er nicht verhindern, dass bei Kais Worten sein Herz vor Freude hüpfte.

„Nach den Gesetzen und dem Glauben meines Volkes sind wir es, Chibi." Diesmal klang Kais Stimme sehr ernst. Ray war erschüttert, jedoch hüpfte sein Herz weiterhin, aufgeregt, vor sich hin.

„Und was ist mit meinem Glauben? Meinen Vorsätzen? Zählen die den gar nicht in deinen Augen", fragte er. Er war empört aufgesprungen. Ohne auf eine Antwort von Kai zu warten stapfte er den Pfad der vom Haus Richtung Dorf führte lang.

„Ich gehe", schrie er Kai noch wütend zu. „Ich brauche Abstand, du machst mich noch Wahnsinnig."

Alles was er hörte war Kais amüsiertes Lachen, von daher stapfte er wütend weiter in den Wald hinein. Recht bald kam er mitten im Wald an und musste zugeben das ihn doch ein wenig Angst beschlich. Es war dunkel und neblig, also recht grusselig.

„Hast du Angst, dass du vor mir davonläufst Chibi", flüsterte Kai in Rays Ohr.

„WUAHHHH!", schrie Ray kurz auf und drehte sich zu Kai. „Du! Ich habe keine Angst vor dir. Warum schleichst du dich so heran und warum verfolgst du mich?"

„Ich bin ein Gentleman. Ich kann dich doch nicht allein im Wald umherirren lassen. Warum kommst du nicht wieder mit mir nach Hause?" Ray wollte sich gerade umdrehen und Kai da stehen lassen als er etwas im dunkeln leuchten sehen konnte.

„Toll, einfach herrlich", entfuhr es ihm nachdem, er sich von seinem anfänglichen Schrecken erholt hatte.

„Warum gibst du ihnen nicht den Befehl über mich herzufallen", fragte Ray aufgebracht. Kai hingegen fand Ray in diesem Zustand äußerst anziehend.

„Nicht nur meine Wölfe würden dich ausgesprochen lecker finden", schnurrte er. Ray immer noch ziemlich aufgebracht, bückte sich und hob eine kleineren Ast auf den er auf Kai warf.

„Hör auf zu lachen. Das ist überhaupt nicht lustig. Deine Arroganz ist echt nicht zu ertragen." Jedoch hatte er Mühe nicht zu lachen. Also, wirklich dieser Kai, war echt charmanter als die Polizei erlaubt. Aber so schnell wollte Ray nicht aufgeben. Also, hob er einen weiteren Ast auf den er nach Kai warf, gefolgt von einem Kieselstein.

„Es wird echt Zeit, dass dir mal jemand eine Lektion erteilt." Kai hingegen war ganz in seinem Element. Er hatte seine Freude daran Ray zu beobachten. Er fand Ray war so richtig sexy, zum anbeißen wie dieser da vor ihm stand mit von Wind zerzausten Haaren, aufgebracht und mit wütend funkelnden Augen. Es hatte den Anschein als würde er bald Feuer spucken. Kai war äußerst stolz, dass dieses schöne Geschöpf zu ihm gehörte.

„Aha und du glaubst, dass du dieser Jemand sein solltest?" Ray hob wieder einen Kieselstein und warf ihn nach Kai, traf diesmal seine Brust.

„Glaubst du ich hätte Angst? Glaubst du deine Wölfe jagen mir Angst ein? Der einzige böse Wolf hier bist nämlich du", fauchte ihn Ray wie eine, wildgewordene, Katze an. Er hob einen weiteren Ast auf. „Na kommt doch. Holt mich doch. Was hat er euch den alles über mich erzählt?", fauchte Ray weiter in Richtung der Bäume, wo man die Augen des Wolfsrudels leuchten sehen konnte. Den Ast hielt er wie eine Keule umklammert.

Kai trat näher an Ray heran, löste erst mal dessen Finger welche den Ast umklammerten. Danach zog er Ray näher an sich und legte seine Arme um dessen Taille und umarmte ihn so von hinten.

„Ich habe ihnen erzählt du würdest süßer schmecken wie Honig, einfach lecker", flüsterte er an Rays Ohr. Ein Schauer lief diesem dabei den Rücken runter, bei Kais verführerischer Stimme. Für Ray war es nicht möglich in Worte zu fassen was genau er fühlte. Seine Gefühle für Kai waren so stark, so alles umfassend, dass Ray schon, körperlichen, Schmerz empfand. Ihm war echt zum weinen zumute. Er kannte Kai gerade mal zwei Tage. Als Kai sanft mit seinen Lippen über Rays Augenlider strich spürte er etwas nasses und salziges. Ohne es zu merken waren Ray doch die Tränen gekommen.

„Ray, warum weinst du? Willst du immer noch weg? Bin ich den so furchtbar, dass du von mir wegläufst? Ich würde niemals zulassen, dass dir irgendein Lebewesen, je weh tun würde. Willst du mich nicht länger bei dir haben", fragte Kai leise an Rays Hals. Kais Worte schnitten Ray mitten ins Herz. Er konnte es nicht ertragen, dass Kai traurig war.

„Nein, das ist es nicht Kai, wirklich", protestierte er auch sofort. „Kai, du bist der faszinierendste Mann den ich je kennen gelernt habe. Ich habe das Gefühl dich schon seit Ewigkeiten zu kennen, zu dir zu gehören. Aber das ist nicht möglich. Wir kennen uns erst zwei Tage. Kai ich brauche Abstand um über die Lage nachzudenken. Ich möchte jetzt nichts unüberlegtes tun und uns beiden dadurch Schmerzen zufügen."

„Ray, mich würde nur eines schmerzen und zwar wenn du mich verlassen würdest jetzt, wo ich dich gefunden habe."

„Kai, ich brauche nur etwas Zeit. Ich muss, über alles nachdenken. Kai, ich habe Angst vor meinen Gefühlen für dich. Ich möchte andauernd bei dir sein, in deiner Nähe. Ich möchte dich immer wieder berühren, dich küssen. Bin ich nicht bei dir fühle ich mich unvollständig. Es ist als wärst du ein Teil von mir ohne den ich existieren kann", beendete Ray seine Erklärung. Kai nahm Ray an der Hand und zog ihn fort.

„Ray, so fühlt ein Angehöriger unseres Volkes für seinen Gefährten. Das sind genau die Gefühle die ich auch für dich empfinde." Zaghaft drückte Ray daraufhin Kais Hand und lächelte ihn sanft an.

„Kai, kann es sein dass du mich mit Absicht hier festhältst?"

„Ich denke Ja und Nein. Ich will dich zu nichts zwingen und möchte, dass du freiwillig bei mir bleibst. Aber andererseits fürchte ich mich vor den dingen die ich tun könnte solltest du dich Jemand anderem zuwenden", erklärte Kai zerknirscht.

„Wir stammen wirklich aus zwei verschiedenen Welt ab nicht war?"

„Chibi, das stimmt schon. Aber wenn wir keine Lust haben zwischen den zwei Welten hin und her zu pendeln, warum schließen wir nicht einen Kompromiss und schaffen uns unsere eigene Welt?"

„Also, bei Kompromissen befürchte ich, dass eigentlich immer ich derjenige sein wird der nachgibt."

Leicht lächelte Kai ihn an.

„Es könnte sein, dass du Recht hast. Aber es ist nun mal meine Natur diejenigen die ich liebe zu beschützen. Jedoch befürchte ich in dir meinen Meister gefunden zu haben." Ray lachte verhalten auf. „Aha, und warum stehen wir dann wieder vor deinem Haus und nicht vor dem Gasthof?"

„Ach Ray. Was willst du den mitten in der Nacht beim Gasthof. Warum kommst du den nicht zu mir. Du kannst in der Bibliothek lesen, solange ich arbeite und danach bringe ich dir bei wie du dich vor den Gefühlen der Menschen schützen kannst", flüsterte Kai verführerisch.

„Und was ist mit meinem Gehör? Kai ich sage dir, dass kommt bestimmt von deinem Kräutertee. Es ist so geschärft, dass es beinahe lächerlich erscheint. Sag mal weißt du was noch mit mir passieren wird?"

Sanft begann Kai über Rays Schultern zu streicheln.

„Da könnte ich mir schon verschiedene Sachen vorstellen, Chibi", flüsterte er wieder verführerisch.

„Kai", empörte sich Ray spielerisch „also, ich glaube du bist Sexsüchtig. Und womöglich hast du etwas in den Tee gemischt das mich auch dazu macht. Stimmst oder habe ich Recht?"

Ray setzte sich an den Tisch auf der Terrasse und griff nach dem Glas.

„Trink langsam, Ray", bemerkte Kai. „Wie du bloß auf solche Ideen kommst?"

Ray setzte ohne zu antworten das Glas an seine Lippen. Sofort begann sein Magen zu rebellieren und ihm wurde übel. Er setzte das Glas daraufhin gleich wieder ab.

„Ray du solltest was zu dir nehmen! Du bist eh schon schlank, da solltest du nicht riskieren noch mehr abzunehmen."

„Ich weiß Kai und du meinst es bestimmt gut, aber ich kann nicht", erklärte Ray zögernd. So gern er auch was trinken würde, es ging nicht. Ihm wurde schlecht, wenn er nur an Nahrung dachte. Kai konnte fühlen was in ihm vorging. Also, beugte er sich nach vorne und griff nach dem Glas.

»Du wirst trinken.« Ray war es unmögliche dieser tiefen und gebieterischen Stimme nicht zu folgen. Kai nahm Ray schützend in die Arme.

„Du wirst den Saft bei dir behalten und er wird dir gut tun", erklärte er mit sanfter Stimme. Ray blinzelte nach einer Weile ein paar Mal und sah sich das leere Glas an.

„Ich kann mich nicht erinnern den Saft getrunken zu haben und es geht mir auch noch gut." Er lehnte sich an Kai. „Weißt du eigentlich wie einzigartig du bist? Die meisten Dinge die du tust, befinden sich außerhalb meiner Vorstellungskraft. Kai das macht mir Angst."

„Ray es ist meine Pflicht für dich zu sorgen. Wenn du Schlaf brauchst sorge ich dafür, dass du ihn bekommst. Brauchst du Nahrung, gebe ich sie dir. Warum sollte ich es nicht tun. Was genau macht dir Angst?"

„Sieht so aus als würdest du es wirklich nicht verstehen", seufzte Ray. „Du bist der Anführer deines Volkes. Deine Fähigkeiten sind sehr viel stärker als meine. Kai ich weiß nicht ob ich mich in deine Welt integrieren könnte. Ich war bis jetzt ein ziemlicher Einzelgänger. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich für die Rolle der ‚First Lady' geeignet bin."

„Ray ich trage eine ungeheure Verantwortung. Bisher war ich immer allein. Mein Volk vertraut mir, dass ich für sie sorge, die Mörder zur Strecke bringe. Sie vertrauen darauf, dass ich für sie da bin über ihr Wohlergehen wache. Ich bin mit der Last aufgrund meines, starken, Willens bisher immer klar gekommen. Aber bisher hatte ich noch nie etwas für mich. Etwas das nur mir allein was bedeutet. Ray du bist der Grund warum ich weitermache und nicht aufgebe. Du gibst mir die Kraft dazu. Du bist mein Licht in der Finsternis. Auch wenn ich besondere Fähigkeiten habe, bedeutet dies nicht, dass ich nicht einsam sein kann."

Bei diesen Worten presste Ray seine Hände auf seinen Bauch. Er konnte es nicht ertragen, Kai so traurig zu sehen. Er sah so majestätisch, stolz und trotzdem so einsam wie er da hoch aufgerichtet vor Ray stand und darauf wartete das Ray ihm sein Herz brach. Er konnte das nicht machen. Es tat ihm selber weh Kai so zu sehen. Zaghaft stand Ray auf und ging auf Kai zu, umarmte ihn tröstend und legte seinen Kopf auf dessen Brust.

Ray fand ihn einzigartig, wollte ihn trösten, bewunderte ihn. Und was hatte er getan. Er hatte seinen Ray aus seinem gewohnten Leben gerissen, hatte ihn an sich gebunden, sich das Ray nie lange von ihm getrennt sein konnte. Aber er konnte das alles Ray nicht sagen ohne die Geheimnisse seines Volkes Preis zu geben. Er schämte sich so.

„Ray du glaubst mir unterlegen zu sein, doch das stimmt nicht. Du bist ein so wunderbarer Engel. Ich habe dich gar nicht verdient. Ray ich kann in deinen Gedanken und Erinnerungen lesen. Du bist so rein, sanft und voller Licht. Ich wünschte ich könnte ein starker Mann sein und dich gehen lassen, aber ich kann nicht. Aber ich verspreche dir, ich werde alles in meiner Macht stehende tun um dich glücklich zu machen. Ich habe noch nie im Leben eine so tiefe Liebe zu jemandem empfunden wie für dich." Zärtlich begann Kai Ray zu küssen. „Ich weiß es stehen viele Unterschiede zwischen uns aber ich bitte dich Ray. Gib mir etwas Zeit, deine Lebensweise kennen zu lernen. Gib mir diese Chance."

„Glaubst du wir würden es schaffen, Kai", fragte Ray zaghaft.

„Das können wir im Voraus nicht wissen, wenn wir es nicht versucht haben." Kai wusste wie gefährlich das für beide war. Kai würde nie wieder in der Erde Schutz suchen können, da er Ray nicht allein lassen würde. Sie wären in ständiger Gefahr. Die Mörder würden keinen Unterschied zwischen ihm und Ray machen. Ray würde dann ebenfalls in deren Augen zu den Verdammten zählen. Er konnte Ray also nur ein Leben in Gefahr bieten, so wie es aussah.

Plötzlich spürte Ray Kais Anspannung. Er hob den Kopf und zog tief die Luft ein, so als würde er eine Witterung aufnehmen wollen. Ray tat es ihm gleich und lauschte angestrengt in die Nacht. Er hörte die Wölfe. Es hatte den Anschein als würden sie etwas mitteilen wollen. Ray wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass sie mit Kai sprachen.

„Die Wölfe, sie sprechen mit dir. Kai woher weiß ich das? Und Kai, wie kann es sein, dass ich mir da so sicher bin?"

„Tja Chibi. Vielleicht hängst du ja mit den falschen Leuten rum", grinste er ihn an und ein fröhliches Lachen begleitete sein Worte. Er sah gleich viel offener und verletzlicher aus. „Was war das denn? Der hochwohlgeborene Karpatianerfürst benutzt Straßenslang?"

„Anscheinend häng ich ebenfalls mit den falschen Leuten rum."

„Aber wenigstens zeigt das, dass für dich noch Hoffnung besteht, mein Lieber."

„Ray wir bekommen Besuch." Er führte Ray wieder an den Tisch zurück, goss in aller Ruhe etwas Saft in das Glas welches bisher leer auf seiner Seite gestanden hatte. Danach nahm er etwas von dem Muffin und zerkrümelte ihn. Die Krümel verteilte er auf seinem und Rays Teller.

„Kai, ich wollte dir noch sagen, sei vorsichtig bei deiner Telepathie. Es gibt noch jemanden, der diese Fähigkeit besitzt." Rays Stimme klang eindringlich.

„Natürlich gibt es noch welche, die diese Fähigkeiten besitzen. Alle aus meinem Volk haben sie."

„Kai ich meinte nicht so jemanden wie dich, sondern jemanden wie mich."

„Was? Wieso hast du das nicht früher gesagt? Du weißt doch das mein Volk von einer Mörder Bande gejagt wird. Wir konnte ihre Spur bis zu dem Gasthof in dem du wohnst zurückverfolgen."

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich habe nur eine Vermutung. Du weißt, dass ich Menschen ungern berühre. Es tut mir leid, ich hätte dir früher von meinem Verdacht erzählen sollen."

„Tut mir leid, Chibi. Ich wollte dich nicht so anfahren. Aber wir werden bei Gelegenheit über deinen Verdacht sprechen. Hörst du was?"

Angestrengt lauschte Ray. „Ein Auto."

„Stimmt. Etwa eine Meile entfernt." Tief zog Kai die Luft ein. „Pater Robert Jürgens und zwei Fremde. Zwei Frauen, sie tragen Parfüm. Eine ist älter."

Ray überlegte. „Also, außer mir gibt es nur noch acht weiter Gäste im Gasthof. Ein älteres amerikanischen Ehepaar, Harry und Margaret Sunday. Dann Edgar und Melanie Melchior, ein Geschwisterpärchen aus Belgien. Dann sind noch vier weitere Männer, die alle aus unterschiedlichen Teilen Europas kommen. Ich habe mit keinem von ihnen gesprochen."

„Jeder von ihnen könnte der Mörder sein", flüsterte Kai mit finsterem Gesicht.

„Das hätte ich doch aber gemerkt, meinst du nicht", fragte Ray. „Mit Mördern kenne ich mich aus. Und nur einer von ihnen hat telepathische Fähigkeiten, jedoch sind sie mit Sicherheit nicht stärker als meine." Ray konnte schon das Motorgeräusch des Wagens hören, obwohl dieser noch nicht in der Nähe war.

„Ray, wir sind schon nach dem Brauch meines Volkes miteinander Verbunden. Willst du mit mir das Ritual deines Volkes vollziehen?"

Rays bernsteinfarbene Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung. Sein Herz überschlug sich beinahe vor Freude.

„Kai, ist das vielleicht ein Heiratsantrag?"

„Ich weiß nicht wie man so was macht. Sollte ich vielleicht auf die Knie fallen?" Strahlend lächelte Kai seinen Liebsten an.

„Du bittest mich dich zu Heiraten, währen ein Auto voller Mörder auf uns zukommt", fragte Ray amüsiert.

„Möchtegern-Mörder", erwiderte Kai mit einem Zwinkern. „Sag Ja. Du weißt, dass du mir nicht widerstehen kannst. Also, sag Ja."

„Mal überlegen. Nachdem du mich gezwungen hast, den widerlichen Saft zu trinken, deine Wölfe auf mich gehetzt hast? Es gibt noch eine sehr lange Liste deiner Sünden Kai." Rays Augen funkelten amüsiert.

„Ich sehe schon, da muss ich noch eine Menge Überzeugungsarbeit leisten." Sanft glitten Kais Lippen über Rays Wange und küssten dann dessen Mund.

„Niemand sollte so küssen können", flüsterte Ray. Wieder küsste Kai ihn, diesmal sanft und zärtlich. „Spürst du nicht wie sehr ich dich brauche? Sag Ja Ray." Ray wurde an Kais Oberkörper gepresst, so dass er seine Erregung spüren konnte. Eine Hand Rays würde daran gepresst, fuhr danach selbstständig auf und ab.

»Du setzt unfaire Mittel ein Kai«, antwortet Ray sanft.

Aus dem Nebel tauchte dann auch das Auto auf. Kai wandte sich den Besuchern zu und schirmte Ray automatisch mit seinem Körper ab.

„Pater Jürgens, herzlich willkommen!" Nach außen hin die Höflichkeit in Person, jedoch lag ein gereizter Unterton in Kais Stimme.

„Ray!" Mit einem Schubs war Pater Jürgens aus dem Weg und Melanie stürzte sich auf Ray, ohne jedoch Kai aus den Augen zu lassen. Kai sah Rays Unbehagen, als sich Melanie auf ihn stürzte und ihn umarmte. Melanie wusste jedoch nicht dass Ray dadurch ihren Neid und ihr sexuelles Interesse an Kai wahrnehmen konnte. Jedoch gelang es Ray die Begrüßung freundlich zu erwidern.

„Was hat das zu bedeuten", fragte Ray freundlich und löste sich von Melanie.

Margaret Sunday kam auf ihn zu und bedachte Kai mit einem vernichtenden Blick.

„Nun mein Lieber, wir haben den Pater gebeten uns herzufahren damit wir nach Ihnen sehen können." Sie berührte Rays Arm und dieser spürte sofort den Mentalen Stoß. Sein Magen krampfte sich zusammen. Es war als würden Glassplitter in seinen Geist schneiden. Er hatte gerade den Tod berührt. Sofort zog sich Ray von Margaret Sunday zurück.

»Kai! Mir ist schlecht« Ray konzertierte sich ganz auf Kai.

„Hat Ihnen Mrs. Hategan (die Wirtin) nicht erzählt, dass Ray in meinem Haus in Sicherheit ist?" Sanft aber bestimmt trat er zwischen Ray und Mrs. Sunday. Er hatte ihren jämmerlichen Versuch seine Gedanken zu lesen, als sie an ihm vorbeiging, wahrgenommen. Strahlend lächelte er sie an.

„Treten Sie doch ein und machen sie es sich bequem. Draußen scheint es ein wenig kühl zu werden."

Margaret Sunday sah sich alles genau an, die Gläser auf dem Tisch, die Krümel au den Tellern. Danach fixierte sie Ray, als würde sie versuchen durch seine Bluse auf seinen Hals zu sehen. Lächelnd legte Kai einen Arm um Ray und zog ihn beschützend an sich. Er sah das Margaret Sunday Melanie zurückhielt bis Pater Jürgens ihnen voraus ins Haus ging. Kai lächelte. Sie waren ja so berechenbar. Er neigte den Kopf zu Ray.

»Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir«

»Nein, mir ist schlecht«

»Lass mich dir helfen, Chibi. Sie werden nichts davon merken« Kai drehte sich um und schirmte Ray mit seinem Körper ab. Dann sprach er einen Befehl und küsste ihn zärtlich.

»Besser« Ray nickte.

»Danke« Gemeinsam drehten sie sich seinen Gesten wieder zu. Margaret schien von Kais Heim beeindruckt zu sein. Es spiegelte seinen Reichtum wieder.

Marmor und Parkettböden, Antiquitäten und Kunstgegenstände. Pater Jürgens kümmerte sich nicht darum, er machte es sich sofort in seinem Lieblingssessel bequem.

„Ich vermute mal wir haben ein wichtiges Gespräch unterbrochen." Er schien sehr zufrieden mit sich selbst zu sein. Jedes Mal wenn er in Kais Gesicht sah funkelten seine Augen schelmisch.

„Ray hat eingewilligt mich zu heiraten. Jedoch hatte ich noch keine Gelegenheit ihm den Ring zu geben." Margaret und Melanie versuchten sich ihren Schock nicht anmerken zu lassen. Erstere berührte eine zerlesene Bibel.

„Wie romantisch. Soll es eine kirchliche Trauung sein?"

„Selbstverständlich erhalte sie den Segen der Kirche. Kai ist ein sehr gläubiger Mensch", kam es von Pater Jürgens mit einer Zurechtweisung in der Stimme. Ray setzte sich zu Kai auf das Sofa, wurde aber weiterhin von Margaret scharf beobachtete.

„Warum haben Sie sich denn versteckt, mein Lieber", fragte sie lauernd.

„Das kann man so nicht als ‚verstecken' bezeichnen, Verehrteste." Kai gab sich redlich Mühe diese aufdringliche Schachtel nicht sofort raus zu werfen. „Wir haben Mrs. Hatagan Bescheid gesagt das Ray bei mir bleiben wird. Darüber wurden Sie natürlich informiert, oder nicht", fragte er süffisant.

„Das tut mir leid. Das haben wir nicht gewusst. Das letzte Mal als ich von Ray hörte wollte er ein Picknick mit Ihnen im Wald veranstalten, und er fühlte sich nicht sehr wohl. Wir haben uns sorgen gemacht. Also habe ich ihren Namen ausfindig gemacht und den Pater gebeten uns zu begleiten", erklärte Margaret Sunday und besah sich unauffällig den Spiegel mit silbernem Rahmen. Über so viel Scheinheiligkeit konnte Kai nur Lachen. Sie wollten ihn ausspionieren und hatten sich einen Priester als Verstärkung geholt.

„Ich bin Ihnen dankbar für Ihre Besorgnis, Mrs. Sunday. Ray ist mein Ein und Alles. Wir wurden uns noch nicht vorgestellt, ich bin Kai Hiwatari."

Höflich stand Kai auf und reichte Mrs. Sunday seine Hand. Zögernd nahm sie diese entgegen. Kai sandte ihr nur die freundlichsten Gedanken gemischt mit einer heftigen Portion Lüsternheit nach Ray. Auch Melanie wollte sich jetzt übereifrig vorstellen.

„Mr. Hiwatari? Melanie Melchior." Kai konnte sich ein gereiztes Lächeln noch verkneifen und sagte ganz freundlich "Nennen Sie mich doch Kai." Das sagte er so charmant, dass Melanie sofort wieder auf den Stuhl zurückfiel.

„Also, Kai. Von Pater Jürgens haben wir erfahren Sie seine ein Hobby-Historiker und für uns damit die beste Quelle. Ich schreibe eine Arbeit über rumänische Mythen und Legenden, wobei die Gegend eine besondere Berücksichtigung darstellt. Was halten Sie den von Vampiren?"

Ray war vollauf damit beschäftigt sich ein Lachen zu verkneifen. Melanie meinte ihre Frage anscheinend vollkommen ernst und sie stand auch noch unter den Bann von Kais Charme. Sie dann noch auszulachen wäre relativ unfair und auch unhöflich gewesen.

„Vampire", fragte Kai gelassen.

„Na ja. Die meisten klassischen Vampirgeschichten stammen zwar aus Transsylvanien aber wer hat nicht seine Geschichten. Überall in den Karpaten finden Sie die erstaunlichsten Mythen. Des weiteren wird eine Rundreise welche der Tour von Jonathan Harker nach Transsylvanien folgt. Ich glaube das wäre was für Sie." Fasziniert beugte sich nun auch Mrs. Sunday nach vorne.

„Glauben Sie das an diesen ganzen Geschichten etwas Wahres dran sein könnte?"

„Aber Mrs. Sunday. Sie werden doch wohl nicht daran glauben?", fragte Ray überrascht. Rays Einwand schien der Dame nicht sehr zu gefallen.

„Ich glaube daran das in überlieferten Legenden immer ein Körnchen Wahrheit drin steckt. Vielleicht geht es Mrs. Sunday ähnlich", entgegnete Kai völlig gelassen. Diese war erleichtert eine solche Hilfestellung bekommen zu haben.

„Mr. Hiwatari, es freut mich das wir uns in diesem Punkt einig sind. Sie in ihrer Position sollten sich immer eine gewisse Offenheit bewahren."

„Ja, aber Untote", fragte Ray ungläubig. „Ich bin mir sicher, es würde auffallen, wenn ein Untoter durch die Gegend streift und kleine unschuldige Kinder abschlachtet", entgegnete Ray amüsiert.

„Ja, das stimmt wiederum. Wir hatten schon lange keine unerklärlichen Todesfälle oder Vermisste mehr in der Gegend."

„Aber die Leute im Dorf erzählen sich relativ seltsame Geschichten", warf jetzt auch Melanie ein.

„Natürlich tun sie das", erklärte Kai mit einem gewinnbringenden Lächeln. „Das ist gut fürs Geschäft. Vor ein paar Jahren... wann war das noch gleich Pater Jürgens? Mal überlegen. Ja genau ein Mann namens Feschku wollte den Tourismus ein wenig beleben. Also stach er sich mit einer Stricknadel zwei Löcher in den Hals und hing sich dann noch einen Knoblauchkranz um den Hals. Er bekam die volle Aufmerksamkeit, kam sogar in die Zeitung. Er torkelte durch die Straßen und rief der Knoblauch würde ihn krank machen."

Margaret hörte interessiert zu.

„Und woher wissen Sie, dass es nicht stimmte?"

„Tja die Stiche entzündeten sich. Es stellte sich dann auch noch heraus das der liebe Mann allergisch gegen Knoblauch war. Es blieb ihm also nichts weiter übrig als seinen Streich zu gestehen. Pater Jürgens nahm ihm die Beichte ab und ließ ihn Buße tun. Feschku betete zweiunddreißig Rosenkränze hintereinander", beendete Kai seine Erzählung mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln.

Robert Jürgens legte den Kopf in den Nacken und Lachte herzlich bei der Erinnerung. „Jedenfalls hat er eine Menge Aufmerksamkeit erregt. Reporter aus allen Ländern strömten herbei. Es war sehr unterhaltsam", sagte er immer noch lachend.

„Ja", grummelte Kai. „Die Sache hat mich so sehr beschäftigt, dass es Wochen gedauert hat die vernachlässigte Arbeit aufzuholen."

„Aber selbst du hattest so viel Sinn für Humor um Feschkus Eskapaden zu genießen", meinet Pater Jürgens. „Meine Damen ich hatte ein langes erfülltes Leben aber einem Untoten bin ich noch nicht begegnet."

Ray fuhr mit den Fingern über seine Schläfen. Sie pochten vor Schmerz. Die Unterhaltung dauerte schon zu lange. Die stechenden Kopfschmerzen wurden langsam unerträglich. Kai entging dies nicht und strich zärtlich über Rays Wange.

„Es ist schon spät und Ray fühlt sich noch nicht ganz wohl. Wir könnten doch die Unterhaltung auf einen anderen Abend verschieben." Sofort erhob sich Robert Jürgens aus seinem Stuhl. „Natürlich Kai. Es tut mir leid, dass wir so unangemeldet hereingeplatzt sind. Aber die Damen machten sich Sorgen um Ray und es war der beste Weg sie zu beruhigen."

„Ray könnte mit uns im Wagen wieder zurückfahren", kam es von Mrs. Sunday. Ray wusste jedoch er würde die Fahrt mit der in einem Auto nicht überstehen.

„Das ist sehr nett gemeint Mrs. Sunday. Aber wir wurden in unserem Gespräch unterbrochen und ich möchte Ray nicht ohne meinen Ring gehen lassen." Damit verabschiedeten sie die beiden Damen und der Pater und fuhren weg. Kai und Ray gingen ins Haus und Ray konnte Kai etwas in seiner Muttersprache flüstern hören. Er fluchte und diese Tatsache brachte Ray zum Lachen.

„Kai, sie ist nicht böse, nur durchgedreht und fanatisch. In ihren Gedanken zu lesen, war wie ein telepathischer Ausflug in die Zeit der Kreuzritter. Sie glaubt daran das richtige zu tun."

„Ich verachte sie", erwiderte Kai. „Sie kommt in mein Haus um mich auf die Probe zu stellen. Sie glaubte, wenn sie einen Priester mitbringt könnte sie mich überlisten. Ihr Versuch meine Gedanken zu lesen war ausgesprochen jämmerlich. Sie benutzt ihre Gabe um den Mördern ihre Opfer zu liefern. Natürlich konnte sie nur das lesen was ich ihr erlaubt habe."

„Kai, sie glaubt an Vampire. Wie kann sie annehmen du seist ein Untoter? Du hast ungewöhnliche Fähigkeiten, aber ich kann mir nicht vorstellen das du kleine Kinder umbringst um dich am Leben zu erhalten. Du gehst in die Kirche und trägst ein Kreuz um den Hals. Also, wirklich diese Frau ist schlichtweg verrückt."

Kai beugte sich über Ray und hielt ihm ein Glas hin. „Und was würdest du tun, wenn ich ein Vampir wäre und dich in meiner Höhle gefangen halten würde?"

Ray musste bei diesen Worten lächeln. Er konnte so etwas wie Sorge und Angst in Kais Augen entdecken.

„Ich würde dir mein Leben anvertrauen. Dabei wäre es mir egal ob du ein Vampir wärst oder nicht. Du bist zwar manchmal ziemlich arrogant aber ich weiß du würdest mir nie etwas, böses, antun. Wenn du ein Vampir sein solltest, dann irren sich die alten Legenden bei der Beschreibung dieser Wesen."

Kai drehte sich um damit Ray nicht sah was ihm seine Worte bedeuteten. Ray akzeptierte ihn so wie er war. Es war ihm nicht wichtig. Obwohl Ray eigentlich nicht wusste wovon er sprach, fühlte Kai, dass die Worte aufrichtig gemeint waren.

„Ray jeder Mensch hat eine dunkle Seite. Ich vielleicht mehr als andere. Ich kann Gewalt anwenden und sehr grausam sein. Aber ich bin kein Vampir. Ich verfüge zwar über animalische Instinkte, welche mein Wesen bestimmen, aber ich bin kein Ungeheuer." Kais Stimme klang rau und erstickt. Ray ging zu ihm hin und strich sanft mit seinen Fingern über Kais Mundwinkel.

„Das habe ich auch nie angenommen, Kai. Was du da sagst klingt beinahe so als würdest du daran glauben, dass es eine so schreckliche Kreatur gibt. Kai selbst wenn es Vampire gäbe, könntest du gar nicht dazu gehören. Du beurteilst dich viel zu streng und vergisst dabei, dass viel gutes in dir steckt."

„Ehrlich", fragte Kai jetzt grimmig. „Trink das."

„Kai, ich hoffe da ist kein Schlafmittel drin. Ich möchte diese Nacht in meinem Bett im Gasthof schlafen." Ray nahm Kai das Glas ab. „Und ich sehe das Gute in dir. Ich sehe es in allem was du tust. Du stellst die Bedürfnisse anderer über deine eigenen."

„Du machst mich besser als ich es tatsächlich bin, Chibi. Aber ich danke dir für dein Vertrauen. Aber du trinkst ja gar nicht. Ray da ist kein Schlaffmittel drin. Dieser Trank wird dich von deinen Kopfschmerzen befreien", erklärte Kai sanft.

„Warum willst du zum Gasthof zurückkehren, obwohl du weißt, dass die Mörder dort untergekommen sind. Die alte Dame führt sie zu den Angehörigen meines Volkes, und du hast auch schon ihren Verdacht erregt."

„Kai warum sollte sie glauben ich sei ein Vampir? Und außerdem könnte ich dir helfen. Mein Gehör ist viel schärfer geworden", entgegnete Ray und trank den Kräutertrank aus.

„Ray, wenn es um deine Sicherheit geht, mache ich keine Kompromisse. Ich werde dich nicht in ein Haus voller Mörder zurückkehren lassen." Ray seufzte leise.

„OK. Dann erzähl mir mal was du bis jetzt herausgefunden hast. Mit solchen dingen habe ich Erfahrung. Und Kai ich bin nicht dumm. Mrs. Sunday sieht vielleicht wie eine alte Dame aus, die keiner Fliege was zuleide tun kann. Aber sie ist gefährlich. Wenn sie mit dem Finger auf vermeintliche Vampire zeigt und ihre fanatischen Anhänger auf die Menschen hetzt dann befinden sich viele Leben in Gefahr. Und anscheinend glauben ihre Anhänger was sie sagt, denn diese Frau..."

„Kira", sagte Kai leise. „Ihr Name war Kira."

Ray sah in mitfühlend und voller Wärme an. „Kira wurde wie es die Legenden zur Vernichtung von Vampiren vorschreiben. Holzpflock, Köpfen, Knoblauch. Diese Leute sind echt krank. Aber immerhin kennen wir jetzt zumindest zwei der Mörderbande. Sie schicken Melanie als Lockvogel voraus. Aber sie ist an den Morden nicht beteiligt. Womöglich glauben sie, Melanie könnte nicht den Mund halten. Ihr Bruder hat ihr die Idee mit dem Artikel in den Kopf gesetzt. Sie lässt sich leicht von ihm kontrollieren", fuhr Ray in seinen Überlegungen fort. Kai wurde langsam unruhig. Er musste sich heute noch stärken und außerdem sammelte sich dunkle Wut in ihm. Edgar war so skrupellos, dass er nicht mal davor zurückschreckte seine eigen Schwester für deine Zwecke zu missbrauchen. Und er begehrte Ray.

Ray war aufgefallen, dass Kai ihn mit einem sonderbaren Gesichtsausdruck beobachtete. Manchmal sah er ganz und gar nicht zärtlich aus, sondern wie ein Mann der äußerst gefährlich war. Instinktiv suchte er die Verbindung zu Kai.

»Nein!«, schreckte dieser zurück, was Ray ziemlich verletzte.

„Warum Kai? Warum schließt du mich aus. Du bist jederzeit bereit anderen zu helfen. Jetzt möchte ich dir helfen, du brauchst mich. Wenn ich dein Partner sein soll dann will ich dir beistehen und für dich da sein. Bitte Kai lass mich dir helfen." Langsam ging Ray auf Kai zu.

„Ray du hast keine Ahnung was geschehen könnte", flüsterte Kai und wich vor Ray zurück. Er hoffte so der Versuchung besser widerstehen zu können.

„Kai, du hilfst mir und sogst dich ständig um mich. Bitte habe vertrauen zu mir damit ich dir geben kann was du brauchst." Langsam ließ Kai die Blockade fallen.

Ray konnte seine Trauer um den Tod Kiras wahrnehmen, seine Liebe und wachsende Sehnsucht nach seinem Gefährten. So wie es aussah brauchte Kai ganz dringend einen Menschen welcher ihm Liebe und Mitgefühl entgegen brachte. Rays Entscheidung stand fest. Langsam begann er die Knöpfe seines Hemdes zu öffnen um sich zu entkleiden. Es brauchte nicht lange und sie befanden sich beide wieder in dem nicht enden wollenden Rausch ihres Verlangens nacheinander. Dieses Verlangen, waren beide in dem Moment gewillt zu stillen.

Die Wölfe hatten gesagt, dass Kai nicht mehr wusste was, wahre, Freude war, doch Ray hatte sie ihm zurückgebracht. Sein Körper und seine Seele war von dieser Freude erfüllt. Zweimal spürte Kai wie Ray erschauerte, doch er hielt nicht inne. Der finstere Schatten, welcher auf seiner Seele gelegen hatte, verflüchtigte sich immer mehr. Ray, dieser zierliche junge Chinese hatte dafür gesorgt. Kai beschleunigte seinen Rhythmus und fühlte wie Ray ihm folgte. Wieder erschauerte dieser und schrie leise auf, wieder und wieder. Kai hörte dies und erreichte ebenfalls den Gipfel seiner Lust. Sein Körper schien in Flamen zu stehen während die Erfüllung Ray und ihn in den Himmel hinauf zu tragen schien.

Sanft umarmte Kai danach seinen Liebsten, strich ihm durch das seidige schwarze Haar und küsste ihn.

„Danke Ray, für alles was du heute für mich getan hast."

„Jemand muss dir doch beibringen was Liebe ist, wie man lacht und Spaß hat. Und Kai, du solltest endlich lernen dich selbst zu mögen."

„Ray, du sprichst wie ein Priester", entgegnete Kai lächelnd. Zufrieden und befriedigt kuschelte sich Ray an Kais starke Brust.

„Glaubst du, dass wir es beim nächsten mal bis zum Bett schaffen", fragte Ray schelmisch.

„Habe ich dir weh getan?"

„Nein, aber ein Bad würde mir jetzt ganz gut tun", erklärte Ray sanft und streckte sich. Eigentlich hätte Kai es ja wissen müssen. Ein harter Holzfußboden war nicht unbedingt der geeignetste Platz für eine Liebesnacht.

„Du schaffst es immer wieder, dass ich keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen kann", flüsterte Kai leise. Er stand auf und hob Ray auf seine Arme. Danach ging er ins Bad, setzte Ray wieder ab und lies die Badewanne voll laufen. „So jetzt kannst du dein Bad nehmen. Ich muss mich auch noch nähren."

„Essen", erwiderte Ray sanft. „Kai das Wort heißt ‚essen'. Ich bin zwar nicht der beste Koch, aber ich könnte was für dich vorbereiten", bot Ray an.

„Nein. Du bist nicht mein Sklave Ray. Zumindest nicht in der Küche", erwiderte Kai mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht. Er nahm Rays Hand und half ihm in die inzwischen volle Badewanne.

„Kai, was hältst du von Treue?" Die Frage kam für beide plötzlich und überraschend. „Ein Karpatianer empfindet nicht diese oberflächlichen Gefühle welche die Menschen als Liebe bezeichnen. Ich würde es merken, wenn du mit einem anderen Mann zusammen sein würdest. Ich würde es in deinen Gedanken und Gefühlen lesen können", erklärte Kai. „Glaub mir Chibi, du würdest den Dämon in mir nicht wecken wollen. Ich bin zu extremer Gewalt fähig."

„Kai, ich weiß du würdest mir nie etwas antun."

„Das stimmt Chibi, da hast du recht. Jedoch kann ich nicht das gleiche über den Mann sagen der dich mir weggenommen hätte. Aus meinem Volk verfügen alle über telepathische Fähigkeiten und ein so starkes Gefühl wie sexuelles Verlangen kann man nie ganz verbergen."

„Willst du damit sagen, dass Karpatianer die heiraten..."

„Die ihren waren Gefährten finden", unterbrach Kai ihn sanft.

„...niemals untreu werden?", beendete Ray seinen Satz.

„Nicht, wenn es der wahre Gefährte ist. Es hat jedoch schon Fälle gegeben... also, diejenigen die ihren wahren Gefährten gefunden haben, können diesem nicht Untreu werden. Bei denen es doch der Fall ist, war es nicht der wahre Gefährte. Deswegen ist es so wichtig sich auch absolut sicher zu sein. Man muss es im Herzen und in der Seele fühlen können. Bei mir ist es so seit ich dich kennen gelernt habe."

„Aber Kai ich gehöre nicht deinem Volk an", entgegnete Ray.

„Du würdest es trotzdem fühlen, wenn ich dir Untreu wäre." Kai konnte Rays Herzschlag spüren, konnte fühlen wie dieser sich mit zweifeln herumplagte.

„Aber du könntest es mich vergessen lassen", entgegnete Ray leise.

„Ray ich könnte dich nie hintergehen. Natürlich sind meinen Fähigkeiten groß, aber so etwas könnte ich nie fertig bringen. Ich zwinge dich manchmal zu essen und zu schlafen. Aber diese Dinge tue ich nur weil es um dein Wohlergehen, deine Sicherheit geht. Einen solch gravierenden Betrug könnte ich niemals vertuschen."

„Kai, zwinge mich niemals etwas zu tun es sei den du fragst mich vorher."

„Chibi, ich lebe einzig und allein um dich glücklich zu machen. Und jetzt muss ich gehen. Hab noch was zu erledigen."

„Kai, du gehst nicht die Mörder suchen oder? Das ist gefährlich Kai, bitte mach das nicht alleine."

„Keine Sorge Ray. Ich habe nur einige Geschäfte zu erledigen. Wenn du mit dem Bad fertig bist kannst du dir aus der Bibliothek was zu lesen holen oder meinen PC im Arbeitszimmer benutzen. Ah fast hätte ich's vergessen."

Blitzschnell verschwand Kai aus dem Bad und kam ein paar Minuten später wieder herein. „Dein Volk wird diesen Ring als Zeichen ansehen, dass du schon vergeben bist." Damit streifte er Ray einen sehr alten goldenen Siegelring auf den Finger.

„Er ist sehr schön", flüsterte Ray. Der Ring war in Gold gefasst, schien sehr antik und wertvoll zu sein. Auf der Oberseite war ein Wappen eingraviert. Ein Phönix.

„Und nun geh deine Geschäfte erledigen, damit du schnell wieder bei mir bist. Ich werde mich in der Zwischenzeit damit beschäftigen deine Geheimnisse herauszufinden." Kai gab ihm noch einen zarten Kuss, bevor er verschwand. Er hatte Hunger und er wusste, dass ihm nicht mehr viel Zeit blieb.

Es war schon relativ spät und die Bewohner strebten ihren Häusern entgegen. Kai suchte sich eine Gruppe aus drei jungen Männern aus. Er brauchte Kraft. Die Nacht würde anstrengend werden. Er hatte die Absicht den Verdacht gegen Mrs. Gabor zu bestätigen oder zu entkräften. Die Frauen seines Volkes brauchten eine vertrauenswürdige Hebamme von der sie annehmen konnten, dass sie nicht bei der ersten sich bietenden Gelegenheit zu den Mördern lief und sie verriet.

Er war schnell bei der Hütte der Gabors angekommen und beobachtete aus sicherer Entfernung die Umgebung. Abscheu erfüllte ihn bei dem was er gleich machen müsste, aber das überleben seines Volkes hing davon ab. Er würde mit Blut an den Händen zu Ray zurückkehren, nachdem er den Tod von mindestens einem Menschen verschuldet hatte.

Seufzend verwandelte er sich in eine Maus und schlich über die Wiese zur Hütte. Er war noch mitten auf der Wiese als er das Geräusch von Vogelschwingen über sich vernehmen konnte. Kurz sah er sich um und zischte eine Warnung. Sofort drehte die Eule, welche ihn schon als Beute auserkoren hatte um und lies ihn in Ruhe seinen Weg fortsetzten. Er hatte schon zwei bekannte Witterungen aufgenommen. Durch einen Ritz in der Wand schlich er in die Hütte und fand sich im Schlafzimmer der Gabors wieder. Er schnupperte kurz und schlich dann ins Wohnzimmer, wo er sich in einer dunklen Ecke versteckte. Marioara Gabor saß in einer Ecke und weinte. In der Hand hielt sie einen Rosenkranz. Ihr Mann und drei Fremde saßen am Tisch. Plötzlich fing Mrs. Gabor an zu reden.

„Es war ein Fehler Ion. Du hast dich in Kira getäuscht. Mein Gott, du hast diese Mörder ins Haus geholt, hast dir den Tod eines jungen Mädchens und Mutter auf dein Gewissen geladen. Deine Seele ist nicht mehr zu retten."

„Halt deine blöde Klappe, Weib", herrschte Ion seine Frau an. Man konnte den Wahnsinn und den Fanatismus von seinem Gesicht ablesen. Er fühlte sich im Recht. Man konnte ihn mit einem Ritter auf seinen Kreuzzügen vergleichen.

„Ich weiß was ich gesehen habe", fuhr er fort und bekreuzigte sich. Es schien als würde bei seinen Worten eine dunkle Wolke über das Haus ziehen. Keiner der Anwesenden sagte ein Wort. Kai konnte ihre Angst und Furcht riechen. Sie hatten Knoblauch an die Fenster und Türen gehängt.

Der Gastgeber umklammerte ein Kreuz welches um seinen Hals hing, dann stand er auf um die Fenster zu überprüfen.

„Und noch was. Wie willst du dir den Schatten, welchen wir gerade gesehen haben erklären? Glaubst du immer noch allen ernstes ich hätte mich geirrt nur weil sie in einem Bett schlief und nicht in einem Sarg", keifte er seine Frau weiter an. Jetzt meldete sich auch einer der Fremden zu Wort, er hatte schwarzes Haar.

„Wir haben aber nichts gefunden."

Kai erkannte ihn am Geruch. Er war einer der Männer, die im Gasthof untergekommen waren.

„Fabien, ich weiß was ich gesehen habe", beharrte der Gastgeber. „Ich war an dem Abend gegangen um Marioara nach Hause zu begleiten. In der Nacht können die Wälder gefährlich sein. Aber sie war schon vorgegangen. Ich wollte dem Mann nur Bescheid sagen, dass ich meiner Frau nachlaufen werde. Deswegen betrat ich das Haus. Aber er hat mich in seiner Aufregung gar nicht wahrgenommen. Ich habe es gesehen. Sie hat so viel Blut von ihm getrunken, dass er schon ganz blass war. Ich habe das Haus dann sofort verlassen und gleich darauf habe ich euch benachrichtigt."

„Das war auch gut so", bestätigte Fabien. „Die Menschheit ist in sehr großer Gefahr, wenn sie einen Weg gefunden haben sich zu vermehren."

„Aber ich habe noch nie was davon gehört, dass Vampire Kinder gebären", protestierte einer der anderen beiden Fremden. „Eigentlich töten sie Menschen um sich zu vermehren, schlafen in der Erde und sichern ihre Behausungen mit Bannzauber ab. Ihr habt unüberlegt und vorschnell gehandelt. Wir haben keine Beweise gehabt die eure Vermutungen bestätigt hätten."

„Aber Jens, das war für uns eine einmalige Chance die wir nutzen mussten. Wie erklärst du dir den sonst, dass ihre Leiche verschwunden ist. Der Mann und das Baby wurden auch nicht mehr gesehen. Sie war tot, wir haben schließlich selbst dafür gesorgt. Aber niemand scheint sie zu vermissen oder um sie zu trauern."

Ion stand auf und trat ans Fenster. „Wir müssen den Mann und das Baby finden. Genauso wie die anderen Vampire auch", sagte er mit einem fanatischen Gesichtsausdruck. Plötzlich schrak er zusammen.

„Fabien? Draußen ist ein Wolf. Dieser verdammte Hiwatari lässt ja seine Wölfe frei durch den Wald laufen. Eines Tages werden sie uns überfallen", rief er aufgebracht und griff nach dem Gewehr welches an der Wand hing. „Warte", schrie Fabien welcher erschrocken aufgesprungen war. „Bist du dir ganz sicher, dass es ein normaler Wolf ist? Warum sollte der mitten auf der Lichtung stehen und die Hütte beobachten?"

„Wer ist eigentlich dieser Hiwatari, der die Wölfe beschützt", mischte sich jetzt auch Jens ein.

Marioara war über die Andeutungen dieser Männer zutiefst schockiert.

„Er ist ein Gottesfürchtiger Mann, der jeden Sonntag in die Kirche geht. Pater Jürgens ist einer seiner engsten Freunde. Ich habe gesehen, dass sie sogar Schach zusammen spielen."

Ihr Mann schnaufte nur verächtlich. „Hiwatari ist nicht besser als der Teufel höchstpersönlich. Schaut mal hin. Der Wolf lauert im Gebüsch und bewacht das Haus." Jetzt waren sie alle in Panik. Die Angst kroch in ihnen hoch. „Das ist nicht mehr normal. Es ist mit Sicherheit einer von ihnen."

„Woher sollen sie aber wissen, dass wir es waren", fragte Ion aufgelöst.

„Du musst ihn mit einer einzigen Kugel erledigen, Ion."

Kai hatte genug gehört. Er huschte unbemerkt ins Schlafzimmer zurück und von dort nach draußen. Während sich seine Gestalt blitzschnell verwandelte, sandte er eine Warnung in die Nacht hinaus. In der Gestalt eines riesigen schwarzen Wolfes, sprintete er in großen Sprüngen über die Lichtung auf den kleinen Wolf zu. Mit einem Sprung warf er sich gegen dessen Körper und fühlte gerade noch wie sich eine Kugel wie Feuer in seinen Körper bohrte. Sofort ergriff der kleine Wolf die Flucht. Obwohl Blut aus seinem Hinterlauf strömte, gab der schwarze Wolf keinen Laut von sich und er ergriff auch nicht die Flucht.

Sein Blick versprach Rache und Vergeltung. Ein todbringendes Gelübde.

»Kai«, hallte Rays Ruf durch seinen Geist.

Er fixierte Ion Gabor noch einen kurzen Moment, hielt ihn in seinem Bann gefangen, bevor er in der Dunkelheit verschwand. Kai wusste, sie würden ihm nicht folgen. Er war aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht um den kleinen Wolf zu retten und ebenso wieder verschwunden. Die Männer wussten jetzt, dass er kein gewöhnliches Raubtier war. Keiner von ihnen würde sich trauen ihn jetzt bei Nacht zu stellen. Dafür war ihre Angst viel zu groß. Kai zog sich tief in den Wald zurück. Dann wurde er durch den Blutverlust und die Schmerzen gezwungen seine menschliche Gestalt anzunehmen. Erschöpft lies er sich an einen Baum gelehnt nieder.

»Kai! Ich kann deine Schmerzen spüren. Lass mich bitte zu dir kommen um dir zu helfen« Ray war verzweifelt und Kai könnte fühlen, dass er weinte.

»Es ist nichts. Nur ein Kratzer. Mach dir keine Sorgen, Chibi«

Ein rascheln aus dem Gebüsch neben ihm lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf einen recht zerknirschten Bryan.

„Kai es tut mir leid. Ich hätte auf dich hören sollen. Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass du auf die Jagd gehst. Ich dachte nur...", verlegen brach er ab.

„Was dachtest du denn", fragte Kai müde. Er hatte höllische Schmerzen aber zuerst musste er es schaffen, Ray zu beruhigen. Dieser versuchte ihn verzweifelt zu finden, ja sogar durch seine Augen zu ‚sehen'.

»Ray hör auf damit! Ich bin nicht allein. Bryan ist bei mir und ich werde auch gleich nach Hause kommen«

„Ich dachte du seist so sehr mit Ray beschäftigt, dass du die Jagd vergessen würdest. Ich bin ein Idiot und es tut mir leid. Ich habe mir nur solche Sorgen um meine Schwester gemacht."

„Ich habe meine Pflichten noch nie vernachlässigt, Bryan."

„Ich weiß, ich weiß. Aber ich mache mir nun mal schreckliche Sorgen. Und du hast bisher auch noch nie einen Fremden unter deinen Schutz gestellt."

„Ich weiß, Bryan. Für mich ist das ja auch eine neue Situation. Und ich glaube, bis ich mich daran gewöhnt habe, sollte ich so viel Zeit wie möglich mit Ray verbringen. Gerade eben streitet er mit mir."

Bryan war schockiert.

„Er streitet mit dir?"

„Ja, Ray hat nun mal seinen eigenen Kopf", erklärte Kai nicht ohne einen Hauch Stolz in der Stimme. „Kai, du kannst dich nicht verwandeln. Du brauchst Blut und die Ruhe der heilenden Erde."

„Dann wäre aber Ray allein und schutzlos. Und das kann ich mir nicht erlauben. Er trägt meinen Ring und mein Mal. Sollte er auch nur den geringsten Verdacht erregen werden ihn die Kerle umbringen."

Plötzlich wirbelte das Laub vom Boden in ihrer Nähe auf und kündigte das Eintreffen von Andrej an. Sofort kniete sich dieser neben seinen Bruder.

„Du brauchst Blut", flüsterte er und wollte sich gerade sein Hemd aufknöpfen als er von Kai aufgehalten wurde. Sowohl Andrej als auch Bryan erkundeten von neuem die Umgebung.

„Wir sind allein, Kai."

„Nein, sind wir nicht. Es ist noch jemand da. Wir werden beobachtet." So angestrengt die beiden auch suchten, sie konnten nichts entdecken. Jedoch ließen sie sich von Kai überzeugen. „Bryan, hol Max. Er soll mit dem Wagen kommen und uns abholen." Sofort machte sich Bryan auf den Weg. Andrej hielt Wache. Kai vertraute seinem Bruder und schloss erschöpft die Augen. Ray war verschwunden. Er versuchte auch nicht mehr zu Kai Kontakt aufzubauen und Kai war zu schwach um dies selbst zu tun. Jedoch beunruhigte es ihn schon, dass Ray sich so still verhielt.


	8. Kapitel 8: Rays beginnende Verwandlung

**Angel of Darkness**

_**Rays beginnende Verwandlung**_

Der Weg bis nach Hause war für Kai äußerst schmerzhaft. Wegen dem erlittenen Blutverlust brauchte er dringend Blut. Eigentlich wäre das ganze für Kai kein Problem. Er hätte seine Atmung eingestellt um den Blutverlust zu reduzieren. Jedoch seit er Ray kannte hatte sich für ihn einiges geändert. Durch Ray und die Tatsache, dass jemand da draußen war und jeden ihrer Schritte beobachtete. Er konnte es nicht genau bestimmen, aber sein Instinkt riet ihm zur Vorsicht. Ray erwartete sie schon an der Tür. Schweigend machte er Platz als die Männer Kai ins Haus trugen. Er war verletzt. Es verletzte Ray, dass Kai seine Hilfe abgewiesen hatte. So wie es aussah mochte Kai die Anwesenheit seiner eigenen Leute lieber als Rays. Aber er würde sich nicht anmerken lassen wie er sich fühlte und presste die Lippen zusammen. Er sah sich Kai genauer an. Dieser lag jetzt in seinem Bett. Er musste sich vergewissern, dass es Kai gut ging.

„Soll ich einen Arzt rufen", fragte er zögernd. Jedoch hatte er das Gefühl nur im Weg zu sein. Instinktiv spürte er, dass sie Kai nicht behandeln würden, nicht solange er im Raum war. Kai streckte seine Hand nach Ray aus.

„Nein, Chibi", flüsterte er.

„Kai, du brauchst Hilfe. Sag mir was ich tun kann um dir zu helfen." Ray hatte Mühe nicht in Tränen auszubrechen. Mit einem warmen Ausdruck in den Augen sah Kai ihn an.

„Ray, mach dir keine Sorgen. Die wissen was sie tun müssen. Dies ist weder meine erste noch meine schlimmste Verletzung." Ein bitteres Lächeln schlich sich auf Rays Lippen.

„So sahen also deine dringenden Geschäfte aus?"

„Ray, du weißt, dass ich nach den Mördern meiner Schwester suchen muss", entgegnete Kai leise und erschöpft.

„Du sagtest mir es wäre nicht gefährlich. Kai du hättest mich nicht anlügen müssen."

Kai wusste, dass er Ray verletzt hatte.

„Ich wollte eigentlich nur Nachforschung anstellen. Ich habe nicht absichtlich gelogen. Ray es war ein Unfall. Ich hatte nicht vor mich anschießen zu lassen."

„Wie schlimm ist die Verletzung?"

„Es ist nur ein Kratzer, Ray. Mach dir keine Sorgen." Kais Unbehagen wuchs. Ray hatte wieder diesen grüblerischen Gesichtsausdruck. Kai wollte sich nicht mit ihm streiten. Er wusste zwar, dass Ray ihn nicht verlassen konnte. Aber er wollte nicht, dass Ray sich wünschte ihn zu verlassen.

„Bist du verärgert?"

„Nein, Kai, bin ich nicht", sagte Ray leise. „Ich bin enttäuscht." Traurig sah er Kai an. "Du hattest mir versichert, dass es keine Unaufrichtigkeit zwischen uns geben könnte. Bei der ersten sich bietenden Gelegenheit hast du mich aber angelogen. Kai du verlangst so viel vertrauen von mir. Wie wäre es, wenn du auch mir vertrauen würdest? Weißt du ich muss ehrlich sagen, dass einige Angehörige deines Volkes echt nachlässig sind. Sie bemühen sich nicht einmal ihre Gedanken abzuschirmen. Da draußen läuft ein Mensch herum mit den gleichen Fähigkeiten wie ich. Er sucht mit Hilfe von Telepathie seine Opfer aus. Auch wenn euch meine Meinung nicht viel bedeutet, rate ich euch vorsichtiger zu sein."

Ray zog sich von Kai zurück. Er bemühte sich nicht zu weinen. Er fühlte jetzt schon den Schmerz des Verlustes. Er würde für niemanden mehr so empfinden können, wie für Kai. Jedoch wusste er, dass er so nicht leben konnte. „Und noch was Kai, bemüh dich nicht etwas zu sagen. Weißt du ich habe deinen ‚kleinen Kratzer' gesehen. Und du hattest Recht. Außer euch war noch jemand da draußen. Ich habe euch beobachtet. Weißt du Kai, ich komme aus einer Welt, wo Aufrichtigkeit bedeutet, dass man einander die Wahrheit sagt."

Langsam zog Ray den Ring von seinem Finger und lies ihn auf das Nachschränkchen neben dem Bett fallen.

„Vielleicht enttäusche ich dich jetzt Kai. Es tut mir leid, wenn das der Fall sein sollte. Aber, so wie es aussieht passe ich nicht in deine Welt. Ich habe nur eine Bitte: Halte dich fern von mir. Ich will keinen Kontakt zu dir. Ich werde jetzt zum Gasthof zurückkehren. Mit dem nächsten Zug werde ich abreisen." Ray drehte sich um.

„Leb wohl Kai." Damit wollte er das Zimmer verlassen, als ihm die Tür vor der Nase zugeknallt wurde. „Kai, gib die Tür wieder frei. Du brauchst medizinische Versorgung und anscheinend bekommst du sie nicht, solange ich noch im Zimmer bin."

„Lasst uns allein!", herrschte Kai die anderen an. Diese ließen sich das nicht zweimal sagen und verließen das Zimmer.

„Ray, komm zu mir. Bitte", bat Kai sanft aber auch verzweifelt. Es schnitt Ray ins Herz, aber er musste hart bleiben.

„Kai, bitte. Mach es nicht schwerer als es schon ist."

„Ray, wenn du nicht kommst dann komme ich zu dir."

„Kai, lass es sein. Du bist verletzt und zu schwach dazu. Gib die Tür wieder frei!"

Ray blieb stur mit dem Gesicht zur Tür stehen. Da er auf stur schaltete machte Kai Anstalten das Bett zu verlassen. Sofort war Ray bei ihm und drückte ihn in die Kissen zurück.

„Kai, bist du wahnsinnig? Du bist verletzt."

„Ray, du darfst nicht gehen. Du bist der Grund wieso ich noch am Leben bin. Ich bin nicht Fehlerfrei. Ich habe gesagt, dass ich Fehler mache. Aber ich bitte dich, gib uns nicht so einfach auf. Du weißt alles wichtige über mich. Du kennst meine Gefühle, kannst meine Gedanken lesen. Bitte Ray, ich brauche dich. Ich könnte dir nie weh tun."

„Das hast du aber schon Kai", entgegnete Ray leise.

„Die ganze Situation verletzt mich, Kai. Da draußen ist deine Familie. Ich gehöre nicht hierher, komme aus einem anderen Land, gehöre sogar einer anderen Rasse an."

„Du hast Recht Ray. Ich hatte dir versprochen, dass es keine Lügen zwischen uns geben würde. Ich habe trotzdem das Bedürfnis dich vor allem was dich erschrecken und dir schaden könnte zu beschützen. Bitte Ray, geh nicht. Es würde mich umbringen, wenn du mich verlässt."

Kai sah dabei Ray in die Augen. Es lag eine solche Verletzlichkeit darin, dass Ray schwer schluckte. Er konnte den Wahrheitsgehalt von Kais Worten in seinen Augen lesen.

„Bitte Ray. Gib unsere Beziehung nicht auf, bitte", flehte Kai und zog Ray dabei in seine Arme, küsste ihn verzweifelt. Ray durfte nicht gehen. Der Verlust würde ihn umbringen, würde sie beide umbringen.

„Kai, du hast mich verletzt", gestand Ray leise.

„Ich weiß, Chibi und es tut mir auch sehr leid. Bitte verzeih mir."

„Ist es denn so einfach, Kai", fragte Ray und der Anflug eines Lächelns breitet sich auf seinem Gesicht aus.

„Nein, Chibi ist es nicht. Aber mehr kann ich dir momentan nicht geben", erklärte Kai leise.

„Ich werde jetzt gehen. Du brauchst Hilfe. Ruf mich, wenn es dir wieder besser geht. Und ich verspreche dir nicht abzureisen, bis du wieder gesund bist."

„Ray, trag den Ring wieder."

„Nein Kai", sagte Ray kopfschüttelnd. „Lass das Ganze eine Weile ruhen. Ich muss über alles nachdenken."

„Bitte Ray, er wird dir Sicherheit geben. Ich werde Morgen den ganzen Tag sehr tief schlafen müssen. Ich werde nicht erreichbar sein und das Gasthaus ist zu einem Nest voller Mörder geworden." Kai wusste, Ray würde jetzt annehmen er würde irgendein Schlafmittel bekommen.

„Kai, ich kann auf mich selbst aufpassen. Und ich werde mich von diesen Leuten fernhalten."

„Bitte Ray nimm den Ring wieder. Es ist mir sehr wichtig, dass du ihn trägst."

„In Ordnung, Kai. Ich werde jetzt zum Gasthof gehen."

„Andrej wird dich begleiten. Und ruh dich aus Ray, ich hole dich dann morgen Abend ab."

„Du bist aber sehr optimistisch."

„Wir Karpatianer heilen sehr schnell."

Bevor Ray entlassen war, wurde er von Kai noch mal dazu gedrängt ein Glas Saft zu trinken. Endlich kamen die drei anderen Männer wieder ins Zimmer herein. Einer jedoch blieb an der Tür stehen. Er sah aus wie eine sanfte Ausgabe von Kai.

„Du must Andrej sein."

„Und du bist Ray." Er sah kurz auf den Ring und begann vor sich hin zu grinsen.

„Es war der einfachste Weg, damit er sich behandeln lässt", erklärte Ray mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. Durch Andrejs Augen zu ‚sehen' war Ray nicht möglich gewesen. Er hatte seine Gedanken sehr gut abgeschirmt. [Ist ja auch ein Hiwatari, ne]. Bei Bryan war es kein Problem gewesen in seine Gedanken einzudringen ohne das dieser es mitbekam. Ray wollte gerade zur Haustür als Andrej den Kopf schüttelte und ihn mit dem Finger zu sich rief.

„Er will, dass du ein Glas Saft trinkst."

„Ich habe aber nicht gesagt, dass ich es auch tun würde", erklärte Ray stur.

„Na, na. Ich habe Zeit. Wir können die ganze Nacht hier stehen. Kais Haus ist sehr gemütlich", grinste Andrej. Ray hätte ihn liebend gern angefaucht.

„Du bist genau wie Kai. Und das war nicht als Kompliment gedacht", fügte Ray hinzu als sich ein hocherfreuter Ausdruck auf Andrejs Gesicht breit machte. Sein ganzer jugendlicher Charme steckte in dem Lächeln welches er Ray schenkte. Er würde bestimmt viele Frauenherzen brechen, da war sich Ray sicher.

„Du bist bestimmt mit ihm verwandt", mutmaßte Ray weiter. Irgendwie war er sogar davon überzeugt. Er besaß den gleichen Charme, das gleiche Aussehen wie Kai.

„Ja, Kai erinnert mich gelegentlich daran", stimmte Andrej zu und goss Apfelsaft in ein Glas welches er Ray reichte. Als der Geruch des Getränkes Ray in die Nase stieg musste er sofort gegen die aufkommende Übelkeit ankämpfen.

„Lass dir doch von Kai helfen."

„Er ist verletzt. Ich möchte ihn nicht auch noch damit belasten."

„Tja, aber du weißt, dass er sich weigern wird zu schlafen und sich behandeln zu lassen", erwiderte Andrej ernst. „Also, ich würde vorschlagen du bittest ihn um Hilfe oder wir stehen bis in alle Ewigkeit hier."

„Ja, ja jetzt redest du auch schon wie er, grrr."

»Kai, ich brauche deine Hilfe« Die bekam er dann auch umgehend, und in Null Komma nichts war das Glass gelehrt.

„Du hattest Recht, er hat sich tatsächlich geweigert sich behandeln zu lassen."

„Unsere Gefährten stehen bei uns an erster Stelle, sind wichtiger als unser eigenes Leben."

Die Fahrt im Auto zum Gasthof verlief ruhig und dauerte nicht lange.

„Sei vorsichtig, Ray", riet ihm Andrej beim Aussteigen.

„Ich pass schon auf mich auf, keine Sorge", beruhigte Ray seinen Begleiter und betrat das Gebäude.

Andrej machte sich sofort auf den Weg nach Hause. Obwohl er selber nicht hier geboren war fühlte er sich schon sehr einheimisch. Ursprünglich kam das Volk der Karpatianer aus der Gegend, aus den Karpaten, jedoch verstreuten sie sich relativ schnell auf der ganzen Welt. Seine Uhruhrgroßeltern zogen nach Russland. Zu der Zeit war am Zarenhof recht viel los. St. Petersburg war die Gesellschaft Stadt schlechthin. Der Adel und jeder der was auf sich hielt war dort versammelt. Seine Uhruhrgroßmutter war immer schon recht gesellig gewesen und zu der damaligen Zeit fanden die ganzen Gesellschaften und Bälle eh nur Abend statt. Tagsüber schlief die gute Gesellschaft. Seine Großmutter heiratete dann einen französischen, in Russland lebenden, Karpatianer. Seinen Großvater Voltaire.

Er war von vielen in der Geschäftswelt gefürchtet, jedoch war er ein einigermaßen guter Anführer. Leider hatte er nur eine Tochter, ihre Mutter. So ging das Amt des Anführers auf ihren Ehemann, Roman Hiwatari, über. Er war ebenfalls ein ,in Russland lebender ,Karpatianer. Mann könnte jetzt davon ausgehen, dass Kai und er ja eigentlich Russen waren. Jedoch viel das keinem auf. Sie sprachen mehrere Sprachen, flüssig. Seine Eltern und Großeltern vielen dem Verfolgungswahn der Fanatiker zum Opfer. Jetzt hatte er auch seine kleine Schwester an die verloren. Er wollte nicht auch noch seinen Bruder verlieren. Sie hatte sich in die Karpaten zurückgezogen um in Sicherheit vor den westlichen Fanatikern zu sein.

Die Menschen hier waren abergläubisch, das war wahr. Jedoch würden sie nie hergehen und ein Mietglied ihrer Gemeinde lynchen, nur weil irgendjemand fand der oder die währen Hexen, oder so was. Die Menschen lebten mit ihren Legenden und dem Aberglauben. Er war ein Teil ihres Lebens. Jedoch nach dem Fall der kommunistischen Regierung, kam der westliche Einfluss. Die Fanatiker, die sich aufmachten ins Land der Vampire. Einige um sie auszulöschen, andere um welche zu finden und auch so zu werden. Es war ekelhaft. Sie hatten keinem aus den westlichen Ländern etwas getan und trotzdem kamen diese hierher in ihr Land mit dem Vorsatz sie zu töten.

Andrej zwang sich nicht mehr an die Vergangenheit zu denken. Sein Bruder brauchte seine Hilfe. Zu Hause angekommen, ging er sofort in Kais Zimmer und erfasste mit einem Blick die Situation. Er trat ans Bett und packte seinen Bruder an den Schultern.

„Kai, trink", befahl er. Sein Gesicht war wutverzerrt als er sich an Max wandte.

„Wie konntest du ihn so lange leiden lassen?"

„Er hat nur an Ray gedacht", verteidigte sich dieser.

„Kai, er ist in Sicherheit. Wenn du nicht um deinetwillen trinken willst, dann tu es für ihn. Keiner von euch kann ohne den anderen überleben. Also, wenn du jetzt draufgehst ist das Rays Todesurteil." Andrej bemühte sich seine Wut unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

„Nimm mein Blut, ich gebe es dir freiwillig." Er würde sein Leben für Kais geben. Auch die anderen begannen mit dem Heilungsritual. Sie verstreuten Kräuter auf dem Bett wo Kai lag und murmelten Zauberwörter. Die heilende Erde, hatten sie mit Kräutern und dem karpatianischen Speichel gemischt. Die daraus entstandene Paste, verteilten sie auf die Wunde. Andrej hielt Kai sein Handgelenk hin, um ihm von seinem Blut Lebenskraft zu spenden. Kai konnte fühlen wie dir Kraft in seine geschwächten Körperteile zurückkehrte. Andrej begann zu zittern aber er hielt Kai weiterhin fest, bis sich dieser widersetzte.

»Nein! Es reicht! Ich gefährde dich«

„Nein, es ist noch nicht genug mein Bruder." Andrej redete sanft auf Kai ein bis sich dieser wieder beruhigt hatte und sich überreden ließ. Nach einer Weile war Andrej dann doch zu schwach und er winkte Max zu sich heran. Dieser bot Kai nun seinerseits sein Handgelenk an. Als Kais Gesicht wieder etwas Farbe hatte beendeten sie das Ritual. Bryan legte den Arm um Andrej und stützte ihn.

„Geht es ihm gut", fragte Kai besorgt. Voller Zuneigung sah er seinen Bruder an. Dieser hob den Kopf und lächelte ihn aufmunternd an.

„Also, ich hatte Mühe dir aus der Klemme zu helfen, großer Bruder. Man könnte meinen ein Mann der 200 Jahre älter ist als ich, könnte besser auf sich aufpassen."

„Du wirst frech Kleiner, wenn ich auf der Nase liege", lächelte Kai müde.

„Kai, Max und ich müssen uns stärken. Du solltest dich auch in die Erde schlafen legen. Du wirst bald anfangen unter der Trennung zu Ray zu leiden, da brauchst du alle Energie die du hast", erklärte Bryan.

„Ich werde das Haus sichern, über dir schlafen und für deine Sicherheit sorgen", bestimmte Andrej. Er brauchte ebenfalls den tiefen Schlaf und er würde da bleiben. In diesem Zustand würde er Kai nicht allein lassen. Er wollte verhindern, dass Kai das Gleiche Schicksal widerfuhr wie seiner einzigen Schwester.

„Nur fünf Minuten in Rays Gesellschaft und schon zettelst du eine Meuterei an", lächelte Kai. Schon wieder überkamen ihn Schuldgefühle Ray gegenüber.

»Chibi«, rief er ihn.

»Kai, geht es dir besser« Ray war erleichtert. »Ich habe dich schon früher gehört. Wie geht es Andrej? Ich habe deine Sorge gespürt«

»Er ist müde. Er hat mir Blut gespendet« Der Kontakt machte Kai müde, aber er konnte ihn noch nicht abbrechen.

»Schlaf jetzt Kai, ich kann spüren wie müde du bist«

„Kai, sprichst du etwa mit ihm", fragte Max empört. Aber Andrej bedeute ihm es sein zu lassen.

„Max, du hättest wissen müssen, dass er es trotzdem tut."

»Ray, der morgige Tag wird sehr schwer für dich werden. Du wirst dich nach mir sehnen, ohne mich erreichen zu können. Du wirst Schwierigkeiten mit Essen und Trinken haben«

»Kai, ich werde es überleben. Mir wird nichts passieren. Versprochen«

»Ray, ich liebe dich. So heißt es doch in der Sprache deines Volkes, oder«

»Kai, du bist mein Gefährte, wie man in der Sprache deines Volkes sagt«

Danach beendete Ray den Kontakt. Er konnte fühlen wie schwach und müde Kai war.

Nach der Beendung der Verbindung, lag Ray noch eine ganze Weile auf seinem Bett und starrte die Decke an. Er fühlte sich einsam und allein. Eigentlich war das lächerlich. Er war schon immer allein gewesen, sein ganzes Leben lang. Jetzt war Kai in sein Leben getreten und alles hatte sich innerhalb weniger Tage grundlegend geändert. Ray wollte jetzt allerdings nicht darüber nachdenken. Er würde es sich mit einem Buch gemütlich machen und entspannen. Gedacht getan. Er stand auf und holte eines seiner Taschenbücher aus seinem Koffer. In dem Buch ging es ebenfalls um die Verfolgung von Mördern jedoch gewürzt mit sehr viel Leidenschaft, Intrigen und Verrat.

Nach etwa zwei Stunden in denen Ray die Zeilen und Absätze zwei bis dreimal durchlesen musste und trotzdem nicht ganz richtig die Handlung mitbekam, warf er das Buch frustriert in die Ecke des Zimmers. Er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht konzertieren. Er musste immerzu an Kai denken. Was empfand er für ihn? Ray kannte einige Paare die Liebe füreinander empfanden, glaubten sie. Aber waren die Gefühle welche er Kai entgegenbrachte Liebe? Eher nicht.

Für Ray sah sehen diese Gefühle eher aus wie Besessenheit. Natürlich kannte er Kais Gefühle. Sie waren wild, leidenschaftlich, einnehmend und besitzergreifend. Ray wusste, dass Kai die Wahrheit gesagt hatte. Es würde für Kai nur ihn, Ray, geben. Aber wollte er denn hier bleiben? Die Art und Weise wie er auf Kai reagierte machte ihm Angst. Aufgeregt lief er im Zimmer hin und her, während er versuchte sich Klarheit zu verschaffen. In China wartete niemand auf ihn. Es würde ihn keiner vermissen, wenn er einfach hier blieb. In seinen Job wollte er auch nicht mehr zurück. Er brauchte nur an Kai zu denken und sein Körper stand in Flammen, sein Herz begann zu rasen als wolle es aus seinem Körper heraus auf Kai hüpfen, um für immer da zu bleiben.

Kai war eigentlich ein harter Mann, der Anführer eines ganzen Volkes, ein Mann der es gewohnt war zu befehlen und dass man diese Befehle auch ohne Wiederworte befolgte. Seine Augen blickten kühl und abschätzend. Nur wenn er ihn ansah waren sie voller Wärme und Zuneigung, Leidenschaft und Verlangen. Auf dem sonst so ausdruckslosen Gesicht bildete sich, für Ray, ein sanftes Lächeln. Ray musste sich eingestehen, dass er sich nach Kai sehnte. Er war für Ray wie eine Droge. Ohne Kai fühlte er sich einsam aber vor allem leer. Er versuchte einen telepathischen Kontakt zu Kai herzustellen, jedoch alles was er fand war Leere. Verzweifelt lief er im Zimmer auf und ab, versuchte die aufkommende Leere und Einsamkeit in sich zu unterdrücken. Bestimmt schlief Kai. Es ging ihm bestimmt wieder besser. Aber er konnte die Argumente seines Verstandes nicht lange aufrecht halten. Er versuchte erneut Kai zu kontaktieren aber er konnte ihn nicht erreichen...

Seine Gefühle übernahmen die Kontrolle. Verzweiflung überrannte ihn. Er war allein und einsam. Er fühlte sich leer. Kai war weg. Er hatte ihn verlassen. Er war einfach weg. Verzweifelt raufte Ray sich die Haare. Schmerz und Verzweiflung überfluteten ihn. Ohne Kai machte sein Leben keinen Sinn. Zufällig fiel sein Blick auf das Fenster. Ja, das war es. Vielleicht sollte er sich vom Balkon stürzen. Dann würden die Schmerzen, Leere und Verzweiflung verschwinden. Zielsicher ging er auf die Balkontür zu, öffnete sie und trat an das Geländer, krallte seine Hände an dem Holz des Geländers fest. Es war einen schöne klare Nacht. Vom Balkon hatte Ray einen guten Blick auf die atemberaubend schöne Landschaft, die Wälder, die Berge im Hintergrund. Die Sonne würde bald aufgehen und das ganze in ein goldenes Licht tauchen. All das interessierte Ray nicht, er sah die Schönheit der Natur nicht. Mit leerem Blick sah er vor sich hin, Tränen liefen unaufhörlich seine zarten Wangen entlang. Mit den Fingern berührte er zwei Einkerbungen im Holzgeländer. Zärtlich strich er darüber als würde er dadurch Trost erhalten.

„Herr Kon"

Erschrocken fuhr Ray herum. Er war so sehr mit seinem Kummer beschäftigt gewesen, dass er niemanden bemerkt hatte.

„Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte Sie nicht erschrecken", sagte Pater Jürgens ruhig und erhob sich aus dem Stuhl, welcher in einer Ecke des Balkons stand. Er hatte sich zwar eine Decke um die Schultern gelegt aber Ray konnte sehen, dass er fröstelte.

„Ray, Sie sind hier draußen nicht sicher", bemerkte er leise aber eindringlich und schob Ray langsam wieder ins Zimmer hinein. Dann schloss er sorgfältig die Tür.

„Was um alles in der Welt habe Sie da draußen gemacht? Und wie kommen Sie auf meinen Balkon", fragte Ray.

„Oh, das war gar nicht schwer", erklärte Robert verschmitzt.

„Die Wirtin Mrs. Hategan ist ein Mitglied der Gemeinde und sie ist mit Kai befreundet. Ich habe ihr erzählt Sie seien ein sehr enger Freund von Kai und dass er mich darum gebeten hat Ihnen etwas auszurichten. Na ja da hatte sie nichts dagegen, dass ich auf dem Balkon auf Sie warte. Außerdem lässt die Wirtin keine Gelegenheit aus um etwas für Kai zu tun."

Ray war nicht in der Lage seine Tränen zurück zu halten und drehte dem Priester den Rücken zu. Er wollte nicht, dass ihn jemand so sah.

„Es tut mir leid Pater Robert, aber ich bin momentan nicht in der Lage für ein Gespräch. Irgendwie bin ich voll neben der Rolle. Keine Ahnung was mit mir los ist."

„Kai sagte, es würde Ihnen diese Nacht und den Tag drauf schlecht gehen, deswegen bin ich hier."

„Oh Gott, ich habe solche Angst", rief Ray. „Dabei ist das doch absurd. Ich habe gar keinen Grund Angst zu haben."

„Kai geht es gut, Ray. Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen. Ich kenne ihn jetzt schon seit Jahren. Er lässt sich nicht so leicht umbringen."

Ray jedoch hörte gar nicht hin. Er hörte zwar die Worte des Priesters, jedoch erreichten diese ihn nicht. Sie rauschten an ihm vorbei. Sein ganzer Körper war durchtränkt von Kummer, Schmerz und Verzweiflung. Der einzige Gedanke der sich in seiner Seele festgefressen hatte, war, dass er Kai verloren hatte. Er wurde von Trauer durchflutet, welche so schwer auf seiner Seele lastete, dass sie ihm die Luft zum Atmen abschnürte. Verzweifelt schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Ray", rief Robert, faste Ray am Arm und drückte ihn auf die Bettkante.

„Hören Sie auf damit!" Er setzte sich zu Ray aufs Bett.

„Kai geht es gut. Er wird Sie heute Abend bei Sonnenuntergang abholen!"

„Sie wissen ja gar nicht..." Weiter kam er nicht da er unterbrochen wurde.

„Ray hören Sie mir zu. Warum hätte er mich sonst mitten in der Nacht aus dem Bett geholt? Sie müssen sich beruhigen und nachdenken."

„Aber es ist so wahnsinnig schwer. Es ist als wäre er tot und für mich verloren."

„Ray, aber Sie wissen, dass er lebt und nicht tot ist. Er hat Sie erwählt, nach Brauch seines Volkes. Karpatianische Gefährten verbinden ihre Körper und ihren Geist miteinander. Sie brauchen einander so sehr, dass sie den Verlust des jeweiligen Gefährten nicht überleben." Während er sprach sah Robert Rays tränennasses Gesicht ganz genau an. Er schien sich jedoch nur sehr leicht beruhigt zu haben.

„Ray, hören Sie mir überhaupt zu?" Ray nickte. Er bemühte sich die Worte welche den Mund des Priesters verließen zu verstehen und zu begreifen, jedoch war es in seinem Zustand ein sehr schwieriges Unterfangen.

„Ray, denken Sie nach. Kai braucht Sie. Er ist nicht tot. Sie müssen ihre Trauer überwinden. Tun Sie es für Kai. Er hat mich zu Ihnen geschickt, weil er befürchtete Sie würden sich etwas antun." Ray gab sich wirklich die allergrößte Mühe zu verstehen was der Priester zu ihm sagte. Er fühlte sich als wäre er in ein tiefes Loch gefallen aus dem er, egal wie sehr er sich anstrengte, sich nicht befreien konnte. Konzentriert dachte er an Robert Jürgens Worte. Was hatte er gerade gesagt? Kai hatte ihn geschickt? War es wirklich möglich? Hatte Kai gewusst wie es ihm gehen würde? Verdammt! Verdammt! Verdammt! Entschlossen verdrängte er seine Trauer und wischte sich die Tränen weg. Dann sah er den Priester genau an. Er hatte gesagt er würde Kai schon sehr lange kennen. Vielleicht konnte er ihm einige Fragen beantworten.

„Sie haben gesagt sie kennen Kai schon lange. Dann können Sie mir vielleicht ein paar Fragen beantworten. Warum kann ich außer Wasser nichts essen und trinken", fragte Ray überraschend. Erschrocken sah Robert ihn an.

„Seit wann ist das denn so?" Jedoch bevor Ray antworten konnte fuhr er fort. „Kommen Sie Ray, die Sonne geht gleich auf. Ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn Sie den Tag mit mir verbringen würden."

„Er wusste wie es mir gehen würde, nicht wahr", bohrte Ray weiter. „Deshalb hat er Sie zu mir geschickt."

„Nun ja. Die Karpatianer sind uns in manchen Dingen überlegen", antwortete Robert leise.

„Aber ich gehöre nicht dazu. Ich bin keiner von Ihnen."

„Aber Sie haben das Ritual mit Kai vollzogen. Jetzt gehören Sie zu ihm. Kommen Sie, ich werde Ihnen von Kai erzählen, bis er Sie abholt."

Die Aussicht mehr über Kai zu erfahren war sehr verlockend. Ray wollte schon absagen, er versuchte mit aller macht Kai zu schützen. Dann wurde ihm etwas klar. Hier im Gasthof befanden sich die fanatischen Mörder. Ray konnte seine Gedanken gut abschirmen, aber Robert Jürgens nicht. Ray konnte Roberts Besorgnis spüren und Margaret Sunday würde es ebenfalls können.

Also, griff er kurzentschlossen zu seiner Jacke und verlies gefolgt von Robert sein Zimmer. Die Straßen waren ruhig, jedoch wusste Ray wie trügerisch diese Ruhe war. Unter die friedlichen Bewohner hatten sich Fanatiker gemischt welche Jagd auf Menschen machten von denen sie dachten es seien Vampire.

„Sind Sie ganz sicher, dass Kai noch lebt?" Diese Frage konnte Ray sich nicht verkneifen.

„Ganz sicher. Ich kenne Kai schon sehr lange und er deutete an, dass die Nacht und der drauf folgende Tag schwer für Sie werden würde, da er nicht erreichbar ist." Ray war nahe dran Wut in sich aufkommen zu lassen, welche die Trauer verdrängte. Kai wusste was mit ihm passieren würde. Er hätte ihn besser darauf vorbereiten sollen.

„Wie lange kennen Sie Kai eigentlich schon", fragte Ray neugierig. Wenn er Kai telepathisch nicht erreichen konnte, vielleicht half es ihm, wenn er über ihn sprechen konnte.

Robert Jürgens dachte zurück. Er wusste nicht recht was er Ray darauf antworten sollte, ohne Preis zu geben wer oder was Kai war.

„Ich möchte Sie nicht in die Verlegenheit bringen, lügen zu müssen", sagte Ray leise.

„Ray ich würde Sie nie anlügen."

„Irgendwas passiert mit mir, ich verstehe es nicht und es macht mir Angst."

„Ray, lieben Sie ihn?"

Ray nahm die hallenden Schritte auf den Straßen war, er konnte jedes noch so kleine knacken und rauschen der Bäume im Wind hören. Sogar jedes einzelne Schnarchen aus den Häusern an denen sie vorbeiliefen konnte er hören. Unwillkürlich griff er zu Kais Ring welcher an seinem Ringfinger steckte. Aber um auf Roberts Frage zurückzukommen. Liebte er Kai? Er war ohne Zweifel von Kai fasziniert und es herrschte zweifellos eine sehr starke sexuelle Anziehung zwischen Ihnen.

„Sagen sie Robert, wie kann man jemanden lieben, den man kaum kennt und der voller Rätsel ist", fragte er nun seinerseits.

„Ray Sie kennen Kai sehr genau. Sie können sein Mitgefühl und seine Güte spüren?"

„Ja. Aber er ist auch sehr eifersüchtig und mehr als besitzergreifend", erwiderte Ray. Oh ja. Er kannte Kais gute Seiten aber auch seine schlechten waren ihm nicht unbekannt.

„Vergessen Sie nicht sein Pflichtbewusstsein", fuhr Robert mit der Aufzählung von Kais Eigenschaften fort. „Aber Sie wissen auch, dass Kai sein Leben für Sie geben würde?!"

„Ich weiß er würde mir nie etwas antun. Aber was ist mit anderen Menschen? Er besitzt so große Fähigkeiten. Die Versuchung, seine Macht zu missbrauchen muss unendlich groß sein." Sie kamen an Roberts Haus an und dieser ließ Ray eintreten.

„Ray glauben sie wirklich, dass er zu so etwas fähig wäre? Er ist der Anführer seines Volkes. Sie nennen ihn ihren Prinzen. Dieser Titel wurde seit Generationen in der Familie weitergegeben." Ray war überrascht.

„Ist er wirklich ein Prinz", fragte er, woraufhin Robert nickte.

„Ja, ist er."

Na großartig. Die Beziehung zu Kai war schon schwer und kompliziert genug. Beziehungen zwischen Aristokraten und Bürgerlichen waren noch nie gut gegangen.

„Ray, würden Sie denn dieses Leben einer Beziehung mit Kai vorziehen?"

„Sie stellen aber schwierige Fragen Pater Robert", sagte Ray leise.

„Nun ja wie soll ich sagen. Diese Gefühle kamen so plötzlich. Ich hatte gar keine Zeit mich daran zu gewöhnen. Und jetzt ist Kai weg. Die Einsamkeit ist so groß. Ich weiß sie kannten mich vorher nicht, aber ich bin es gewöhnt allein zu sein. Meinen sie Kai könnte etwas getan haben, dass ich mich so fühle?"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Kai ihre Liebe erzwingen würde und ich bezweifle, dass er es kann."

„Das ist mir klar. Aber etwas passiert mit mir und ich verstehe es nicht. Ich war immer allein und jetzt ist es nicht mehr möglich. Ich bin nur ein paar stunden von Kai getrennt und ich drehe durch. Dieses Gefühl ist wirklich demütigend."

„Wissen Sie Ray, Kai hat mir mal erzählt es gibt ein Ritual bei Karpatianer. Damit werden die Gefährten untrennbar miteinander verbunden. Wenn es nicht wahre Gefährten sind werden sie von dem Ritual nicht beeinflusst. Doch wenn es wahre Gefährten sind, dann können sie sich nicht mehr voneinander trennen."

Ray legte sich unwillkürlich die Hand auf seine Kehle.

„Sind diese Worte erst mal ausgesprochen können die Gefährten ihrem Schicksal nicht mehr entrinnen. Das Ritual ist in etwa gleich zu setzten mit dem Sakrament der Ehe. Aber die Karpatianer leben in einer anderen Welt. Scheidung gibt es bei ihnen nicht. Ich glaube in ihrer Sprache gibt es nicht mal ein Wort dafür."

„Was passiert, wenn einer von beiden nicht glücklich ist", fragte Ray aufgeregt.

„Also, Kai hat mir erzählt diese Bindung sei so stark, dass der Karpatianer gar nicht anders kann als seinen Partner glücklich zu machen."

Ray erinnerte sich dunkel, dass Kai mal ungewöhnliche Worte zu ihm gesagt hatte. Jedoch konnte er sich an den genauen Wortlaut nicht erinnern.

„Nun, dann scheint dieses Ritual gerade seine volle Wirkung zu entfalten. Ich gehöre nämlich nicht zu den Menschen die sich vom Balkon stürzen nur weil sie ein paar Stunden von ihrem Partner getrennt sind."

„Na dann wollen wir mal hoffen, dass es Kai nicht besser geht als Ihnen", lächelte Robert schelmisch. „Ray, machen Sie sich keine Sorgen. Ich weiß, dass Sie es schaffen", bekräftigte Robert, dem Rays Zustand nicht entgangen war.

„Genug Ray! Kommen Sie. Wir werden jetzt in meinen Garten gehen. Wenn Sie erst mal die Erde unter Ihren Händen fühlen und frische Luft geschnappt haben wird es Ihnen gleich viel besser gehen."

Munter und voller Tatendrang traten beide in die Morgensonne raus. Sofort musste Ray blinzeln und Tränen bildeten sich in seinen Augen. Ein stechender Schmerz fuhr durch seinen Kopf und er schlug die Hände vors Gesicht.

„Die Sonne ist so grell. Stört es Sie den nicht", wandte sich Ray an Robert. Dieser war jedoch schon umgekehrt und kam mit einer Sonnenbrille in der Hand wieder aus dem Haus.

„Die hat Kai mal bei mir vergessen. Ist eine Spezialanfertigung von einem seiner Freunde."

Der Vormittag verging relativ schnell. Ray war damit beschäftigt im Garten in der Erde rumzubuddeln. Zu seinem erstaunen machte es ihm sogar Spaß. Am liebsten hätte er sich auf den Boden gelegt und sich in der Gartenerde gewälzt wie ein Schweinchen. Er war selber schockiert über seine Wünsche und Gedanken. So etwas war ihm noch nie passiert. Aber, nach allem was in den letzten zwei bis drei Tagen geschehen war, brauchte er sich über nichts mehr wundern.

Zu Mittag aßen sie eine Kleinigkeit und danach ging Ray wieder in den Garten. Er legte sich in den Schatten und hielt ein Nickerchen. Er war schon recht Müde, da er ja vor lauter Sorge um Kai die ganze Nacht kein Auge zugetan hatte. Etwa zwei Stunden vor Sonnenuntergang verabschiedete er sich und machte sich auf den Weg zum Gasthof.

Hier konnte er unbemerkt in sein Zimmer. Er zog sofort seine Klamotten aus und nahm eine heiße Dusche. Danach trocknete er sich ab und legte sich nackt auf das frisch bezogene Bett. Er liebte es wie die kühle Luft über seinen Körper zog. Als er so da lag, dachte er sich es könnte ja nicht schaden seine neuen Fähigkeiten ein wenig zu testen. Also, streckte er seine Füller aus und machte sich über die Geschehnisse im Gasthof schlau. So hörte er auch eine Unterhaltung, die wohl nicht für Fremde Ohren bestimmt war.

„Wieso glaubt ihr mir nicht. Wenn ich sage es stimmt nicht, dann stimmt es nicht." Das war die Stimme von Margaret.

„Kai Hiwatari und Ray gehören auf keinen Fall zu ihnen."

„Haben Sie es nicht auch bemerkt. Ray ist ihm doch schon verfallen. Ich kann mir das nur so erklären, dass Hiwatari ihn in seinen Bann gezogen hat", stieß Edgar verächtlich aus. Ray hätte sich denken können, dass dieser Perverse eifersüchtig auf Kai war. Schließlich hatte er, Ray, ihm eine abfuhr erteilt und Kai nicht.

„Wir sollten auf die anderen warten", sagte jemand der sich wie Harry Sunday anhörte.

„Nein", schrie jemand den Ray nicht kannte dazwischen. Der Stimme nach zu urteilen war es kein Gast des Gasthofs. Ein Einheimischer also.

„Wir müssen jetzt zuschlagen, wo sie in der Erde sind und hilflos."

„Es kann sein, dass Kai Hiwatari einige von ihnen kennt, aber ich wiederhole es noch mal: Er ist kein Vampir", beharrte Margaret weiter auf ihre Meinung. Ray wurde übel. Die hatten doch tatsächlich vor wieder jemanden umzubringen. Das war jetzt echt nicht wahr. Diese Leute waren doch nur noch als wahnsinnig zu bezeichnen.

„Anscheinend sind sie auch seinem Charme verfallen, Mrs. Sunday", entgegnete Edgar voller Hass und Abscheu und brachte Margaret zum schweigen. Ray horchte weiter, zog sich aber auch schnell an. Er versuchte Kai zu erreichen, jedoch erfolglos. Zur Polizei konnte er nicht. Wer würde ihm schon glauben, wenn er da angelaufen kam und etwas von Vampirjägern faseln würde? Also, verfolgte er die Gruppe bestehend aus Edgar, Ion Gabor und Margaret und Harry Sunday. Diese hatten sich entschieden zu Fuß zu laufen. Mit Schrecken stellte Ray fest, dass sie genau den Pfad durch den Wald nahmen welcher zu Kais Haus führte.

Aber sie würden Kai nicht kriegen. Er, Ray, würde ihn beschützen. Und wenn es sein müsste, würde er sein Leben für Kais geben. Doch erleichtert sah er, dass die Gruppe abbog. Sie nahmen einen Pfad der in die Berge führte. Leichtfüßig schlich Ray ihnen hinterher. Er war selbst erstaunt darüber wie leicht er auftrat. Wie Kais Wölfe. Die Gruppe kam durch den fast 70 Jährigen Harry Sunday nur langsam voran. Sie brauchten eine stunde bis sie an einer Lichtung ankamen. Hier befand sich ein Haus. Die Gruppe ging auf das Haus zu und begannen den Boden abzusuchen. Sie waren ausgestattet mit Spitzhacken, Schaufeln und Holzpflöcken.

Plötzlich durchzuckte Ray ein wahnsinniger Schmerz. Er zog sich über seinen Rücken bis hin zu seinem Becken. Schnell stellte er fest, dass dieser nicht von ihm kam. Eine Frau! Sie lag in einem der Mienenschächte unter der Erde und sie hatte Schmerzen. Sie lag in den Wehen und hatte Angst um ihr Baby.

„Es ist die Hure des Satans", hörte Ray Margaret wie eine Durchgeknallte schreien.

„Sie liegt in den Wehen. Ich kann ihre Angst fühlen."

Auf diese Ansage von Margaret hin begannen die Männer weiter wie verrückt zu graben und zu buddeln. Die Werkzeuge prallten immer öfters auf Metal oder Steinen des Mienenschachtes. Die Geräusche die entstanden sandten Ray kalte Schauer über den Rücken. Es war als würde die Erde unter dieser brutalen Behandlung aufschreien.

Ray war klar, er musste was unternehmen. Er würde nicht zulassen, dass jemand ermordet wurde. Er musste Zeit gewinnen bis Kai aufwachte und dann zu Hilfe kommen konnte.

»Schirme deine Gedanken ab! Die Frau die bei ihnen ist kann deine Gedanken lesen«, forderte er die Frau auf.

»Ich habe Angst um mein Baby. Ich will nicht, dass es stirbt«

»Keine Angst ich werde dir helfen«, versprach Ray.

»Wer bist du«

»Mein Name ist Raymond Kon. Ich bin Kais Gefährte« Ray konnte die Erleichterung der Frau bei diesen Worten spüren.

„Beeilt Euch ein wenig, Sie versucht Hilfe zu holen."

»Kai! Hilf mir Kai« Es hörte sich eher wie ein Befehl an, aber Ray hoffte dadurch seinen Schlaf durchdringen zu können. Er sah sich um. Noch ca. eine halbe Stunde bis Sonnenuntergang. Dann würde Kai kommen. Er hatte es versprochen und Ray glaubte ihm. Also hieß es die Mörder so lange hinzuhalten. Er trat aus dem Wald und tat so als würde er von einer Wanderung kommen und erst jetzt die anderen bemerkt hatte.

Harry Sunday sah ihn anscheinend als erster und machte den Rest der Gruppe auf ihn aufmerksam. Unter leisem Fluchen stellten diese ihre Arbeit an den Grabungen ein und beobachteten Ray.

Ray viel auf das dieser Einheimische mit Namen Ion besorgt zum Himmel sah, als erwarte er, dass die Sonne jeden Moment verschwinden könnte.

„Oh, hallo zusammen", tat Ray überrascht. „Die Landschaft hier ist herrlich, finden sie nicht auch? Diese zauberhafte Schönheit", schwärmte er weiter. „Und ich Depp habe gerade heute meinen Fotoapparat vergessen."

Nervös und schuldbewusst sahen sich die Männer der Gruppe an. Nur Margarat erholte sich sehr schnell von der Überraschung und ging auf Ray zu.

„Ray, mein Lieber, was machen Sie denn hier?"

„Oh, ich habe einen Spaziergang gemacht. Ich liebe die Berge und ich brauchte ein wenig frische Luft", entgegnete Ray mit einer Fröhlichkeit, die schon fast abnormal war, betrachtete man die momentanen Ereignisse. Aber er wusste er musste diese Fanatiker noch eine Weile hinhalten.

„Als ich sie sah, war ich gerade auf dem Rückweg. Es wird ganz schön frisch. Sagen Sie, machen Sie auch eine Wanderung um diese schöne Berglandschaft besser kennen zu lernen", fragte er völlig arglos und ganz unschuldig. Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten wandte er sich an den einheimischen Ion.

„Sie haben ein sehr schönes Haus. Diese Landschaft und die schöne Natur. Es muss herrlich für sie sein hier zu wohnen."

Mit seinem Auftauchen und seinen Worten hatte Ray die Gruppe in Verwirrung gebracht. Denn was sollten Sie ihm sagen, dass sie eine Wanderung machten? Mit Schaufeln, Spitzhacken und Pflöcken? Das sie zur Ertüchtigung des Geistes Ion halfen seinen Garten um zu graben? Als erstes erholte sich Edgar. Er ließ seine Spitzhacke fallen und ging auf Ray zu. Diesem viel das natürlich auf und dieser wusste jetzt nicht was genau er tun sollte. Das Bedürfnis zu fliehen stellte sich bei ihm ein. Da er sich aber dadurch verraten hätte, konnte er das nicht tun. Also, entschied er sich einen Bogen um Edgar zu machen. Er schlich am Rande des Waldes in Richtung Haus. Plötzlich durchfuhr ihn ein Schmerz und er bemerkte, dass Margaret ihn lauernd ansah. Sie wusste von seinen Fähigkeiten und wartete jetzt ab, wie er reagieren würde.

Schließlich hatte sie es ja auch gespürt.

„Oh mein Gott. Margaret haben Sie das eben auch gespürt? Da unten ist eine Frau und sie braucht Hilfe. Sind Sie deswegen hier?" Ray reagierte sofort in der erwarteten Form, jedoch tat er immer noch unschuldig und arglos. Er durfte sich nicht verraten und abwerten. Schließlich musste er Zeit schinden bis Kai da war.

„Ray, das ist kein Mensch. Das ist eine Untote", begann Margaret auch schon ihn zu belehren.

„Aber Margaret, wie können Sie so etwas glauben. Die Frau hat schmerzen und sie bekommt ein Baby. Untote bekommen keine Kinder so viel ich weiß", bekräftigte Ray.

»Ray, hilf mir bitte. Ruf nach Kai. Bitte«

»Kai! Andrej! Ich brauche eure Hilfe«

„Ray, die Frau ist ein Vampir. Sie will sie doch nur einwickeln, damit sie ihr helfen. Rufen sie nicht nach Hiwatari", beschwor Margaret ihn.

„Aber wie können Sie an so etwas glauben? Vampire gibt es nur in Legenden. Die Frau da unten hat Schmerzen und bekommt ein Baby! Edgar, bitte Sie glauben das doch nicht auch, oder", versuchte Ray es auf eine andere Weise die benötigte Zeit zu bekommen.

„Sie ist ein Vampir und wir werden Sie töten!"

Als Ray sie alle ansah, konnte er nur den wahnsinnigen Fanatismus in ihren Gesichtern erkennen. Er fuhr herum und lief weg Richtung Wald. Gerade erreichte er den Waldrand und wäre somit aus der Gefahrenzone, als Edgar, der ihn verfolgt hatte, erreichte und zu Boden warf.

Als dieser Ray dann auf den Rücken drehte, sah Ray ihn benommen an. Der Sturz war nicht ohne gewesen. Ohne ihm Zeit zu lassen sich davon zu erholen, setzte sich Edgar auf Rays Beine und drückte seine Hände mit den Knien zu Boden. Ray war jetzt wehrlos und das hatte Edgar auch beabsichtigt. Er konnte sich jetzt holen was er immer begehrt hatte und was Ray ihm immer wieder verwehrt hatte.

»Kai, hilf mir. Bitte Kai«

Jedoch blieb auch dieser Ruf ungehört und Ray musste zusehen wie dieser kranke Perversling sich an seinem Oberkörper zu schaffen machte. Er riss Rays Pulli auf und entblößte seine Brust.

»Bitte hilf mir Kai«

Edgars Gesicht verdüsterte sich und er begann Ray zu betatschen. Dieser fühlte sich alles andere als Wohl. Schließlich bekam er Edgars Gefühle und Gedanken hautnah mit. Diese zusammen mit den Geschehnissen verursachten ihm Übelkeit.

„Ich wusste es. Sie tun immer so unschuldig und verkaufen sich danach an den Meistbietenden", entgegnete Edgar hasserfüllt. Mit seinen Händen fuhr er Rays Oberkörper entlang. Dabei war ihm egal ob Rays zarte Haut durch seine grobe Behandlung Verletzungen davon trug. Der wahnsinnige Blick mit dem er plötzlich auf Ray herunter sah, machte diesem Angst und verleitete ihn dazu noch mal um Hilfe zu rufen.

»Kai, du musst mir helfen. Bitte ich brauche dich! Lieber Gott, hilf mir und auch dieser armen Frau«

Kaum hatte Ray zu Ende gedacht, kam auch der erste Schlag ins Gesicht und er musste es hinnehmen. Er konnte sich nicht währen.

„Du Bastard, trägst das Mal. Gott steh uns bei, du bist auch einer von ihnen", schrie er Ray an. Mit diesen Worten schloss Edgar seine Hand ums Rays Hals als würde er ihn erwürgen wollen.

„Also hatte ich doch Recht. Hiwatari ist auch einer von ihnen."

Er hob seine Hand über seinen Kopf und Ray konnte etwas blitzen sehen. Er konnte nicht erkennen was es ist, bis er einen unglaublichen Schmerz in seiner Körpermitte spürte. Blut rann seine Hüften entlang als er sah wie Edgar das Ding, welches sich als Dolch entpuppte, aus ihm herauszog und es wieder anhob. Es war ganz blutverschmiert aber keinen kümmerte es. Keiner gebot ihm Einhalt. Alle sahen sie nur zu. Ein Beben ging durch die Erde als das Messer ein zweites Mal sein Ziel erreichte und die Wunde in Rays Körper vergrößerte. Es schien jedoch nicht so als hätte Edgar genug. Er war wie wahnsinnig. Ein tosender Wind kam auf und fegte durch die Berge als Edgar ein drittes Mal auf Ray einstach. Dieser stöhnte auf vor Schmerzen. Es war ein Wunder, dass er sie noch fühlen konnte und nicht schon längst abgedriftet war. Blitze schlugen auf die Erde ein, ein enormes Donnergetöse begann und Regen strömte auf die Erde zu als Edgars Dolch ein viertes Mal sein Ziel in Rays Körper erreichte. Es war als würde der Himmel und die Erde um diese Ungerechte Behandlung eines ihrer Kinder weinen.

Über und über mit Rays Blut verschmiert sah Edgar zum Himmel auf. Er ignorierte die Angst welche die anderen Gruppenmietglieder befallen hatte. Die Sonne war längst nicht mehr zu sehen. Sie befanden sich in einem Fremden Revier. Aber das kümmerte Edgar nicht. Der fanatische Wahnsinn welchen er hatte als es mit der Gruppe her gekommen war hatte sich mit Rache für Rays Verschmähung gemischt.

„Fahr zur Hölle", schrie er Ray zu als er ein fünftes Mal zustechen wollte. Kurz vor dem Ziel wurde seine Hand durch eine unsichtbare Kraft aufgehalten. Ein unsichtbarer Schraubstockgriff legte sich um Edgars Handgelenk und bewegte das Messer unaufhörlich auf diesen selbst zu. Mit Entsetzen musste Edgar dies registrieren und er hatte keine Chance sich dagegen zu wehren. Ohne Mitleid rammte diese unsichtbare Kraft das Messer in Edgars Hals, bis nur noch der Griff zu sehen war.

Aus dem Wald stürzte ein Rudel Wölfe und umzingelte die Gruppe. Aus Angst versuchten diese zu fliehen, jedoch kamen sie nicht weit. Einschlagende Blitze und Aufrisse in der Erde verhinderten eine Flucht. Angst und Panik kroch in ihnen hoch. Jedoch so wie sie selbst ihren armen Opfern kein Mitleid entgegen brachten, so bekamen auch sie keines. Und sie konnten auch keines erwarten. Keiner der Karpatianer würde Gnade oder sogar Mitleid walten lassen. Nicht, nachdem sie als erstes die Schwester ihres Anführers brutal umgebracht hatten und jetzt auch noch seinen Gefährten auf dem Gewissen hatten.

„Ray!"

Von Angst völlig zerfressen kniete sich Kai neben ihn. Er riss Rays Hose und auf um sich alle Wunden näher ansehen zu können. Um die Blutung zu stoppen legte er seine Hände auf Rays wunden.

Mit einem Beben in der Erde wurden die restlichen Karpatianer angekündigt. Eilig erschienen Andrej, Max, Bryan, Spencer und Ian auf der Lichtung. Andrej und Bryan gingen sofort zu Kai. Sie hatten Heilkräuter mitgebracht. Der Rest begab sich zu der Gruppe um die Wölfe zu erlösen. Jedoch kamen sie nicht dazu etwas mit diesen anzufangen. Das hatte ein anderer für sich verbucht und keiner stellte sich ihm in den Weg. Yury schoss wie ein Blitz vom Himmel und verwandelte sich auf der Wiese in einen riesigen Wolf. In seine Augen konnte man Rachedurst und den Wunsch nach Vergeltung aufblitzen sehen.

Jeder der anderen Karpatianer wusste, dass in diesem Moment mit Yury nicht gut Kirschen essen war. Während sich dieser der Gruppe annahm und Max, Spencer und Ian zusammen mit den Wölfen nur dafür sorgten, dass keiner entkam, halfen die anderen beiden Kai. Andrej kniete sich neben seinen Bruder um sich Ray ansehen zu können.

„Oh mein Gott!" Das war alles was er herausbrachte. Er war zu schockiert über die Ausmaße von Rays Verletzungen. Jedoch hatte er keine Zeit um sich dem Schock hinzugeben. Es musste gehandelt werden. Jede Sekunde zählte.

„Bryan, schnell hol die Kräuter!"

Sie begannen die Kräuter mit Speichel und Erde zu einer Paste zu vermischen, mit der sie Rays Wunden notdürftig versorgten. Von all dem bekam Kai nichts mit. Er war wie in einer Art Trance. Beschützend hielt er Ray in seinen Armen und konzentrierte sich ganz darauf das dieser atmete.

»Du wirst mich nicht verlassen, Ray. Ich werde dich nicht verlieren«

Als Ian zu Andrej kam um ihm zu berichten, dass Tasha ihr Baby bekam musste dieser seine Aufmerksamkeit kurz von Ray nehmen. Er war Kais Bruder und da dieser im Moment nicht ansprechbar war, musste er für die anderen da sein.

„Bring sie ins Haus und ruf Emily und Denise."

Danach drehte er sich wieder um, stieß angewidert Edgars Leiche zur Seite und beugte sich zu Kai.

„Kai, hörst du mich? Er ist nicht tot", flüsterte er als er den Blick seines Bruders bemerkte. Eine unglaubliche Qual stieg in ihm hoch.

„Kai, er liegt im Sterben", flüsterte er seinem Bruder zu. Er wusste nicht was genau er machen sollte. Jedoch kam eine Ahnung in ihm hoch. Sollte Ray es nicht schaffen würde er, Andrej, auch seinen Bruder verlieren.

Kai hingegen achtete gar nicht auf ihn, er beugte sich zu Ray und öffnete die Ader an seinem Handgelenk.

»Ray, ich weiß du kannst mich hören. Du musst trinken. Du hast zu viel Blut verloren«

Er spürte ein kurzes aufflackern in Rays Geist. Wärme und unsäglicher Schmerz durchfluteten Ray.

»Kai, bitte lass mich gehen«

»Nein. Ich kann dich nicht gehen lassen. Ray du musst trinken. Bitte für unsere Zukunft, für unsere Liebe. Tu es bitte für mich«

Das Handgelenk an Rays Lippen haltend gab er ihm von seinem Blut. Jedoch war Ray viel zu schwach um selber zu trinken. Er schluckte zwar die Tropfen, die von selbst aus dem Handgelenk in seine Mund flossen, aber zu mehr hatte er nicht die Kraft. Um seinen enormen Blutverlust jedoch auszugleichen, reichte dies nicht.

Plötzlich erschienen auch die anderen zusammen mit Yury an Rays Seite. Yury war der dunkelste und geheimnisvollste aller Karpatianer. In seinen hellen, blauen aber eiskalten Augen schimmerte immer noch das Versprechen nach Vergeltung für das was Ray angetan worden war. Wie ein kaltes Feuer loderte dieser Wunsch in seine Augen.

„Die Wölfe haben den Rest getan", bemerkte Max. Die Gruppe war tot, verkohlt und lagen an Bäume angelehnt welche von Blitzschlägen getroffen worden waren. Jedoch wurde Max gar nicht beachtet. Andrej nahm gerade Kais Hand von Rays Mund weg.

„Es reicht, Kai. Du bist selber noch zu schwach. Ray hat zu viel Blut verloren. Seine inneren Verletzungen sind viel zu groß."

„Nein. Er wird leben. Mein Blut fließt durch seine Adern. Wenn er mehr davon bekommt kann er wieder gesund werden."

„Nein verdammt!", schrie Andrej mit vor Angst durchtränkten Stimme. Er wollte nicht auch noch seinen Bruder verlieren. Obwohl sich seine Ahnung bestärkte, dass dies der Fall sein könnte.

Yury hatte sich das Ganze bis jetzt still schweigend angesehen. Er legte seine Hand auf Kais Schulter.

„Wenn du sterben solltest, mein Freund, haben wir keine Chance mehr Ray zu retten. Wir müssen jetzt alle zusammenhalten, dann können wir es schaffen."


	9. Kapitel 9: Ich muss leben

**Angel of Darkness**

_**Ich muss Leben!**_

Kai ließ es zu. Er wusste, sie mussten zusammenarbeiten. Aber jetzt war Yury da. Kai vertraute ihm, schließlich war Yury nicht nur sein bester Freund und Blutsbruder, er war auch der erfahrenste Heiler seines Volkes. Er lockerte seinen Griff um Ray ein wenig, nur um dann mit entsetzten feststellen zu müssen, wie dessen Körper schlapp in seinen Armen zusammenfiel. Es war als wäre überhaupt kein Leben mehr in ihm. Aber, so leicht gab ein Kai Hiwatari nicht auf.

Andrej dem die noch immer offenen Wunde an Kai auffiel, bewegte sich auf diesen zu um sie zu schließen. Schließlich war Kai auch noch geschwächt, da sollte er nicht auch noch unnötig Blut verlieren. Aber, er kam nicht weit. Yury kam Andrej zuvor.

Ray stand auf der Schwelle des Todes und sie mussten sich beeilen. Kai konnte nicht alles allein schaffen. Schließlich musste er sich ziemlich konzentrieren um in der Dunkelheit Rays Geist zu finden und diesen auch fest zu halten.

„Andrej, wir sollten helfen", bemerkte Yury und sein Gegenüber nickte bestätigend. Andrej begann Rays Herz wieder zum schlagen zu bringen. Es war ja nicht so, das Rays Herz ganz aufgehört hatte zu schlagen. Jedoch waren die Schläge sehr unregelmäßig. Yury hingegen begann Ray zu beatmen. Zu dritt gaben sie ihr bestes um Ray von der Schwelle des Todes zurückzuholen. Kai fand nach langem Suchen endlich einen kleinen Funken von Rays Geist. Sofort versuchte er daran festzuhalten.

»Ray, du wirst mich auf keinen Fall verlassen«

Langsam tauchte ein kleiner Teil von Rays Geist wieder aus der Dunkelheit auf. Aber, er wollte nicht mehr aufwachen. Er wollte wieder in der Dunkelheit versinken und die grausamen Schmerzen sowie das Erlebte vergessen. Kai wollte ihn an einen Ort zurückholen, wo diese Schmerzen auf ihn warteten. Das wollte Ray nicht. Kai der spürte, dass Ray sich schon aufgegeben hatte, griff aus lauter Verzweiflung zu einem letzten Mittel.

»Ray! Du darfst mich nicht verlassen. Ich kann ohne dich nicht existieren. Bitte, komm zurück zu mir. Komm zurück, oder ich werde dir folgen«

„Da, ich spüre Rays Puls", rief Andrej auch gleich darauf. „Zwar ist er noch etwas schwach, aber regelmäßig. Wir müssen ihn jetzt schnellstens wegbringen." Erleichtert atmeten die restlichen Anwesenden erst mal auf. Spencer kam hinzu und berichtete, dass Tasha ihr Baby bekommen hatte. Es war ein gesunder Junge. Als Kai das hörte atmete er zischend ein.

„Sie hat Ray verraten", zischte er.

Max wollte protestieren, wurde jedoch von Andrej daran gehindert. Es war in diesem Moment absolut gefährlich Kai zu provozieren. Der Sturm und das Erdbeben wurden ja von Kais Wut heraufbeschworen und war noch kein bisschen abgeflaut.

Kai konzentrierte sich derweil weiter auf Ray, hielt seinen Geist und seine Seele fest und versuchte ihm so viele Schmerzen wie nur irgend möglich abzunehmen. Den Weg nach Hause nahm er nur verschwommen war. Der Sturm tobte auch weiterhin. Das kümmerte Kai aber im Moment herzlich wenig. Das kleine Städtchen lag wie ausgestorben da. Der Sturm hatte die Stromleitungen lahmgelegt. Die Menschen hatten sich, aus Furcht, in ihren Häusern verschanzt und beteten, dass der Sturm sie verschonen würde. Sie konnten nicht ahnen, dass ihr Leben davon abhing, wie mutig ein kleiner Chinese um sein Leben kämpfte. Alles hing von Rays Lebenswillen ab. In Kais Haus angekommen wurde Ray in dessen Schlafzimmer gebracht. Die Blutbefleckte Kleidung wurde entfernt und sein Körper gründlich gereinigt. Dann wurde er aufs Bett verfrachtet.

Edgars Misshandlungen waren nun nur allzu deutlich zu sehen und weckten in Kai den Wunsch sich an dem Mistkerl noch mal rächen zu können.

„OK. Was Ray jetzt dringend braucht ist Blut", wandte er sich an die anderen.

„Du doch auch", bemerkte Andrej und hielt seinem großen Bruder sein Handgelenk hin. Yury tippte ihm aber auf die Schulter und nötigte ihn sich zu diesem umzudrehen.

„Entschuldige Andrej, aber mein Blut ist stärker und hat eine große Heilkraft. Erlaube mir, meinem Freund diesen Dienst zu erweisen." Andrej nickte nur und Yury öffnete sein Handgelenk und hielt dieses Kai hin. Es verging ein Moment der Stille, bevor Andrej erneut zu sprechen begann.

„Ray hat also drei mal Blut mit dir getauscht?" Er bemühte sich in einem neutralen Ton zu sprechen, da er Kai nicht unnötig kritisieren wollte. Trotzdem begannen Kais Augen warnend zu funkeln.

„Da hast du Recht. Sollte Ray dies hier alles überleben, wird er einer von uns sein."

Keiner wagte die Befürchtung auszusprechen, dass Ray diese Verletzungen überleben würde um danach dem Wahnsinn zu verfallen und dann von dem Mann getötet zu werden welcher die Verwandlung vorgenommen hatte. In diesem Fall also Kai.

„Einen Menschenarzt können wir nicht hinzunehmen. Wenn unsere Heilmethoden nicht helfen, kann die Menschenmedizin erst recht nichts mehr ausrichten", begann Andrej die Situation in Worte zu fassen.

„Verdammt! Das weiß ich doch alles schon selber. Es ist meine Schuld. Ich habe ihm das angetan. Ohne mich wäre Ray gar nicht in diese Situation geraten. Ich habe auf der ganzen Linie versagt. Ich war nicht in der Lage ihn zu beschützen. Mein Egoismus hat ihn in diese Lage gebracht."

Wütend zog Kai sich das Blut besudelte Hemd aus und schmiss er quer durch das Zimmer in eine dunkle Ecke.

„Kai, es hilft dir nicht weiter mit der Vergangenheit zu hadern", versuchte Yury Kai zu beruhigen. Dieser entledigte sich derweil auch seiner Schuhe und Socken und kletterte zu Ray auf das Bett.

„Also, fest steht er braucht Blut und zwar dringend. Aber, er wird es auf unsere Weise nicht zu sich nehmen", meldete sich Andrej wieder zu Wort.

„Du hast Recht. Er ist zu schwach dafür. Wir müssen uns also mit den primitiven Blutübertragungsmethoden der sterblichen begnügen", bekräftigte Yury. Es war zwar nicht die optimalste Methode, aber ihnen blieb keine andere Wahl. Kai lehnte sich derweil ins Kissen und nahm Rays Kopf auf seinen Schoß. Andrej und Yury begannen alles für die Transfusion vorzubereiten.

Kai lehnte erschöpft in den Kissen. Sein Lebtag würde er nicht vergessen wie er sich gefühlt hatte als er erwachte und wahrnahm in welcher Gefahr sich Ray befand. Noch bevor er die heilende Erde verließ, schickte er seinen Geist voraus um Edgars Hand, welche zum letzten und auch tödlichen Messerstich ansetzte, abzufangen. Er fühlte durch seine Verbundenheit zu Ray jeden einzelnen Messerstich am eigenen Körper. Die Schmerzen, Angst und die Verzweiflung die Ray explosionsartig durchfluteten spürte er immer noch in jeder Zelle seines Körpers. Die Wut die ihn erfasste war unermesslich. Er hätte alles in seiner Umgebung zerstört, wäre Ray bei seiner Ankunft nicht mehr am Leben gewesen. Diese Welt bedeutete ihm nichts ohne Ray.

Was ihn aber am meisten erstaunte waren Rays Schuldgefühle. Er, dessen Leben auf der Schwelle des Todes stand, empfand Schuldgefühle, weil er Tasha und das Baby, seiner Meinung nach, nicht hatte retten können. Kai spürte wie Ray zaghaft eine Verbindung zu ihm suchte.

»Kai, es tut mir leid. Ich habe dich im Stich gelassen. Ich konnte nicht helfen« Kai wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Aber er spürte Wut in sich aufsteigen. Wut auf Tasha, weil sie so nachlässig war und ihre Disziplin nicht anständig trainiert hatte. Ray hatte Recht gehabt. Sein Volk war arrogant, überheblich und unselbständig geworden. Sie hatten ihre Fähigkeiten nicht trainiert, weil sie dachten die Menschen seinen eh nicht in der Lage ihnen das Wasser zu reichen. Und wegen dieser Nachlässigkeit und Arroganz seines eigenen Volkes, lag Ray jetzt hier.

Als er erwachte hatte sein Geist sofort nach Edgars Hand gegriffen und ihm das Messer in den Hals gerahmt. Der Sturm hatte Ian die Gelegenheit gegeben Tasha an die Oberfläche zu holen, ohne die Strahlen der untergehenden Sonne fürchten zu müssen. Die Mörder hätten diese kleine Unsicherheit ausgenutzt um anzugreifen.

Kai wandte sich wieder Ray zu und hüllte dessen Geist in Wärme und Liebe ein. Er spürte wie ihm eine Nadel in den Arm gestochen wurde und sah wie Ray der gleichen Prozedur unterzogen wurde. Kai viel auf, dass Andrej das Ganze mit Adleraugen verfolgte und überwachte. Andrej wusste genauso gut wie Kai und Yury, dass Kai Ray folgen würde, sollten sie versagen.

Kai sah dies als einzige Möglichkeit das Leben der Karpatianer und das der Menschen zu retten. Denn seine Wut, sollte Ray sterben, würde eine Gefahr für alles Leben bedeuten. Kai hoffte inständig, sollte dies eintreffen, dass Yury schnell reagierte und ihn von seinem Schicksal erlöste.

»Nein!« Obwohl Ray bewusstlos war galt sein ganzes streben Kai und seinem Leben.

»Chibi, du solltest jetzt schlafen. Damit deine Verletzungen heilen, brauchst du Ruhe«

Kai konzentrierte sich ganz auf Ray. Er atmete für sie beide, so dass Rays Herz gleichmäßig schlug.

Yury viel auf, dass Kai seine ganze Kraft dafür verwendete Rays Lungen in Betrieb zu halten. Er würde nicht zulassen, dass einer von beiden starb, solang er Yury Ivanow war.

Mittlerweile standen jede Menge Karpatianer im Raum herum.

„Er hat sich entschieden Ray zu folgen", begann Emily.

„Hat sich das schon so schnell rumgesprochen", fragte Andrej sorgenvoll.

„Nein, aber wir spüren, dass er langsam dahingeht", erklärte Max.

„Noch ist er da. Ray auch. Ray kämpft für ihn. Ray weiß, sollte er aufgeben würde Kai ihm folgen. Das will er verhindern. Dies ist auch bis jetzt der einzige Grund wieso er noch nicht aufgegeben hat", sagte Andrej mit einem Ausdruck von Trauer und Verzweiflung auf seinem, hübschen, Gesicht.

„Andrej, ich werde jetzt beginnen", erklärte Yury ruhig. Andrej machte sich daran seinen Bruder mit neuem Blut zu versorgen.

Yury begann sich zu konzentrieren und schickte seinen Geist in Rays Köper um dessen inneren Verletzungen zu heilen.

„Sein Körper beginnt sich zu verwandeln. Das starke karpatianische Blut hat schon begonnen seine heilende Wirkung zu entfalten. Das Gewebe beginnt zu heilen. Es ist nur noch eine Frage der Zeit. Es werden auch keine Schäden zurückbleiben", erklärte Yury während seiner Untersuchung leise.

„Ich werde auch weiterhin für Ray atmen", sagte Kai.

Yury machte mit der Heilung weiter. Edgar hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet. Es dauerte Stunden bis Yury in minutiöser Kleinstarbeit Rays inneren Verletzungen heilte. Danach waren alle mehr als nur erschöpft. Yurys Stirn zierte Schweißperlen. Auch für einen so erfahrenen Heiler wie er einer war, war es kein Zuckerschlecken gewesen alle Wunden zu heilen.

„Er wird wieder gesund. Sollte er diese Nacht überstehen würde er normal ohne weitere Schäden davon zu tragen leben können. Kais starkes Blut hat schon zu wirken begonnen. Er befindet sich mitten in dem Umwandlungsprozess und er kämpft nicht dagegen an. Er konzentriert sich einzig und allein auf Kai, da er weiß was für Konsequenzen sein Tod für diesen haben würde", erklärte Yury und wischte sich die Schweißperlen von der Stirn.

„Jedoch weiß ich nicht wie es sein wird, wenn er wieder aufwacht. Er akzeptiert zwar Kai und seine Lebensweise voll und ganz. Jedoch würde er dies für sich selbst kategorisch ablehnen. Wir können nur hoffen, dass er Kai zuliebe seine Einstellung ändert."

„Aber zuerst muss er die Nacht überleben. Er braucht immer noch Blut und Kai sollte auch erlöst werden. Er ist schon schwach genug und er braucht seine restliche Kraft", erklärte Max.

„Ich mache das", stellte sich Andrej zu Verfügung.

„Nein. Ich werde mein Blut spenden. Es hat die stärkste Heilkraft", widersprach Yury.

Keiner wagte es ihm zu widersprechen. Außer Kai gab es keinen der mit Yury diskutieren würde. Zu groß war der Respekt der Anderen dem karpatianischen Heiler gegenüber. Andrej beobachtete wieder mit Adleraugen wie Kai von der Nadel befreit wurde und diese dann in Yurys Arm ihren Platz wiederfand. Während der Bluttransfusion beschäftigte sich der Rest damit zu beratschlagen wie weiter vorgegangen werden sollte. Sie kamen aber nicht weit und der erste Gedanke den sie hatten und auch aussprachen, war Kai zu fragen was zu tun sei.

„Nein. Er sollte nicht gestört werden. Er muss sich auf Ray konzentrieren. Sein Gefährte kann nicht selbstständig atmen", mischte sich nun Yury ins Gespräch ein und beendete die Transfusion.

„Waren die Gruppe im Wald alle oder gab es noch welche die vielleicht entkommen sind", fragte Spencer.

„Das waren alle", bestätigte Yury. „Und sie sind alle tot. Hast du gründlich aufgeräumt Max?"

„Ja. Die Leichen lehnen alle an Baumstämmen, als wären sie vom Sturm überrascht worden und vom Blitz erschlagen als sie Schutz unter den Bäumen suchten. Kais Wölfe haben die restlichen Spuren beseitigt."

„Gut. Sie werden Morgen nach den Touristen suchen. Bryan, da es dein Haus war werden sie als erstes bei dir nachfragen. Die anderen Mörder werden auch als erstes dich verdächtigen. Du musst dich also von deinem Haus fernhalten. Ian und Tasha sollten die Gegen verlassen", schloss Yury.

„Aber, Tasha ist noch gar nicht in der Lage zu reisen", bemerkte Ian.

„Dann werdet ihr das Auto nehmen müssen", erklärte Yury lapidar.

„Ihr werdet gleich aufbrechen. Ihr werdet in mein Haus fahren. Dort seid ihr sicher. Es liegt ca. 150 km von hier entfernt. Dort seid ihr unbehelligt. Ich reise sehr viel und werde euch demzufolge nicht stören."

„Bevor wir fahren muss ich mit Kai sprechen. Tasha macht sich vorwürfe und ist verzweifelt, da sie Ray in Gefahr gebracht hat", sagte Ian.

„Nein. Kai sollte nicht gestört werden. Vor allem nicht, wenn es um dieses heikle Thema geht. Er ist noch nicht er selbst. Lassen wir ihm noch Zeit", verneinte Andrej. Ian wollte gerade widersprechen als sich Yury einmischte.

„Er hat Recht. Ihr werdet dies später klären müssen. Kai hat jetzt keine Zeit und Kraft für solche Sachen."

Das saß. Yury zu widersprechen? Nein. Das traute sich dann doch keiner. Yury war Kais rechte Hand.

„Wir sollten jetzt alle genau aufpassen. Ich habe das starke Gefühl, dass es noch nicht vorbei ist. Sollte dies der Fall sein, brauchen wir unsere gesamte Schlagkraft."

Auf diese Aussage hin regte sich Kai.

„Du hast Recht, Yury. Es ist nicht vorbei. Es gibt noch mindestens zwei Mörder. Fabien Boronsky und Jens von Dalien. Wenn es noch andere gibt sind sie bestimmt im Gästebuch von Mrs. Hategan eingetragen."

Müde und erschöpft schloss Kai die Augen wieder. Andrej sah, wie schwach Ray noch war und ihm kam eine Idee.

„Können wir Ray nicht für einige Stunden in die heilende Erde legen", fragte er.

„Es würde auf jeden Fall die Heilung beschleunigen", bekräftigte Yury. Also, erhob sich Kai und nahm Ray auf seine Arme. Gemeinsam mit Yury und Andrej gingen sie in eine Kammer im Kellergeschoss des Hauses. Der Boden war nicht bedeckt. Yury hob die Erde an. Es war als würde er aus der Erde eine Decke formen die sich ganz einfach anheben ließ, so dass man darunter klettern konnte um sich dann zu zudecken. Kai legte sich mit Ray in den Armen in die entstandene Grube und schloss dann die Decke über ihnen.

Unterbewusst nahm Ray war, wie er in eine Grube gelegt wurde und diese dann verschlossen wurde. Panik stieg in ihm auf und ihn beherrschte nur ein einziger Gedanke: ‚Ich werde lebendig begraben.' Seine Panik wurde immer größer und er nahm fast nichts mehr war, auch nicht Kai, der versuchte ihn zu beruhigen.

»Ray, ganz ruhig. Dir passiert nichts. Die Erde ist unsere Verbündete und wird dich heilen«

»Nein. Ich kann nicht mehr atmen. Ich kriege keine Luft mehr. Ich will hier raus. Ich ersticke«

Er begann panisch um sich zu schlagen. Dieses Verhalten war natürlich nicht förderlich für die soeben geheilten Wunden. Kai schaffte es nicht ihn zu beruhigen und musste mit einem Seufzen die Decke wieder öffnen. Als erstes sah er Yury und seinen Bruder. Als hätten die beiden gewusst was passieren würde.

„Ich habe so etwas schon befürchtet", begann Yury. „Auch wenn durch seine Körper karpatianisches Blut fließt so hält sein Verstand immer noch an den Grenzen und Gesetzen der Sterblichen fest. Für Ray ist die Erde gleichbedeutend mit seinem Grab und aus diesem Grund nimmt er den heilenden Schlaf nicht an."

„Dann müssen wir dafür sorgen, dass Ray sich mit der Erde langsam anfreundet indem wir ihm etwas sterbliches herbringen." Er gab den Befehl die Matratze aus dem Schlafzimmer zu holen. Diese wurde auf die Erde gelegt. Kai legte Ray darauf und nahm neben seinem Liebsten seinen Platz ein. Dann wurden sie mit Erde zugedeckt. Die Erde fungierte praktisch als Bettdecke. Darüber legten sie noch eine sterbliche Bettdecke.

„Es ist zwar nicht optimal, aber besser als nichts", erklärte Andrej.

„Der Rest sollte sich auch hinlegen und ausruhen. Wir sind alle erschöpft."

Auf diese Aussage hin verließen die anderen das Haus um sich zuerst zu nähren und dann schlafen zu legen. Yury bleib da um Kai und Ray zu beschützen. Er würde gehen, wenn Andrej zurück kommen würde.

Als Kai dann erschöpft mit Ray in seinen Atmen endlich einschlief legte sich auch der Sturm draußen wieder. Die Erde hörte auf zu beben und die Tiere der Umgebung begannen sich allmählich zu beruhigen.

Quälend langsam erwachte Ray. Jedoch öffnete er seine Augen noch nicht. Er wollte sich zuerst ein Bild von seiner momentanen Lage machen. Er lag in Kais Armen, wie er feststellte. Also, lag der Schluss nahe, dass sie sich in Kais Haus befanden. Sie waren nicht allein im Haus, jedoch empfand es Ray als zu anstrengend herauszufinden wer die Anderen waren.

Was ihn aber beschäftigte war die Tatsache das er am Leben war. Warum lebte er noch? Was war geschehen? Wie war das möglich? Er versuchte das Geschehene zu rekonstruieren. Er war der Mörderbande gefolgt. Dann war da diese Frau, die unter der Erde eingeschlossen war. Er wollte ihr helfen, aber er schaffte es nicht. Als nächstes erinnerte er sich an Edgar. Dieser hielt ihn fest und dann stach er mit dem Messer auf ihn ein. Er konnte Kai nicht erreichen. Die Wucht dieser Erinnerung ließ ihn aufstöhnen.

»Ray, lass mich dir helfen. Du bist noch nicht fit genug für eine solche Erinnerung«, hörte er Kais Stimme, zärtlich voller Liebe und Wärme. Sie hüllte ihn ein.

»Nein, Kai. Ich möchte das ganze nicht vergessen. Ich muss mich daran erinnern um das Ganze zu verarbeiten«

»In Ordnung. Aber denk daran, du bist nicht allein. Ich bin hier bei dir und werde auch hier bleiben«

Das wusste Ray. Er konzentrierte sich wieder auf seine Erinnerungen. Er sah Kai, wie er ihn sorgenvoll und verzweifelt betrachtete, ein Messer welches in Edgars Hals steckte, Sturm, Blitze sowie Wölfe. Schmerzen. Unerträgliche Schmerzen. Dann warme Arme die ihn umfingen und hielten. Eine Wärme bereitet sich in seinem Bauch aus, danach Blut, Kais, rotes, Blut. Er nahm es zu sich, aber nicht durch eine Transfusion, sondern...

Entsetzt riss Ray die Augen auf. Oh mein Gott. Er war ganz starr vor Entsetzen und Schock. Und es war auch nicht das erste Mal gewesen. Nein. Nein. Nein. Er hatte Halluzinationen. Ja genau so musste es sein. Die ganzen Geschichten über Vampire, kombiniert mit Kais außergewöhnlichen Fähigkeiten hatten seine Fantasie angestachelt. Das ganze hier war bestimmt nichts weiter als ein Albtraum aus dem er bald aufwachen würde. Nicht von dem was hier passiert war, war real. Genau.

Doch obwohl sein Verstand sich weigerte das Ganze zu akzeptieren, wusste Ray doch ganz genau, dass dies kein Albtraum war, sondern bittere Realität. Trotzdem weigerte sich sein Verstand standhaft, die erworbenen Informationen zu akzeptieren.

Kai hingegen wartete geduldig Rays Reaktion ab. Er hatte Ray erlaubt sogar einige seiner eigenen Erinnerungen zu sehen. Jedoch reagierte Ray ganz anders als erwartet. Kai hatte erwartet dieser würde hysterisch zu schreien anfangen. Dies blieb jedoch aus. Ray rollte sich von der Matratze auf den Boden, rollte sich zu einer Kugel zusammen und begann verzweifelt zu wimmern. Wie ein Häufchen Elend lag er da vor Kai auf dem Boden. Kai konnte Rays Angst spüren. Um ihn zu beruhigen sprach er einen lähmenden Befehl aus. Er hob Ray hoch und brachte ihn in eines der Gästezimmer im Haus. Dort legte er ihn auf das Bett und deckte ihn zu. Einige der Stichwunden hatten wieder begonnen zu bluten. Ray war noch nicht fit. Mit großen angsterfüllten Augen sah Ray ihn an.

„Keine Angst, Chibi! Ich werde dir nichts tun", erklärte Kai sanft.

„Die Menschen verwechseln unsere Existenz mit den ganzen Vampirgeschichten, die im Umlauf sind. Wir sind keine Monster die Menschen und Kinder abschlachten." Woher die ganzen Vampirgeschichten ihren Ursprung hatten, ließ Kai dann doch lieber aus. Ray sollte die Wahrheit erfahren, aber nicht alles auf einmal.

„Wir sind Lebewesen, wie jeder andere auch, mit unseren Stärken aber auch Grenzen. Wärst du tot gewesen hätte ich dich nicht zurückholen können. Wir fühlen, lieben, sind gläubig. Wir verurteilen Männer die sich an Frauen und Kindern vergreifen. Wir essen kein Fleisch und Blut ist uns heilig. Es ist uns verboten das Blut des Mannes oder der Frau zu nehmen mit dem oder der wir geschlafen haben. Ich hätte es bei dir nicht machen dürfen. Es wird mir bis in alle Ewigkeiten leid tun, dass ich mich nicht beherrschen konnte." Kurz blickte er zu Ray. Dieser sagte immer noch nichts, aber Kai konnte fühlen was in ihm vorging. Er fühlte sich verraten.

„Das ich dein Blut getrunken habe, war nicht einfach zur Nahrungsaufnahme oder wegen dem Sex. Ich wusste von Anfang an, dass du mein Gefährte bist. Das Ritual erfordert einen Bluttausch. Beim ersten Mal habe ich die Kontrolle verloren und zu viel getrunken. Beim zweiten Mal habe ich dir die Wahl überlassen. Es war deine freie Entscheidung."

Starr blickte Ray, Kai an. Er sah die Angst in den rubinroten Augen. Sein erster Impuls war. Die Hand auszustrecken und Kai zu beruhigen. Jedoch weigerte sich sein Verstand immer noch zu akzeptieren was Kai ihm da erzählte.

„Ray, ich hätte den Tod gewählt, wenn du es erlaubt hättest. Die einzige Möglichkeit dich zu retten, bedeutete dich zu einem von uns zu machen. Ray du hattest die Wahl und du wähltest das Leben", fuhr Kai sanft fort.

»Ich habe nicht gewusst was ich tat«

„Ray, wenn du gewusst hättest was auf dich zukommen würde, hättest du mich dann sterben lassen?"

Verzweifelt blickte Ray Kai an. Seine schönen bernsteinfarbenen Augen wirkten gequält und verwirrt.

»Bitte Kai, gib mich frei. Lass mich gehen«

„Ray. Du bist schwer verletzt. Du brauchst noch Ruhe, Blut und viel Schlaf. Und jetzt antworte mir, Chibi. Hättest du mich sterben lassen, wenn du gewusst hättest wer oder was wir sind?"

Ray war hin und her gerissen. Es war als bestünde er aus zwei Hälften. Die eine konnte und wollte nicht glauben was mit ihm passiert war, die andere Hälfte bemühte sich das Ganze irgendwie zu verstehen.

„Kai, ich liebe dich und ich akzeptiere dich so wie du bist. Ich hätte das Leben für dich gewählt", erklärte Ray traurig. Dies entging Kai keinesfalls und er hackte nach.

„Aber?"

„Ich kann dich so akzeptieren wie du bist Kai, doch niemals mich selbst. Ich könnte niemals Blut trinken. Mir wird übel nur bei dem Gedanken daran. Deswegen bitte ich dich, kannst du mich vielleicht zurückverwandeln?"

Bedauernd schüttelte Kai, als Antwort, verneinend den Kopf.

„Dann lass mich sterben. Ich könnte so nicht leben. Lass mich gehen. Du musst es tun, wenn du mich liebst."

„Ray, du verstehst es nicht. Ohne Ray gibt es keinen Kai. Du bist mein Herz, meine Seele, mein Leben. Du bist meine Luft zum atmen und das im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Wenn du gehst, muss ich dir folgen."

„Kai", sagte Ray mit verzweifelter Stimme „Ich bin kein Karpatianer."

„Doch, Chibi. Jetzt bist du einer."

Müde legte sich Ray hin. Die Lage schien für ihn ausweglos zu sein.

„Ich möchte schlafen."

Diesen Wunsch erfühlte Kai ihm und versetzte ihn in Tiefschlaf. Nur in diesem Zustand konnte er Ray das benötigte Blut zukommen lassen. Das würde noch ein langer, schwerer und weiter Weg für beide werden. Aber sie hatten jetzt alle Zeit der Welt, ja sogar die Ewigkeit. Inständig hoffte Kai, Ray würde sich gut erholen und diese mit ihm verbringen.


	10. Kapitel 10: Die Entscheidung

**Angel of Darkness**

_**Die Entscheidung**_

Mit einem verzweifelten Wimmern wachte Ray nach Stunden des erholsamen Schlafes wieder auf. Kai nahm ihn beschützend in die Arme, tröstete ihn so gut er konnte.

„Es wird zwar einige Zeit dauern, Chibi, aber ich bitte dich: Gib unserer Lebensweise eine Chance. Es gibt so viel wunderbare Dinge die nur darauf warten von dir entdeckt zu werden. Aber keine Angst. Ich würde dich niemals allein diese neuen Dinge erforschen lassen. Du kannst dich auf mich verlassen."

Erstarrt sah Ray ihn an. Ein Laut, der wie eine Art hysterisches Lachen klang, verließ seine Lippen. „Kai, du hast keine Ahnung was genau du mir angetan hast. Du hast mir meine Identität genommen." Kai wollte protestieren aber Ray brachte ihn mit einer Handbewegung zum Schweigen.

„Sag mir Kai, was würdest du tun, wenn du eines Morgens aufwachen würdest und feststellst, deine ganzen Fähigkeiten währen weg? Du wärst nur ein normaler Sterblicher der sich von Obst, Gemüse und Fleisch ernährt?"

Als Kai das Wort ´Fleisch´ hörte verzog er angewidert das Gesicht.

„Siehst du. Du reagierst genau so. Ich habe Angst Kai. Alle die Dinge und Grundsätze, meine Prinzipien gelten nicht mehr. Ich habe ein schärferes Gehör, meine Instinkte haben sich ebenfalls verändert. Ich schaffe das nicht, nicht einmal dir zuliebe."

„Ray du weist erst einen Tag von dem Ganzen. Du gibst uns ja gar keine Chance. Du verschließt dich von vornherein jeglicher Möglichkeit.", erklärte Kai sanft. „Es bringt nichts es zu leugnen Ray. Ich kann deine Gedanken lesen." Ernst sah Kai Ray an.

„Willst du das wir die ewige Ruhe suchen sollen?"

Aufgebracht sah Ray ihn an.

„Nicht ´wir´ Kai, sondern ich. Ich ganz allein."

„Aber es gibt kein ´ich´ und kein ´du´ mehr. Es gibt nur noch ein ´uns´."

„Sag mal Kai, kann ich ohne Blut zu trinken überleben? Nur mit Saft und Brot", fragte Ray zaghaft.

„Ich wünschte es, dir zuliebe, aber es ist nicht möglich. Du brauchst Blut um überleben zu können." Kai konnte ganz deutlich fühlen wie sich Ray, bei dem Gedanken Blut trinken zu müssen, alles vor Abscheu zusammenzog. Übelkeit stieg in ihm hoch. Um ihn von diesem Gedanken abzulenken streifte Kai das Bettlacken, welches er vor ein paar Stunden über Rays makellosen Körper gelegt hatte, beiseite. Er begann die Wunden zu untersuchen, strich zärtlich über jede einzelne Narbe. Ihm entging auch nicht wie Ray unter seinen Berührungen errötete.

„Hm. Deine Wunden sind fast vollständig geheilt", flüsterte er leise.

„Waaasss", fragte Ray vollkommen schockiert und fassungslos. „Das kann unmöglich sein." Schnell sah er selber seinen Körper entlang. Davon musste er sich selbst überzeugen. Kai hingegen war vollkommen damit beschäftigt Rays nackten Körper verlangend zu mustern. Als dieser das merkte errötete er noch mehr und sah verlegen zur Seite. Zärtlich fasste Kai unter Rays Kinn.

„Du hast gar keinen Grund verlegen zu sein, Chibi. Ich kenne schon jeden Millimeter deines herrlichen Körpers und jede einzelne Ecke deiner Seele", flüsterte er verführerisch.

„Kai", begann Ray leise „du wirst meine Meinung nicht ändern indem du mich verführst. Ich kann so eine Art Leben nicht führen."

„Ray, du vergisst immer wieder, dass ich deine Gedanken lesen kann. Du hast dich allen Möglichkeiten verschlossen", sagte Kai ernst. „Aber, ich werde dir deinen Wunsch erfüllen, denn wenn ich eins nicht ertragen kann, dann ist es dich unglücklich zu sehen."

Langsam öffnete er eine Vene über seinem Herzen. Erschrocken sah Ray ihn an und als er den Geruch von Blut wahrnahm geriet er in Panik.

„Kai", schrie er in Panik. „Hör auf damit."

Panisch legte er seine Hände auf die blutende Öffnung in der Hoffnung die Blutfluss zu stoppen.

„Kai! Sag mir was ich tun muss um dich zu retten", schrie er schon fast hysterisch.

„Du kannst es stoppen, Ray."

„Nein, ich kann nicht. Kai du machst mir Angst. Hör auf damit bitte."

Immer fester drückte er auf die Wunde, aber das Blut hörte nicht auf zu fließen.

„Ray, dein Speichel sowie deine Zunge haben eine große Heilkraft. Jedoch überleg es dir gut. Tue es nur wenn du dich auch dafür entscheidest dieses Leben anzunehmen. Ich will nicht mehr in die Dunkelheit und Einsamkeit zurück."

Verzweifelt rang Ray mit sich. Was sollte er denn nur tun? Nach kurzem überlegen, beugte er sich zu Kais Brust und fuhr mit der Zungenspitze darüber. Die Wunde schloss sich als wäre sie nie da gewesen. Sein Verstand sprühte nur so vor Widerwillen, jedoch nicht sein Körper.

In Ray erwachte plötzlich eine seltsame Wildheit. Das Verlangen nach Kai. Die Leidenschaft nahm seinen Körper gefangen. Er wollte Kai und die Ekstase spüren, die nur dieser ihm geben konnte. Zärtlich strich Kai über Rays Gesicht.

„Bist du dir sicher? Ich möchte, dass du dir über deine Entscheidung ganz sicher bist."

„Doch, Kai. Ich bin mir sicher."

„Du gibst dich mir freiwillig hin", fragte Kai noch mal nach.

„Ja."

Mit der Zunge strich Kai über Rays Hals bis zu seiner Brust. Elektrische Stromstöße jagten durch Rays Körper. Oh Gott! Er brauchte Kai und zwar bald. Stöhnend presste er sich an Kai. Dieser streichelte sanft über Rays Körper entlang. Mit seiner Zunge bearbeitete er Rays Brustspitzen. Stöhnend und keuchend beugte sich Ray den Liebkosungen entgegen. Er fühlte wie die neu erwachte animalische Seite in ihm nach Kais animalischer Seite rief. Mühelos wurde er von Kai in die Arme geschlossen. Ray fühlte sich als würde er schweben und er schien vor Lust und Verlangen zu vibrieren.

Ganz plötzlich spürte er frische Luft, welche zart und sanft über seine erhitzte Haut strich. Er öffnete die, vor ein paar Minuten geschlossenen, Augen und sah sich um. Sein Gefühl hatte ihn nicht getäuscht. Sie schwebten tatsächlich, draußen unter freiem Himmel. Ray konnte die verführerischen Laute der Nacht wahrnehmen.

„Schau dich um Ray. Das ist unsere Welt", flüsterte Kai ihm verführerisch mir rauer Stimme ins Ohr. Über ihnen, die sich im Wind bewegenden Baumwipfel, die glänzenden Sterne sowie der Mond, welche den Himmel bereicherten. Unter ihnen die Bäume des Waldes mit seinen verschiedenartigsten Lebewesen.

Dazwischen sie beide, mit dem Nebel durch die Nacht schwebend. Der Wind, der zart mit Rays Haaren spielte, seine Haut sanft streichelte. Kai legte den Kopf in seinen Nacken und schrie sein Glück in die Nacht hinaus. Seine Wölfe antworteten ihm und Ray konnte spüren, dass sie sich für Kai freuten.

„Lausche Ray", flüsterte er „die Erde, sie singt für dich."

Ray konzentrierte sich und tatsächlich. Sie waren in den Bergen vor einer Höhle angekommen und Ray konnte die Erz- sowie Eisenadern in den Höhlenwänden leuchten sehen. Er konnte aber auch das rauschen von Wasser sowie die Rufe von Fledermäusen hören.

Kai trug seinen Gefährten bis tief in die Erde wo sie an einer Grotte ankamen. Die Wände der Grotte waren mit glitzernden Kristallen besetzt, mehrere Teiche waren zu sehen. Ein Wasserfall in der Nähe diente als Quelle für die kleinen Seen. Kai wählte den See der am weitesten von dem Wasserfall entfernt war und legte Ray sanft hinein. Das Wasser war warm und es bildeten sich kleine Luftbläschen, die an die Oberfläche stiegen und auf Rays Haut prickelten. Es war wie ein natürlicher Whirlpool. Dann stieg Kai ebenfalls ins Wasser und begann langsam und genüsslich Ray zu waschen. Zuerst waren dessen Füße dran. Dann wanderten Kais sanfte Hände über Rays Waden hoch zu seinen Schenkeln, seiner Brust sowie seinem Rücken. Kais Berührungen waren so sanft wie noch nie. Trotzdem entfachten sie in Ray ein ungeahntes Feuer. Die Verbände aus Erde, welche Rays Wunden noch an manchen Stellen bedeckten, wurden mit sanften und zärtlichen Berührungen weg gewaschen. Danach nahm sich Kai Rays schöne, lange und schwarze Haare vor. Mit größter Sorgfalt wurden diese gewaschen und Rays Kopfhaut sanft massiert.

Obwohl Kai keine von Rays intimen Stellen berührt hatte, zitterte der junge Chinese vor Leidenschaft. Ein wilder und animalischer Teil in seiner Seele verlangte mit einer Wildheit nach Kai, dass Ray selber überrascht war zu solchen Empfindungen fähig zu sein. Sein ganzer Körper, jede einzelne Zelle zitterte und vibrierte unter Kais Berührungen. Ray stellte fest, dass er Kai wollte, ihn tief in sich spüren wollte. Er wollte Kais Wildheit, Leidenschaft, seinen Körper, seine Seele und sein BLUT. Und das erstaunlichste daran war, Ray ekelte sich überhaupt nicht davor. Ganz im Gegenteil, er erzitterte bei der Vorstellung, seine Erregung und Lust wurde dadurch noch mehr angestachelt. Um auch zu bekommen was er wollte, entschied er nicht länger passiv zu bleiben. Langsam begann er nun seinerseits Kai zu berühren, seinen Körper zu reinigen. Jedoch war er nicht so zurückhaltend mit seinen Berührungen wie Kai. Gezielt streichelte er Kais empfindliche Stellen, dessen Brust und fuhr dann runter zu seinen Schenkeln. Sanft rieb er sich an Kais Körper, lehnte sich über Kai und verwickelte ihn in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Seine Hände streichelten derweil weiter über den betörenden und muskulösen Körper seines Geliebten. Er wollte Kai stöhnend und keuchend unter sich, er wollte, dass dieser seinen Verstand vor lauter Lust und Leidenschaft verlor. Sanft fuhr Ray mit seiner Zunge über Kais Hals, seinen Puls lang, bis er an dessen Brust halt machte.

Kai stand in Flammen. Die Gefühle, die Ray in ihm auslöste waren unbeschreiblich.

„Ray", keuchte er „nimm dir was du brauchst."

Er konnte Rays Gefühle nachvollziehen. Als dieser jedoch mit einer Hand Kais Erektion umschloss durchfuhr es diesen wie ein Blitz. Er kam aus dem Stöhnen und Keuchen nicht mehr raus. Sein Atem ging schwer und stoßweise. Ab und zu verließ ein animalisches Knurren seine Kehle. Ray reagierte instinktiv aus diese Laute, sie machten ihn an.

Kai entschied, dass es an der Zeit war die Führung wieder zu übernehmen. Mit langsamen Bewegungen strich er über Rays Körper. Seine Zunge fuhr über Rays Ohrmuschel, knabberte sanft daran und dann fuhr er weiter zu Rays Brust. Er leckte sanft an den Nippel und begann danach abwechselnd daran zu saugen und zu knabbern.

Ray dachte er würde zerfließen. So etwas hatte er noch nie in seinem ganzen Leben gefühlt. Seine Sehnsucht nach Kai stieg ins Unermessliche. Sanft hob Kai ihn hoch und trug ihn aus dem Wasser, legte ihn auf den kalten, glatten Stein am Ufer des Sees ab. Das Gefühl gefangen zu sein zwischen dem kühlen Stein und Kais heißem Körper brachte Ray schier um den Verstand. Sanft begann Kai Rays Erektion zu massieren. Ray wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher als mit Kai zu verschmelzen, eins mit ihm zu werden. Als er Kais Geist berührte konnte er es spüren, die wilde, animalische Lust eines Karpatianers, den Instinkt und den Wunsch Kais seinen Gefährten rückhaltlos und vollkommen zu besitzen. Aber er konnte auch eine tiefe Liebe spüren, ein Gefühl welches über den menschlichen Verstand hinausging, sowie die Zärtlichkeit und Bewunderung eines Karpatianers dem einzigen Lebewesen gegenüber, dass er je begehren würde.

Sanft schob Kai Rays Beine auseinander und hob ihn an. Er musste seinen Liebsten dieses Mal nicht vorbereiten, da dieser durch ihr Vorspiel und das Wasser ziemlich feucht war. Sanft drang er in ihn ein, lies sich von Rays wärme umfangen. Rays süßer Duft kombiniert mit Kais herben Duft erzeugten eine für beide erregende Mischung. Kais Lippen fuhren über Rays Hals bis zu dessen Brust, liebkosten diesen während er begann sich in Ray zu bewegen. Stöhnend hob sich dieser den Bewegungen entgegen. Das Feuer in seinem Innern nahm zu. Mit seinem entgegenkommenden Bewegungen signalisierte er Kai, dass dieser tiefer und fester stoßen sollte. Der Wunsch würde ihm prompt erfüllt. Jedoch war dies Ray noch nicht genug. Er wollte mehr.

„Kai", keuchte er flehend. Er wollte mit Kai noch einmal das Ritual vollziehen. Er wollte für alle Ewigkeit Kais Gefährte sein.

„Ray, ich gehöre dir. Nimm dir was du benötigst, so wie auch ich mir von dir nehmen was ich brauche."

Sanft fuhr Rays Zunge Kais Hals entlang bis hin zu dessen Brust. Zuerst leckte er nur zart darüber, dann öffnete er mit der Zungenspitze eine Vene und legte seinen Mund darauf um zu trinken. Kai wurde dabei von einer beinahe schmerzhaften Lust durchzuckt. Er legte ekstatisch seinen Kopf in den Nacken und schrie seine Lust heraus. Ray wurde noch enger an den Felsen gepresst und Kai drang immer und immer wieder in ihn ein. Die Stöße wurden mit jedem Mal wilder und leidenschaftlicher. Er brachte Ray dadurch wieder und wieder zum Höhepunkt. Dabei bemühte er sich nicht die Kontrolle über seine Gefühle zu verlieren. Er tauchte seine Hand in Rays volles Haar und wiederholte die traditionellen Worte des Rituals.

„Ich, Kai, nehme dich zu meinem Gefährten. Ich werde immer zu dir gehören, werde mein Leben für dich geben. Ich schenke dir meinen Schutz meine Treue, mein Herz, meine Seele und meinen Körper. Dafür will ich bewahren was du mir gibst: dein Leben, dein Glück, dein Wohlergehen. All dies will ich bewahren und über meines stellen. Du bist mein Gefährte, mit mir verbunden bis in alle Ewigkeit und stehst für immer unter meinem Schutz."

Sanft drängte er danach Ray von ihm abzulassen und bemächtigte sich des Halses seines Liebsten. Er fuhr mit der Zunge über die Stelle, an der Rays Puls zu spüren war.

„Ich gebe dir was du brauchst, Kai. Nimm es dir", flüsterte Ray keuchend. Kraftvoll drang Kai noch mal in ihn ein und trank an Rays weichem Hals. Diese unbekannten Gefühle, welche Ray zum ersten Mal voll miterlebte, entlockten ihm einen Aufschrei. Lustvoll drängte er sich Kai entgegen. Dies brachte Kai dazu, die Kontrolle endgültig zu verlieren. Er ließ seinen Gefühlen und seiner Lust freien Lauf, brachte sie beide an den Rand des Wahnsinns. Mit einem Aufschrei kamen beide zu ihrem Höhepunkt und blieben erschöpft liegen.

Eine ganze Weile benötigten beide um sich zu erholen und wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Langsam aber sicher wurde es ein wenig kühl, also, zog Kai sich vorsichtig aus Ray zurück, hob ihn hoch und stieg mit ihm in seinen Armen wieder in den Teich. Aneinander gekuschelt saßen sie im warmen Wasser des kleinen Sees.

„Du Kai, was genau hab ich jetzt gemacht", erklang Rays immer noch leicht rauchige Stimme.

„Du hast mir gerade dein Leben anvertraut", flüsterte Kai an Rays Ohr. Kleine Schauer rieselten diesem den Rücken runter.

„Aber, keine Angst, ich werde dich mit meinem Leben beschützen." Noch eine Minute lag Ray an Kais Brust gekuschelt, dann begann er im See ein wenig zu schwimmen.

„Kai, ich hätte da mal eine Frage. Wenn ich die Gruppe nicht verfolgt hätte und verletzt worden wäre, wäre ich dann jetzt immer noch sterblich?"

Kai stieg aus dem Wasser und Ray hielt die Luft an. Ihm stockte jedes Mal der Atem, wenn er Kais prächtigen und so männlichen Körper vor sich hatte. Dann drehte sich Kai um und sprang mit einem perfekten Sprung wieder zu Ray ins Wasser. Diesem klopfte das Herz bis zum Halse.

„Ja, Ray, dann wärst du immer noch ein Sterblicher", antwortete er sanft.

„Und wie wäre es möglich gewesen ein Gefährte zu sein, wenn ich ein Mensch geblieben wäre?"

„Ich hätte mich dazu entschieden mit dir zu altern. Dein letzter Atemzug wäre auch meiner gewesen."

Ray war sprachlos und er war mehr als gerührt. Einen solchen Liebesbeweis hätte er nie erwartet.

„Das hättest du für mich getan", fragte er und hatte Tränen in de Augen.

„Du bist mein Leben, Ray."

Sie kuschelten noch eine Weile bis sie dann entschieden wieder nach Hause zu gehen, schließlich war es schon nach Mitternacht. Im Haus angekommen, waren sie allein und Kai setzte seine Liebsten im Wohnzimmer ab.

„Kai ich brauche Klamotten", erklärte Ray plötzlich. Perplex sah Kai ihn an, aber er hatte sich bald gefangen. Es war nicht der Zeitpunkt um Ray zu erklären, dass ein Karpatianer keine Kleidung der Sterblichen benötigte. [1]

Vielleicht machten seine vertrauten Anziehsachen ihm den Übergang leichter.

„Ich werde Mrs. Hategan anrufen und sie bitten deine Koffer hierher zu schicken. Ich bin sicher es macht ihr nichts aus", erklärte Kai.

„Wenn du meinst. Und was machen wir jetzt?"

„Du mein Kleiner bist noch nicht fit. Sechs Tage und Nächte Schlaf waren noch nicht ausreichend. Also ruh dich aus. Ich muss noch mal kurz weg. Hab noch was wichtiges zu erledigen."

„Sechs Tage", rief Ray. Das hatte er gar nicht mitbekommen.

„Ich bin fit genug und werde dich begleiten", erklärte er bestimmt.

„Nein Ray, es ist zu gefährlich."

„Kai. Ich wäre fast gestorben. Ich konnte dich nicht erreichen und du konntest mir nicht helfen. Ich habe Angst allein zu bleiben."

„Ray. Es tut mir leid. Es war meine Schuld. Yury hatte mich in Tiefschlaf versetzt. Deswegen konntest du mich nicht erreichen. Er wusste nichts von dir und niemand erwacht aus Yurys Tiefschlaf, wenn er es nicht will."

„Es war nicht deine Schuld Kai. Es war meine eigene Entscheidung der Gruppe zu folgen."

„Ja. Aber, ich bitte dich trotzdem hier zu bleiben. Du kannst mich ja jetzt jederzeit erreichen. Ich werde nicht schlafen", erklärte Kai. „Weißt du als ich aufwachte und hilflos in der Erde deine Hilfeschreie hörte, dachte ich, ich werde Wahnsinnig. Ich spürte jeden einzelnen Messerstich. Der Sturm entstand aus meiner Wut und gab mir die Möglichkeit dir zu helfen. Bitte Ray, ich brauche noch etwas Zeit dieses Erlebnis zu verarbeiten und es würde mir helfen, wenn ich dich in Sicherheit weiß."

Bittend sah der gefürchtete Anführer der Karpatianer den kleinen Chinesen an.

„In Ordnung Kai. Ich schätze wir werden beide lernen müssen Kompromisse zu schließen", erklärte Ray.

„Aber jetzt was anderes, was soll ich heute anziehen", fragte er verführerisch. Schließlich war er ja immer noch nackt.

„Am liebsten wäre mir, wenn du nackt im Bett auf mich warten würdest", antwortete Kai nicht minder verführerisch und ging auf Ray zu. Dieser wurde auch gleich sanft gepackt und in Kais Arme gezogen. Ein leidenschaftlicher Kuss entwickelte sich zwischen ihnen, während Kai Ray hoch hob und mit dem Rücken zur Wand anlehnte. Ray schloss seine Beine um Kais Taille und presste sich schon wieder, in höchstem Maße erregt, an Kai. Ein Glück, dass Kai seine Kleider nicht angezogen hatte. So brauchten sie keine wertvolle Zeit damit verschwenden diese auszuziehen.

„Kai, bist du dir sicher, dass wir wissen wie es in einem Bett geht", fragte Ray keuchend. Auffordernd presste und rieb er sich an Kai.

„Ich glaub wir schaffen das schon", keuchte Kai und fuhr fort seinen Liebsten zu stimulieren. Er würde nie genug von ihm bekommen.

„Wolltest du nicht weg", keuchte Ray seine nächste, aber auch für eine ganze Weile letzte, Frage.

„Das kann warten, habe jetzt wichtigeres zu tun", stöhnte Kai und drang in Ray ein.


	11. Kapitel 11: Feuer

**Angel of Darkness**

_**Feuer**_

Langsam aber sicher gewöhnte sich Ray an die neuen Fähigkeiten. Dies verdankte er aber Kai. Ihm zuliebe gab er sich Mühe und nicht in den Wahnsinn abzutreiben. Kai war immer bei ihm, sowohl geistig als auch körperlich. Er erfuhr eine Menge über die Rasse zu welcher er jetzt auch gehörte. Kai verband seinen Geist mit Rays und erlaubte diesem somit einen Einblick in sein Leben, seine Erinnerungen und Erfahrungen. Ray zog sich aus Kais Geist zurück, sein Herz klopfte ihm bis zum Hals.

„Jetzt hast du gesehen an was für ein Ungeheuer du dich gebunden hast Ray", erklärte Kai geknickt.

„Kai, ich will so etwas aus deinem Mund nie wieder hören. Du bist ein wunderbarer Mann. Du bist stark, pflichtbewusst und dein Volk vertraut dir", erklärte Ray sanft. „Du betrachtest diese dunkle Seite deiner Seele als böse. Ich sehe das etwas anders. Sie gehört zu dir, sie ist ein Teil deiner Persönlichkeit. Du brauchst diese Dämonen in deinem Innern. Sie geben dir die Kraft und Stärke, die du brauchst um deine Pflicht zu erfüllen."

Diese Worte aus Rays Mund zu hören bedeuteten Kai eine ganze Menge. Er hatte Ray gar nicht verdient. Er hatte Ray dazu gezwungen dieses Leben mit ihm zu führen.

„Kai", begann Ray sanft. „Bevor du in mein Leben getreten bist, war ich immer allein und einsam. Du hast mir gezeigt was es heißt zu leben und geliebt zu werden. Du hast mir ermöglicht ein Leben zu führen ohne Angst vor jeder Berührung zu haben. Ich akzeptiere dich so wie du bist. Kai ich liebe dich und zwar ohne Vorbehalte."

Gerührt sah Kai ihn an.

„Ray, ich habe Angst. Ich weiß nicht ob ich meine Gefühle für dich unter Kontrolle habe. Ich weiß, dass tief in mir ein Monster schlummert und ich habe Angst dich zu verlieren. Es war schrecklich ein Leben in Dunkelheit zu führen, kein Licht, keine Farben, keine Gefühle. So geht es jedem von uns. Am meisten Sorgen mache ich mir um Yury. Er ist nur 25 Jahre jünger als ich. Seit vielen Jahrhunderten trägt er die Bürde der Jagd nach Untoten. Er sondert sich von unserem Volk ab und manchmal sehen wir ihn ein halbes Jahrhundert nicht. Seine Kräfte sind immens und ich kann fühlen wie er sich langsam der Finsternis nähert. Für jeden von uns ist es ein hartes Leben. Wir müssen gegen die Dämonen in unserem Innern ankämpfen. Du bist meine Rettung. Yury leidet darunter, dass karpatianische Frauen eine Seltenheit sind. Wir haben zwar noch eine andere Rasse gefunden die mit uns mehr oder weniger Kompatibel sind. Aber auch sie werden von Menschen verfolgt und sterben langsam aus. Yury zieht durch die Welt, führt Experimente durch, erforscht die Natur. Keiner weiß genaueres darüber. Ich habe es bis jetzt noch nie jemandem erzählt, aber Yurys Wissen und seine Fähigkeiten sind um einiges stärker als meine. Wir hatten noch niemals einen Konflikt miteinander. Aber er zieht sich immer mehr zurück, das spüre ich. Früher oder später wird er sich entscheiden und dann werden wir ihn auf jeden Fall verlieren, fürchte ich."

„Ich verstehe nicht, was meinst du damit Kai?"

„Weißt du Ray es liegt ein sehr großes Gefühl der Macht darin die Menschen von denen wir Blut trinken zu töten. Wir müssen jedes Mal dagegen ankämpfen. Wir haben keine Schwierigkeiten unsere Opfer anzulocken. Yury hat schon die ersten Kreuzzüge miterlebt. Unsere einzige Hoffnung besteht darin unseren Gefährten zu finden. Sollte dies nicht bald der Fall bei Yury sein wird er entweder in die  
Sonne treten oder sich umwandeln."

„Was bedeutet das?"

„Das heißt er würde aus reiner Mordlust töten. Er würde Frauen zu seinen Sklavinnen machen und sie foltern, bevor er sie tötet" Kais Stimme war rau. Er hatte zusammen mit Yury schon oft solche Szenarien erlebt. Er wusste wie grausam ein umgewandelter Karpatianer sein konnte.

„Er würde zu einem Vampir werden wie ihn die Menschen in ihren Legenden beschreiben", fuhr Kai fort. Langsam, bekam Ray einen Eindruck wie schwer Kais Leben tatsächlich war.

„Wäre es dann deine Aufgabe ihn dann aufzuhalten?"

„Ich fürchte ja."

„Aber du hast gesagt er ist viel stärker als du."

„Ja. Wir haben noch nie gegeneinander gekämpft. Sollte dies der Fall sein, weiß ich nicht wer von uns beiden siegreich sein wird."

„Und was ist mit Andrej", fragte Ray ernst.

„Er ist 200 Jahre jünger als ich. Das Blut unserer Ahnen fließt durch seine Adern und er wird ein guter Anführer sein, wenn ich nicht mehr sein werde. Aber es ist nicht das Gleiche wie mit Yury. Wir haben unsere jungen Jahre zusammen verbracht, haben Seite an Seite gekämpft und uns gegenseitig beschützt und geheilt. Yury ist mein Blutsbruder, mein Kumpel und mein bester Freund", fuhr Kai mit seiner Erzählung fort. „Aber wie gesagt egal was wir tun, wir sind und bleiben eine aussterbende Rasse. Und jetzt wird es noch gefährlicher. Im Gasthaus sind noch zwei Typen, Platon Febreez und Florian Popovic, abgestiegen. Einer davon hat vor ein paar Jahren eine gut organisierte Gruppe von Vampirjägern gegründet. Sollten Boronsky und von Dalien zu ihnen stoßen und ihren Verdacht kund geben, dann stecken wir in großen Schwierigkeiten."

„Wir werden das gemeinsam durchstehen, Kai", flüsterte Ray und umarmte seinen Liebsten. Kai ließ sich gern von der Schönheit und Wärme von Rays Seele einhüllen.

„Du bist mein Leben, Chibi. Wir werden Robert bitten uns in der Kirche trauen zu lassen.", erklärte Kai mit einem zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck auf dem Gesicht. Er sah aus als hätte er gerade eine grandiose Idee gehabt.

„Ich werde das Sakrament der Ehe als bindend akzeptieren und du wirst das Wort `Scheidung` nie mehr erwähnen."

„Wie schaffst du es immer wieder, alles so hinzustellen wie es dir passt."

„Na ja, ich denke das es ein Talent von mir ist", erklärte er schelmisch.

Wie ausgestorben lag das Haus da. Im unterirdischen Schlafgemach lagen Kai und Ray eng aneinender gekuschelt. Kai hatte ein Bein über Ray geschoben und hielt ihn beschützend in den Armen. Er würde ihn auch im Schlaf noch beschützen. Im Raum war alles still, nicht mal einen Atemzug war zu hören. Auch die restlichen Räume waren still. Es hatte den Anschein als wären auch die restlichen Lebewesen in der Umgebung in einen tiefen Schlaf gefallen. Plötzlich zuckten Kais Augenbrauen. Murrend begann er zu knurren. Sein Körper war noch viel zu schwach, seine Muskeln waren steif. Jedoch waren seine geistige Fähigkeiten sowie seine Instinkte voll funktionsfähig. Er brauchte seinen tiefen Schlaf um bei Nacht seine ganze Kraft entfalten zu können. Also, was zum Henker hatte ihn geweckt?

Zuerst noch zögernd baute er eine telepathische Verbindung auf, erkundete die Umgebung des Hauses. Das Haus an sich hatte den Anschein erstarrt zu sein, als würden die Wände die nahende Gefahr spüren. Es müsste um die Mittagszeit sein. Kai war mit dem Tag und Nacht Rhythmus verbunden so dass er bestimmen konnte welche Uhrzeit gerade war. Die Sonne dürfte an ihrem höchsten Punkt stehen, also war sie im Moment für Kai am gefä ündlich durchsuchte er die Umgebung und fand auch denjenigen der seine Ruhe störte. Es war der Sohn der Gabors, Nicolae Gabor. Dieser ging vor dem Haus auf und ab. Rein konnte er ja nicht, erstens wurde das Grundstück durch einen Zaun gesichert und zweitens wirkte der Zauber den Kai zum Schutz ausgesprochen hatte. Kai konnte ganz deutlich die Wut und den Hass in Nicolae wahrnehmen. In der Hand hielt dieser eine Eisenstange, womit er immer gegen die Metallstäbe des Zaunes schlug und ein echt ekelhaftes Geräusch verursachte. Dazwischen schrie er immer wieder Worte wie `Teufel` und `Untote`. Bei jeder dieser Anschuldigungen zuckte Kai zusammen und begann zu knurren.

„Sie sind ein Teufel Hiwatari! Sie sind der Anführer dieser ganzen Sippschaft von Teufeln und Monstern. Ich habe die Beweise gefunden die mein Vater gesammelt hat. Sie haben den armen Mr. Kon zu Ihrem Sklaven gemacht um ihre teuflische Armee zu vergrößern."

Kai konnte in seinem Geist lesen, dass er die Tagebücher seines Vaters und Großvaters gelesen hatte. Jetzt wurde er getrieben von Wut, Verzweiflung und dem unbändigen Wunsch nach Rache. Auf einmal durchzuckte es Kai eiskalt. Ray! Er war in größter Gefahr. Er musste in beschützen, aber zuerst musste er ihn aus seinem Tiefschlaf wecken.

»Ray, Schatz wach auf. Wir sind in Gefahr«

Er konnte spüren wie Rays Atmung einsetze zuerst langsam aber dann immer gleichmäßiger. Durch Kais Warnung aufmerksam geworden begann Ray automatisch das Schlafzimmer nach Eindringlingen zu untersuchen. Jedoch konnte er nichts feststellen. Seine Glieder waren auch noch so schwer.

»Es ist Gabor«

»Aber Ion Gabor ist doch tot«

»Der schon, aber sein Sohn nicht. Er steht draußen vor dem Eingang und randaliert«

»Aber gestern als wir ihn trafen hat er aber noch getrauert und zwar um seine Mutter die von seinem Wahnsinnigen Vater erdrosselt wurde«

»Ja, aber zwischen gestern und jetzt ist etwas passiert das seine Meinung geändert hat. Er ist voller Hass. Leider können wir nichts tun. Er kommt zwar nicht ins Haus rein, aber wir kommen auch nicht raus. Bis zum Sonnenuntergang dauert es noch ein paar Stunden«

»Ich kann ja mal vor die Tür gehen und ihm sagen, du wärst nicht da, sondern zur Arbeit gegangen«

Ach Ray, dachte Kai. Er hing immer noch an der menschlichen Lebensweise fest. Ray bedachte gar nicht, dass er erstens gar nicht die Kraft besaß um bis vor die Tür zu gelangen, schließlich brauchte er den erholsamen Schlaf genauso wie auch Kai und zweitens würde ihn die Sonne töten.

Ray konzentrierte sich und nahm jetzt Nicolae auch war, ebenso dessen Gefühle und Gedanken.

»Kai, er ist wahnsinnig geworden. Was ist bloß passiert?«

»Er hat die Tagebücher seines fanatischen Vaters gefunden und gelesen. Er glaubt wir wären Vampire«

Zitternd kuschelte sich Ray an Kai. Er konnte es nur schwer verstehen wie in so kurzer Zeit aus einem so netten jungen Mann ein voll Rache und Hass sprühender Fanatiker werden konnte.

Plötzlich zitterten die Wände des Hauses und es war ein Klirren zu vernehmen. Eines der Fenster im oberen Stockwerk ging zu Bruch. Eine Weile hörte man nichts mehr, dann ein weiteres klirren. Ein anderes Fenster musste daran glauben. Plötzlich konnten sie im unterirdischen Schlafzimmer Rauch und Qualm vernehmen welcher durch die Dielen im Boden durchsickerte. Anscheinend hatte es Nicolae darauf angelegt alles zu zerstören was Kai besaß. Die ganzen antiken Möbel, die Bücher und Kunstwerke welche Kai Zeit seines Lebens gesammelt hatte gingen in Flammen auf. Natürlich konnte der arme Kerl nicht wissen, dass Kai mehrere Häuser voller Schätze hatte. Dann ging die Nordwand des Hauses in Flammen auf.

»Ray wir müssen hier weg, wir müssen nach unten.«

Ray war unsicher. Nach draußen konnten sie nicht und wenn sie in den Keller gingen würden sie gefangen sein zwischen den Flammen und der Erde.

»Ray wir müssen in die Erde, sie wird uns schützen.«

Jedoch wusste Ray, dass er das nicht konnte. Er würde es nie schaffen sich in die Erde begraben zu lassen. Er würde in Panik ausbrechen und ersticken. Jedoch musste er Kai davon überzeugen zu gehen. Sein Volk brauchte ihn, Kai war wichtiger als er selbst.

»Ray, wir werden gemeinsam gehen«

Kai versuchte seine Stimme fest und stark klingen zu lassen. Jedoch fühlte er sich alles andere als stark.

»Komm Ray, gemeinsam schaffen wir das«

Die Decke färbte sich schon schwarz, der Rauch trieb beiden die Tränen in die Augen. Kai robbte zum Ausgang und merkte, dass Ray nicht hinter ihm war.

»Ray«

Durch den Ruf aus seiner Starre gerissen, beeilte sich Ray zu Kai zu gelangen. Er hatte Angst, wahnsinnige Angst. Beide waren sie noch schwach. Keiner der beiden hatte die Kraft sich auf Händen und Knien fort zu bewegen, also robbten sie auf dem Bauch den Ausgang entgegen. Sie mussten es schaffen in den Keller zu gelangen. Gott sei Dank hatten sie die Falltür welche vom Schlafzimmer direkt in den Keller führte schnell erreicht. Jedoch hatten sie keine Kraft mehr diese zu öffnen. Die Rauchwolken waren immer dichter, beide begannen zu husten.

»Ray konzentriere dich. Gemeinsam schaffen wir es«

Ray versuchte daraufhin alle Gedanken und Gefühle, seine Furcht, Angst, Panik, das Feuer, den Rauch zu verdrängen. Er konzentrierte sich nur auf die Tür welche Kai in Sicherheit bringen konnte. Auch Kai konzentrierte sich und nach mehreren Versuchen konnten sie die Falltür öffnen. Erschöpft vielen sie sich in die Armen, stützten sich gegenseitig. Die Rauchwolken umwirbelten sie immer mehr, ein lautes Krachen wies darauf hin, dass das Dach eingestürzt war. Die Wut und Trauer welche Kai beim Verlust seines Heimes fühlte war groß.

»Das war das Dach. Die restlichen Wände werden dem Feuer auch nicht mehr lange standhalten können«, hörte Ray Kais traurige Stimme in seinen Gedanken.

»Geh hinunter, Kai. Ich werde hier oben warten, solange es möglich ist«

»Nein, Ray. Wir gehen zusammen hinunter« Sein Wort war Gesetz und Ray fühlte, dass er sich nicht widersetzen konnte. Er fühlte wie Kai sich veränderte.

Zu ihm war er immer sanft und zärtlich gewesen, jedoch erlebte er ihn jetzt in seiner ursprünglichen Form. Er konnte seine Stärke fühlen. Er war nicht mehr länger Rays Geliebter, sondern der Prinz der Karpatianer. Ein Feind hatte sein Besitz, sein Haus zerstört und das Leben seines Gefährten in Gefahr gebracht. Ein tiefes Knurren welches Rache verhieß verließ seine Kehle.

»Du schaffst es Liebster. Denke daran, du bist stark und leicht wie eine Feder, du kannst fast fliegen« Kai baute das Gefühl in Ray aus. Dieser schloss die Augen und lies sich führen. Er hatte tatsächlich das Gefühl als würde sein Körper schwerelos sein, nach einer Weile fühlte er sogar einen kühlen Lufthauch welcher über seine Haut strich. Dann fühlte er die kühle Erde unter sich. Erstaunt öffnete Ray die Augen und sah, dass er tatsächlich im Keller war. Das Gefühl war berauschend gewesen. Es hatte sogar die Angst vor dem Feuer für einen Moment vergessen. Zuerst hatte er nur einen Gegenstand bewegen können und jetzt waren sie geschwebt.

»Kai wir sind geschwebt. Ich kann gar nicht glauben, dass wir das gerade getan haben«

Die Freude über dieses Wunder ließ Ray die Gefahr welche immer noch durch das Feuer drohte vergessen. Kai nahm ihn einfach nur in den Arm und da war Rays Freude auch dahin. Er durchdrang Kais Geist wie auch umgekehrt. Worauf er traf lies in erschauern. Die Kälte und tödliche Entschlossenheit in Kais Innern lies Ray erschauern. Er hatte schon immer ein hitziges Temperament doch das was jetzt in Kai vorging war tausendmal schlimmer. Kai, der Fürst der Karpatianer, war ein genauso gefährlicher Gegner wie die Vampire die in den Legenden beschrieben werden. Kais völlige Gefühllosigkeit, seine eiskalte Entschlossenheit sowie sein eiserner Wille waren für Ray beängstigend. Er konnte in Kais Geist lesen, Kai würde für diesen Affront und die Zerstörung seines Heimes Rache nehmen. Er würde schnell und ohne Gnade zuschlagen, auch würde er keine Kompromisse eingehen. Nicolae Gabor hatte sich Kai zum Feind gemacht. Für Ray empfand Kai Liebe und er würde alles für ihn tun. Bei allen anderen lebte Kai nach einem ganz einfachen Prinzip: töten oder getötet werden. Ray gab sich alle Mühe Kais Geist mit Wärme und Mitgefühl zu füllen, jedoch musste er sich eingestehen nicht bis zu dem dunkelsten Winkel durchdringen zu können. Ein Teil der Eiseskälte blieb und ließ sich nicht vertreiben und Ray musste dies akzeptieren.

»Kai, sein Heim auf diese Art und Weise zu verlieren ist schrecklich. Du hast die Gegenstände dein Leben lang gesammelt und angeschafft. Aber, wir werden uns ein neues Heim aufbauen, wir beide zusammen. Diese Tragödie wird uns nur stärker machen«

Sanft nahm Kai Ray in seine Arme.

»Kai hier unten sind wir in Sicherheit. Wir können die Leute glauben lassen wir wären im Haus verbrannt. Leichen werden sie keine finden. Wir können weg gehen, uns anderswo ein neues Heim bauen«

Ray verstand es nicht. Sie waren nicht in Sicherheit. Das Haus würde über kurz oder lang einstürzen. Um sicher zu sein mussten sie in die Erde. Etwas, wovon Kai befürchtete, dass Ray nicht machen würde. Das war das eine Problem, das andere war, dass Kai sich nicht sicher war ob es ihnen gelingen würde sogar mit vereinten Kräften das Erdreich zu öffnen. Sie waren beide viel zu schwach. Sollte es ihnen nicht gelingen gäbe es sie beide bald nur noch am gegrillt oder geschmort. Sollten sie es doch wieder erwarten schaffen, hätte Kai keine Kraft mehr Ray in Tiefschlaf zu versetzten. Ray würde es ertragen müssen in der Erde begraben, lebendig begraben zu sein und zwar bis Sonnenuntergang.

Sie würden auf jeden Fall gemeinsam sterben oder gemeinsam überleben. Was eintreffen würde konnte Kai jedoch nicht voraussagen. In diesem Fall war Ray unberechenbar. Seine Furcht und Panik davor in der Erde zu ersticken hatte sich nicht gelegt und Kai wusste das nur zu genau. Viel Zeit um sich ein wenig auszuruhen hatten sie nicht. Die Balken der oberen Stockwerke sowie die Mauren des Hauses stürzten ein. Auf dem Dachboden des Kellers gab es ein Lautes `rumms`. Der Rauch und die Funken des Feuers kamen durch die Falltür nach unten.

»Wir haben keine Zeit mehr, Ray. Du musst mir helfen. Nimm all deine Kraft zusammen und übertrage sie auf mich um meinen Spruch zu unterstützen«

Ray hätte alles getan um Kai in Sicherheit zu wissen und wenn es hieß ihm seine letzten Kraftreserven zu geben dann würde er es tun. Hauptsache Kai war in Sicherheit. Rückhaltlos und mit all seiner Liebe zu Kai unterstütze er dessen Befehl. Das erstaunliche traf ein, das Erdreich öffnete sich.

»Kai, geh du zuerst« Ray wusste, er würde Kai nicht folgen, aber es war wichtig, dass Kai das dachte. Nur so konnte er Kais Leben retten. Kai schien das zu ahnen. Er hatte Ray immer noch im Arm und so lies er sich mit einer Drehung blitzschnell in die erschaffene Grube fallen und schloss sie mit letzter Kraft. Sofort stieg Panik in Ray hoch. Seine Seele begann zu schreien. Sie schrie und schrie und schrie. All diese schreie verhalten in Kais Geist. Er konnte fühlen wie sich Chaos und Panik in Ray ausbreiteten und dieser für nichts mehr zugänglich war. Er öffnete immer wieder den Mund um Sauerstoff zu bekommen, es kam jedoch nichts.

»Ray, hör mir zu. Komm zu mir. Beruhige dich. Es wird dir nichts geschehen«

Kais Worte verhalten ohne von Ray wahrgenommen zu werden.

»Kai, lass mich raus. Ich schaffe das nicht. Auch nicht für dich«

In den ganzen Jahrhunderten seines Lebens hatte Kai nie gelernt, was es hieß zu Hassen. Dafür lernte es dieses Gefühl, in diesem Moment, wo sein Heim abgefackelt wurde und sein Gefährte drohte dem Wahnsinn zu verfallen, in all seinen Facetten kennen. Er kam nicht zu Ray durch, egal was er versuchte. Langsam schwanden seine Kräfte und es war schon anstrengend für ihn die geistige Verbindung zu Ray aufrecht zu erhalten.

»Ray, schraube deine Atmung runter. Lass dein Herz im Takt mit meinem schlagen. Ray du brauchst keine Luft«

Die Panik und Angst in Ray wurden immer größer, jetzt drohte er zu ersticken, aus seinem Mund kamen nur noch gurgelnde Geräusche. Es ging nicht, nicht zu atmen. Er musste atmen. Irgendwann war Ray zu erschöpft um sich noch zu wehren. Kai ließ den Geist seines Liebsten für einen kleinen Moment los, ließ sich zurückfallen und erlaubte der Erde ihm die nötige Kraft zu spenden die er benötigte um Ray zu halten.

»Ray komm zu mir. Ich bin hier bei dir, in dir und um dich herum. Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben«

Er ließ Ray die Kraft spüren welche er von der Mutter Erde erhielt, jedoch vermied er es ihm zu zeigen woher diese Kraft und Geborgenheit kam. Rays Geist war nur noch ein kleines flackerndes Irrlicht in der Dunkelheit und Kai wusste nicht ob Ray in diesem Zustand das ganze bis Sonnenuntergang durchstehen konnte. Plötzlich fühlte Kai, dass sie nicht allein waren.

»Dir geht es gut mein Freund«

Das war keine Frage, sondern ein Befehl. Wie war das möglich? Normalerweise waren um diese Uhrzeit alle Karpatianer hilflos und ruhten in der Erde. Woher nahm Yury die Kraft um diese Zeit, auf eine solch große Entfernung noch solch eine Präsenz aufzubauen. Es fühlte sich an als würde er hier im Raum sein. Nicht einmal in den Legenden seiner Vorväter war so einer Leistung die Rede.

»Kai, dein Gefährte ist in Gefahr. Er braucht Ruhe. Gestatte mir ihn in Tiefschlaf zu versetzten«

Kai zögerte. Wenn er Yury erlaubte Ray in den Schlaf zu versetzen erlangte er Macht über seinen Liebsten. Kai konnte spüren, dass die Macht und Kraft seines Freundes unermesslich war. Die Frage war jetzt: Vertraute er Yury ausreichend?

»Kai, er wird diesen Tag nicht überleben, wenn er nicht schläft. Selbst wenn er mit dir Verbunden ist, seine menschlichen Grenzen werden die Oberhand gewinnen«

»Kannst du das tun auch aus der Entfernung? Kannst du ihn sicher in den Schlaf versetzten und ihm die Seelenqualen nehmen«

Kai hoffte es von ganzem Herzen. Yury war der Heiler seines Volkes und seine Einschätzung Ray würde den Tag nicht überleben bestätigte Kais Befürchtungen.

»Ja, für dich kann ich es schaffen. Kai du bist das einzige Wesen auf diesem Planeten dem ich die Treue geschworen habe. Meine Loyalität gehört dir allein. Du bist meine Familie und mein einziger Freund. Das wirst du auch bleiben bis dein Gefährte meiner Gefährtin das Leben schenkt. Bis dahin bist du das einzige Bollwerk zwischen mir und der Finsternis«

Kai stellte keine weiteren Fragen, Yury würde ihm das ganze irgendwann, wenn es an der Zeit war erklären.

»Danke Yury, ich stehe in deiner Schuld mein Freund«

»Nun du wirst eines Tages der Vater meiner Gefährtin sein. Ich muss doch sicherstellen, dass diese auch geboren wird«

Ein Unterton in Yurys Stimme lies Kai vermuten dieser hätte schon auf irgendeine Art und Weise dafür gesorgt, dass seine Prophezeiung auch in Erfüllung ging.

»Yury, ich hoffe, du weißt worauf du dich da eingelassen hast. Rays Tochter würde eine kleine Furie werden« Kai musste bei dem Gedanken schmunzeln. Er wusste nicht wie das möglich sein sollte, mit Ray Kinder in die Welt zu setzen, aber bestimmt hatte Yury eine Lösung dafür, sonst würde er keine solche Behauptungen aufstellen.

»Keine Sorge mein Freund, der Herausforderung fühle ich mich schon gewachsen und ich freue mich schon darauf. Ich werde ihn jetzt in Tiefschlaf versetzen«

Ein klarer und unmissverständlicher Befehl der so mächtig war, dass keiner sich hätte widersetzen können. Auch Ray nicht und so glitt er in einen tiefen und erholsamen Schlaf.

»Jetzt bist du dran mein Freund. Keine Sorge ich werde aufpassen und sollte sich euch jemand nähern werde ich es merken«

»Danke Yury«

Endlich erlaubte es sich auch Kai in den dringend benötigten und erholsamen Schlaf zu fallen. Bevor er seinen letzten Atemzug machte zog er Ray in seine Arme und umschloss ihn beschützend.

Es dauerte an diesem Tag viel Länger bis die Sonne unterging. Man hatte das Gefühl als würde sie über das Himmelszelt schleichen. Dann war es endlich soweit und die Sonne übergab ihren Platz den Sternen und dem Mond.

Von dem Haus war nur noch eine Ruine übrig. Die Feuerwehr, welche auch schon angerückt war konnte nichts mehr retten. Also, versuchte sie das Feuer zu löschen sie das Feuer und zogen wieder ab. Die Schaulustigen, welche sich hier versammelt hatten waren auch schon abgezogen. Jetzt lag die Ruine abgestorben in der Nacht. Kais Wölfe hatten natürlich auch von dem ganzen Geschehen mitbekommen und so machten sich zwei davon auf zum Haus um die Lage auszukundschaften. Schnüffelnd zogen sie ihre Runden um auf dem Grundstück bis sie zum Toreingang kamen. Dort spürten sie zwei mächtige Kräfte und verließen sofort den Ort.

Von all dem bekamen die, zwei hilflosen in der Erde schlafenden Lebewesen nichts mit. Es war schon fast Mitternacht als Kai aus dem Schlaf erwachte und langsam die Gegend telepathisch absuchte. Er konnte spüren, dass Yury und Andrej draußen waren und Wache hielten. Auf seinen Bruder und besten Freund war Verlass. Kurz sah er zu Ray herüber, er schlief immer noch. Er würde erst aufwachen, wenn Yury es erlaubte. Aber bevor ihn Yury ihn wieder weckte war es besser Ray aus der Erde zu holen. Wenn er in der aufwachen würde, bekam er nur wieder Panik.

Einen kurzen Moment noch hielt er Ray beschützend in den Armen, dann öffnete er das Erdreich und stieg an die Oberfläche. Es war ungewohnt nach dem Aufwachen sofort in der freien Natur zu erscheinen. Sofort stieg er in die Lüfte um Ray besser beschützen zu können. Aber es war keiner da. In Gestallt einer großen Eule drehte er ein paar Runden. Dann kam er wieder auf den Boden auf und verwandelte sich in einen großen Wolf. Als Wolf lief er durch den Wald, versuchte sich abzureagieren. Die Tiere des Waldes konnten seinen Zorn und seinen Hass spüren. Auch Yury und Andrej die beim Haus geblieben waren wussten, der Feind würde nicht entkommen.

Eine ganze Weile später kam Kai bei seien Haus, oder de was noch davon übrig war, an. Er nahm seine menschliche Gestalt wieder an und schritt auf seinen kleinen Bruder zu. Dieser erhob sich langsam von seinem Platz und massierte sich den Nacken. Er erweckte den Anschein schon eine ganze Weile in sitzender Position gewartet zu haben.

„Es freut mich, dass ihr beide da seid", begrüßte Kai die beiden. Yury lag unbeweglich auf dem Boden. Seine Gestalt war von der Dunkelheit umhüllt, nur seine eisblauen Augen glitzerten silbern im Mondlicht. Keine Reaktion war von ihm zu vernehmen. Die beiden Brüder sahen sich mit traurigen Augen an. Der Kummer in ihnen war nicht zu übersehen.

„Den Bewohnern habe ich erzählt, du und Ray währt auf einen kurzen Besuch zu Verwandten unterwegs. Du bist hier anscheinend sehr beliebt großer Bruder. Sie haben meine Erzählungen einfach so hingenommen."

„Können wir die Gefahr, welche unserem Volk droht, abwenden", fragte Kai.

„Abwenden nicht, aber wir können sie eingrenzen", erklärte Yury.

„Nicolae Gabor wurde in eine Klinik für Geisteskranke eingewiesen. Leider hatte er schon seine so genannten Beweise an verschiedene Kontaktpersonen geschickt."

„Was für Beweise denn", fragte Kai erstaunt.

„Fingerabdrücke, Fotos. Genaueres weiß ich noch nicht. Er stand schon unter dem Einfluss von Medikamenten als ich ihn erreichte. Seine Erinnerungen waren ziemlich verworren. Seine tote Mutter die auf dem Bett lag, das Haus, seine Schuld es zerstört zu haben."

Yury hob seinen Kopf und sah zum Himmel hoch. Obwohl sein Gesicht keine einzige Regung zeigte, spürte Kai seine Kraft. Yury strahlte eine solche Macht aus, dass es schon unheimlich war. Kai konnte ganz deutlich Yurys dunkle Seite spüren. Das Raubtier in seinem Innern, welches sich nicht mehr lange unterdrücken ließ. Es drängte an die Oberfläche. Diese Seite lebte Yury momentan während der Vampirjagd voll und ganz aus. Er war der gefürchtetste Vampirjäger, den das karpatianische Volk aufweisen konnte. Sogar die Vampire an sich fürchteten sich vor ihm. Also, mussten sie schon wieder in die Schlacht ziehen. Hoffnungslosigkeit und Ratlosigkeit machte sich in ihnen breit. Wieder wurden sie gezwungen Leben auszulöschen. Je öfter ein Karpatianer tötete, desto näher kam er der Finsternis. Das Töten war das einzige wo ein Karpatianer etwas fühlte. Dies bedeute eine große Versuchung für jeden der Männer, deren Leben sonst so leer und trostlos war.

„Wir müssen seine Beweise auf jeden Fall entkräften." Damit drehte sich Yury um, er wollte das Mitgefühl in Kais Augen nicht länger sehen müssen.

„Zuerst müssen wir Ray in Sicherheit bringen, das ist im Moment wichtiger", erklärte Kai.

„Dein Gefährte ist ziemlich schwach, mein Freund", erklärte Yury sanft. „Befreie ihn aus der Erde und zieh im was an, danach wecke ich ihn auf."

Das ließ sich Kai nicht zwei Mal sagen. Er ging zu Ray und holte ihn aus der Erde. Dann überlegte er was er ihm am besten anziehen sollte. Eine der Fähigkeiten eines Karpatianers bestand darin aus Naturmaterialien Klamotten zu erzeugen. Kai entschied sich für eine Jeans und einen dicken Pulli. Gute Wanderschuhe durften natürlich nicht fehlen. Danach gab Yury den Befehl.

Hustend und nach Luft schnappend erwachte Ray. Er konzentrierte sich einzig und allein aufs Atmen. Kai nahm ihn in die Arme strich ihm beruhigend über den Rücken.

„Ganz ruhig Ray, ich bin da. Ich bin bei dir. Spüre die Frische Luft."

Nur ganz langsam beruhigte sich Ray, konzentrierte sich jedoch weiterhin auf die Bewegung seines Brustkorbes, der die begehrliche Luft einzog. Andrej setzte sich neben ihn und sprach ihn an.

„Hörst du die Stille, Brüderchen? Die Wölfe haben heute noch nicht gesungen. Sie trauern um Kai und sein verlorenes Heim."

Langsam begann Ray zu blinzeln. Anscheinend erwachte er aus seiner Trance.

»Kai, soll ich ihm nicht die Erinnerung nehmen«

»Nein, er möchte sicher selber damit fertig werden«

»Bist du dir sicher, mein Freund. Ray ist sehr wichtig für unser Volk«

»Ganz sicher. Ray ist stark, er wird es schaffen«

Kai wusste, Ray würde es überhaupt nicht begrüßen, sollte er ihm die Erinnerung an das Geschehen nehmen. Als Gefährten waren sie verbunden, Kai würde es Ray nicht verheimlichen können, sollte er zulassen, dass Yury Ray die Erinnerung nahm.

Er bemerkte, dass Ray soweit wieder seine Umgebung wahrnehmen konnte.

„Ich bin kein würdiger Gefährte für einen Karpatianer", flüsterte Ray leise


	12. Kapitel 12: Entführung

**Angel of Darkness**

_**Entführung**_

„Das stimmt nicht, du besitzt alle Eigenschaften die du als Gefährte benötigen würdest", widersprach Yury und kam auf Ray zu, kniete sich vor ihn hin. „Du bist der würdigste Gefährte, den unser Prinz haben könnte. Hiermit lege ich dir meine Loyalität und meinen Schutz zu Füßen."

Ray war gerührt.

„Du warst da und hast uns geholfen. Obwohl du soweit weg warst hast du mir geholfen und mir die Angst vor dem genommen was ich nicht ertragen konnte."

„Kai und ich sind miteinander verbunden. Wir haben viel zusammen durchgemacht. Ich hoffe, dass du uns ein wenig Hoffnung ins Leben bringen würdest."

„Ich würde es sehr gerne tun, Yury."

Obwohl Ray Yurys Gedanken nicht vollständig lesen konnte, da dieser sie sehr gut abschirmte, spürte er wie nahe sich dieser am Abgrund befand. Er brauchte dringend ein wenig Hoffnung um sein Trostloses Leben um ein paar Jahrzehnte vor der Finsternis schützen zu können.

„Wir werden dich jetzt in Sicherheit bringen", erklärte Kai und Andrej gab Ray seine Hand um ihm beim Aufstehen zu helfen. Als Ray stand zog es ihn zu Kai. Er brauchte ihn jetzt um seine Erinnerungen besser verarbeiten zu können. Kai spürte dies und legte fürsorglich seinen Arm um Rays Schultern.

Die Gruppe setzte sich dann in Bewegung. Yury ging vorne und erkundete aufmerksam die Umgebung. Kai ging zu Rays Rechten, Andrej zu seiner Linken Seite. Wie Bodygards umgaben die drei Karpatianer Ray um ihn bei Gefahr mit ihrem Leben beschützen zu können. Langsam gingen sie durch den Wald. Obwohl die drei es kaum erwarten zu können sich mit den neuen Feinden auseinander zu setzen, ließ keiner sich dies anmerken. Keiner der drei wollte Ray Sorgen machen. Nach einer Weile kamen sie an einer Hütte im Wald an. Diese war durch Bäume und Büsche sehr gut versteckt. Andrej und Yury gingen voraus und verwandelten die Hütte, der Staub von den Möbeln wurde entfernt, das Holz im Kamin angezündet, Kerzen spendeten Licht. Beide gaben sich Mühe die Hütte so gemütlich wie nur möglich für den Prinzen und dessen Gefährten zu machen.

Als Ray und Kai die Hütte betraten, verabschiedeten sich die beiden und gingen wieder in den Wald. Sie wollten die beiden für eine Weile allein lassen. Ray ging durch die Hütte, teils um sich diese genauer anzusehen teils, weil er sich immer noch nicht sehr wohl fühlte und er wollte es Kai ersparen ihn leiden zu sehen.

„Kai, ich möchte so etwas nicht mehr erleben", erklärte er bestimmt und Kai wusste gleich wovon er sprach. Er unterdrückte seine spontane Reaktion und wählte seine folgenden Worte mit bedacht.

„Ray, wir sind ein Volk das mit der Erde verbunden ist. Unser Blut und unser Körper braucht die heilende Wirkung der Erde. Die Schusswunde an meinem Bein ist innerhalb eines Tages geheilt und auch deine Wunden haben nur sechs Tage gebraucht um zu heilen."

„Das weiß ich doch Kai, ich bin nicht dumm. Aber auch wenn mein Verstand das Ganze als ein Wunder abtun kann, so kann ich es trotzdem nicht noch mal durchmachen. Bitte akzeptiere diese kleine Schwäche an mir."

Kai ging auf ihn zu und nahm ihn in die Arme. Ray konnte seine Trauer über den Verlust seines Heimes und seine Vorwürfe, ihn nicht vor diesem Erlebnis schützen zu können, spüren. Er wusste, dass Kai ihm liebend gern die Erinnerung an den durchlebten Albtraum genommen hätte. Ray rechnete es ihm hoch an, dass er es nicht getan hatte und seinen Wunsch respektiert hatte.

„Jeder braucht seine Erinnerungen, sie machen einen Stärker. Mach dir keine Vorwürfe mein Liebster. Du bist nicht für mein Glück und mein Schicksal verantwortlich. Ich liebe dich, und auch wenn ich gewusst hätte was auf mich zu kommt, hätte ich mich trotzdem für dich entschieden. Ich werde das Problem von allen Seiten betrachten, wenn ich mich wieder fit fühle und dann werden wir tun was auch immer nötig ist um unser überleben zu sichern." Verführerisch schmiegte sich Ray an Kai und sandte ihm seinen besten Schlafzimmerblick. „Aber was ich jetzt am meisten brauche bist du."

Er fühlte sich komisch, er hatte nicht nur das Bedürfnis nach Kai, sondern auch einen riesen Hunger.  
Das merkte auch Kai und ließ sich nicht zwei mal bitten. Das war bis jetzt die einzige Möglichkeit wie Ray Blut zu sich nahm, wenn er Hunger hatte und zwar indem sie miteinander schliefen. Auf die Dauer würde es nicht funktionieren, aber Ray brauchte seine Zeit um sich an sein neues Leben zu gewöhnen und die menschlichen Grenzen zu vergessen. Also, lief es bis jetzt darauf hinaus, dass Kai auf die Jagd ging und dann das Blut an Ray weitergab.

So konnte Ray nicht nur seinen Hunger, sondern auch seine Begierde und Lust nach Kai stillen.

Eine ganze Weile wurde die kleine Hütte von den Geräuschen ihrer Liebe, Leidenschaft und Lust erfüllt und die beiden Insassen trieben sich einmal mehr an den Rand des Wahnsinns.

Eine Zeitlang lagen sie sich dann noch in de Armen. Ray spürte Kais Sorge.

„Kai, mir wird heute Nacht nichts passieren."

„Ray, mir wäre es wirklich lieber, wenn du noch eine Weile schlafen würdest", erklärte Kai sanft.

„Kai ich weiß du willst das ich schlafe damit ich nicht mitbekomme was du machst. Du willst Andrej hier lassen zu meinem Schutz und um ihn selber ebenfalls vor Gefahr zu schützen. Ich weiß auch, dass du dich an Gabor rächen möchtest und hast jetzt Angst du könntest was tun mit dem ich nicht einverstanden bin. Kai ich glaube an dich und es ist dein gutes Recht Gabor zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen. Ich glaube an deinen Gerechtigkeitssinn und, dass du in dieser Situation deine Gefühle zurückstellen kannst und objektiv beurteilst. Der Junge war durch den Tod seiner Eltern einem Zusammenbruch nahe und die angeblichen Beweise die er gefunden hat in denen du Schuld an deren Tod sein sollst haben seinen Geist völlig verwirrt. Es war eine schreckliche Tragödie."

Kai war sprachlos. Ray war so warmherzig, mitfühlend und großherzig. Wie sollte er einen Mann umbringen für das was er Ray angetan hatte, wenn dieser ihm schon längst verziehen hatte.

„Ach übrigens Kai, du solltest dich stärken, bevor du zu Gabor gehst. Und verzeih mir bitte den schlechten Scherz, aber ich erwarte, dass du mir mein Abendessen nach Hause holst."

Mit offenem Mund starrte Kai seinen Liebsten eine Weile an. Dann hatte er sich wieder gefangen.

„Zieh dich an", befahl er gespielt böse.

„Warum denn", kam die unschuldige Frage.

„Ich will nicht, dass du meinen Bruder auch in den Wahnsinn treibst wie mich."

„Ach und ich dachte ich sollte ihn ein wenig auflockern. Er nimmt alles viel zu ernst."

„Und dabei ist er noch der humorvollste der Karpatianer. Er hat seine Gefühle erst vor zweihundert Jahren verloren."

„Er hat eine bestimmte Vorstellung, von Gefährten, Frauen und Menschen. Wie man sich zu verhalten hat und so weiter. Das werde ich ihm austreiben."

Eine von Kais Augenbrauen ging in die Höhe.

„Kannst du mir was versprechen Chibi", fragte er und als Ray nickte fuhr er fort. „Sei nicht zu hart zu ihm, ja?"

Wieder nickte Ray, dann bekam er von Kai noch einen langen Kuss zum Abschied, bevor dieser verschwand.

Die Beiden kamen recht schnell im Krankenhaus an. Der Geruch von Medikamenten ließ Übelkeit in den beiden Karpatianern hochkommen. Es war ein leichtes für sie gewesen in Krankenhaus zu gelangen. Die Menschen konnten sie nicht sehen. Das einzige was sie spürten war ein kühler Luftzug. Im Krankenzimmer von Nicolae Gabor angekommen sah Kai diesen lange an. Obwohl er den Tod verdient hätte, konnte Kai dies nicht tun. Er wollte Rays Erwartungen nicht enttäuschen.

»Dann lass mich es tun«, hörte er Yurys Stimme grimmig neben sich.

»Nein Yury, du bist schon viel zu nahe an der Finsternis. Dein Seelenheil ist mir wichtiger«

Bei dem Gedanken Nicolaes mit Medikamenten verseuchtes Blut zu trinken wurde Kai noch übler. Aber er musste es tun. Nur so konnte er dessen Gedanken permanent lesen.

»Dann will ich derjenige sein der sein Blut trinkt« Yury klang bestimmend und Kai ließ ihm seinen Willen. Langsam ging er in Form eines Nebels auf das Bett zu. Der liegende spürte plötzlich eine Schwere auf seinen Füßen, dann auf seinem Körper bis sich ein schraubstockartiger Griff um seinen Hals legte und zudrückte. Mit einem keuchen wachte er auf, versuchte sich zu befreien, fragte wer da sei, da er ja nichts sehen konnte. Stimmen flüsterten in sein Ohr, ließen ihn zusammenzucken.

„Du weißt wer ich bin."

Entsetzen machte sich in ihm breit. Er erkannte auch die Ausweglosigkeit seiner Situation.

„Ich bin hier um mir dein Blut zu holen, dich zu meinem Sklaven zu machen, bis ich entscheide, dass du der Finsternis übergeben werden sollst."

Er wusste er hatte keine Chance und eigentlich wollte er sich gar nicht wehren. Er befreite seinen Hals und näherte sich, der schwarzen, durchsichtigen Gestalt an seinem Bett. Er konnte es kaum erwarten, er hoffte dadurch etwas von der Macht dieses Wesens zu erhalten, etwas was sich jeder Sterbliche wünschte: die Unsterblichkeit. Die Gestalt beugte sich über seinen Hals, nahm sich was sie begehrte. Es bereitet dem Kranken unheimliche Schmerzen, er fühlte wie sein Blut seinen Körper verließ und er immer schwächer wurde. Seine Glieder gaben nach und das letzte was er wahrnahm, war der Nebel der abseits stand. Dieser drängte sich zwischen ihn und die durchsichtige Gestalt. Mit einem Ruck wurde der fast leblose Körper auf den Boden befördert.

»Du hättest ihn fast umgebracht«, sagte Kai vorwurfsvoll.

»Er hätte den Tod verdient«, flüsterte Yury verachtungsvoll und verpasste dem am Boden liegenden einen Tritt.

»Er ist nicht mehr zu retten, sein Geist ist schon längst umgebracht worden. Er ist vollkommen verdorben, träumt von der Unsterblichkeit, von Frauen die er zu seinen Sklavinnen macht«

»Trotzdem wäre es nicht gut. Unser Volk steht schon in der Aufmerksamkeit der Menschen. Wenn er jetzt tot aufgefunden wird wegen Blutverlust, kommt es wieder auf uns zurück.«

»Denkst du ich bin so blöd und unachtsam, Kai«, fragte Yury aufgebracht und verpasste Nicolae noch ein paar Tritte.

»Er ist genauso verdorben wie sein Großvater. Der hat auch seine Frau bis zur Bewusstlosigkeit verprügelt und dann jungen Mädchen nachgestellt und sich ihnen aufgedrängt. Solange bis ich ihm Einhalt geboten habe«

Kai sah Yury nachdenklich an.

»Ja und hast dadurch seinen Argwohn und Hass geweckt. Er hat dich auf Schritt und Tritt verfolgt und beschattet oder beschatten lassen. Seinen Hass hat er an seinen Sohn Ion weitergegeben«

»Hmpf. Er hat die Aufzeichnungen seines Vaters und Großvaters an einen Fabien Boronsky gefaxt. Dieser hat eine Untergrundorganisation eingerichtet die sich mit der Verfolgung von Vampiren beschäftigt. Jens von Dalien, Platon Febreez und Florian Popovic sind die sogenannten Experten welche die Vampire auftreiben. Die Originale befinden sich im Haus versteckt unter den Dielen im Schlafzimmer seiner Eltern. Kai ich werde die restliche drei töten. Es ist am besten, wenn du und Ray von hier verschwindet«

Beide verließen das Krankenhaus wieder und Yury säuberte sein Blut von den ganzen Giftstoffen. Kai war erstaunt, wie einfach es Yury gelang sich zu säubern und die Giftstoffe der Medikamente durch seine Poren ausstieß.

»Ich werde dich nicht allein lassen. Ich werde dein Seelenheil nicht riskieren«

»Du hast keine andere Wahl Kai. Ich fühle, dass die Finsternis in mir immer mehr an Macht gewinnt. Seit Jahrhunderten habe ich keine Gefühle mehr. Ich erledige meine Bedürfnisse, weil es mir mein Verstand vorschreibt. Ich brauche eine Gefährtin. Mir bleiben nur noch ein paar Jahre, dann muss ich mich zur ewigen Ruhe begeben«

»Yury, bevor du in die Sonne trittst musst du zu mir kommen«

»Überschätze nicht meine Loyalität zu dir Kai. Das einzige was mich retten kann ist eine Gefährtin und sollte die Zeit kommen, wo ich wieder etwas fühlen kann dann werde ich mir denjenigen, der die Gefühle zu mir zurückgebracht nehmen. Und keiner wird mir dabei in die Quere kommen«

Kai war baff, er wusste nicht was er seinem Freund entgegensetzten konnte.

»Komm, lass uns von hier verschwinden. Ich glaube Gabors verdorbenes Blut spricht im Moment aus mir, Kai«

Schnell verschwanden sie im Wald und machten sich auf den Weg zum Haus der Gabors. Wortlos betraten sie das Haus und Yury ging zielstrebig auf das Versteck zu, wo die Originale verborgen waren. Im Nu waren diese gefunden und vernichtet. Dann verließen sie das Haus welches so viel Hass ausstrahlte.

„Yury, ich hätte da mal eine kleine Frage die mich seit gestern beschäftigt. Was meintest du damit, dass Ray deiner Gefährtin das Leben schenkt" Das interessierte Kai jetzt schon, schließlich war und blieb Ray ein Mann. Auch wenn die Karpatianer viele Fähigkeiten und über jede Menge Wissen verfügten, war Kai nie zu Ohren gekommen, dass ein Mann Kinder kriegen konnte.

„Nun ja, wie du weißt bin ich ja viel herumgekommen. Ich weiß nicht mehr genau wann, traf ich auf einen Druiden. Wie du weißt, sind sie auch bedroht. Ihre Fähigkeiten sind nicht zu verachten. Derjenige, den ich traf, konnte die Zukunft voraussagen. Er sagte mir einerseits, dass meine Gefährtin die Tochter unseres Anführers sein würde. Dann aber widersprach sich die Nächste Vorhersage mit der ersten, da er deine Gefährtin als eine Person mit langen schwarzen Haaren und Augen wie Gold beschrieb, jedoch von männlichem Geschlecht. Er selber zweifelte an seiner Vorhersage, obwohl er bis zu dem Zeitpunkt noch nie falsch gelegen war. Das führte dazu, dass ich begann nachzuforschen. Sollte dein Gefährte ein Mann sein und eure Tochter meine Gefährtin, so musste es einen Weg geben, wie ein Mann ein Kind zur Welt bringen konnte. Nach langem Suchen fand ich verschieden Schriftrollen, die ziemlich alt waren, vermutlich so um die 7.000 Jahre. Die Menschen haben keine Ahnung von der Technologie und dem Wissensstand der alten Kulturen. Die wundern sich bis heute wie die Leute zu dem Zeitpunkt es geschafft haben die Pyramiden zu bauen. Ein Wissenschaftler, oder besser gesagt Alchemist hatte Experimente durchgeführt. Bei Menschen haben sie nichts gebracht, entweder das Kind oder der Mann haben es nicht überlebt. Dann aber führte er ein Experiment an einem Vampir durch. Der Vampir wurde von einer Zigeunerin mir einer Seele verflucht und traute sich nicht mehr zu seinem Volk aus Scham für seine Entscheidung. Also verkroch er sich. Er verliebte sich in den Alchemisten und stellte sich zur Verfügung. Bei ihm klappte es. Anscheinend hängt es mit unserem Blut und unseren Fähigkeiten zusammen. Der Vampir starb zusammen mit dem Alchemisten. Was aus dem Kind geworden ist weiß ich nicht." Als Yury endete ließ er sich erst mal Zeit zum Verschnaufen. Das war die Längste Rede die er an einem Stück in seinem ganzen 950 Jährigen Leben geführt hatte. Kai war sprachlos. Also bestünde die Möglichkeit, dass Ray und er Kinder haben könnten. Das machte ihn um einiges Glücklicher, denn diesen Wunsch hatte er begraben, als er Ray kennen lernte.

In stummem Einverständnis machten sie sich dann wieder auf den Weg. Auf dem Weg zur Hütte, in der sich Ray und Andrej befanden, kamen sie an Roberts Hütte vorbei. Kai beschlich ein ungutes Gefühl. Dieses war so stark, dass er innehielt und auf die Hütte zuging. Yury folgte ihm. Sie entdeckten Spuren eines Gewaltverbrechens. Vor der Hütte befanden sich Schleif- und Blutspuren. Sofort nahm Kai telepathischen Kontakt zu Ray und Andrej auf, aber die beiden waren noch in der Hütte und sicher.

In der Nähe war Keiner mehr. Vorsichtig betraten die beiden die Hütte. Sie war durchwühlt worden, das Bettzeugs zerrissen. Aber von Robert keine Spur.

„Ich glaube es sollte kein Problem sein die Spur zu verfolgen, Kai."

„Ganz meine Meinung."

Beide verwandelten sich in ihre Wolfsgestalt und folgten der Blutspur des Priesters. Je weiter sie gingen desto größer wurde Kais Unbehagen. Er hatte das Gefühl etwas übersehen zu haben, etwas stimmte hier ganz und gar nicht. Sie waren schon einen ziemlich weiten Weg gelaufen. Sie hatten den Bereich von Kais Wölfen schon verlassen und in das Revier eines anderen Rudels eingedrungen. Kai wusste diese würden sie als eindringliche betrachten und sandte einen Ruf an das Alphapärchen. Mit der Witterung des Priesters stimmte auch etwas nicht. Egal wie weit sie diese verfolgten sie blieb immer gleich. Sie war nicht älter und sie wurde auch nicht frischer. Als sie an eine Klippe ankamen blieben sie stehen.

„So weit kann er niemals allein gegangen sein", begann Kai.

„Ja, und ein sterblicher hätte ich in dieser kurzen Zeit nie so weit schleppen können. Das ist das Werk eines Vampirs", fuhr Yury fort.

Kaum hatte er ausgesprochen, da kam auch schon ein Rudel Wölfe auf sie zu. Ihre roten Augen funkelten boshaft und sie setzten sofort zum Angriff an. Sie kamen aber nicht weit. Yury schien überall zu sein, schleuderte einen Wolf nach dem anderen die Klippen runter oder brach ihnen das Genick.

„Du bist viel zu unvorsichtig Kai. Sie waren darauf aus dich zu töten. Warum bist du nicht verschwunden", kam es knurrend von Yury.

„Du legst es wirklich darauf an, nicht wahr? Dafür, dass du sein Rudel vernichtet hast wird der Vampir dich jagen. Dumm ist er nicht, er hat uns in die Irre geführt und seine Witterung gelöscht."

„Ja das war auch meine Absicht. Das hier war meine Einladung an ihn, mich anzugreifen. Er kann dich zwar zum Kampf herausfordern, dich aber an Sterbliche zu verraten ist verabscheuungswürdig und erbärmlich."

„Wir müssen Robert schnell finden, sonst wird er den nächsten Sonnenaufgang nicht mehr erleben", sagte Kai.

„Ja, aber wieso hat er sich solche Mühe gemacht dich hierher zu locken", überlegte Yury laut. „Er muss doch gewusst haben, dass dir die Wölfe nichts anhaben können."

„Es war eine Falle. Er wollte mich weg haben", überlegte Kai und zog erschrocken die Luft ein.

„Jeder im Dorf weiß, dass Bryan Tashas Bruder ist. Wenn Tasha, Ian und das Baby Ziel des Anschlages war, dann ist Bryan jetzt als nächster dran."

Sofort hob er sich in die Lüfte und sandte einen Warnschrei an alle Karpatianer. Yury suchte die Gegend ab. Seinen Augen entging nichts. Dann verwandelte er sich in einen Vogel und stürzte die Klippe runter, direkt auf einen Kaum sichtbaren Spalt im Felsen. Der Eingang einer Höhle. Ein gutes Versteck, aber nicht gut genug. Den Bahnzauber entschärfte Yury mit links und betrat die Höhle. Das Versteck des Vampirs. Grimmig und gehässig Lächelnd sah sich Yury in der Höhle um. Der Vampir würde hier, wenn er zurückkam keine Ruhe mehr finden können. Wenn dieser zurückkam würde er lernen müssen, dass niemand den Prinzen der Karpatianer bedrohte, ohne dafür gnadenlose Vergeltung im Gegenzug zu erhalten.

Aufgeregt lief Ray in der Hütte auf und ab. Andrej saß auf einem Stuhl und sah ihm gelassen zu. Ab und an kippelte er vor und zurück.

„Ich bin die Ruhe in Person", erklärte Ray als er seinen Blick sah.

„Oh, das sehe ich, mein Lieber."

„Meinst du nicht, dass es zu lange dauert. Kai hätte seine Sache doch schon längst erledigen müssen. Bist du nicht auch ein wenig nervös", fragte Ray.

„Meinst du, weil ich hier in einer kleinen Hütte mit einem wunderhübschen Verrückten eingesperrt bin?"

„Sehr witzig. Glauben eigentlich alle karpatianische Männer sie seien große Komiker?"

„Eigentlich nicht. Nur diejenigen, deren Schwager wie ein aufgescheuchtes Huhn durch die Gegend watschelt und keine Minute still sitzen kann. Ich habe das Gefühl einem Tischtennisball zuzusehen."

„Wirklich witzig. Aber ich mache mir Sorgen. Kai war sehr aufgebracht als er gegangen ist."

Andrej blieb ganz ruhig und sah Ray beim hin und her Laufen weiter zu. Gelassen lehnte er sich im Stuhl zurück, wobei die vorderen Beine des Stuhls sich anhoben.

„Ray, du hast eine viel zu lebhafte Fantasie", erklärte er.

„Das nennt man Intellekt mein Lieber, nicht Fantasie", wurde er auch gleich von Ray aufgeklärt.

„Weißt du Ray du weißt einige Eigenschaft einer Frau auf, wenn ich das jetzt so sehe. Und karpatianische Männer wissen um das empfindliche Nervenkostüm einer des schönen aber schwachen Geschlechts. Sie kommen mit Krisen nicht so gut zurecht."

Langsam näherte sich Ray seinem lieben Schwager, ließ seinen Fuß unbemerkt unter das Bein des Stuhles fahren und hob es an. Mit einem lauten Krachen fiel Andrej rücklings mitsamt dem Stuhl auf den Boden.

„Mein herzallerliebster Schwager, wie es scheint sind karpatianische Männer arrogant aber nicht besonders clever", fuhr Ray unschuldig blickend fort. Andrej kam wieder hoch und sah Ray gespielt böse an.

„Du hast aber eine ziemlich hinterhältige Ader, wie es den Anschein hat."

Doch plötzlich wurde er wieder ernst.

„Zieh das hier an", befahl er und zauberte eine Strickjacke für Ray hervor.

„Wie ist den dann möglich", fragte dieser erstaunt.

„Karpatianer können so einiges aus Naturmaterialien herstellen. Aber jetzt zieh es an. Wir werden nach draußen gehen. Da kann ich die Gegend besser überwachen."

Ray tat was von ihm verlangt wurde. Er konnte den Ernst aus Andrejs Stimme heraushören. Draußen angekommen merkten sie sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Plötzlich konnten sie zwei Menschen wittern. Einer war verwundet und sie konnten auch schon das Blut riechen.

„Pater Robert", rief Ray. „Er ist verletzt, wir müssen ihm helfen." Er wollte schon die wenigen Treppen die zur Hütte führten hinunterstürzen als Andrej ihn aufhielt.

„Ray. Du bist jetzt ein Karpatianer. Du musst die Gegend Auskundschaften. Verlass dich nicht immer nur auf deine normalen Sinne. Was glaubst du, wie er es in seinem Zustand bis hierher geschafft hat? Dann kommt noch hinzu, diese Hütte ist geheim, keiner kennt sie. Wieso kommt dann Robert hierher?"

„Aber er ist in Lebensgefahr, wir müssen ihm helfen", protestierte Ray. Er konnte die Schmerzen des Priesters fühlen.

„Ray, konzentriere dich. Lausche in die Natur. Wittere die Luft. Verlas dich nicht auf das was du siehst."

Ray versuchte es, zuerst geschah nichts aber dann spürte er es. Ein Ungleichgewicht in der Natur, eine enorme Macht die nicht im Gleichgewicht mit der Erde stand. Ray erzitterte als er es spürte. Er sah nach vorne, wo Robert von einem blonden Mann um die 40 gestoßen wurde. Er sah Fabien Boronsky ähnlich war es aber nicht.

„Kommt her, sonst wird er es austragen müssen", rief er in Rays Richtung und gab Robert noch einen Schubs.

„Nein! Pater Robert", rief Ray bewegte sich aber nicht vom Platz.

»Ray, verschwinde von hier, bring dich in Sicherheit. Das hier ist eine Falle« Andrejs Stimme klang eindringlich wie ein Befehl.

»Nein, ich kann dich nicht allein lassen und Robert braucht auch Hilfe«

»Du bist aber für die Zukunft unseres Volkes wichtiger als ich und Robert. Ich habe Kai geschworen dich zu beschützen. Bring mich nicht dazu den Schwur zu brechen. Ich habe schon nach Kai gerufen. Er ist weit weg und kommt so schnell er kann. Bring dich in Sicherheit, die Sonne geht bald auf. Versteck dich bis Kai da ist«

Ray blieb keine Zeit zu reagieren, als wie aus dem nichts eine Gestalt vor Andrej auftauchte. Ein Untoter. Sofort begannen sie zu kämpfen. Entsetzt sah Ray zu. Er hatte noch nie bei einem Gewaltausbruch zugesehen. Jedoch bemerkte er schnell, das Andrej keine Chance hatte. Der Vampir kam gerade von einem Beutezug und war gestärkt während Andrej diese Gelegenheit in der Nacht nicht hatte. Sie griffen sich gegenseitig mit Krallen und Zähnen aber Andrej bekam das meiste ab. Der Vampir bekam kaum einen Kratzer.

»Ray, verschwinde«

Jedoch dachte dieser nicht daran Andrej mit diesem Monster allein zu lassen. Er bemerkte wie sich das Gesicht des Vampirs in eine Schnauze mit scharfen Reißzähnen verwandelte, damit griff er Andrej an und erwischte ihn auch am Hals. Ray dachte nicht lange nach, lief auf den Vampir zu und sprang auf dessen Rücken, versuchte ihn zu würgen, damit dieser von Andrej losließ.

»Ray. Hau ab«, rief Andrej schwach.

»Ray nein«, rief Kai, der zusammen mit Yury auf dem Weg zur Hütte war. Aber, es war schon zu spät. Der Vampir ließ von Andrej ab und fasste Rays Handgelenk, bevor dieser sich aus dem Staub machen konnte. Er versenkte seine Zähne in Rays Handgelenk und bediente sich. Kai bebte vor Wut, er vereinte seine telepathischen Kräfte mit Yurys und gemeinsam schafften sie es den Vampir zu würgen, so dass er Ray los ließ. Erstarrt stolperte Ray ein paar Schritte zurück.

»Ray schließ die Wunde, sonst verblutest du« Jedoch war Ray viel zu erstarrt um zu regieren. Lange konnten Kai und Yury den Vampir nicht halten. Es war eh schon ein Wunder, dass es geklappt hatte. An einem Karpatianer ist es normalerweise nicht möglich. Mit ein paar Schritten war der Vampir wieder bei Ray und schloss die Wunde am Handgelenk. Danach drehte er sich zu Boronsky um.

„Er gehört mir. Du wirst ihn bis heute Abend für mich aufbewahren und vor der Sonne schützen. Ich werde ihn abholen kommen und wehe er ist dann nicht mehr am Leben."

Nach diesen Worten verschwand der Vampir genauso geräuschlos wie er aufgetaucht war. Ray lief sofort zu dem am Boden liegenden Andrej. Er stellte sich so, dass man nicht sehen konnte was er tat.

„Sie Monster, Sie haben zugelassen das dieses Monster ihn umgebracht hat", schrie er Boronsky zu und beugte sich über Andrej als würde er um ihn trauern. Dabei legte er Andrej Umschläge aus Erde auf den offenen Hals und mischte diese mit seinem Speichel. Dann hielt er Andrej sein Handgelenk hin.

»Hier, trink. Du hast zu viel Blut verloren«

Andrej folgte der Aufforderung und Ray spielte weiter den Hysterischen, heulte schniefte und schrie Boronsky immer wieder an.

»Kai, beeil dich die Sonne geht bald auf und Andrej muss weggebracht werden«

Als er Andrej ausreichend Blut gegeben hatte, zog er sich seine Jacke aus und legte diese seinem Schwager über das Gesicht. Dann beugte er sich über ihn und erweckte den Anschein sich von einem Toten verabschieden zu wollen.

»Andrej halt durch, tu es für Kai, für mich und auch für dich«

Brutal wurde er auf die Beine gezogen und ihm wurde befohlen Boronsky zu folgen. Als er von diesem berührt wurde konnte er seine Gedanken lesen. Anscheinend war er fasziniert von der Macht und der Kraft des Vampirs und wünschte sich diesen Zustand auch für sich. Hass und Abscheu machten sich in Ray breit. Und diese Gefühle die nur ihn galten konnte Janius Boronsky in Rays Augen sehen. Es gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht was er da las. Mit einem Stoß beförderte er Ray von sich.

„Solltest du mich angreifen oder nicht mitkommen wird Boris den Pater umbringen", fuhr er mit Verachtung in der Stimme.

„Na dann solltest du dafür sorgen, dass es dem Pater gut geht", fuhr Ray ihn an. Er sah gar nicht ein, die respektvolle Anrede an dieses mieses Monster zu verschwenden. Boronsky drehte sich um und ging dann den Weg zurück. Robert und Ray mussten ihm folgen. Ray stolperte mehr oder weniger den Weg entlang. Er bemerkte wie er immer schwächer wurde, er konnte sich kaum mehr auf den Beinen halten, geschweige denn Robert helfen.

„Wer ist den dieser Boris", wandte sich Ray an Robert.

„Das ist dieser Vampir. Dieses Monster. Er hat sich über das Blut der Vampirjäger Macht über sie verschafft. Er gaukelt ihnen vor, dass Kai der Anführer der Untoten ist und wenn man ihn tötet dann werden die Opfer wieder zu Menschen. Er hat Ion Gabor in seinem Wahnsinn unterstützt, ihm wahrscheinlich geholfen seine Frau umzubringen. Fabien Boronsky ist der Anführer der Vampirjäger, dann sind da noch sein Bruder Janius und ein gewisser Platon Febreez für die Drecksarbeit", erklärte Robert.

„Zwei sind noch im Gasthaus abgestiegen." Wieder stolperte Ray und wäre fast hingefallen. Mit ganzer Willenskraft schaffte er es sich auf zu rappeln.

»Trink das Blut des Priesters«, hörte er die Stimme des Vampirs in seinem Kopf. Dieser musste durch sein Blut eine Verbindung zu ihm aufgebaut haben. Doch Ray konnte den Willen aufbringen und gegen den Befehl ankämpfen.

»Fahr zur Hölle« Damit konnte er den Vampir vorläufig aus seinem Kopf schmeißen. Jedoch wusste er nicht wie lange. Er fühlte wie er immer schwächer wurde und seine Knie nachgaben. Als nächstes spürte er, wie er gepackt und auf den Rücksitz eines Autos geschissen wurde. Auch Robert saß bald neben ihm und das Auto fuhr los. Schwach sackte Ray in sich zusammen.

»Ray, bleib stark! Ich hole dich da raus. « Kai Stimme zu hören war tröstend und spendete Kraft. Robert zog Rays Kopf an seine Schulter, damit er sich getrost ausruhen konnte. Die Sonne ging auf und Robert merkte, dass Ray dringend Schutz brauchte.

„Er braucht eine Decke", erklärte Robert an Janius gewandt.

„Halt die Klappe alter Mann."

„Sollte ihm aber was geschehen würde dich Boris umbringen", ließ sich Robert nicht einschüchtern. Sofort kam eine Jacke geflogen. Diese legte er Ray über das Gesicht.

»Kai, kümmere dich zuerst um Andrej. Komm erst heute Abend um mich abzuholen« Damit driftete Ray in die Dunkelheit ab.

Als Kai und Yury bei der Hütte ankamen war die Sonne schon aufgegangen und sie fanden Andrej auf der Lichtung in der Sonne schutz- und hilflos liegen. Gott sei Dank hatte Ray ihm den Kopf abgedeckt. Sofort zogen sie ihn in den Schatten der Bäume und Yury stellte fest, dass er noch lebte. Sie packten ihn und trugen ihn durch ein Höhlenlabyrinth welches in der Nähe der Hütte begann. Tief in der Erde hielten sie an und Yury begann mit der Untersuchung. Die Wunde an seinem Hals hat schon zu heilen angefangen. Ray hat ihm Erdumschläge gemacht und sein Blut hat ihm das Leben gerettet. Aber ich brauche die Heilkräuter."

„In Ordnung, ich hole sie. Bitte Yury, rette ihn."

Daraufhin verwandelte sich Kai in einen Wolf und machte sich auf den Weg zur Hütte. Er war dort fast angekommen als er sich hinter ein Gebüsch versteckte. Auf der Lichtung befanden sich Platon Febreez und Florian Popovic.

„So was blödes aber auch. Hiwatari war schon da. Jetzt liegt er bestimmt schon in seinem Sarg."

„Das ist nicht unsere Schuld. Wenn wir nicht diese Panne mit dem Auto gehabt hätten, wären wir rechtzeitig da gewesen. Boris hätte uns ein anständiges Auto zur Verfügung stellen sollen. Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass mein Auto nicht richtig funktioniert", fuhr Febreez den anderen an.

„Wir sollten zur Hütte gehen, vielleicht ist er ja dort in seinem Sarg", begann Popovic. Beide machten sich auf den Weg zur Hütte. Febreez ging vor und Popovic eine ganze Strecke hinter ihm. So wohl fühlte er sich nicht in seiner Haut. Dann war Febreez um ein Gebüsch gebogen. In diesem Moment sprang ein schwarzer Wolf aus dem Gebüsch und erwischte Popovic an dem rechten Knöchel und brach ihn. Vor Schmerz aufjaulend sackte dieser zusammen. Dann sah er den Wolf vor sich der ihn mit unheimlichen roten Augen ansah. Furcht kroch in ihm hoch. Auch Febreez bekam es mit der angst zu tun. Er kauerte sich hinter dem Busch und traute sich nicht hervor.

Der Wolf sah den am Boden kauernden mit Abscheu an und dieser fragte sich was das für ein Tier war. Er sah ihn aus intelligenten Augen an.

„Florian, was ist mit dir?", kam die zögernde Frage von Febreez. Jedoch bekam er keine Antwort da der Wolf diesem schon die Kehle durchgebissen hatte. Danach machte sich das Tier auf den Weg zu dem anderen. Dieser kauerte hinter dem Busch auf dem Boden. Das Tier erweckte den Anschein sich zusammenreißen zu müssen um diesem nicht auch an die Kehle zu gehen. Anscheinend wollte er zuerst mit ihm spielen, ihn leiden sehen.

»Kai, ich brauche dringend die Kräuter also, beeil dich.«

Danach machte das Tier einen Sprung und auch Febreez gehörte der Geschichte an. Danach sprintete er auf die Hütte zu, verwandelte eine Pfote um die Tür zu öffnen. In der Hütte fand er das Säckchen mit den Kräuter recht schnell, hängte es sich um den Hals und sprintete wieder raus. Die Sonne stand schon höher und die Strahlen schmerzten in seinen Augen, egal wie stark er sie zusammenkniff. Endlich kam er in der Höhle an und konnte die Kräuter an Yury weitergeben. Er nahm seine menschliche Gestallt wieder an um dann Yury bei dem Heilritual zu helfen.

„Ich habe seine inneren Wunden geheilt. Wenn er eine Weile in der Erde schläft wird er wieder vollkommen gesund", berichtete Yury. Dann reichte er Kai eine Paste. „Hier, für deine Augen. Es lindert die Schmerzen, solange bis du dich zur Ruhe begeben kannst." Yury hatte recht, die Linderung trat recht schnell ein und das brennen in seinen Augen ließ nach.

„Du solltest dich auch in die Erde begeben und ausruhen, ich werde die Höhle sichern und dafür sorgen, dass wir nicht angegriffen werden."

„Aha, willst du vielleicht ein Schild an den Eingang der Höhle hängen, auf dem in großen Buchstaben steht, ‚hier ruht der große Yury, bitte nicht stören'", fragte Kai mit einem ironischen Unterton in seiner Stimme. Yury zuckte nur gelassen mit seinen Schultern.

„Ich will, dass der Vampir genau weiß, wenn er sich jetzt zum Todfeind gemacht hat."

Kai sah seinen Freund an. Er strahlte eine solche Kraft und Macht aus, dass es schon unheimlich war. Trotzdem wirkte er mit seinen Eisblauen Augen und dem ebenmäßigen Gesicht mehr als sinnlich.

„Yury, ich habe das Gefühl du denkst, jetzt wo ich Ray habe brauche ich dich nicht mehr. Du glaubst du hast nicht mehr lange und riskierst somit diesen gefährlichen Kampf indem du die Aufmerksamkeit des Vampirs von mir und Ray weg lenkst und dich in den Mittelpunkt stellst. Du hoffst dein Leben im Kampf zu lassen. Aber da irrst du dich. Unser Volk braucht dich jetzt am dringendsten. Auch wenn ich jetzt Ray habe heißt das nicht, dass ich dich nicht mehr brauche. Ich brauche dich Yury."

„Du scheinst fest daran zu glauben, dass ich den Tod wählen würde, wenn es soweit ist und nicht auf die Seite des Bösen überwechsele. Dein Vertrauen in mich ist größer als meines", fuhr Yury spöttisch fort. „Dieser Vampir ist berauscht von seiner Macht und skrupellos. Tod und Zerstörung sind sein zweiter Vorname. Ich weiß wovon ich spreche. Ich kämpfe schon seit Ewigkeiten gegen dieses Gefühl in mir an. Ich besitze kein Herz mehr und meine Seele ist umringt von Finsternis. Der Vampir ist mir nicht gewachsen. Keine Angst, ich werde nicht verlieren. Mit mir kann er es nicht aufnehmen. Ich werde dich und Andrej nie in Gefahr bringen indem ich einen Vampir herausfordere dem ich nicht gewachsen bin. Aber eines weiß ich ganz sicher. Ich will nicht tatenlos darauf warten eines Tages meine Entscheidungen nicht mehr selbst treffen zu können. Ich will dich nicht dazu zwingen mich jagen und töten zu müssen Kai. Mein ganzes Leben bestand darin an dich zu Glauben und dich unter allen Umständen zu schützen. Ich möchte nicht, das du derjenige sein musst der es beendet."

Gerührt sah Kai seinen Freund an.

„Yury, du bist zu streng zu dir. Du bist der geheimnisvollste Karpatianer und der Stolz unseres Volkes."

„Ach ja. Deswegen wohl wird mein Name nur leise geflüstert, falls sich überhaupt einer traut ihn auszusprechen."

Kai kam nicht mehr dazu etwas zu antworten da die Erde plötzlich zu beben begann. Das Zentrum des Erdbebens schien weit weg zu sein, jedoch so stark um Risse in den Felsen zu hauen. Yury grinste hinterhältig.

Der Vampir hatte sein Versteck aufgesucht um sich zur Ruhe zu begeben. Er kam aber nicht in seine Höhle rein. Er versuchte es in jedem labyrinthartigen Gang aber bei jedem lag einer seiner Wölfe tot davor. In die Höhle kam er trotzdem nicht rein. So ging es bis sein ganzes Rudel tot zu sein Füssen lag. Wütend schrie er auf. Ihm blieb nicht mehr viel Zeit. Ein Vampir, musste die Sonne noch mehr fürchten als ein Karpatianer, da er noch empfindlicher auf die Strahlen reagierte. Vor Wut schrie er nochmals auf, und jetzt begannen die Wände der Höhle langsam einzustürzen. Eins wusste der Vampir mit Sicherheit, das hier, war nicht Kais Werk. Dieser hatte einen zu starken Gerechtigkeitssinn, der eines Tages sein Untergang sein würde. Dies hier war das Werk des geheimnisvollsten aller Karpatianer: Yury.

Boris hatte nicht gedacht, dass Yury sich in diesen Kampf einmischen würde. Jetzt hatte er es doch getan und Boris hatte nun ein Problem. Kai kämpfte fair und ohne Tricks, nicht aber Yury. Dieser war gefürchtet sowohl unter Karpatianern als auch unter den Vampiren. Es gelang Boris nur knapp seine Höhle zu verlassen, bevor diese einstürzte. Jedoch hörte man ihn gleich vor Schmerz aufheulen, da ihn die Sonne beim Verlassen der Höhle voll traf. Das spöttische Gelächter von Yury verfolgte ihn und er musste sich ein neues Versteck suchen. Dafür blieb ihm nicht viel Zeit.

„Nein Yury", antwortete Kai lachend und begab sich in die heilende Erde. „Dieser Streich ist der Grund wieso du so gefürchtet bist. Ich bin der einzige der deinen schwarzen Humor versteht."

„Kai, ich werde dich und Andrej nie in Gefahr bringen indem ich Boris zum Kampf herausfordere. Meine Bahnsprüche kann er nie überwinden, dafür ist er nicht stark genug."

„Ich weiß Yury. Ich habe keine Angst vor Boris. Und ich glaube unser Vampirfreund hat einen kleinen Vorgeschmack erhalten auf das was ihn noch erwartet. Er ist jetzt voll damit beschäftigt sich ein neues Versteck zu suchen und kann uns nichts anhaben. Bis heute Abend haben wir unsere Ruhe."


	13. Kapitel 13: Erlösung

**Angel of Darkness**

_**Erlösung**_

Mit langsamen Schritten maß Robert das Verließ in dem er mit Ray eingesperrt wurde ab. Es gab keine Fenster, die Mauern waren ziemlich dick. Robert hatte das Gefühl, diese seien Schalldicht. Kein einziger Lichtschimmer drang in das dunkle Zimmer. Ray lag auf dem Boden, er hatte alle Decken die er auftreiben konnte über dessen Körper gelegt um ihn warm zu halten, jedoch schien dies nichts zu bringen. Ray lag wie tot auf dem Boden unter all den decken. Robert konnte keinen Herzschlag oder Atmung feststellen. Er wusste, der Vampir benutzte Ray als Lockvogel. Seine Verletzungen waren nicht so schlimm. Er konnte es aushalten. Der Vampir wollte damit Kai anlocken, ihm also eine Falle stellen. Robert kannte Kai gut genug um zu wissen, das dieser kommen würde und dann Gnade Gott Boronskys Seele. Plötzlich nahm er ein Geräusch war. Langsam näherte er sich Ray und musste zu seinem erstaunen fest stellen, dass dieser wieder zu atmen anfing und langsam aufwachte.

„Ray wie geht es Ihnen?"

„Es geht aber ich brauche Blut", flüsterte dieser noch total verpennt.

„Es wäre mir eine Ehre, Ihnen mein Blut zu spenden", erklärte Robert. Jedoch wusste Ray er würde das Blut nicht zu sich nehmen können. Er suchte eine telepathische Verbindung zu Kai, jedoch durchfuhr ihn sofort ein stechender Schmerz in seinem Kopf.

»Versuch es nicht, Chibi, schone deine Kräfte. Ich komme dich bald holen«

Erschöpft gehorchte Ray und drehte sich zu Robert um.

»Hat Andrej es geschafft«

»Ja, Chibi und das hat er nur dir allein zu verdanken. Deine Umschläge haben ihm das Leben gerettet«

„Lassen Sie uns miteinander sprechen. Wenn wir uns unterhalten lenken wir uns gegenseitig ab, bis Kai kommt."

„Ja", bestätigte Robert. „Er wird kommen. Sie sind sein Gefährte und ohne sie würde er sich in einen dieser Vampire verwandeln von denen in all diesen Legenden die Rede ist. Ein Monster ohne Gewissen und nur auf Zerstörung fixiert, ein Monster das die Vorstellungskraft der Menschen bei weitem übertrifft."

„Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher. Es gibt auch unter Menschen solche Monster. Ich habe viele von ihnen gejagt", erklärte Ray.

Die Decken wurden fester an seine Körper gezogen. „Kennen Sie Yury?"

„Nicht persönlich. Kai hat mir viel von ihm erzählt, von seiner Sorge um ihn."

„Ja, aber seine Loyalität gehört einzig und allein Kai. Sie werden uns hier herausholen."

»Ray, ich bin auf dem Weg zu dir. Halte noch ein klein wenig durch«

»Kai, bitte komm nicht allein. Es ist eine Falle. Warte auf Yury«

»Ich kann nicht«

„Kai ist auf dem Weg zu uns", flüsterte Ray Robert zu. Dann ging die Tür auf und Janius Boronsky betrat das Verließ. Fasziniert betrachtet er Rays katzenartige Augen.

„Was ist mit dir", fragte er.

„Ich sterbe, das dürfte doch auch für so einen wie dich klar sein", erklärte Ray mit schwacher aber melodischer Stimme, sodass sich Boronsky nicht seinem Bann entziehen konnte. Er spürte Kai in der Nähe. Doch plötzlich spürte er noch etwas anderes.

»Kai, bleib wo du bist. Der Vampir ist da«

Gleich darauf kam Boris in das Verließ gerauscht und schubste seinen Komplizen unsanft zur Seite.

„Ich habe dir gesagt, du sollst das Blut des Priesters trinken", fuhr er Ray an.

„Und ich habe dir gesagt du sollst dich zum Teufel scheren", entgegnete ihm Ray schwach. Der Vampir packte Robert und schleuderte ihn gegen die Wand. Bei dem Aufprall wurde sein Schädel gebrochen. Einige Sekunden versuchte er noch am Leben zu bleiben, gab es dann mit einem Seufzen auf.

„Wenn du sein Blut nicht trinken willst, dann brauchen wir ihn ja nicht mehr", entgegnete Boris böse grinsend. Ray war vor entsetzten wie gelähmt.

»Es tut mir leid, Kai. Ich habe ihn wütend gemacht. Nur deswegen ist Robert jetzt tot«

Kai umfing tröstend seinen Geist.

„Ich habe mich noch gar nicht vorgestellt mein Süßer", kam es wieder von dem Vampir. „Mein Name ist Boris und ich habe dir etwas mitgebracht." Ein winkte zu Boronsky und dieser kam vorsichtig näher. In der Hand hielt er einen Becher.

Ray konnte riechen, dass sich darin frisches Blut befand. Jedoch nahm er auch den Geruch von Kräutern war die unter das Blut gemischt worden waren.

„Hier mein Lieber, dein Frühstück." Damit hielt er Ray den Becher unter die Nase. Ray wehrte sich dagegen. Er wollte und konnte nicht trinken. Boris wurde wütend. Er konnte es wirklich nicht ertragen, wenn sich ihm jemand widersetzte.

„Du wirst trinken", befahl er Ray und versuchte ihn geistig zu bezwingen. Ray hingegen hielt ihm stand. Seine Kopfschmerzen nahmen zu aber er weigerte sich aufzugeben.

„Drogen Boris? Ich dachte das so was sogar unter deinem niedrigen Niveau wäre", spöttelte Ray.

„Hörst du mich, Prinz der Karpatianer. Sag ihm er soll trinken sonst wird er sterben. Das willst du doch nicht", rief Boris.

»Ray du musst tun was er dir sagt«

»Aber Kai, es sind Drogen drin«

»Drogen können einem Karpatianer fast nichts anhaben.«

Boris wurde immer wütender. Sollte Ray sich weigern zu trinken und lieber sterben ging sein ganzer Plan den Bach runter. Kai sollte eigentlich gefangen genommen werden. Janius Boronsky freute sich schon ihn zu foltern und sein Bruder Fabien wollte unbedingt Experimente an einem Vampir durchführen. Ray konnte Boris seine Gedanken lesen als dieser ihn berührte. Er würde nicht zulassen, dass Kai gefangen genommen wurde. Lieber würde er sterben.

„Du würdest also lieber den Tod wählen? Tja so würde ich mein Ziel auch erreichen. Kai würde Selbstmord begehen, in dem Moment, wo du deinen letzten Atemzug machen würdest."

„Aber vorher wird er dich umbringen", sagte Ray überzeugt.

»Ray, bitte lass mich dir helfen. Du brauchst Blut und denk immer daran: wir sind miteinander verbunden. Er kann uns nicht trennen. Auch nicht mit Hilfe von Drogen. Ich werde ihnen gestatten mich gefangen zu nehmen. Aber nur weil ich es will. Sie können mich nicht umbringen. Keine Angst, Chibi« Kai verband seinen Geist mit Rays und half ihm somit das Blut trinken zu können. Boris war ganz zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis.

„Gut gemacht, Prinzchen", sagte er.

Plötzlich spürte Ray Kai, er kam gerade durch die Tür des Verlieses. Ray war schon viel fitter, er spürte wie sein Herz schneller schlug und atmen konnte er auch viel einfacher.

„Warum tust du das Boris? Warum verrätst du Kai", kam es von Ray.

„Er verrät alle Karpatianer Ray, nicht nur mich", antwortete Kai auf diese Frage. Er kam einfach herein, umgeben von einer unsichtbaren Macht. Sanft sah er Ray in die Augen.

»Hab keine Angst, Chibi. Ich liebe dich«

„Was willst du Boris", fragte Kai.

„Ich will dein Blut."

„Ich gebe es aber nur Ray zur Stärkung", erklärte Kai gelassen.

„Glaubst du ich bin so blöd um dich so nah an ihn heran zu lassen? Gib es in einen Becher!"

»Tut mir leid Ray. Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass er mein Blut bekommt. Er will es selber trinken um dann Macht über mich zu haben«

»Ray, hab keine Angst. Boris hat dir ein bestimmtes Kraut untergejubelt. Es wird aus einer Blume hergestellt welche im Norden des Landes wächst. Damit will er dich verwirren. Er wird versuchen dir ein Leben mit ihm selbst vorzugaukeln und deine Erinnerungen auch dementsprechend ändern. Wenn du dich nicht beugst wird er das ganze mit Schmerzen verdeutlichen. Das liegt aber nicht an den Kräutern, sondern am Vampir selbst. Er will Kai damit in die Knie zwingen. Er kann deine Gedanken lesen, also sei Vorsichtig, wenn du mit Kai Verbindung aufnehmen musst. Du kannst deine Gedanken besser abschirmen als sonst ein Karpatianer, du dürftest also keine Probleme haben. Boris weiß aber auch nichts von der Verbindung zwischen uns beiden. Ich kann jederzeit mit dir Verbindung aufnehmen und umgekehrt. Mach dir also keine Sorgen«

Plötzlich spürte Ray etwas böses und bevor er sich versehen konnte holte Janius Boronsky eine Waffe uns schoss mehrmals auf Kai. Ray schrie erschrocken auf, als Kai gegen die Wand geschleudert wurde und neben Robert auf dem Boden zum liegen kam.

„Kai", schrie Ray und wollte auf ihn zueilen, wurde jedoch von Boris daran gehindert. Ray hatte nicht die Kraft sich gegen ihn zu wehren. Er übermittelte aber alles was er sah an Yury.

„Er gehört euch", erklärte Boris und führte Ray mit Gewalt nach draußen.

„Die anderen werden kommen um ihn zu holen, aber er wird nicht mehr so lange leben. Die Boronskys werden der Rache der Karpatianer zum Opfer fallen und so wird keiner mehr erfahren was hier alles passiert ist. Du wirst mir gehören." Ray war angeekelt von diesem ganz und gar bösartigen Geist dieses Vampirs.

Drinnen wurde Kai mit Handschellen an Händen und Füssen gefesselt. Janius freute sich schon diesen Vampir quälen zu können. Die Wunden waren nicht lebensgefährlich, jedoch so platziert, dass Kai relativ viel Blut verlor.

„Na, wie fühlt man sich so hilflos und ohne Macht, du Monster." Kai regte sich überhaupt nicht, er sah ihn nur an. „Hasst du mich jetzt du Vampir?"

„Nein, ich hasse dich nicht Sterblicher. Aber ich kann dir sagen, du bist soeben geopfert worden", erklärte Kai ruhig.

„Boris wird uns die anderen Blutsauger ausliefern.", sagte Janius überzeugt.

„Warum sollte er das tun?"

„Weil du ihn zum Monster gemacht hast, genauso wie den hübschen Chinesen. Mit deinem Tod werden die Opfer alle wieder Menschen werden." Kai betrachtete ihn ungerührt. Plötzlich wurde Janius quer durch den Raum geschleudert. Er versuchte an seine Waffe zu kommen, jedoch begann die Erde zu beben und die Waffe schlitterte weg. Auf allen vieren krabbelte er wieder auf die Waffe zu als sich die Mauern lösten und einzelne Steine auf ihn zugeflogen kamen. Kai sah dem ganzen amüsiert zu und er rührte sich keinen Millimeter. Furcht stieg in Janius hoch.

„Mein Bruder wird dich töten", schrie er angsterfüllt. Sein Herz machte einen Hüpfer. Gleich hatte er die Waffe und konnte ihn mit einem Schuss erledigen. Jedoch kam er nicht dazu seine Pistole zu erreichen, da weitere Steine auf ihn zuflogen. Dann viel ihm auf, dass die Steine in einem bestimmten Muster vielen. Keiner landete in der nähe wo Hiwatari und der Priester lagen. Furcht ergriff ihn, dann ein Letzter Brocken und er viel auf den Boden. Kai war ganz cool. Er hätte Janius ohne großes Drumherum getötet, aber Yury stand nun mal auf solche Spielchen und spezial Effekte. Sie waren seine Spezialität. Es dauerte nicht lange und Yury schritt auf Kai zu.

„Das wird langsam zur Gewohnheit", erklärte er und befreite ihn.

„Wie geht es Robert", fragte Kai.

„Er ist tot."

„Schau nach, bitte Yury. Wenn es nur eine winzige Chance gibt ihn zu retten, dann..."

Yury ging auf den Priester zu und fühlte nach seinem Puls. Wie er erwartet hatte war Robert tot. Er ging zu Kai zurück und hielt ihm sein Handgelenk hin.

„Und jetzt trink. Die Schüsse haben dich viel Blut verlieren lassen."

„Langsam wirst du lästig Yury, weißt du das? Wir müssen Ray zurückholen."

„Um es mit Boris aufnehmen zu können müssen wir fit und ausgeruht sein. Er wird ihn diese Nacht in Ruhe lassen."

Kai gab sich geschlagen und nahm was sein Freund ihm bot, bis Yury ihm das Zeichen gab aufzuhören. Um Kai zu heilen brauchte er auch noch einiges an Kraft. Eine Weile später war eine andere Macht zu spüren. Ein Blonder Mann tauchte auf. Yury sah kurz auf um den Neuankömmling zu begrüßen. Adrian, ein weiter Karpatianer. Ein blonder junger und hübscher Mann. Kurz darauf war auch Bryan da.

„Was ist hier passiert?", fragte Adrian als er den Prinzen, verletzt und geschwächt, am Boden liegen sah. Yury übermittelte ihm telepathisch die wichtigsten Fakten ohne seine Heilung an Kai zu unterbrechen. Er gab sein Äußerstes um Kai noch diese Nacht vollständig heilen zu können.

„Boris", kam es erschüttert von Adrian. „Ich bin eine Weile mit ihm durch die Lande gezogen. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass er sich mal gegen uns wenden würde. Wir leben wirklich in gefährlichen Zeiten. Eine erneute Vampirjagd wird unser Volk nicht überleben."

Er wusste selber wie groß die Versuchung war diesem Gefühl der Macht nachzugeben. Er selbst war ziemlich nah an der Grenze. Er hatte schon oft Vampire gejagt und fand leider Spaß daran sie zu töten. Das töten viel ihm leider Gottes auch relativ leicht. Dann vernahm Adrian ein Auto welches sich näherte. Er machte sich auf den Weg um auszukundschaften wer die beiden Sterblichen waren die sich näherten. Im Auto saßen ein Mann und ein Junge um die 15 Jahre.

„Wann sind wir endlich da Onkel Fabien", fragte er ungeduldig.

„Wir sind bald da, keine Sorge."

„Was ist meine Überraschung, Onkel."

„Es soll eine Überraschung sein, da musst du nicht wissen was es ist."

„Aber ich kann mein neues Gewehr ausprobieren."

„Ja das kannst du. Aber sei vorsichtig. Diese Wälder sind voller Wölfe und anderer Kreaturen."

„Aber wir haben doch die Gewähre, Onkel Fabien."

„Manchmal reichen Gewähre nicht aus, Danny."

„Meinst du meine Überraschung ist schon da?"

„Natürlich, Onkel Janius passt auf sie auf."

Adrian musste seinen Instinkt, diese beiden Sterblichen zu töten, unterdrücken. Aber er hatte schon viel zu oft getötet. Er konnte es sich nicht leisten so weiter zu machen. Er würde sie am Leben lassen, solange sie sein Volk und den Prinzen der Karpatianer nicht gefährdeten.

Durch ein Rauschen kündigte sich Yury mit Kai auf den Armen an.

„Tut mir leid Yury, aber ich konnte sie nicht töten. Ich konnte es nicht riskieren."

„Es braucht dir nicht leid zu tun Adrian, ich kann dich sehr gut verstehen. Das war glaube ich Fabien Boronsky und er wird jetzt alle Hände voll zu tun haben seinen toten Bruder unter dem Geröll heraus zu holen. Adrian machte danach eine kleine Handbewegung und der Rest der Mauer stürzte ein und begrub Janius Boronsky endgültig unter sich. Roberts Leichnam wurde von Bryan schon in Sicherheit gebracht.

Sie machten sich also auf den Weg zu der Höhle, wo sie auch den Tag verbracht hatten um sich noch ein paar Stunden auszuruhen. Wenn sie wieder wach waren würde ihnen eine Vampirjagd bevorstehen.

Die kalte Luft umhüllte Rays Körper. Er fühlte sich schwach und ihm war schwummerig. Er wusste nicht was mit ihm geschah, was er hier machte. Er versuchte sich zu erinnern aber er kam nicht weit. Seine gesamte Erinnerung bestand aus einem Puzzleteil. Jedoch wurden seine Kopfschmerzen stärker je mehr er versuchte die einzelnen Teile desto stärker wurden die Kopfschmerzen. Er realisierte auch nicht, dass er von einem Mann im Arm durch die Gegend geschleppt wurde.

Plötzlich fühlte er wieder Boden unter seinen Füßen. Er sah sich seinen Begleiter etwas genauer an. Schlecht sah er ja nicht aus, wenn man auf den herben Typ stand. Aber für Ray fühlte es sich nicht richtig an. Wenn er von diesem Mann berührt wurde, wurde er von Gefühlen des Ekels überrannt. Irgendwie wusste er, dass es sich nicht gehörte, das es falsch war. Dann erinnerte er sich an jemand anderen. Er konzentrierte sich, doch, da war ein Name. Genau, Kai. Als er den Namen dachte durchfuhr in ein schrecklicher Kopfschmerz.

„Was ist den mit dir, mein Lieber", hörte er die Frage seines Begleiters. „Wenn du etwas möchtest, dann brauchst du es nur zu sagen und ich werde dafür sorgen, dass du es bekommst."

Die Stimme sollte freundlich klingen, aber Ray ließ sie kalte Schauer über den Rücken fahren. Der Mann hatte auch recht triumphierend ausgesehen. Ray bezweifelte, dass er ihm tatsächlich helfen wollte.

„Nein, keine Sorge. Mir ist nur etwas übel."

„Das kommt davon, weil du Hunger hast. Keine Sorge wir sind bald da."

Obwohl Ray sich vor der Berührung des Anderen ekelte, musste er es über sich ergehen lassen. Er war viel zu schwach um selber zu laufen.

„Du bist nicht..." Der Name ging unter einem Schmerzensschrei unter. Hätte der Fremde ihn nicht festgehalten wäre Ray hingefallen. „Es tut mir leid. Ich bin ganz verwirrt. Ich weiß nicht einmal wer du bist und wie du heißt", erklärte Ray als er sich von der Schmerzattacke erholt hatte.

„Ich bin Boris und dein wahrer Gefährte. Dein Kopf tut weh, weil du hingefallen bist. Ein anderer hatte dich entführt aber jetzt bist du wieder bei mir und wir sind bald zu Hause. Unsere Gäste warten schon mit dem Essen auf uns."

Ray ließ es zu, dass dieser Fremde seinen Arm um ihn legte als währe es sein gutes Recht. Rays Instinkt jedoch sagte ihm es sei falsch. Womit der andere jedoch nicht rechnete, waren Rays außergewöhnliche Fähigkeiten. Er glaubte er habe gewonnen. Aber Ray hatte noch seine Fähigkeiten und seinen Verstand. Darauf konnte er sich immer verlassen. Er hatte nicht den Verstand verloren und er war auch nicht durchgedreht. Abgeschirmt suchte er nochmals eine Verbindung.

»Kai, wo bist. Gibt es dich überhaupt«

»Hallo Chibi. Es gibt mich wirklich«

»Was ist denn passiert«

Kai übersandte Ray die Bilder des Geschehens und Ray musste sich zusammenreisen um sich nichts anmerken zu lassen.

»Kai, du bist verletzt«

»Keine Sorge Chibi, Yury flickt mich gerade zusammen. Halte noch ein wenig durch. Wir holen dich da raus«

»Wer ist der Mann bei mir«

»Das ist Boris, ein Vampir. Er darf nicht erfahren, dass du mit mir Kontakt hast sonst bestraft er dich mit Schmerzen«

»Kai, mach dir keine Sorgen um mich, werde schnell gesund« Damit beendete Ray die Verbindung, bevor Boris dahinter kam. Aber er versuchte immer wieder mal Kai Bilder die er selber sah zu übermitteln. Sie waren gerade an einem Haus angekommen. Es lag abgelegen, zur Hälfte in einen Berg eingehauen. Ray zögerte über die Schwelle des Hauses zu gehen und er bemerkte auch Kais Unbehagen. Also ließ er seine Knie weich werden und zwang Boris somit ihn tragen zu müssen. Dieser blieb in einem großen Saal ähnlichen Raum stehen. Er war zum Himmel nach offen. Mann konnte die Sterne und den Mond sehen. Im Saal befand sich ein langer Tisch und dazu die passenden Bänke. An einer der Wände konnte man die Bergwand ausmachen und dort hingen, oh Schreck zwei menschliche Gestallten. Ein Mann und eine Frau. Sie sahen beide mitgenommen aus, waren übersäht mit blauen Flecken. Sogar Blut konnte Ray an den beiden ausmachen. Boris aber ging ganz locker auf die Frau zu und band sie los. Dann brachte er sie zu Ray.

„Hier mein Lieber, dein Abendessen", meinte er auffordernd. Ray sah ihn kurz an und dann begannen seine Augen mit Tränen zu fühlen.

„Misstraust du mir", fragte er und Boris sah ihn nur unverständlich an. „Willst du mich wegen etwas das ich getan habe bestrafen? Ist es vielleicht, weil ich anders bin, weil ich nicht in der Erde ruhen kann und auch nicht schweben kann. Schämst du dich meinetwegen", fragte er mit trauriger Stimme. Boris wusste gar nicht wie ihm geschah. Ray sah in unschuldig und mit traurigem Blick an.

„Aber nein", wehrte er ab und bevor er etwas sagen konnte fuhr Ray fort. „Ah jetzt erinnere ich mich wieder. Du sagtest etwas von neuer Dienerschaft. Sind das unsere neuen Diener?" Er sah Boris fragend an und versuchte gleichzeitig die Frau die vor ihm kniete zu beruhigen. Dann ohne Vorwarnung verengten sich seine Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen. „Oder ist dies gar nicht die neue Dienerin, sondern deine Geliebte", fragte er auch schon mit gefährlicher Stimme.

„Nein, nein", entgegnete Boris und gestikulierte mit seinen Händen wie wild herum.

„Nein, das stimmt nicht. Ich bin nicht seine Geliebte", erklärte auch die Frau entsetzt.

„Das tut mir leid, ich weiß nicht was in mich gefahren ist, dass ich an so etwas gedacht habe. Ich fühle mich so schwach."

„Du brauchst Blut, Kleiner. Trink ihr Blut."

„Ich kann nicht. Hat vielleicht der andere etwas mit mir gemacht, dass ich kein Blut mehr trinken kann", fragte Ray und gab seiner Stimme einen hysterischen Klang. Dabei dachte er mit Absicht an Kai, so dass ihn der Schmerz in sich zusammenfallen ließ. Boris knirschte mit den Zähnen. Sein Plan war so gut, beinahe perfekt. Wenn er Ray dazu brachte das Blut eines Sterblichen zu trinken, ihn die Macht spüren lassen würde und der Sterbliche dabei drauf ging, wäre Ray für Kai für alle Ewigkeit verloren. Ray würde dann zu einem Vampir werden und Kai wäre geschlagen. Seine Rache an Kai wäre perfekt gewesen. Jedoch konnte er Ray nicht dazu zwingen. Da Ray ein Sterblicher war, wusste Boris auch nichts von dessen Fähigkeiten und als dieser ihn auch noch aus seinen katzenähnlichen goldenen Augen unschuldig ansah konnte er nicht anders. Er würde so gern wieder etwas empfinden, aber das war nicht möglich. Er konnte nicht einmal mehr sein, von seinem Ausschweifenden Leben gekennzeichnetes Gesicht, im Spiegel ansehen. Kein Vampir konnte sein Antlitz im Spiegel sehen ohne unsägliche Schmerzen zu empfinden. Um sich abzureagieren verschwand er, nicht bevor er noch einen Befehl aussprach.

„Kümmere dich um ihn und wehe ihr verschwindet", wandte er sich an die Frau. Dann rauschte er nach draußen. Ray ging auf die arme Frau zu.

„Wie heißt du denn?"

„Mein Name ist Mariah und das da drüben ist mein Mann Lee. Bitte töte uns nicht."

„Keine Angst, euch passiert nichts. Aber ich kann euch auch nicht freilassen. Er würde euch wieder finden. Er kann euch in der Nacht sehen, eure Angst riechen, euer Herz schlagen hören." Mariah begann zu zittern.

„Aber keine Angst. Ich werde versuchen euer Leben zu retten. Ihr müsst ihm aber aus dem Weg gehen. Wenn er zurück kommt, dürft ihr auf keinen Fall seine Aufmerksamkeit erregen." Langsam begab sich Ray zum Ausgang des Hauses, sah sich die Umgebung und den Sternenhimmel an. Alles was er sah übermittelte er bis ins kleinste Detail, an Yury. Danach ging er ins Haus zurück.

„Wo ist der Schlüssel zu Lees Ketten", fragte er Mariah. Wortlos zeigte Mariah, wo sich dieser befand und Ray ging auf diesen zu um ihn frei zu lassen. Als dieser frei war griff er automatisch Ray an und begann ihn zu würgen.

»Ray« Kais Geist war da und plötzlich wurde Lee gewürgt und von Ray ferngehalten.

»Kai! Nicht. Bitte tu es nicht. Es ist nicht seine Schuld, er hatte nur Angst. Sie sind beide durch Boris traumatisiert. Bitte Kai«

Kai musste all seine Willenskraft zusammen nehmen um Rays Wunsch zu erfüllen. Dann ließ er Lee los, dieser wurde aber wieder gefesselt.

Mariah kam auf Ray zugelaufen.

„Bitte bring ihn nicht um. Er kann nichts dafür. Er hatte Angst um mich. Bitte."

„Keine Angst..", weiter kam Ray nicht da er plötzlich wieder Boris sah. Er war gerade auf der Jagd. Ray sah eine kleine leblose Gestallt an einem Baum liegen, dann eine Frau die versuchte sich von Boris zu entfernen. Jedoch war er vom Töten wie berauscht und zwang die Mutter des schon getöteten Kindes ihm zu Willen zu sein. Ray begann zu zittern.

„Oh nein. Ich habe ihn nach draußen getrieben und jetzt hat er schon wieder getötet. Es ist meine Schuld."

„Nein ist es nicht. Das darfst du nicht sagen. Auch Lee gab sich die Schuld an dem was der Vampir mit mir gemacht hat, weil er der Meinung war er hätte mich beschützen müssen. Mach nicht den gleichen Fehler."

„Aber ich habe ihn vertrieben um unser Leben zu retten und jetzt hat er andere getötet."

„Du kannst nichts für seine Entscheidungen."

„Er kommt zurück. Er ist berauscht von seinen Morden. Ihr dürft auf keinen Fall seine Aufmerksamkeit erregen, sonst überleben wir das hier nicht." Kaum hatte Ray ausgesprochen, da war Boris schon da. Er ging auf Ray.

„Mach dich fertig. Wir werden hier verschwinden."

„Was ist denn passiert", fragte Ray arglos.

Blitzschnell bewegte sich Boris auf Ray zu als diesem einfiel, dass er ja über die gleiche Fähigkeit verfügte. Wütend sah der Vampir ihn an und schleuderte mit einer Handbewegung eine der Bänke gegen die Wand. Krachend viel sie neben dem Ehepaar zu Boden. Mariah stieß einen erschrockenen Schrei aus. Da wandte sich Boris ihr zu und begann mit hypnotischer Stimme zu sprechen.

„Du wirst wie ein Schoßhündchen auf allen vieren zu mir kommen!"

Da mischte sich auch Ray ein.

„Hör nicht auf ihn, Mariah. Du kannst ihm widerstehen." Seine Stimme klang sanft, beruhigend und genauso hypnotisch. Das brachte Boris nun endgültig dazu sich wütend zu Ray umzudrehen.

„Ich werde dir deine Aufmüpfigkeit schon noch austreiben!" Mit einem schnellen Griff hatte er Rays Haare erwischt und zog ihn zu sich. Ray stieß einen schmerzhaften Schrei aus.

Dann brach der Teufel los. Ein Wahnsinniger Sturm brach los. Das Dach des Hauses wurde weggefegt, die Erde erzitterte, der Wind heulte auf. Mariah kauerte sich ängstlich an Lee. Eine schwarze Wolke kam vom Himmel heruntergeschossen, zerstörte die Einrichtung des Hauses. Die Wände zerbarsten als hätte man sie mit Dynamit in die Luft gesprengt. Im Zentrum dieses Sturmes kam Kai. Machtvoll und Ehrerbietend kam er auf die beiden zu. Das Chaos um ihn herum schien ihn nicht zu kümmern. Dann hob er die Hand, eine kleine Bewegung und das Chaos verschwand.

„Lass ihn frei", seine Stimme klang ruhig und völlig gefasst.

Boris zog Ray darauf hin noch fester an den Haaren.

„Willst du, dass ich dich dazu zwinge zu mir zu kriechen und um dein Leben zu betteln? Mit deinen Opfern hast du es doch genauso gemacht."

Dann öffneten sich die Finger des Vampirs, ohne das dieser es wollte, und Ray war frei.

»Komm zu mir Ray«

Kais Wut war immens. In diesem Moment brauchte er Yurys Hilfe gar nicht. Er hielt Boris nur mit der Kraft seines Geistes fest.

Dann erschienen der Reihe nach die restlichen Karpatianer hinter ihm. Bevor Ray zu Kai ging, drehte er sich noch mal zu dem Menschenpaar um. Er konnte ihre Angst fühlen und wollte sie beruhigen.

„Keine Angst er wird uns retten."

„Nein, wird er nicht. Er ist genauso wie der andere", widersprach Lee.

„Nein ist er nicht", fuhr Ray ihn an. „Er ist gut und wird uns helfen."

„Musst du immer mit einer ganzen Armee auf die Jagd gehen Kai", fragte Boris boshaft.

„Du wurdest von uns für deine Taten zum Tode verurteilt. Ich bin hier um das gefällte Urteil zu vollstrecken. Du kannst keine Gnade erwarten." Kai sah seinen Widersacher kalt an. Kein Gefühl spiegelte sich in den rubinroten Augen. „Du bist noch fast ein Baby, Boris. Gegen einen erfahrenen Kämpfer hast du keine Chance."

Boris warf sich in die Luft und verschwand nach draußen. Kai folgte ihm. Als Boris draußen landete bildeten die anderen Karpatianer einen Kreis um ihn und Kai, der in dem Moment vor ihm auftauchte. Ray blieb ihm Haus und Adrian kam auf ihn zu.

„Komm mit mir", befahl er leise. „Kai wünscht, dass du in Sicherheit gebracht wirst." Ray kannte ihn nicht aber er konnte sehen, dass sein Gegenüber ein Karpatianer war. Er wollte ihm folgen, als er ohne Vorwarnung zusammenbrach. Er bekam nicht mehr mit wie Adrian ihn auffing. Sein Geist befand sich plötzlich draußen. Er sah sich einem Dämon, einem Ungeheuer mit rotglühenden Augen gegenüber. In diesen Augen befand sich kein funken Gefühl. Ein grausames Lächeln zierte seine Lippen. In seinen seelenlosen Augen spiegelte sich nur die Verkündung von Tod und Verdammnis. Seine Bewegungen waren die einer Raubkatze und er war unbesiegbar. Er hatte Ray tödlich verwundet und sich dann in Rauch aufgelöst. Rays Körper krümmte sich in Adrians Armen vor Schmerzen.

»Sieh ihn dir an! Sieh dir an was für eine Bestie Kai Hiwatari in Wirklichkeit ist. Schau in dir genau an! Du hast bisher nur den gebildeten Mann gesehen. Aber er hat schon viele unseres Volkes gejagt und getötet. Er wird auch uns töten und seine Befriedigung darin finden.«

»Nein, das ist nicht war« Ray wehrte sich mit allem ihm möglichen gegen diese Subjektiven Bilder von Boris. Boris hatte seinen Geist vollkommen mit Rays verbunden und jede Wunde die Kai Boris zufügte schmerzte auch Ray in gleichem Masse.

»Ray! Lass mich dir helfen«, befahl Yury, der gesehen hatte, dass Boris dadurch versuchte Kai zu schwächen und noch mal eine kleine Rache an diesem zu nehmen. Ray hatte nicht wirklich die Wahl sich zu wehren, aber er wollte es auch nicht. Erschöpft lies er sich in den erlösenden Schlaf gleiten. Das gab Kai den Spielraum den er brauchte um Boris fertig zu machen. Er brauchte jetzt auf Ray keine Rücksicht mehr zu nehmen.

„Ich habe schon gewonnen Kai. Er hat dein wahres Gesicht gesehen."

Kai ließ sich nicht lange Zeit um Boris für alle Zeit von der Erdoberfläche zu löschen. Als dies beendet war, musste er gegen seine animalischen Instinkte, die ihn übermannten, ankämpfen. Yury konnte sich denken was mit Kai gerade passierte. Er hatte die Witterung der Menschen aufgenommen und seine Dunkle Seite war in diesem Moment, nach dem Kampf mit Boris übermächtig. Einzig und allein Ray konnte Kai jetzt noch zurückholen. Also nahm er Ray Adrian ab und ging mit ihm nach draußen. Er stellte sich so hin, das der Wind Rays Geruch zu Kai rüber brachte. Dessen vernebelte Sinne nahmen plötzlich den süßlichen Duft Rays war. Er schien innerlich zerrissen zu sein. Die Witterung der menschlichen Beute auf der einen Seite und Rays lieblicher und betörender Duft auf der anderen Seite. Eine ganze Weile kämpfte er mit sich, dann drehte er sich und ging zu Ray, nahm ihn Yury ab.

Als Ray wieder aufwachte befand er sich in einem weichen Bett, in einem schön und bequem eingerichteten Schlafzimmer. Kai lag neben ihm.

„Wie geht es dir Chibi?"

„So weit so gut. Was ist mit Mariah und ihrem Mann?"

„Sie sind am Leben, können sich, an Boris und das Geschehene, nicht erinnern. Sie erinnern sich an uns als langjährige Freunde."

Ray war erleichtert, jedoch zuckte er unter Kais Berührung zusammen.

„Warum hast du Angst vor mir Ray? Du hast meine Dunkle Seite gesehen als ich im Namen unseres Volkes einen Verräter richten musste. Glaubst du ich bin böse? Du hast deinen Geist mit meinem verbunden. Du kannst in jeden einzelnen Winkel meiner Selbst einsehen."

„Ich weiß nicht mehr was ich glauben soll, Kai", flüsterte Ray.

„Küss mich Ray! Du hast dich mir schon einmal anvertraut. Küss mich und schenke mir deine Liebe und deine Vergebung für die Dinge, die ich tun musste! Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich aus deinem Dasein herausgerissen habe, aber du bist für die Einsamkeit nicht geschaffen. Ich weiß, was es heißt, einsam zu sein. Küss mich Ray und erinnere dich wieder an mich."

„Kai, wenn ich dich Küsse, dann kann ich nicht mehr aufhören."

Kai konnte spüren, dass Ray noch zögerte.

„Ray du bist mein Leben. Du bist noch ängstlich wegen dem was du gesehen hast. Ich muss diese Dinge tun. Ich muss die Verräter im Namen unseres Volkes zur Strecke bringen. Ich kann mir dabei keine Gefühle erlauben. Ich würde sonst daran zugrunde gehen. Bitte Ray küss mich, durchdringe meine Seele und liebe mich so wie ich bin."

Zaghaft kam Ray ihm immer näher und küsste ihn. Auf einmal waren sie wieder da. All die Gefühle, die Liebe und sein Vertrauen zu Kai. All das was Boris gehofft hatte zu zerstören. Die Leidenschaft war wieder da.

„Es tut mir leid Kai, dass ich gezögert habe. Ich hatte Angst, dass ich mir dich nur eingebildet hatte, dass unsere Verbindung nur ein Fantasiegebilde war. Es war alles zu schön um wahr zu sein", flüsterte Ray müde. Er hatte sich noch nicht komplett ausgeruht. Kai gab ihn noch einen zärtlichen Kuss und nahm ihn in seine starken Arme.

»Schlaf, Chibi. In meinen Armen bist du sicher«

Am nächsten Abend versammelten sich die Karpatianer auf dem kleinen Friedhof hinter dem Schloss, oder Kais ehemaliges Haus. Hier befand sich auch eine kleine Kapelle. Andrej war noch recht schwach und blass. Seine Wunden waren noch nicht vollständig geheilt. Aber er lächelte Ray sanft an. Bryan ging hinter seinem Freund um ihn im Notfall stützen zu können. Adrian hielt sich etwas abseits. Yury hatte aus Respekt vor Robert einen Holzsarg gezimmert. Als Grabstein diente die Statue eines Engels.

„Er war mein Freund und Beichtvater. Er hat daran geglaubt, dass unser Volk überleben wird."

Mit einer Handbewegung öffnete Kai das Erdreich und Yury ließ den Sarg hinein gleiten. Kai begann zu beten und Yury neigte respektvoll den Kopf, obwohl er Kais Glauben nicht teilte. Dann erhoben sich die Stimmen, der Karpatianer, als sie ein lateinisches Lied anstimmten. Zum Schluss sandte Kai noch einen Abschiedsgruß an seine Wölfe, welcher auch beantwortet wurde und schloss das Erdreich wieder.

Yury verwandelte sich als erster. Die Federn seiner mächtigen schwingen funkelten bläulich im Mondlicht. Auf einem Baum in der Nähe ließ er sich nieder und wartete. Als nächster folgte Adrian, dessen Federn funkelten golden. Ansonsten glich er dem ersten Vogel, oder besser gesagt Eule – mächtig, stark und äußerst gefährlich.

Bryan folgte und danach löste sich auch Kais Gestalt auf. Sie flogen zusammen in den Himmel und dann im Sturzflug wieder herunter. Der Wind, der durch ihre Federn blies, wischte die Erinnerung an den Vampir einfach weg. Ray sah ihnen fasziniert zu und wünschte sich diesen Aspekt seines neuen Lebens mit den anderen teilen zu können, sich in die Lüfte erheben zu können und den Wind alles unangenehmen wegwischen lassen.

»Konzentriere dich mein Geliebter. Nimm die Bilder an, die ich dir sende. Vertraue dich mir an. Glaub daran«

Ray zögerte noch ein wenig, aber dann gab er sich ganz in Kais Hände, er träumte den Traum fliegen zu können. Er merkte am Rande wie sein Körper sich verwandelte, aber das kümmerte ihn nicht. Etwas unbeholfen flatterte er in der Gestalt, einer kleineren Eule mit blauschwarzen Federn auf den Kopf des steinernen Engels. Andrej verwandelte sich als letzter und führte Ray der noch ein wenig unsicher war zu den anderen die schon warteten. Eine der Eulen brach aus der Formation heraus und kam Ray entgegen. Sie neckten sich eine Weile, jedoch wurde Rays Übermut ein wenig von den anderen gebremst. Diese bildeten einen Kreis um die beiden um Ray sicher und ohne Gefahren in die Freuden des Fliegens einzuführen. Ray genoss es sichtlich, das Fliegen, den Wind der durch seine Federn strich, sie sanft umschloss. Es war ein schönes Gefühl der Freiheit, er fühlte sich frei von allen Beschränkungen, von allen negativen Gedanken und Erfahrungen. Alles in allem war das Gefühl einfach herrlich. Kai würde sich mit Ray zurückziehen. Sie würden sich ihr neues Leben aufbauen und es genießen. Alle Anspannung fiel von ihm ab und er war nur noch glücklich. Er flog über Ray und berührte seinen Geist. Dafür erntete er von Ray all dessen Liebe. Rays glockenhelles Lachen erfüllte den Geist jeden Karpatianers, sandte ihm Hoffnung und Licht in der Dunkelheit.


End file.
